Trial & Retribution
by VivalaB
Summary: Third part of the story arc that started with Deja Vu followed by The Cabot Cabin. Olivia and Alex head back to the city and reality in preparation for the trial,unaware of the forces working against them.
1. Reality Check

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This is the third part of the story arc that started with Déjà vu, followed by The Cabot Cabin. To understand this one, I strongly recommend reading those two. This story was first published on my Yahoo Group.

**Thanks:** To the faithful who followed this story to the Group – you helped make this happen, you're the best!

**Trial & Retribution**

**By vivalaB**

* * *

"Please hold still Miss Benson"

Olivia sighed, allowing the intrusive hands to examine her bare flesh. She moved her eyes from the eggshell ceiling to the blonde sitting quietly in a nearby chair holding her discarded clothing. She focused on the bowed head until blue eyes lifted and met her own.

Alex Cabot smiled in sympathy at her girlfriend lying on top of a bed in St Vincent's Hospital as a doctor and a nurse scrutinized her healing wounds.

"No inflammation, no swelling, no nausea, no breathing difficulties?" the white haired man asked.

Olivia turned her head back towards him, "Nope, it was a medium caliber bullet, clean entry and exit and it's been looked at by two EMT's, a veterinarian and…a lawyer," she informed him, smiling as she said the last part.

Doctor Wilson nodded his head, "Your skin's bonded nicely across both areas, I see no indication of infection…shouldn't leave much more than a thin white line, barely an inch long, on either wound," he said, touching the lightly bruised area gently.

"What about her head?" Alex asked, referring to the contusion Olivia had received during her stand off with rogue Tactical Agent, David Brennan, which had resulted in her current injuries.

The dark haired nurse smiled over at her, "Just waiting on Radiology with the results, Miss Cabot," she supplied in a friendly tone.

Alex had been nervous at first when the doctor had called for the CT scan. She had watched helplessly as Olivia was given a contrast injection and connected to an IV. Olivia had been feeling groggy when they first arrived at the _cabin_, but hadn't given any indication that her head was still fuzzy, Alex's mind was busy absorbing everything being said and done.

"Alex, I told you, my head feels fine," Olivia said, smiling over at her in reassurance.

Doctor Wilson finished his careful examination and stepped back, "You can get dressed now, I'll be back shortly with your CT results," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The doctor and nurse left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving the two women alone.

Alex moved from her seated position to stand at the side of the bed and pushed dark hair away from Olivia's eyes. She looked down at the faint, red mark on her arm, where the IV had bee inserted and smiled lovingly into deep, brown eyes.

Olivia returned the look, savoring the feeling of Alex's warm fingers caressing her cool forehead. She smiled at her, "Only you could have an Uncle on the hospital board," she admonished playfully.

Alex grinned, "Don't underestimate the reach of the Cabot's Benson…when we want something, we _always_ get it," she said in a conspiratorial tone, referring to the private room and instant medical attention they had received.

"Don't I know it," she replied, waggling her brows suggestively before adding, "It's a good job I passed on that second cup of coffee at the diner or we'd still be waiting for them to stick me with that needle," she groused.

Alex kissed her lightly, "It's done now, c'mon…get dressed," she encouraged, watching as Olivia shifted her position and swung her legs over the side, accepting the offered clothing.

* * *

The cab ride was quiet as tiredness enveloped both women. Olivia's CT scan had been clear, no residual trace of any damage to her head. They had left the hospital intent on a quick stop at Olivia's apartment to collect some clothes and her cellphone charger, before heading to Alex's apartment.

It was almost 7pm as the taxi pulled to a stop in front of Olivia's building. As they reached Olivia's door, the brunette hesitated.

"What?" Alex asked, leaning tiredly against the body in front.

Olivia swallowed nervously, "This is the first time you'll be here, as my…" she faltered, trying to find the right word.

"_Girlfriend?"_ Alex offered.

"Girlfriend," Olivia confirmed, turning and giving her a cocky smile.

Alex leaned forward and kissed her. Lips parted in a familiar dance allowing their tongues to tango together a few times before reluctantly parting.

"_Open the door Liv,"_ Alex breathed out, looking anxiously around the empty hallway, her hands itching to touch the body before her.

"In a hurry Counselor?" Olivia teased.

Alex leaned into her, "I have a very pressing need to be private with you," she whispered hotly.

Olivia kissed her again and fumbled with the keys as Alex pressed seductively into her from behind. They stumbled through the door, Olivia barely managing to kick it closed before she was pushed roughly against it by the eager blonde. Hands clutched and pulled at clothing, desperate to touch bare skin as mouths fused together on a surge of passion.

A low whistle of appreciation sounded from the sofa, "I woulda thought after a week in the wilderness y'all would've run out of steam."

Alex and Olivia froze at the familiar drawl. They halted all movement and gazed at each other briefly with regret before meeting the twinkling dark eyes of Abbie Carmichael.

"Do I even want to know _how _you got in here?" Olivia asked, fixing her clothing. She reached for Alex's hand and moved towards the dark haired Federal attorney.

Abbie laughed, "In the interests of national security, it's best I keep that one under my hat," she said, tipping an imaginary hat in their direction.

Olivia shook her head and blew out a breath of frustration.

"Losing your touch Liv…could see you had your _hands full_… but didn't you notice the lights on?" Abbie teased as she sat in the chair beside the sofa.

Olivia and Alex sank heavily into the sofa and glared at their unwanted visitor.

"Save the daggers for Porter, I thought we could have dinner and get the elephants out the room before tomorrow," she said brightly.

Alex frowned, "What elephants?" she asked, speaking to Abbie for the first time.

Abbie lifted a hand to her chest, _"She speaks too?"_ she mocked, shaking her head in wonder.

Alex instantly opened her mouth to reply but Abbie waved her off, "Relax Cabot, I'm just yanking your chain…I see you've improved your _technique_ over the years…feisty suits you," she husked throatily in a teasing tone.

Alex gave the hand she was holding a gentle squeeze, "It wasn't the _technique_ that needed improving…but the _company,_" she retorted.

"Ouch…one elephant down…one to go…" Abbie replied, arching an eyebrow.

Olivia kissed Alex on the cheek before looking at Abbie, "Are we going to do this all night?" she asked flatly.

Abbie shrugged, "You tell me, we've not even touched on the fact that you and I used to share a bed," she said smiling sweetly, exposing white teeth and dimples.

Olivia released her hold on Alex's hand and moved it along the back of the sofa, draping it protectively around Alex's shoulders. Alex leaned forward slightly, allowing Olivia to hold her.

"If your intention is to make me jealous of the fact that you and Liv were together albeit, _briefly…_" Alex paused, allowing the implication to sink in before continuing, "Over ten years ago…then you're sadly mistaken Abbie," she finished, maintaining eye contact with the dark haired woman.

Olivia subconsciously held her breath, waiting for Abbie's reaction.

Abbie burst out laughing and shook her head, "Oh Cabot relax…see, doesn't everybody feel better now we've got the elephants out the room?"

Two pairs of eyes looked incredulously at her.

"Look, I think it's great you're finally together, God knows everybody always said you would, but let's face it…I made out with _you_," she said nodding at Alex, "And I had a thing with _you_," she said nodding at Olivia. She smiled a them both, "I love you both, I didn't want it to change anything between us, okay?" she said honestly, showing the dimples once more.

"How did you even know we were back in the city?" Alex asked.

"I tracked down your flight log…private landing pad on 450 West 33rd Street, near the Lincoln Tunnel, nice touch Alex," she acquiesced.

Alex tilted her head in acknowledgement.

Abbie continued, "You landed almost three hours ago, where d'you go? At first I thought you might've gone straight to Alex's apartment…that _is _where you're heading isn't it?" she asked smugly.

Olivia nodded, "We stopped off at St Vincent's then swung by here to pick up a few things," she clarified.

"_St Vincent's?"_

Alex placed a hand on Olivia's leg and stroked it tenderly, "The bullet wound and concussion, I wanted to make sure she was okay," she said quietly.

Abbie looked at Olivia, "Are you?" she asked, concern evident in her tone.

Olivia nodded, enjoying the soothing touch.

"You shoulda said, I woulda turned down my, _jealous ex routine_, a notch," she said sincerely.

Alex smiled at her, "Please…you can't turn _anything_ down a notch," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm learning to, it's the new mature me…" she replied with mock hurt as both faces looked at her in disbelief.

"What about Porter's trial, what's the latest news since your phonecall," Olivia asked, eager to move this conversation along and be alone with Alex.

Abbie settled back into the chair and filled them in on the latest developments. She outlined her trial prep, witness list, how Porter was still defending himself and that he had no-one on his witness list.

Alex shook her head, "What is he doing? He's not even opting for a psyche defense?" she asked.

Abbie shrugged, "Nope. We've got enough evidence to put him away in Federal lock up without a trial. He won't accept any deal and my boss, wants to use him as an example to anyone else planning on abusing their position of authority," she confirmed.

"He wants his day in court," Olivia said absently.

Alex felt the arm around her tighten slightly and draw her in closer, "Hey, he doesn't have a leg to stand on…you know that," she said softly, nudging the body beside her.

Abbie rubbed her hands across her denim clad thighs, "Maybe that's what he wants," she said.

"What?" Alex asked.

Abbie motioned between the two of them, "Are you planning on being _open _about your relationship?" she asked delicately.

Both heads nodded.

"Well, maybe he wants to ruin you both by outing your relationship on the stand…are you ready for that?" she asked tentatively.

Both heads nodded again.

Alex rested her hand firmly on Olivia's thigh, "We've talked about this Abbie, I'll speak to McCoy," she said confidently.

"And I'll speak to Cragen," Olivia said, looking at Alex, "The irony is, we weren't even in a relationship when this all started, Porter brought us together," she said, shaking her head.

Alex turned and smiled at her, "I won't deny how I feel about you Liv, under oath or not," she said with conviction.

Abbie bit the inside of her cheek, reluctant to interrupt and waited a few seconds, "You know this could have career ramifications for you both…it's a closed trial and the press will only be informed of the verdict, but you know how these high profile cases go. Opposition loves to get their teeth into something and use it in their political agenda. Porter probably wants to publicly _out_ you both and damage not only your careers, but your reputations too…" she paused, not wanting to say the next words, "One or _both_ of you may be reassigned, you can't continue working together if you're involved in a personal relationship," she finished quietly.

Olivia spoke first and looked over at Abbie, "We know Abbie, there's not much we can do about that until we know what options we have, if any. It's taken me long enough to tell Alex that I love her, I've already told her I would give up my badge for her…and I will, if it comes to that," she said sternly.

"We talked about this Liv, let's not do anything rash…maybe I should go with you when you talk to Cragen," she offered, searching the dark eyes.

Olivia smiled and softened her tone, "No, I won't do anything rash but I won't have anyone thinking they can use my feelings _for_ you, _against_ you," she stated quietly.

Abbie cleared her throat, "Let's not jump the gun, that's our worst case scenario…McCoy would be an idiot to lose his best prosecutor and Cragen treats you as if you were his own Liv. Bottom line, we're not gonna know what Porter wants until we get into that court room," she said, bobbing her head.

Alex nodded in agreement, "It's a week away, we've got plenty of time to test the political waters," she said optimistically.

Olivia gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Exactly," she agreed, smiling at her.

Abbie looked at them both, "Now, d'you want me to leave you alone, or d'you wanna order in and tell me all about the mountains…and by all, I mean the monkey sex…just for comparable purposes of course," she said grinning.


	2. Gathering Storm

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

Alex watched Olivia clear the dishes from the table and move towards the kitchen area. The _Tex Mex_ takeout Abbie had insisted on ordering, was surprisingly good and despite her earlier tiredness, she felt wide awake. She watched Olivia move diligently around the small area and smiled, she rose from the sofa and walked towards the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Would you rather we stayed here tonight?" Alex asked, shifting as she settled on the stool.

Olivia turned her head in surprise, she hadn't expected Alex to be so close, "Would you?" she replied smiling.

Alex leaned forward and propped her head on her fists and smiled at Olivia, "I don't care where we sleep as long as we're together…and naked," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Olivia smiled reflexively, "You have a one track mind sweetheart…" she said, moving away from the sink and leaning across the counter, "…lucky for you, I'm on the same one," she said grinning. She stretched across the short distance, smiling as Alex lowered her hands and met her halfway. Olivia placed several closed mouth kisses on the soft lips until a frustrated blonde curled a hand around her neck and pulled her closer.

Alex licked the closed lips with the tip of her insistent tongue and smiled inwardly as they parted in response. She ran her tongue seductively around the inside of Olivia's mouth and sucked her tongue deeply into her own mouth. Olivia moaned as she felt her chest expand and gave herself over to the talented mouth and strained forward.

The counter was rapidly becoming an unwelcome barrier. Olivia pulled back panting and swiped her tongue along her bottom lip, tasting Alex. She looked across the counter into glittering blue eyes and smiled, "Let's go to bed," she said, moving around the counter.

Alex swiveled in the stool and gazed lustfully at the approaching brunette, "I was thinking more along the lines of the counter top…or this chair, it seem sturdy enough and you could use the height advantage," she teased, smiling at her lover.

Olivia placed her hands on slender thighs, pushing them apart. She stepped into the space and leaned down, kissing Alex savagely. She moved her hands underneath the sweater and stroked warm flesh purposefully. She felt Alex's breathing hitch and released her mouth, she looked into glazed eyes and arched a well defined eyebrow, "As much as I'd love to take you here…or _there,_" she said, indicating the counter with a tilt of her head, "I'd rather have you beneath me so that I can rub my swollen clit across yours and let you feel how hard you make me," she purred, removing her hands.

Alex felt her sex squeeze at the words, she swallowed and pushed Olivia backwards so that she could stand, "And just how hard do I make you?" she asked, cupping Olivia's sex through her jeans and smiling wickedly at the heat radiating through the heavy denim.

Olivia pushed into her hand, "Would you rather stay out here and tease me…or let me show you?" she breathed out, gently gyrating her hips.

Alex licked her lips and stepped closer, "I'd rather _taste_ you," she whispered hotly.

* * *

"You really know how to kill the mood Liv," Alex said, watching Olivia changing the bed sheets.

Olivia smiled over at her, "I haven't been here for over a week, I want our first time in this bed to be a _clean experience_," she reasoned as hands urgently tugged at the fabric.

Alex snorted, "Have we had a '_clean experience'_ that I'm not aware of?" she asked, dodging the pillow that flew through the air towards her.

Olivia shook her head, "Put a fresh case on that will you," she asked, pointing to a pile on the nearby chair.

Alex smiled and lifted a clean case and slid it over the pillow, "Anything else?" she asked, resting against the chest of drawers.

Olivia looked up and smiled, "Nope, almost done," she answered, breathing raggedly.

Alex removed her sweater and placed it over the chair, then removed her bra and unfastened her jeans. She watched her oblivious girlfriend as she smoothed the bed out and shook her head. She gently kicked off her sneakers and lowered her jeans, opting to remove her underwear at the same time. She felt the chill in the air caress her body and smiled as she looked down at her hardening nipples.

"Liv"?

"Just one more sec," Olivia panted, stretching across the bed and arranging the pillows.

"_Liv"_

Olivia looked up and caught Alex's naked reflection in the mirror on her dresser, her mouth dropped open, "Holy fuck," she gulped, "You really are an exhibitionist," she whispered, turning to face the not-so-patiently waiting blonde.

Alex smiled, moving her hands across taut breasts, "You know how impatient I can be," she husked out.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and moved off the bed, "I'm just gonna brush my teeth," she said, eyes transfixed on the vision before her.

"No you're not," Alex shook her head, "If you aren't naked by the time I count to five…" she paused, watching in amusement as Olivia began tearing at her clothes.

"_Five"_

Olivia laughed out loud as she struggled out of her jeans.

Alex moved towards her and pushed her backwards onto the freshly changed bed, smiling as Olivia moved further into the middle. She lifted her legs and pulled at the material, dropping denim and silk underwear on to the floor. Olivia hooked her legs around Alex and brought her closer. Alex grinned down at the beautiful brunette and leaned forward, smoothing her hands along the tanned, toned flesh as she came to rest fully on top of her lover.

Olivia parted her legs and pushed upwards, "I wanted you _underneath_ me, remember?" she teased, running her hands down Alex's back to cup firm mounds of flesh.

Alex kissed the base of her throat wetly before answering, "I can still feel how hard you are," she said, pressing her wet sex into Olivia.

Olivia rotated her hips in response and groaned as Alex raised her body. Alex smiled down at her as she moved her body backwards, trailing her breasts and stiff peaks along the tanned flesh. Alex shifted her body and dragged a hardened nipple along the thin strip of dark hair before pushing into the damp sex.

Olivia's muscles tightened as she felt the stiff nipple rub against her swollen bundle of nerves, she felt her sex clenching and desperately tried to push into the firm breast.

Alex looked at the stomach muscles tightening underneath the surface and moved her eyes to brown orbs, widened in rapt fascination, "You're right…you are hard," she breathed out slowly, pushing into her once more.

* * *

Street light trickled through the open curtains causing Olivia to smile at the contrast between the city and the mountains. She stroked the warm back she was holding tenderly, enjoying the soothing motion.

Alex's eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep, she was reveling in the feeling of being held by the woman she loved. She inhaled deeply and buried her head contentedly into the shoulder she was lying on.

"I love you," Olivia whispered.

Alex smiled and kissed the soft skin, "I know," she mumbled.

Olivia chuckled, "You're supposed to say you love me too," she chided lightly.

Alex kissed the skin again, allowing her tongue to peek out and taste the salty flesh, "I believe I showed you…four times no less," she answered smiling.

"It was three…multiples don't count," Olivia answered chuckling.

Alex lifted her head and looked into the relaxed face, " I love you," she whispered seriously.

Olivia swallowed and smiled at the blue orbs in the darkened room, "We'll get through all this," she said quietly.

Alex shifted slightly and kissed her chin, "Yes we will," she stated firmly.

Olivia searched the face she had come to know so well and saw the belief written all over it, "I'm going to call Cragen in the morning, ask him to meet me," she said.

Alex smiled, "I know you want to talk to him alone, but if you change your mind, just call me," she whispered, waiting for Olivia to nod in agreement.

Olivia moved a hand and ran her fingers through the damp, silky strands, "Are you going to speak to McCoy tomorrow?" she asked, watching blue eyes close in response.

"Actually I'm going to ask someone's advice first, before I approach him," she said, enjoying the tingling sensation on her scalp.

Olivia frowned and tilted her head, "Who?" she asked.

Alex opened her eyes and smiled, "Someone who isn't afraid of the _'old boys network'_," she said, kissing the parted lips.


	3. Out

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

Olivia sat in a quiet corner booth of the coffee shop across the street from the 16th precinct. Her eyes flicked nervously between the clock on the wall and the front entrance. She and Alex had woken around 5am and decided to attack the day head on, after an unhurried shared shower. Olivia smiled at the memories of the two of them in the confined space and their inventive use of the shower screen.

"_Liv?"_

Olivia snapped her head up and looked into the smiling face of her boss, "Captain," she said in greeting, cursing herself for being so easily distracted.

Captain Donald Cragen removed his rain coat and lowered himself into the seat opposite, "You're looking rested Liv, how's your side?" he asked with genuine concern.

Olivia nodded as she spoke, "Much better thanks, got it checked yesterday," she said, motioning for the waitress she had dismissed earlier to come over. She smiled at Cragen, "Coffee?" she asked.

"If you're buying," he said smiling.

Olivia waited until the waitress had moved away before she spoke again, "Thanks for meeting me Sir," she said calmly.

Cragen frowned, _"Sir?_ When you called and said you needed to see me Liv, you didn't sound so…formal," he replied, concern lacing his tone.

"Yeah, I don't exactly know what it is…" she said, trailing off as their waitress returned and deposited their drinks on the table. She smiled her appreciation at the young woman and nervously began heaping sugar into the steaming cup of tea.

Cragen reached for his black coffee, "Ease up on the sugar Liv, it's only seven thirty," he warned, concern gracing his features. He looked at her, "Is this about Alex?" he asked tentatively.

Olivia's eyes widened as she stirred the sweet tea, "It's about _me_ and Alex," she said, meeting his eyes.

Cragen looked at her, "You did a helluva job keeping you both alive, Goldie badgered me for a transfer for you…" he said proudly before hearing his own words and reading the expression on the face across from him. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about…_a transfer?"_ he asked.

Olivia took a long sip of tea, "No..well…maybe after I tell you what I have to tell you, but it's not about Goldie," she answered. She settled the cup in front of her and swallowed, "Alex and I are together," she stated.

Donald Cragen looked at her for a long moment.

Olivia felt nervous under his scrutinizing gaze and searched his face for any hint of a reaction. As the seconds ticked by she frowned at his silence, "Cap'n?" she prompted.

"Is that it? Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked in a neutral tone.

Olivia nodded, feeling her palms begin to sweat and her heart beating faster.

* * *

Alex blew out a steadying breath as she raised her hand to knock on the ominously closed door.

"_Enter"_

Alex squared her shoulders and opened the door, "Morning Liz," she said brightly as she closed the door behind her and approached the Judge's desk.

Liz Donnelly rose from her seat and met Alex halfway across the large, opulent office, "Alex, how are you?" she asked, surprising her with a heartfelt hug.

"I'm good thanks, spent some time out of the city," she answered vaguely, as Liz guided them towards the leather sofa nestled in the corner.

Liz sat down next to her and turned to face her, "I was surprised to get your call this morning, it's been a while since we've talked," she said tilting her head and studying the younger blonde.

Alex sighed, "I know, I'm sorry," she answered, giving her former boss a smile.

"I miss our breakfast meetings, we should start them again," Liz stated.

Alex smiled, "You're a Judge now, it's a little different," she said.

"Nonsense, do I show you any leniency in my courtroom?" she asked, holding her gaze.

Alex shook her head, "Never."

Liz smiled, "Well then, nothing's different…except I get a better table whenever I go out," she drolled.

Alex smiled, "You've _always_ gotten a better table," she snorted.

Liz shrugged her shoulders, "True, but now nobody _dares_ answer back," she said smiling. She looked at Alex and admired her fresh appearance with minimal make up and casual attire. Despite the denims and leather jacket Alexandra Cabot still oozed good breeding. Her eyes widened in sudden recognition.

Alex cleared her throat gently, "I need your advice Liz, I need to speak to Jack and I'm not sure what my approach should be," she said, looking into the older woman's face.

Liz nodded, " I see, in regards to what?" she asked directly.

"A personal matter," Alex replied coolly.

"Clearly, or you wouldn't be seeking my advice at this ungodly hour," she retorted, then softened her tone, "Does this have anything to do with a certain SVU detective?" she asked tentatively.

Alex schooled all her years of courtroom experience into a hopefully, neutral expression, "What makes you ask that?" she asked calmly.

Liz stroked the leather clad sleeve, "I believe this belongs to Detective Benson and forgive me if I'm wrong but your, _'time out of the city'_ was not spent alone, was it?"

Alex shook her head, "No it wasn't and yes, this is Olivia's jacket," she replied, smiling as she thought of the borrowed underwear she was also wearing.

Liz looked at her expectantly and arched her eyebrows in question.

"Olivia and I are…_together,_" she said slowly, watching closely for a reaction.

* * *

Olivia glanced at her cooling tea and wondered what Cragen was thinking, she braced herself for the worst. She wondered briefly how Alex was getting on with Liz and wished she was with her now.

"Liv…" Cragen began but stopped as the waitress appeared and asked if they wanted a refill, at the shake of both heads she smiled and left.

"Cap'n, I know this is a bit of a shock and I know it's a conflict of interests, but we're together and nothing is going to change that," Olivia said in a determined tone.

Cragen looked at her, "I've know you for over eleven years Liv…" he paused, smiling at her, "I think I've known how you feel about Alex Cabot for the past six," he said quietly, looking into her startled brown eyes. "Are you telling me you're only _now_ getting together?" he asked in surprise as realization sunk in.

Olivia stared at him in shock, "_You knew?..._You thought we were _already_ together?"

Cragen shook his head, "Kinda hard to miss the tension underneath all that arguing," he replied, smiling at her. He nodded his head, "You took her _'death'_ harder than anyone and I was worried when you withdrew into yourself…when she came back, so did the tension," he said, smiling again. "So, you've finally done something about it?" he asked, watching a faint blush creep up her neck.

Olivia dropped her eyes and nodded, "Life and death situations sorta bring out the fearlessness in me," she said quietly.

Cragen reached over and lifted her chin, "I'm happy for you Liv, happy for you both," he said with genuine affection, making sure she understood what he was saying.

She smiled and blinked a few times, "What about my job?" she asked.

"What about it?" he replied, removing his hand.

"Do I need to request a transfer?"

Cragen frowned, "Do you want to leave SVU?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No," she answered immediately.

"Good"

"We think Porter might _out_ us on the stand," she said quietly.

Cragen nodded, "Abbie's gone over all the testimony and done a thorough background on Porter…she'll destroy him Liv, you know she will…she lives for this sort of, high octane drama, brings out the cowboy in her," he said shaking his head.

Olivia smiled, "Thanks Cap'n."

Cragen looked at her, "Liv…I've seen how this job affects you, more than anyone and I'm happy you've finally got someone outside the squad room, " he said frowning, "You know what I mean," he smiled, shaking his head.

Olivia sighed, "What about the Brass? What about court?" she asked.

"No offence Liv but I thought you were already together and nobody has come to me and commented on it…let's just play it by ear," he said, looking at her doubting expression, "What I'm trying to say is, I've got your back…the whole squad has your back…_okay?"_ he said firmly.

She smiled, "Yes Sir," she replied, smiling as he groaned.

"I take it Alex is planning on talking to McCoy?" he asked.

Olivia nodded, "Actually, she's talking with Donnelly right now…getting some approach advice," she said, wondering how her girlfriend was getting on.

* * *

Liz looked at her, "You're committing career suicide Alex," she said flatly.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose that's one way of looking at it," she answered flippantly.

"Spare me the attitude, false bravado doesn't sit well on you," Liz retorted.

Alex felt as though she was in the Principal's office and resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she looked directly into Liz's eyes, "I came here to ask your advice, not for your opinion on my private life. I'm sorry for wasting your time, _Judge,"_ she said rising from the sofa.

"I'm not finished," Liz announced and waited for Alex to sit back down. She looked at the rigid jaw and cold glare in her eyes, "When you first joined the bureau you were arrogant and naïve and ambitious…you reminded me of myself…I've watched you grow as a prosecutor Alex, I've heard the eloquence and the passion in your closing augments and marveled at your oratory skills during trial…if you choose to make your affair with Olivia public, people will see your sexuality first before they see the people's prosecutor, is that really what you want?" she asked, patting the denim clad knee.

Alex shook her head, "It's more than an _affair_…she's the love of my life," she admitted, swallowing hard before steeling her reserve.

Liz smiled, "Good, because she'd better be for what you're about to go through with McCoy," she said.

Alex looked at her, "Porter's trial starts next week, we think he's going to _out_ us there…we wanted to strike first, on home soil…we'll be in Washington for the duration, gives us both a chance to wait for the dust to settle back here."

Liz nodded, "McCoy will try and stick you in another hole somewhere, how long did it take you to claw your way out of appeals?" she asked.

"_Too long,"_ she groaned.

"His main concern will be prejudicial, your sexuality bears no relevance to any case you prosecute and you'll no longer be able to call Olivia as a witness…always use Stabler," she advised.

Alex nodded, "I had been, even though we weren't seeing each other…he'll try to transfer me, what can I do?" she asked.

Liz smiled, "Leave that with me…you're a popular prosecutor Alex, there's a lot of support for you _behind closed doors_, if you know what I mean," she said, bobbing her head.

"I need to talk to him soon, I don't want him hearing it from anyone else," Alex said quietly.

"I'll be in touch this afternoon after court," she said, motioning for Alex to rise, "Go, I need to make a few calls, get the ball rolling," she said.

Alex stood and looked at her, "Thanks Liz, I really appreciate your help," she said smiling in relief.

Liz placed an arm around her shoulders, "Don't thank me yet," she whispered and released her.

Alex headed for the door as Liz strode purposefully towards her desk. She lifted the receiver and dialed a familiar number.

Alex opened the door and turned as Liz spoke into the phone.

"Lena…Liz, get the gang together, we have a situation," she instructed, waving goodbye at Alex.

Alex froze at the name and waved absently before closing the door behind her. She looked at her watch and wondered if Olivia was finished with Cragen, as she exited the courthouse her cellphone rang.

"Cabot"

"_What are you wearing?"_ a voice whispered.

Alex laughed, "You should know, you helped put them on," she whispered into the phone as she moved behind one of the large pillars at the top of the steps.

Olivia snorted into the phone, "I'd like to offer my services getting them _off_ too…you wanna do it behind the pillar or at my place?" she asked, smiling as Alex's head snapped up.

"Where are you?" she asked, stepping out and looking around until she spotted a familiar figure sitting on a nearby step, "I see you," she said and hung up the phone.

Olivia stood to meet her and smiled broadly at her as she removed her sunglasses, "You okay?" she asked, resisting the urge to touch her.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, let's get out of here and compare notes before we meet Abbie," she said, reaching for Olivia's hand and giving it a brief squeeze before releasing it.

The long camera lens followed the couple as they descended the stone steps, snapping pictures continuously.


	4. Fallout

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

"So then she said that, _'there's_ _a lot of support for you behind closed doors, if you know what I mean'_…what exactly does _that _mean?" Alex asked from her reclining position on Olivia's bed.

Olivia stuck her head around the corner of her closet and smiled at her, "I think it means you have a lot of _female_ admirers sweetheart," she answered, moving to the bed and placing the clothing in her arms beside the large hold all.

They had arrived at Olivia's apartment a short while ago and discussed their respective conversations with Cragen and Donnelly. Olivia was busy packing clothes to take to Alex's apartment and Alex was lounging on her side on the bed, head propped up by a single hand, discussing her newly discovered _'poster child'_ status at the courthouse.

"You know, the first person she called was _Petrovsky,"_ she said, screwing up her face.

Olivia folded her clothes neatly and placed them methodically in the large bag, she smirked at her girlfriend and shook her head, "Don't pretend that you're not flattered, I can see it in your eyes…you love the attention," she chided.

"_I do not!"_ Alex said indignantly.

Olivia laughed, "Sure you do, you know _exactly_ what you do to people when you strut down a hallway or glide into a room or give someone a little smile…you're sex on legs Cabot.."

Alex moved the hand that was resting along her hip to the mattress and patted it suggestively three times, watching Olivia's face as she did so. Olivia looked at her and the hand resting on the bed before moving the bag to the floor and lying down beside her. She reached over and removed the dark frames, placing them behind her on the night stand. Alex moved her hand along Olivia's side and let it rest gently on her hip.

"The only person I want to impress is you…I told Liz that you're the love of my life," she said shyly, her fingers playing with the back pocket on Olivia's jeans.

Olivia studied the cerulean blue eyes, even more translucent now that the frames were gone. She sighed and brushed a few stray strands away from Alex's face, carefully tucking them behind her ear. She leaned forward and kissed her mouth, then her cheek and then moved to her ear, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she whispered before moving her mouth away.

Alex removed her hand from the pocket and nudged Olivia on to her back and shifted until she was on top of her, legs nestled together. She looked deeply into dark eyes that revealed the honesty and truth of the words she had just spoken, "Really?," she asked.

Olivia smiled, "Yes"

They looked at each other for a long time, Olivia's hands tenderly and rhythmically stroking along the beautiful blonde's back as Alex traced her fingers lightly across Olivia's face and through her hair.

"I look at you and I can't even breathe sometimes," Olivia said quietly, feeling her skin tingle wherever Alex touched.

Alex ducked her head and closed her eyes, "God Liv, the things you say…do you have any idea what you do to me?" she breathed out.

"I do now," she said quietly.

Alex kissed her reverently on the mouth for several unhurried minutes. The connection she felt with Olivia was indescribable and the love she was now free to express was overflowing. As the kiss ended she took a steadying breath, "What time are we meeting Abbie?" she asked.

Olivia smiled, "She said come over around 2pm, what did you have in mind?" she asked, grinning eagerly into bright blue eyes.

"I thought we could drop your stuff off at my apartment and have a long lunch," she said, placing delicate kisses around the parted lips.

Olivia enjoyed the attention and loving touches for several more seconds before replying, "I like how you think," and capturing the teasing mouth in a searing kiss full of intensity and purpose.

* * *

"_Elliot!"_

Elliot Stabler nearly choked around the mouthful of coffee he had just taken as he heard his name being bellowed from behind. He placed the mug on his desk and swiveled out of his chair and headed towards the Captain's office.

"Close the door," Cragen instructed as he sat down, motioning for Elliot to do the same.

"What's up Cap?" he asked as he lowered himself into the chair.

Donald Cragen looked at Elliot and wondered how honest he should be, he had no doubts Elliot already knew about Olivia and Alex, they were exceptionally close partners, but he didn't want Olivia to feel he had betrayed her trust. He nodded his head and looked at Elliot's expectant expression.

"I had breakfast with your partner," he announced, noticing the instant change on Elliot's face.

Elliot nodded, "How is she?" he asked, forcing it out as casually as possible.

"Her wounds are healing well and she seemed relaxed and happy," he said.

Elliot nodded again, "Good, time away was what she needed, what they both needed to get away from everything that's happened, it's crap the trial starts next week though," he replied.

"Elliot…she told me about her and Alex," Cragen said quietly, glancing down at his desk briefly.

"Cap'n, if you brought me in here to tell me I'm getting a new partner…" he said, voice rising as he stood angrily, "then you can take my badge too," he finished, ripping off his shield and placing it on the desk, shaking his head in rage.

"_Sit down Elliot!"_

"You think anyone cares who she sleeps with? She's seen more crap…is the best person I've ever seen with a vic…been through too much on her own, for me to give a shit about who's she's with as long as she's happy…" he spat out.

"_I said sit down…Detective"_

Elliot reluctantly sat down and glared at his Captain, a thousand thoughts going through his head, but Cragen interrupted him before he could verbalize any of them.

"You're _not_ getting anew partner, Olivia _isn't_ leaving, she _isn't_ being transferred…so you can quit the glares before I show you why I got that _first _writ in my jacket," he warned.

Elliot held his threatening gaze for a few seconds before nodding his head, "I'm sorry," he said, visibly relaxing.

"Okay, let's start this again. Olivia told me about her and Alex and about Porter possibly _'outing'_ them at the trial. I trust Abbie implicitly, she won't let that idiot have his day, but I want to make sure she's protected _here. _I don't expect them to flaunt their relationship in front of anyone but they won't be hiding it either. They're both professionals…I want to make sure _we're_ okay with that,_"_ he said, indicating the squad room beyond the closed door.

"Cap, everybody loves Liv…nobody knows much about her private life anyway, Munch and Finn are like older brothers to her…they wouldn't let anyone say anything about her, trust me," he said, raising his eyebrows and nodding his head knowingly.

Cragen shook his head, "I know but what about anyone she's ever had a run in with? The last thing either of them needs is Tucker in here asking questions," he replied.

"Why would IAB be involved?"

Cragen looked at him, "I'm thinking worse case scenario here Elliot, I want to make sure if anything comes out at that trial and if anyone starts snooping around _my_ squad that I've got nobody looking to score points with the Brass at Liv's expense," he paused, "When Liv comes back to work, I want to be sure she's amongst friends," he finished.

Elliot saw the determination in his eyes and knew Donald Cragen was serious. He nodded, "She will be," he said.

* * *

Olivia watched as Alex folded the last of the clothes she had brought neatly into a drawer in the dresser. She leaned casually against the wall beside the door with her arms folded, smiling as her girlfriend made room for her belongings. She looked around the large room, almost the size of her entire apartment and marveled at the pale blue tones that brought a cloud like feel to the spacious room.

Alex turned and caught Olivia's eyes wandering around the room, "What?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe _I'm_ here and you're doing _that,"_ she said, pointing to the open closet and the chest of drawers.

Alex moved over to her and placed both hands on the folded arms, "Well you _are_ and I _am_," she said, kissing her.

Olivia unfolded her arms and laced her fingers together behind Alex's back, "I wish we didn't have Porter to deal with," she sighed.

"Look at it as a free trip to DC," Alex said optimistically.

Olivia was about to answer when her cellphone rang, she retrieved the phone from her pocket and looked at the display, "It's Elliot," she said.

"Ask him over, I'll make lunch," Alex said, releasing her.

Olivia caught the hand of the departing blonde and pulled her back, kissing her tenderly, "I love you," she whispered and kissed her again.

"_Gee Liv, I love you too…do I get one of those kisses?" _Elliot's voice said from the phone in her other hand.

Alex rolled her eyes and spoke into the handset, "_No, those lips are mine,"_ she said smiling as she left the room.

Olivia snorted, "Sorry El, forgot it was my phone and not the borrowed one," she said, cursing the _any key answer_ function.

"I'm only teasing, Cap says you met him for breakfast, you holding out on me partner?" he asked lightly.

Olivia smiled into the phone, "No, I um, I told him about me and Alex, "she said quietly.

"Good for you, he called me into his office and told me you'd met him, I thought you'd resigned or something Liv," he said, deciding to be honest with her.

Olivia moved to the bed and sat down, "No, we just wanted to make sure we knew where we stood. Alex spoke to Liz this morning," she said.

"_Donnelly?"_

"Yeah, we think McCoy's gonna try and transfer her out…or worse," she trailed off, thinking about Jack McCoy.

Elliot heard her voice fade away, "Liv, it'll be okay," he said, trying to convince them both.

"Yea…look d'you wanna come over to Alex's for lunch? We need to meet Abbie in a coupla hours but it'd be great to see you El, fill you in," she said.

Elliot paused before answering, "You moved in already?" he teased.

"Not quite…I'm working on it though," she answered, only half joking.

Elliot laughed, "I'll be there in twenty minutes…and I want details," he said and hung up.

Olivia looked up and met the smiling face of her girlfriend.

"Working on what?" Alex asked from the doorway.

Olivia stood and crossed the room, never breaking the loving eye contact. She wrapped her arms around Alex, "Showing you how much I love you," she whispered.


	5. Firefly

**Disclaimer:**The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

"That was impressive Alex, thanks," Elliot said before taking a drink from his glass of soda.

Alex smiled, "You're more than welcome, can't really go wrong with pasta," she answered modestly.

Olivia turned to her, "It was great, thank you," she said quietly, placing her hand over the one on the table.

Elliot watched them and smiled at the natural display of affection. Despite his deep religious beliefs and all the teachings he had ever learned, _'love is love, in any shape or form,_' he mused, remembering an old quote. He looked at his partner and was surprised by how open and readable her expression was, he'd couldn't remember ever seeing her like this before and knew it was all down to the woman she was gazing at.

"Did you invite me over just for the food and the floor show?" he teased.

Both heads looked over at him.

"Sorry El," Olivia said.

Alex looked at him, "How's everything with you?" she asked.

Elliot smiled, "Chaos as usual but it keeps me sane," he answered.

Olivia returned his smile, "How's my boy?"

Alex shook her head, "_Your boy?"_

Elliot snorted, "Ever since the car crash, where _wonder woman_ here," he paused, pointing across the table at Olivia, "Saved Kathy's life and helped deliver Eli, she's called him, _her boy,"_ he answered, beaming proudly at his partner.

Alex contained her shock at this revelation, she knew about Eli but she didn't know about the car crash and made a mental note to pursue it later with Olivia in private. She smiled at Elliot, "Have you got any new pictures?"

Elliot reached into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet, producing several small photographs which he handed over to Alex.

Alex studied the pictures and smiled at the chubby cheeks and twinkling eyes, "He has your eyes," she commented, looking up at Elliot unaware of the gravity of her statement.

Elliot grinned back at her, "Yeah, he does," he answered, catching Olivia's eyes watching him. He smiled at her and swallowed.

Olivia looked at him and bobbed her head slightly.

"Olivia's his Godmother," Elliot supplied.

Alex handed the pictures back and reached for Olivia's hand again, "I can't think of anyone more suited for that role," she said quietly, giving the hand she held a gentle squeeze.

"I'm really happy for you two," Elliot said, steepling his fingers under his chin and looking at them. "When the trial's over, Kathy wants you both over for dinner," he stated.

Alex nodded her head, "Is this the part where you question my intentions towards your partner?" she asked coolly.

Elliot laughed, "Something like that, it'd be nice to get to know you away from the job Alex, especially if you're planning on sticking around," he said casually, wary of the looks Olivia was directing at him.

Alex smiled at him, "Elliot…I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Liz Donnelly…Olivia's the love of my life," she paused to gaze into the concerned face beside her, "We'd love to come over for dinner," she finished, turning to look at him once more, feeling Olivia squeeze her hand.

Olivia blinked a few times, unable to absorb the fact that their ADA, her girlfriend, had just told her partner, how much she meant to her. She felt her heart swell with happiness and smiled uncontrollably, concern instantly erased.

Elliot nodded, "You certainly have a way with words, I'll give you that…I think _I'm_ in love with you," he teased, catching the napkin Olivia threw at him.

* * *

Alex stood in the kitchen, rinsing the dishes as Olivia and Elliot sat in the living room. She absently looked out the window, reflecting on the discussions over the past hour. She knew he would probe her about her intentions with his partner, but she had been surprised at his genuine display of happiness for them both, especially considering his well known beliefs. She realized his feelings for his partner and her happiness transcended anything written down and felt a surge of new respect for the man. She had also been touched at Don's concern and wished her boss would be the same, knowing he wouldn't.

"_Alex?" _

She turned to see Elliot behind her and smiled, "Hey," she greeted warmly.

"I just gotta call, I need to go…thanks for the food," he said, moving towards her.

She nodded, "Anytime Elliot, I mean that, I know how important you are in Liv's life and I hope it stays like that for a long time," she said honestly.

Elliot smiled, "She's one of a kind," he said reflectively.

"She certainly is," Alex replied absently.

Elliot looked at the expression on her face and smiled, "You're meant for each other," he said.

Alex smiled up at him, "Ye we are," she answered instantly.

They stood awkwardly looking at each other, both reflecting on their new common bond.

Elliot stepped forward, tentatively giving her a light hug.

Alex hesitantly placed her arms around him.

"_Welcome to the family,"_ he whispered as he released her after a few seconds.

Alex blinked a few times and swallowed, "Thank you," she said before glancing away.

"I gotta go," he said regretfully and nodded.

Alex gave him a gentle shove, "Go."

* * *

Alex looked at the clock on the kitchen wall as she moved out into the living room and sighed, they would need to leave soon to meet Abbie.

"Liv?"

Olivia appeared barefoot in the hallway in unfastened jeans and a bra, "Yeah?" she asked moving towards her.

"We need to go soon," she said, admiring the toned body on display.

Olivia nodded, "Okay," she replied and headed back down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked the retreating form as she followed her.

Olivia turned at the bedroom door and looked at her questioningly, "Isn't it obvious…I'm waiting for you," she said smiling as she ducked out of sight.

Alex stared at the vacant spot in the hallway, overawed by the woman in her bedroom. She moved slowly towards the door and paused admiring the view, "We don't have time…we're due there in less than thirty minutes," she said stepping into the room.

Olivia smiled at her from her seated position at the end of the bed, "Abbie called while you were in the kitchen…pushed it back an hour," she replied, raking her eyes over Alex's body.

Alex saw the hungry look and felt her stomach flutter, "Oh well then…" she said, removing her sweater and moving towards her. By the time she got to the edge of the bed, eager hands were reaching out and unzipping her jeans. She cupped Olivia's face, "I love you," she said, leaning down and kissing her deeply.

Olivia returned the kiss and somehow managed to lower the jeans at the same time. Alex pulled away laughing, "In a hurry?" she husked, kicking off her sneakers and removing her jeans and underwear.

"I need you," Olivia choked out, reaching for Alex's hands and tugging her onto the bed until she was nestled on top of her.

Alex kissed her furrowed brow and looked into open dark eyes, _"You've got me," _she whispered.

Olivia blinked and reached up, kissing her hotly as her hands wandered along familiar territory. Alex moaned as she felt the button on Olivia's jeans rub against her sensitive skin and ground into her.

"These have got to go," she said, moving her hands between their bodies and pushing Olivia's jeans down her long legs. Olivia's patience lasted ten seconds before she was plucking at the denim herself and forcing them and her underwear down. Alex sat back, straddling Olivia's thighs and reached around to remove her bra. Olivia sat up and leaned forward, capturing a hardened nipple between eager lips. Alex gasped in surprise as the hot mouth sucked greedily on her breast as she slipped the straps down her arms. Olivia held her in place as she moaned wantonly at the exquisite taste in her mouth.

Alex moved her hands to Olivia's back and released the catch on her bra, pulling the silky material away from the olive toned skin. She held Olivia close as she felt teeth graze her sensitive peak and held the dark head firmly against her. She felt Olivia's hand move between them, seeking out her throbbing clit and gave herself over to the talented fingers and torturing mouth.

* * *

Abbie Carmichael was known for a lot of things, patience, was not one of them. She looked at her watch again and blew out a frustrated sigh, as she reached for the phone, a knock sounded on the office door.

"_What?"_ she barked.

Olivia opened the door allowing Alex to enter first. She noted Abbie's stance and the expression on her face, "Sorry we're late, we got held up," she said, smiling apologetically as she closed the door behind them.

"Do I look like someone who just stepped off the Mayflower to you?" she groused, frowning at them both.

Alex snorted at Abbie's childish tone, "It's my fault, I'm sorry," she said, moving towards the two chairs positioned in front of the desk.

Abbie continued to glare at them, sighing loudly as she sat down, "Okay…next time…try to tone down the _afterglow_ though…some of us are a long way from home_,"_ she drawled, unable to hide her smirk as twin blushes appeared on both faces. She pointed at Olivia, "You glow like a lightning bug after sex," she said accusingly.

Olivia gasped loudly, _"I do not,"_ she replied in horror, glaring at her ex-lover.

"_Yes, you do,"_ Alex and Abbie chorused at the same time.

Olivia felt her cheeks burn and she looked between them both, "I have olive skin…I _always_ glow," she said defensively.

Alex reached for her hand, "I think it's cute," she said, trying to control the laughter rising in her throat. She gazed deeply into dark eyes until Olivia finally smiled at her.

"Uuugghh…must you?" Abbie asked, rolling her big brown eyes and shaking her head.

Olivia turned away from Alex and looked at Abbie, "What d'you need from us?"

"I need to get your depositions down, make sure I have all the details, it shouldn't take too long," she said, rising from the chair. She reached for the phone, lifted the receiver and waited a few seconds, "Hi Leslie, they're here, you all set…good, see you in a few," she said and hung up. She looked at them both, "Court reporter," she said, indicating the phone.

A few minutes later a small, red haired woman entered the office carrying a stenograph. She said hello to the occupants in the room, sat at the corner table and readied herself to record the testimony.

"Liv, why don't you go for a walk while it's still daylight…before you end up in a lab at the Smithsonian," Abbie quipped, ignoring the outraged look she received.

* * *

Almost three hours later, two weary figures emerged from the Federal Building.

"You hungry?" Alex asked in a tired tone.

Olivia looked at her, "Yeah…out or in?" she asked.

"Definitely in, with the door locked," Alex replied.

Olivia smiled, "That went better than I thought…Abbie was in a good mood," she said sarcastically, guiding Alex towards the street in order to hail a cab.

Alex snorted, "Wonder who she's got waiting for her in Washington, did you pick up on that?"

"Yeah…she hasn't mentioned anyone…" Olivia trailed off, wondering who it could be.

Alex linked her arm through Olivia's as a cab pulled up, "C'mon my little firefly, let's get you home," she teased, laughing as Olivia groaned.

As they slid into the back seat, a cellphone rang. Olivia looked at her, "Not me," she said.

Alex retrieved her phone from her pocket, shrugging at the unrecognized number, "Alex Cabot," she greeted.

"Alex, it's Liz, we need to talk…meet me at my office as soon as you can…bring Benson," Liz Donnelly said curtly before hanging up.

Olivia looked at her expectantly, watching closely as Alex blew out a frustrated breath.

"Liz needs to see us…now," she said.

Olivia nodded before giving the driver their new destination.


	6. Contingency Plan

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

The shutter whirred as a chubby finger pressed the _capture_ button as he eagerly watched his quarry through the view finder. The two female figures were oblivious to his presence as they stood outside the court building. He looked at his watch, noting it was almost six thirty and smiled, it had been a productive two days already and he was desperate for the _money shot._

He watched as they stood closely together, the brown haired woman scanning the area around them.

"_Come on…just one kiss,"_ he mumbled under his breath.

He watched as the blonde leaned closer and felt his palms sweat in anticipation.

"Hey buddy, how long we gonna sit here?" the cabbie asked.

His concentration broke and he turned angrily to the driver, instinctively pulling the lens away from the gap in the window, "If you want your money, you'll keep your mouth shut," he spat out irritably. He returned his gaze to the view finder and scanned the area. They were gone.

"Dammit," he cursed.

* * *

Alex and Olivia walked with purpose along the long, deserted hallway, their destination around the corner. Olivia stopped suddenly and pulled Alex towards a closed door. "I need a minute," she said, answering the querying gaze.

Alex smiled and followed Olivia into the ladies' room.

Olivia moved to the row of porcelain wash basin's and turned on the water, cooling her clammy hands under the steady flow.

Alex moved in behind her, "It'll be okay," she said quietly, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder and studying their reflection in the mirror.

Olivia looked up and met her eyes, "I don't want you to lose your job or be transferred, just because of me," she whispered.

Alex held her gaze as she kissed her cheek, "Because of _us_, we're in this together sweetheart," she answered softly, kissing her again.

Olivia tilted her head into the loving kiss and smiled as she absorbed the tender touch. She shut off the water and tried to reach for a paper towel, but the body behind her limited her mobility. She laughed as long arms held her in place.

"I need to dry my hands and I don't think we should keep Liz waiting," Olivia said, smiling at her reflection.

Alex pressed into her, "Do you think she's alone?"

"_No,"_ a voice sounded from behind them before a toilet flushed.

A stall door opened revealing a dark haired, older woman who looked at both of their reflections in the mirror, "Alexandra…detective," Lena Petrovsky greeted cordially as she moved to the wash basin beside them.

Alex took a step back, releasing Olivia and looked anywhere but into the face of the gloating judge.

"Your Honor," Alex replied, hoping her tone sounded neutral.

Olivia reached for a paper towel and smiled awkwardly at Petrovsky, "Judge," she said, nodding her head.

Petrovsky washed her hands thoroughly before acknowledging either of them had spoken, "I hear congratulations are in order," she said, dropping the towel into the waste basket, "I'd heard rumors that you and Stabler were more than just, _partners_," she said, looking directly at Olivia.

Olivia frowned, "Elliot Stabler is a happily married father of five childr-"

Petrovsky held up her hand halting Olivia's tirade, "Relax detective, I said _rumors_…_I _wasn't implying anything untoward against you _or _your partner," she said shaking her head.

Alex placed a comforting hand on Olivia's lower back, "We better not keep Liz waiting," she said, wanting to be anywhere, but in a bathroom with Lena Petrovsky.

"You're right Alexandra, we mustn't keep Elizabeth waiting," she said, moving towards the door. She turned as she opened it and gave them a knowing smirk.

* * *

Alex and Olivia sat on the leather sofa, absorbing the information Liz Donnelly had just shared with them.

Lena Petrovsky moved from her position on the adjacent chair and made her way to the drinks decanter, nestled on a nearby unit, "Drink anyone?" she asked, pouring herself a large scotch.

Alex and Olivia both shook their heads as they looked at Liz questioningly.

"You want me to…_blackmail_…Jack McCoy?" Alex asked in disbelief.

Liz looked at her, "You don't need to make it sound so Machiavellian Alex. We're trying to give you some leverage…before you hand Jack the rope that he will undoubtedly use to hang your career," she scolded.

Lena handed Liz a glass of amber liquid before returning to her seat, as she sat down she looked at them both, "Despite your initial misgivings at what we propose Alexandra, once you've given it some thought you'll realize this is the only way," she said, taking a long swallow of the burning liquid.

Liz closed the document she held in her hand, "Nineteen judges, including your Uncle, have signed a proposed bill of _no confidence_ against Jack McCoy. Should he try and remove you from the DA's office, this will be passed to the Attorney General for immediate investigation," she paused, nodding her head at both women, "In this modern time of Liberalism, it's important for the State of New York to be represented by someone with a _broader _understanding of the needs of the populous," she said, sipping from her glass.

"How did you manage to persuade nineteen judges to go along with this?" Olivia asked in a doubting tone.

Petrovsky, settled comfortably in her chair, nursing her drink in both hands, "The Cabot's have been influential in this city for many decades, your father was a pioneer for change Alexandra, he believed in a Greater Good and I know you do too, that's why you enjoy bending the rules so much," she paused, smiling at her. "Most of the appointed court officials remember him well and hold _you_ in high regard, your private life should not hold any bearing on your professional capabilities," she finished, swallowing from the glass.

"_You knew my father?"_ Alex asked, unable to mask the shock in her tone.

Lena Petrovsky nodded, "We attended Harvard together and were prosecutor's for the DA before he focused his attention on environmental preservation," she said fondly. She drained the last of her scotch and leaned forward, setting the glass on the table. She looked at Alex's shocked expression, "He would be very proud of you Alexandra," she said sincerely.

Alex swallowed and nodded her head, _"Thank you,"_ she said quietly.

Olivia reached for her hand and held it gently, feeling it tremble within her own. She turned to look up at Liz, "We'll only use this if he threatens to transfer her, _right?"_ she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Liz looked at her, "Honestly? I would make this the first thing you have to say," she said, nodding her head in Alex's direction. "Realistically, tell him the truth and respond accordingly, one thing you're not, is _meek,_" Liz said smiling as Alex lifted her eyes to meet her own.

Olivia nodded, "I think I should go with you," she said, squeezing Alex's hand.

"No," Liz stated, "I'm going in with her, I've rescheduled my court appearances for tomorrow and already informed his secretary to keep his morning free," she stated firmly.

Alex looked at her, "I'd rather go with Olivia."

Liz moved and sat on the edge of the sofa, she placed a concerned hand on the young woman's shoulder, "Alex, " she began, softening her tone, "You need a credible witness for whatever he may say to you," she said, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Olivia looked past Alex into the older woman's face, "I _am_ a credible witness," she said tersely.

"You're her _girlfriend,_" Liz replied quietly, "McCoy won't look at you as anything else once she tells him, I'll be an independent, _impartial_ witness," she stated, ignoring the snort from Lena.

"Until you produce the document detailing the lack of support for him in only his second year of office," Lena Petrovsky drolled.

Liz shook her head at her fellow judge, "I know how he works and I know how to rattle him," she replied, looking into Alex's eyes and nodding her head, "Trust me," she said knowingly.

* * *

Olivia walked into the living room carrying two glasses of wine, smiling at the relaxed figure on the large, cream sofa. She handed one to Alex and sat beside her, placing a hand on her thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm stuffed," she announced.

Alex smiled as she placed her hand over Olivia's and picked it up, "No wonder, you ate at least two more slices than me," she said referring to the large pizza they had just shared.

Olivia took a sip and savored the sweet flavor before she answered, "I ate those slices because you ate _all_ the potato skins," she teased, lacing their fingers together. "I wish I could go in with you tomorrow," she said sighing.

Alex smiled at her, "Me too, but Liz is right, he won't see past the fact that you and I are together," she replied.

"It's a risky plan, threatening him with the Attorney General. At the very least it would be embarrassing for him and at worst, it could lead to a new election," Olivia said.

Alex nodded, "Petrovsky took me by surprise, when she said she knew my father," she said quietly.

"It puts a lot of things into perspective though, I think in her own way she's been looking out for you over the years," Olivia answered, taking another sip from her glass.

Alex studied her face, reveling in the affection she saw reflected at her, "She's always been so hard on me, never given me a break," she groaned.

Olivia smiled, "Probably because she knew that's what your father would have done," she said, lifting their joined hands to kiss the back of Alex's.

Alex felt the lips linger on her hand and the delicate tip of a tongue swipe across her smooth skin, "You could be right," she said thoughtfully.

Olivia leaned forward and placed her glass on the table then did the same with Alex's. She removed the glasses from the beautiful face and placed them on the table, "Come on, let's go to bed," she said quietly, reaching for her hand.

Alex smiled, accepting the offered hand and rose form the sofa, snagging her glasses from the table as she stood. Olivia frowned at her and looked to the dark frames in her hand.

Alex snorted, "You don't realize how little I can see without these," she explained, twirling them in her hand.

Olivia smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I never realized," she said honestly.

Alex grinned, placing the glasses on Olivia's face and raised her eyebrows, "Wow…they suit you…make you look very sexy…in a high school teacher, kind of way," she said, smoothing away Olivia's frown.

Olivia snorted, "Oh really?" she said teasingly. "Anything you'd like to share?" she husked out.

"_Maybe…"_ Alex drawled, tugging Olivia down the hallway.

* * *

"Have I told you…how incredible you are?" Olivia panted, trying to bring her breathing under control.

"Once or twice," Alex replied cockily as she licked her lips and crawled up Olivia's heaving body, enjoying the lingering traces of her lover on her tongue. She scraped the long blonde hair behind her ears and lay beside her, draping her body over Olivia's possessively.

Olivia opened her eyes and turned to look into shining blue, "We can't keep this pace up," she teased.

"Of course we can…you have incredible stamina," Alex replied, waggling her eyebrows, "Besides…with that _afterglow_ of yours, I'll save a fortune on light bulbs," she snorted.

Olivia groaned, accepting her fate.

Alex enjoyed the feeling of their bodies cooling as they reveled in the wake of another session of passionate exploration. She felt her senses heightened and her heart bursting with love for the woman she lay on, "If I think about tomorrow, I get nervous, but when I think about you and me, I feel as if I could take on anyone…you give me a strength I didn't know I possessed," she admitted quietly.

Olivia blinked a few times, smiling at the blonde woman in her arms, "I think we give each other strength," she replied, straining her head for a delicate kiss.

They lay in silence for several minutes, hands stroking the cooling skin and embracing their feeling of togetherness. Olivia sighed contentedly, unconcerned with tomorrow or the trial, opting to live in the moment.

Alex could hear the steady beat of Olivia's heart and smiled, "At lunch today…" she started, but trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Elliot…what he said about the car crash…what was he talking about?" Alex asked, tracing idle patterns on Olivia's chest.

Olivia inhaled deeply and blew it out slowly, "We were working a case, involving a little boy…Elliot had to go out of town…make an arrest…" she paused, running her fingers through long blonde strands, "…anyway, I offered to take Kathy to her OB appointment…" she sighed, "…we got hit at an intersection by a drunk driver," she said quietly.

Alex shifted and lay on her back, pulling Olivia into her arms, cradling her and kissing her temple. She felt Olivia sag against her and inhale sharply before continuing.

"Kathy was pinned, her waters had broken and we were surrounded by fire crews and ambulances…it was _so_ loud and the smell…" she swallowed, remembering the sights and sounds and acrid smells of that afternoon.

Alex kissed her temple again, "Were you hurt?" she asked quietly.

Olivia shook her head, "They cut Kathy out…she went into labor in the ambulance and Eli was born…"

Alex held her tightly as she felt her snuggle in deeper, "You saved their lives Liv," she whispered.

"No…the EMT's did, I helped her through the birth but then…she coded…all I could think about was Elliot and his kids losing the most important person in their life…I…I…" she trailed off, swallowing deeply, not wanting to dwell on the memory.

Alex held her tightly, "You saved their lives, you were there for her, you're always there for everyone Liv…_always_…" she aid, running her hand along Olivia's side.

Olivia looked at her, "Everybody turned out okay in the end," she said, smiling weakly.

"And how long before your nightmares stopped?" Alex asked softly, studying the dark orbs in the dimly lit bedroom.

Olivia lowered her eyes and bit her bottom lip, blinking a few times, "A while," she whispered.

Alex moved her hand to Olivia's hair and smoothed it away from her face, "Did you ever tell Elliot?" she asked tentatively.

Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

Alex lifted her head and kissed her lips, feeling them part beneath her own. After a few minutes of conveying their love for one another, Alex pulled her head back, "Promise me you'll always tell me when something affects you," she whispered.

Olivia instantly thought of a darkened basement and blinked the memory away, "You too," she answered, studying Alex's face intently.

Alex closed her eyes, blocking out painful memories of a past she longed to forget, "Okay," she breathed out as she opened her eyes.

They looked at each other, sensing there was more to be said, but now was not the time. They both knew they needed to rest.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	7. Eb Passant

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

Alex looked at her reflection in the full length mirror, casting a critical eye over her appearance. Liz had advised her to _dress to impress_, so she had. Charcoal gray suited Alex Cabot and she knew it. She topped the matching skirt and jacket off with a crisp white blouse and black suede heels, she smoothed her hand along her skirt and smiled at her reflection, "Bring it on,'" she said quietly.

"If he brings it…he's gonna get it," Olivia smirked form the doorway.

Alex turned to look at her girlfriend, "What do you think?" she asked, holding her arms out wide.

Olivia stepped into the room and stopped in front of her, "I think you look incredible," she answered honestly.

Alex nodded in appreciation, "Thanks."

They looked at each other for a long moment before Olivia checked her watch, "You ready?"

Alex moved closer, leaning down and kissing her soundly on parted lips. She explored the mouth beneath hers until she felt her chest expand, she pulled back and wiped the lipstick from Olivia's mouth with her thumb, "I am now," she whispered.

Olivia grinned at her, "I'll be waiting for you in Liz's office, but if you need me…" she urged.

Alex nodded her head, "I know…come on, let's do this."

* * *

He stood beside one of the large stone pillars, confident today was the day. He had watched them leave the apartment, but couldn't get a clear shot. When they had arrived at the courthouse ten minutes ago, they had maintained a companionable distance. He had a feeling though, today he'd get his _money shot_ and earn his pay check. He looked at his watch and sighed, the blonde was dressed for something, but the brunette was casual in dark denim and a leather coat. He checked the battery gauge in his camera and smiled, he was about to open the newspaper he'd brought when his phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"_Do you have the pictures?"_

"Almost, I got plenty of shots of 'em comin' and goin' and lookin' real friendly but I ain't got none of them kissing," he replied, hearing a deep sigh echo through the line.

"_I need those pictures today, if you're incapable of the task then I'll find someone who_ is…for _less money,"_ the voice said calmly.

"No…no, I got it covered, you'll have your pictures by the end of the day…I guarantee it," he said, panicking at the prospect of losing out on the promised money. He listened to the deafening silence for a few awkward seconds.

"_If I don't have those pictures by 5pm, I'll assume you failed and our agreement is void,"_ the voice advised before hanging up.

"_Bitch,"_ he muttered under his breath, placing the cellphone in his pocket.

* * *

Olivia sat anxiously on the sofa in Liz Donnelly' chambers. She sat her cellphone on the table in front of her and checked the volume on the ringer for the tenth time in five minutes. She rubbed her hands nervously along her denim clad thighs and closed her eyes, counting silently to one hundred.

"_She'll be fine, detective"_

Olivia snapped her eyes open and turned as Lena Petrovsky closed the door behind her and entered the room.

* * *

Jack McCoy observed the young blonde woman in the visitor's chair across from his desk, "You're looking well Alex," he commented. He looked her over, noting the cool expression, "What brings you here, aren't you due in DC?" he asked.

Alex smiled at him, steeling her nerves, "Actually, it's a personal matter that I wanted to discuss with you," she said confidently, taking strength from the commanding presence of Liz Donnelly in the chair beside her.

Jack shifted his gaze to Liz, "Not so personal that you had to invite a _judge,"_ he replied dryly.

Liz ignored the barb, biding her time.

Alex looked at him, "Liz is aware of my situation, I asked her to be here," she clarified.

McCoy nodded absently, "Well, don't keep me in suspense Alex, what is it?" he asked.

"Olivia Benson and I are in a relationship and have no plans to hide it. While we won't be flaunting our feelings in public, we won't be denying them either," she stated calmly.

* * *

Olivia watched Lena Petrovsky move across the room and take a seat on the sofa next to her, she eyed the stern faced judge curiously.

"I've watched Alexandra grow, not only as a prosecutor, but as a person since she joined the DA's office. Her father was a remarkable man, devoted to the truth and justice…I see a lot of him in her," she said, smiling fondly.

Olivia nodded, "Why d'you always give her such a hard time in court then?" Olivia boldly asked.

Lena smiled, "_Do I?" _

Olivia tilted her head, "Only you know the answer to that, Your Honor," she said flatly.

"Was it your arrogance that attracted her to you?" Petrovsky asked blithely.

Olivia shook her head and smiled, "Nah, the gun," she replied sarcastically.

* * *

Jack McCoy stared at her unblinking for several seconds, he turned his gaze to Liz, "And your role in this would be, what exactly?" he asked pointedly.

Liz smiled at him, "I'm here as an _impartial _witness," she stated, allowing the implications to sink in.

McCoy shook his head, "_Witness?"_

"Come Jack, have you forgotten how Serena Southerlyn was treated by this office already?" she asked.

McCoy looked at her, furrowing his brow, "That was Arthur Branch, not me," he clarified.

Liz shook her head, "Really? Was it _another_ Jack McCoy who started a campaign to declare all gay marriages in New York illegal?" Liz replied.

McCoy wet his dry lips, "That was for a case, an abuse of spousal privilege…time's have changed, the approach of this office is different now," he answered coolly.

Liz smiled, "Good, then I trust Alex will have no issues, when she returns from Washington," she said, rising from her chair.

Alex couldn't believe it was this simple, McCoy was actually being rational about everything. She studied his face and felt her stomach drop as she recognized a familiar look. He wasn't finished.

"How I handle _my_ office and _my_ staff stopped being _your_ concern the day you accepted your appointment to the bench…_Your Honor,"_ McCoy stated, his eyes drilling into Liz's.

Liz blew out a frustrated sigh as she sat back down, "Actually Jack, the day _you_ accepted _your _appointment was the day we _all_ showed our concern," she retorted, smiling as she saw his resolve waiver.

* * *

Lena Petrovsky studied Olivia's face and pursed her lips, "Alexandra will make an exemplary DA, she has a lot of support, as you witnessed last night," she said, reminding Olivia of the nineteen judges that had signed the proposed bill of, _no confidence_.

Olivia frowned, "Is that what this is about, the DA's chair?" she asked, trying to make sense of what she was hearing.

"No detective, it's about Alexandra's career and protecting her prospects for the future," she answered, shaking her head. "Her father never wanted her to go into law, she always wanted to teach…she chose law to please him," she said quietly.

Olivia blinked in surprise, "_A teacher?"_ she asked.

Lena nodded, "Alex used to bring in study books Alexandra had created to help her classmates. She's always wanted to help people, it's in her nature, just like her father," she said, smiling as a sea of memories washed over her.

"She's passionate about law, spends hours researching," Olivia commented.

Lena nodded, "I've heard she can often be found in the library after midnight…I hope that will change now," she said, looking directly at Olivia.

Olivia studied the judge she had often cursed for her abrasive tone towards herself and others and saw the woman behind the judicial mask, "I think it will," she said quietly.

Lena placed a hand on her knee, "I'm glad you have each other Olivia, please take care of her," she said, searching the dark brown eyes with her own.

Olivia hesitantly patted the hand covering her leg, "I will," she said smiling.

Lena smiled once more, "I have court, if you need anything…either of you, let me know," she said rising to her feet.

"Your Honor, can I ask you something?" Olivia said as she stood up.

Petrovsky turned as she reached the door and nodded her head.

"Why do you always call her Alexandra?" she asked curiously.

The judge smiled, "She has the same piercing, cobalt blue eyes as her father…calling her _Alex_, would only serve as a further reminder that he is no longer with us," she said sadly, holding Olivia's gaze before opening the door.

* * *

Alex watched Jack McCoy process what Liz Donnelly had just said to him and waited anxiously for his response. They sat in silence for an awkward moment, neither appearing to want to speak first.

"Now that I've informed you of the change in my personal status, as per employee guidelines, what do you intend to do about it?" Alex asked, deciding to break the apparent deadlock.

McCoy reluctantly tore his gaze away from Liz and shifted his eyes to meet hers, "You brought the impartial witness Alex, what do _you_ want?" he asked.

Alex nodded her head, "I want things to go on as normal, when I return form Washington, I don't want to find transfer papers filed in my absence or a smear campaign underway," she stated.

Jack shook his head, "Is that what you think of me?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I spent twenty fours being hunted down by a deranged FBI agent…I don't know what to expect anymore," she answered honestly.

He looked at her, seeing the steely resolve in her eyes and nodded, "You will no longer be able to call Det-"

"Yes, I know," Alex interrupted.

Liz sat in silence, secretly proud of her former protégé. She watched McCoy contemplate his next move and decided to strike. She produced the folder from her briefcase and handed it to him, "Should you renege on this conversation," she supplied.

McCoy accepted the folder and opened it, he studied the sheets of paper intently and blinked rapidly as understanding set in. He looked over at Liz and shook his head, "You felt _this_ was necessary ?"

Liz held his gaze, "Jack, she's the next best thing…you know it and we _all_ know it…if this country is to progress it needs to be more diverse," she paused, indicating Alex, _"Hello diversity,"_ she said.


	8. Equilibrium

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

Olivia checked her watch again, almost thirty minutes had passed since Lena Petrovsky had left her alone in Liz Donnelly's office. Every time she tried to think of something, anything other than her girlfriend telling her DA boss that she was in a lesbian relationship, she panicked. She couldn't concentrate, she desperately wanted to be there with Alex.

She looked at her silent cellphone, resting on the table and picked it up. She scrolled through her call history and cleared the list of numbers. She navigated to text messages and moved a few to a new folder, labeled, _'Alex'_ and smiled. They had only been apart once since returning to the city, two days ago. When Olivia met with Captain Cragen the day before, Alex had sent her a few loving messages of support that Olivia had read and found strength from. As she placed the phone back on the table, she wondered if Alex was keeping her text messages.

* * *

Jack McCoy studied his young ADA carefully, he had always know she was sharp and well connected, but he had seriously miscalculated her status, if the nineteen signatures were to be believed. After all these years serving the people of New York, he was shocked and outraged at the duplicitous act.

"If you had come to me alone Alex, nothing would have happened. I find it appalling that one of my own, doesn't trust _or_ respect me enough that they found it necessary to go behind my back and tout for support with this ridiculous, fanciful plan of removing me from this office. Let me tell yo-"

"_Enough!"_ Liz Donnelly barked, cutting him off. She glared at him, "If Alex had come to you alone, she would have left his office under false pretences, gone to DC and returned to find herself in some Godforsaken hole in the bowels of this building. You've been here long enough to know that _I _don't deal in, _'ridiculous, fanciful plans',_ so if you want to see how far I'm…no, _we're _willing to go with this, _try me_," she said in an icy tone.

They glared at each other once more as Alex sat quietly waiting for McCoy's response.

He pursed his lips and nodded his head, "Fine." He shifted his gaze to Alex, "I wish you and Detective Benson well, Alex…" he paused to consider his next words carefully, "If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I'll personally file your papers and see to it you never practice law again," he said with forced calmness, never breaking eye contact with the blue eyed blonde.

Alex dipped her head, "And if you ever threaten me again," she lifted her eyes to meet his, "I will _personally _hand that file to the Attorney General and make sure it is the lead story on _every _newscast along the East coast," she said in a tone devoid of any emotion.

He studied the determined blue eyes behind the dark frames and shook his head.

Alex saw the doubt on his face and smiled sweetly, "To paraphrase something you often say, Jack… _if you don't think I have the juice to do it…try me_," she said, enunciating the last part with crystal clear clarity.

Liz glanced to her right and took in Alex's profile and watched her raise her chin just a little higher. She fought to contain the pride that was bursting out of her chest, "Are we done here?" she asked, directing her question to Alex.

Alex turned to her left and nodded, "Almost," she replied before shifting her attention back to her boss, _"Are we?"_ she asked.

Jack McCoy inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly, "Yes. Nothing changes, you'll remain attached to SVU. I'll have Kate amend your employee records and give you a call regarding your emergency contact details," he said flatly.

That caught Alex by surprise, she hadn't actually considered that and wondered briefly how Olivia would react if she put her name down.

* * *

Olivia snatched her phone as it rang, _"Yeah?"_

"_Easy partner, it's just me…you okay?"_ Elliot asked.

Olivia blinked, then brushed her free hand through her hair, "Yeah, sorry El, thought you were someone else," she replied as she stood up and moved towards the large window.

"_Let me guess, a tall, blonde, gorgeous someone else?"_ Elliot teased.

Olivia smiled absently as she watched the meandering people outside the court building, "You think _Liz Donnelly _is gorgeous?" she quipped.

"_And who wouldn't think I was gorgeous, detective?"_ Liz asked as she closed the door.

Olivia whipped her head round, "Liz…um, El…I gotta go," she said urgently, ending the call. She looked anxiously at Liz, "Where's Alex?" she asked, unable to hide the concern in her tone.

Liz held up her hands at the fast approaching detective, "Relax Olivia, she needed to go to the ladies' room," she supplied.

"Is everything okay?" she asked nervously.

Liz smiled, "Peachy," she answered as she moved towards her desk.

Olivia headed for the door, "Be right back," she threw out over her shoulder.

Liz sat down heavily in her deluxe leather chair, closed her eyes and blew out a relieved breath then picked up the phone.

* * *

Olivia burst into the ladies' room, relieved to find it empty, "_Alex?"_ she asked breathlessly, having ran the short distance from Liz's chambers. When she received no reply she looked at the five closed stall doors and asked again, _"Alex?" _

The door at the end of the row opened and a blonde head appeared. Olivia approached carefully, searching Alex's face for any sign of distress.

"Lex, are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

Alex looked at her and smiled as she moved to the wash basin, "You haven't called me _Lex _since we returned from the cabin," she replied as she washed her hands under the warm water.

Olivia smiled at her in the mirror, "I like to keep it for special occasions," she answered, looking deeply into blue eyes. She waited anxiously as Alex dried her hands and disposed of the paper towel.

Alex studied the expression on her girlfriend's face in the mirror. She turned to face her and stepped closer, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Olivia shook her head, _"Me?_ Are you okay?" she asked, throwing caution to the wind and wrapping her arms around her.

Alex took comfort from the loving embrace and inhaled deeply, allowing her body to sag against the shorter frame. She felt Olivia turn her head and kiss her jaw lightly.

"Everything's fine…Liz was incredible," she paused, "When we get back from Porter's trial, I'll still be attached to SVU," she said smiling.

Olivia beamed at her, "How rough was it, honestly?" she asked, lifting a hand and brushing blonde hair away from her face.

"Not as bad as I expected, but we had to use the, _'no confidence'_ bill as leverage. Would you mind if we stopped off at Judge Harriman's office, see if he's available?" she asked tentatively.

Olivia bobbed her head, "Sure, what you got in mind?"

"I'd like to introduce you to my Uncle Bill, if that's okay?" she asked quietly.

Olivia grinned, "As your girlfriend?" she queried, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Alex captured the teasing lips and kissed her deeply, pouring her affection into the moment, "As my _hot, older lover_," she teased, before kissing her once more.

Olivia felt the world disappear as all her focus settled on the woman in her arms, causing her to hold her tighter.

* * *

Almost two hours later they emerged from the court building, surprised it was only early afternoon. It had been a mixed morning of varying emotions. The stress of the meeting with Jack McCoy, then the relaxed atmosphere in Judge Harriman's chambers, where they had shared coffee, had left them both drained. Alex had been thrilled when her Uncle had embraced Olivia and insisted she call him, _Uncle Bill. _They were about to descend the stone steps when Olivia's cellphone rang.

Olivia retrieved the device from her pocket, "Benson."

"_Liv, it's El…how did it go?"_ Elliot asked.

Olivia looked sideways at Alex and smiled, "She's staying with SVU and tore McCoy a new one," she said laughing as she dodged the swat aimed at her ass.

Elliot's sigh of relief was audible over the phone, "That's great, is she okay though?" he asked, his tone touched with concern.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" she replied, handing the phone to Alex.

Olivia listened as Alex recounted the events of the morning to her partner. She felt her heart burst with love for the woman beside her as she let her eyes drift aimlessly around the stone steps. A glint of light to her right, caught her eye and she stepped behind Alex to get a better look, a hand reached out and pulled her back, causing Olivia to turn. She smiled at Alex then looked back to the stone column, where she had seen the light, but saw nothing.

"Elliot wants to treat us to lunch," Alex said, handing back her cellphone.

Olivia smiled, "Great," she replied, glancing over her shoulder again.

Alex placed a concerned hand on her arm, "You okay?" she asked, rubbing the leather sleeve gently.

Olivia scanned the area once more before smiling at her, "Yeah," she replied, despite her instinct telling her otherwise.


	9. Defying Gravity

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

The sandwich bar was busy, however, Elliot had secured them a table in the corner, away from the bustling counter and next to the window. All three occupants of the booth sat with a large sandwich and a soda in front of them.

Elliot looked over at Alex, "What?" he asked, lifting his foot long sandwich carefully to his mouth.

Alex smiled, "When you said _'lunch'_, I had visions of subdued lighting, a nice ambience…table service at least," she said, opening her sandwich to examine the contents.

Elliot snorted around his mouthful of bread and filling, chewing loudly before swallowing and reaching for his drink. He sucked greedily through the straw and smacked his lips together in satisfaction, "Now that..." he pointed to his sandwich, "…is a sandwich," he said, poised to take another bite.

Alex sighed and lifted the top of her bread to examine the contents. A hand settled on her arm and she lifted her eyes.

Olivia gazed at her, "You'll love it Alex, I got everything I know you like and no tomatoes, or spread," she assured her girlfriend.

"Mayonnaise?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded, "And sweet onion relish," she added, watching Alex part her lips. She glanced briefly up to meet her eyes, "A lot…of sweet onion relish," she said quietly, her eyes transfixed on Alex as she wet her bottom lip.

Elliot held the sandwich to his open mouth, watching the exchange with rapt fascination. He studied his partner and her reaction to the beautiful blonde and smiled, "Are you gonna eat it or tease it?" he asked in a playful tone before taking another large bite.

Alex glanced over at him and smiled before lifting the sandwich and taking a bite. She chewed slowly allowing the flavors to burst on to her tongue. The mixture of meats and salad topped with the sweet, tangy sauce was a taste sensation for the ADA. She closed her eyes and moaned, savoring the flavors, unaware the other two occupants of the table were staring at her.

Elliot swallowed the bite in his mouth with a strangled gulp, reaching for his soda. Olivia looked at him and shook her head as Alex continued to make soft mewling sounds of pleasure.

"Maybe we should have got these, _to go_," Olivia said to her partner, finally taking a bite of her own sandwich.

Elliot nodded, "If Kathy ate a sandwich like that, I'd never let her leave the house," he remarked, smiling enviously at his partner.

Olivia grinned, feeling her cheeks color. She took a drink from her plastic cup and turned to look at Alex again. As she turned she saw a flash of light through the window, as if something was being reflected. She peered past Alex and strained her eyes, trying to get a better look.

Elliot noticed the change in her demeanor instantly and followed her gaze, turning his head to the right to look out the window. "What?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head, "I thought I saw something," she replied, bobbing her head in an effort to catch another glimpse.

Alex lifted her soda and sucked on the straw, she looked out the window, "What are you looking for?" she asked, replacing the cup and lifting the sandwich again.

Olivia studied her curious gaze and smiled, "Nothing, all that moaning you're doing...must be distracting me," she teased, beaming as she received a warning glare.

Elliot looked out the window again, searching the streets for anything out of place. Nothing.

Alex placed the sandwich in front of her and licked her lips, "Why have I never eaten this before?" she asked.

Olivia laughed, "They don't serve this in the ivory tower?" she asked with mock horror, clutching her chest.

Alex snorted, "I'll ignore that…I usually order in, don't get much time to go out for lunch," she replied.

Elliot nodded, "We'll need to change that, show you the delights of the city," he said, looking over at his partner.

Olivia smiled back at him, "Yeah, we'll definitely need to change that," she agreed.

* * *

He stood behind the parked van, glancing round every few minutes and looking directly into the deli window. When he followed the two women from the courthouse and watched them take their seats across the road, he knew fortune was smiling down on him.

Twice he thought they were about to kiss and twice they pulled back at the last second. All he needed was one picture, just one and he would make a lot of money. He checked his watch, almost 3pm. He sighed wearily, he'd been with them since they left the apartment just before 9am and his patience was beginning to wear thin. Two hours to get the _money shot_ or the last three days had been for nothing.

He knew what he had to do, he needed to get closer.

* * *

They discussed the events of the morning and the upcoming trial in DC. Elliot and Alex talked animatedly about Dean Porter and his possible expectations for the upcoming legal proceedings, while Olivia sat studying her girlfriend.

She couldn't deny the feelings of happiness that were coursing through her, nor did she want to. She had taken pleasure in ordering Alex's sandwich, confident she had learned enough about her likes and dislikes over the past ten days, to choose wisely. The sounds Alex had made and the expression on her face with every bite she had taken, confirmed that. She smiled reflexively.

Elliot listened intently to Alex, enjoying their new dynamic, due to a certain distracted, dark haired detective next to her. He motioned with his head for Alex to look to her right and smiled when she glanced at Olivia.

"Is she sleeping with her eyes open?" he asked quietly.

Alex smiled, "No, I think she's daydreaming," she replied, taking in the glazed look in Olivia's eyes.

Elliot laughed softly, "You really have her whipped…she's got it bad," he said, watching his partner.

Alex blew lightly across Olivia's face, trying to distract her.

Suddenly, Olivia blinked and leapt from her seat, racing past the busy line and bolting out the door.

Elliot was behind his partner within seconds as Alex sat momentarily stunned. She followed the fleeing figures through the window, watching as Olivia weaved her way through the crowded, mid afternoon sidewalk. She grabbed her briefcase and made her way quickly, out of the busy deli.

* * *

The moment he made eye contact with the dark haired woman through the window he knew she was on to him. He threw his camera into the protective bag and started running. He looked over his shoulder and saw a dark figure racing along on the opposite side of the street and felt his heart beating wildly with panic.

He looked at the oncoming traffic, wondering if he should hail a cab. He was about to raise his hand when the sound of a male voice bellowed behind him. He glanced over his shoulder before ducking into an alley, clutching his camera bag to his chest.

Olivia weaved through the oncoming traffic, avoiding the glares and sounds of the angry drivers. She saw the short, balding man run down a side alley and pushed her legs on harder. She looked to her left, Elliot wasn't far behind and was tearing along the sidewalk.

"Stop! Police!" she yelled.

The man glanced behind him as he searched for a way out, he spotted the fire escape and pulled it down.

Olivia groaned as she watched the man leap up and grab the railing, before ascending the iron ladder. She reached the ladder and looked up, he was already on the second level. She jumped, instantly regretting it as she felt her side pull awkwardly. She prayed ten days of skin adhesive was holding together.

He looked down and saw the brunette pull herself up onto the first rung. He cursed under his breath and continued to climb.

* * *

Elliot entered the alley and looked up as he caught movement in his peripheral vision. He shook his head as he watched his fearless partner race up the stairwell and pulled out his cellphone, calling for back up.

The balding man stumbled over the top of the ladder, falling the short distance from the eave onto the gravelly surface of the roof and looked around. He spotted the building access stairwell behind a series of ventilation fans and headed towards it.

"_Police!" _

He spun on the gravel, facing the woman he had been stalking for three days and froze.

Olivia stood on the raised roof edge staring at him, "Put the bag down," she instructed, stepping down the foot high border onto the gravel and advanced on him slowly.

He glanced down at his bag and considered his options before looking up at her, "Don't take another step," he warned, indicating with his head to the bag.

Olivia looked at the black canvas bag, back in the deli she thought she had seen a camera lens, but maybe it was a sight scope. She blanched, realizing she had abandoned Alex. Her mind began to race, '_What if it's another hit?_', she thought, watching the retreating figure carefully. She cursed herself for leaving Alex.

"I mean it...not another step," he shouted, taking another slow step backwards across the crunching gravel.

Olivia looked at his sweating face. He was a short man in his fifties and balding, with dark and graying wisps all that remained of a once, full head of hair she surmised. He was overweight and wearing a cheap dark suit, jacket pockets misshapen due to over filling. The pale blue shirt looked tight and the dark tie around his neck looked more like a garrote than part of his ensemble.

She took a step forward, "What are you doing?" she asked, indicating the bag.

He wiped his sweating brow with his sleeve, eyes darting around him, "I'm getting out of here," he replied.

"Where are you gonna go? My partner's probably called for back up by now…there's nowhere for you to run," she said calmly, taking another step closer.

As if on cue, sirens wailed from somewhere below.

His eyes widened as he heard the distinctive sound. He looked at the adjacent building and bit his bottom lip.

Olivia followed his gaze, "You don't wanna do that," she advised, shaking her head.

He looked at her, "You think you've got me all figured out…you don't know anything about me!" he shouted angrily.

Olivia was only twelve feet away from him and heard footsteps echoing on the railing behind her, "My partner's about to appear over that ridge," she said, indicating behind her with her thumb, "He's got a weapon and he won't hesitate to stop you," she informed him.

"_Liv?"_ Elliot shouted from behind her.

Olivia kept her eyes locked on the man in front, "I'm okay, take the shot if you have it," she replied loudly, watching the panic flash across the man's face.

Without warning he lunged at her, swinging the bag at her head.

The gravel caused her to lose her footing as she dodged the blow. She grabbed on to his jacket as he passed, allowing her to remain upright. They stumbled backwards, tussling with each other as they slid across the loose surface, unaware of their proximity to the edge of the building.

Elliot appeared at the top of the ladder and watched in horror as the backs of Olivia's legs connected with the low border at the edge of the roof….


	10. Precipice

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

Alex followed the police cars as they sped into the alley, she cursed the heels and suit she was wearing, wishing she was in looser clothing, enabling her to run faster. She turned into the alley and saw the two police cruisers parked in tandem, effectively blocking the entrance. She hurried past them, scanning the area ahead for any signs of Olivia or Elliot. She noticed two of the officers looking up towards a building on her left and without slowing her pace, followed their line of sight.

Elliot was at the top of the fire escape, standing on the building border, pointing his weapon. Alex's eyes snapped to her left as she spotted a familiar leather coat. She stopped dead in her tracks, reflexively throwing a hand over her mouth.

"_Liv," _she gasped.

She watched helplessly as Olivia flailed backwards with her arms swimming in mid air and ran on instinct to the base of the building.

* * *

Olivia's legs connected with the low roof border and her world tilted as gravity took control of her body. Instinctively, she threw her arms out trying to grasp onto something, anything. She saw the clouds in the sky and felt her blood run cold.

She was going over.

* * *

Alex ran as fast as her precarious outfit would allow, she was so busy watching the events unfold on the roof that she failed to notice the trash cans before it was too late. She landed in a crumpled heap on the cold, hard concrete and cursed loudly as pain reverberated through her knees.

One of the police officers rushed over to her, offering her support, but she was already on her feet and straining to see what was happening above them. She scanned the roof top and saw no movement, she looked at the ground below the building and blinked rapidly.

* * *

Of all the thoughts flashing through her head at lightning speed, the one that kept repeating was how she never got to say goodbye, to anyone, but especially to Alex. She closed her eyes, feeling her feet losing traction on the gravel and flailed her arms desperately.

Chubby hands lunged for her leather coat and pulled her back from the brink, literally.

They both fell heavily on to the gravel. He landed on his back, feeling all the air leave his chest, while Olivia fell forward, landing beside him. She panted heavily as she looked sideways at the man she had been pursuing and shook her head. Before she could speak, Elliot was on his knees beside her.

"Liv, Liv, you okay?" he asked anxiously.

She looked up at him, feeling every nerve ending in her body jangle with a mixture of fear and overwhelming relief. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

Elliot grabbed the stocky, balding man and hauled him to his feet. The man protested, his body aching from the exertion of pulling Olivia to safety, followed immediately by the forceful impact with the hard, graveled surface.

Elliot ignored his pleas and dragged him to the middle of the roof, throwing him against one of the large, steel air conditioning units. He made sure the man had his back to Olivia before speaking, "You nearly killed her, you stinking sonofabitch," he spat.

The shorter man, shook his head violently, "Nononono…waitaminute…Icanexplain," he blurted desperately.

Elliot glanced over at Olivia, watching as she slowly got to her feet and turned away from seeing eyes. He brought his attention back to the balding man in front of him, "What's your name?" he demanded.

"Jim..Jim McLean," he answered instantly.

Olivia breathed slowly through her mouth trying to calm her racing heart, she leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees and willed the nausea to pass. She kept her eyes closed as she focused on centering herself and ignoring what almost happened. She counted slowly in her head to twenty and then added another ten. She opened her eyes at the sound of her name and instinctively looked around.

'_Alex'_, she thought as she heard her name called again and moved carefully towards the edge of the roof. She knelt down and gripped the stone border tightly before peering over the edge. She spotted the familiar blonde head immediately and smiled as she watched Alex argue with an officer at the base of the fire escape. Olivia pulled out her cellphone and hit her speed dial, watching as the woman below frantically reached into her pocket.

"_Liv?"_ Alex asked, desperation evident in her tone,

Olivia smiled down at her, "Look up," she instructed, watching as Alex's head whipped upwards.

"_Thank God," _she said, exhaling loudly_, "Are you okay?"_ Alex asked quietly.

Olivia nodded down at her, "I am now…I love you," she said, hoping Alex knew how much she meant it.

"_I love you too," _she answered quietly, smiling up at the dark head hanging over the edge. After a few seconds, she asked, _"Are you coming down or am I coming up?"_

Olivia looked behind her, watching Elliot with their unidentified suspect, "We'll be down in ten minutes, okay?" she asked, shifting her gaze back to the blonde.

Alex gave her a thumbs up, "Ten minutes, or I'm coming up," she stated, ending the call.

Olivia saluted her before easing backwards and straightening. She picked up the discarded black bag and opened the zipper, seeing the camera safely tucked inside. She moved towards Elliot and stood beside him, "Who is he?" she asked her partner.

"A private dick, Jim McLean," he said, handing over the business card.

She looked at him and bobbed her head, "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Mclean looked at her and smiled in relief, "I didn't mean for you to fall over, was an accident, you gotta believe me," he pleaded, searching her face.

Olivia nodded, "I know, now will you tell us what you were doing at the deli…were you at the courthouse earlier too?" she asked, frowning as realization dawned.

He nodded, "Yeah, I been following you…both of you's," he said.

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise, "For how long?" she asked.

"Three days," he answered, wiping sweat away from his head with his recently removed tie.

Olivia turned her back on him, waiting for her partner to do the same, "It can't be a coincidence, not after everything that's happened…how could he know we were back in the city?" she asked, in a hushed tone.

Elliot shook his head, "_Porter?"_ he asked, biting his bottom lip in concentration.

Olivia raised her eyebrows, "Has to be," she said, nodding her head.

"I dunno, but let's ask him when we're back on terra firma," he said, turning back to McLean.

* * *

Alex leaned against the wall, watching closely as Olivia, Elliot and an unknown man descended the fire escape. A few minutes later, two officers led the man past her to one of the squad cars, she looked at him briefly before focusing on the brunette jumping the short distance to the ground. Olivia and Elliot walked towards her, talking in hushed tones. She met Olivia's eyes and smiled as Olivia's mouth fell open and she rushed over to her.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, placing both hands on her girlfriend's shoulders as she took in her disheveled appearance. The formerly pristine jacket and skirt were filthy, the once immaculate white shirt was visibly grubby and her hands and knees were dirty, covered in blood and grime. Olivia moved her own hands and examined Alex's blood covered ones, swallowing the panic rising in her throat.

"I'm okay…I fell in these damn heels," she said, pouting at Olivia.

Olivia looked at her knees and saw the ripped pantyhose and trails of congealed blood trapped within the confines of the thin stockings. She turned to Elliot, "Can you ask one of the guys for their medical kit?" she asked quietly.

Elliot nodded and moved quickly to one of the patrol cars.

As soon as he stepped away Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around Alex, "I love you so much," she breathed out.

Alex clung to her, swallowing hard, "I love you too, I thought…I looked up…" she stammered, her voice shaking.

Olivia pulled her head back and looked at her with watery eyes, "So did I…all I could think about was you," she confessed quietly.

Alex swallowed again, "I was so scared Liv," she whispered.

Olivia blew out a shaky breath, "Me too," she replied, her words barely audible.

Alex moved a hand and wiped a stray tear away from Olivia's cheek, "I fell over some trash cans," she admitted shyly.

Olivia shook her head slightly, "What?"

"I was so busy watching you on the roof…I fell over…ruined my favorite suit," she said sighing.

Olivia leaned forward again, "Well, at least you didn't ruin my favorite suit," she said, hiding a smile.

Alex shook her head, "Which suit's your favorite?" she asked.

Olivia kissed her tenderly on the mouth, long enough for them both to feel the connection before pulling away slightly and moving her mouth to her ear, _"Your birthday suit,"_ she whispered, feeling the body she held vibrate with laughter.

* * *

Elliot watched them from the patrol car, smiling at the tenderness on display. He decided to give them another minute before interrupting them. A voice from the backseat distracted him, he opened the rear door of the patrol car and looked at McLean, "What?" he asked abruptly.

Jim McLean looked up at him, "I'm s'posed to deliver pictures of those two by 5pm," he said, motioning with his head.

Elliot shook his head in disbelief, "Buddy, you just tried to throw a cop of a building, only pictures you'll be delivering will be your own, down at central booking," he said.

"Don't you wanna know who hired me? I can lead you to her," he said eagerly.

Elliot stared at him, _"Her?"_ he asked in shock.

McLean nodded.

* * *

The locker room at the 16th precinct was quiet as Olivia tended to Alex's knees carefully. Elliot had returned from the squad car to inform them of the 5pm deadline where upon Alex had insisted on foregoing any _clean up,_ in favor of heading straight to the precinct.

Alex sat skirt-less on the bench with Olivia in front of her. Olivia shifted slightly on her knees, looking up at Alex's face. She had taken quite a tumble and the skin was red and swollen with bruising already starting to appear. Olivia placed a large sticking plaster over each knee and kissed both areas tenderly.

Alex ran her fingers lovingly through the brunette hair, "Thanks," she said quietly.

"Anytime," Olivia replied, watching as Alex stood and pulled on the spare denims Olivia had retrieved from her locker. She had already given Alex her blue sweater, after washing her hands of filth and blood.

Alex smiled as Olivia reached for her sneakers and motioned for Alex to sit on the bench again, "I'll get them," she said.

Alex sat down, wincing as the tight denim rubbed against her sensitive knees.

Olivia smiled, "They're gonna sting for a bit, then bruise," she smiled sympathetically as she lifted a slender foot and slid it into the sneaker and tied the lace.

Alex watched her repeat the action with her other foot, "Olivia Benson, you are amazing," she said.

Olivia smiled up at her, "You're just saying that cos my stuff fits you," she teased.

Alex grinned at her, "Guilty as charged," she bantered back.

Olivia shook her head, looking deeply into bright, blue eyes.

Alex returned the searching gaze, "If you need to talk about anything, I'm here," she said quietly, referring to the incident on the roof. Olivia had told her what had happened, but all her courtroom instincts told her she was holding back.

Olivia nodded, "I know," she said quietly. "You ready? I wanna see what McLean has to say," she said rising to her feet.

* * *

Elliot and McLean sat in silence, staring at each other from across the table in the interrogation room. The camera sitting ominously on the middle of the table.

"Aren't you gonna ask me anything?" McLean said in a frustrated tone.

Elliot shrugged in response.

McLean looked at his watch again, "There's only two hours left or the deal's off," he said, reminding Elliot of the deadline.

Elliot shrugged again.

Olivia and Alex watched through the one way mirror as McLean grew more anxious.

"Shouldn't we be in there?" Alex asked, unfolding her arms and pointing at the glass.

Olivia turned to her, "I thought he was connected to Porter, but he told El a _woman_ hired him…he's supposed to deliver the pictures by 5pm, the longer we make him sweat, the faster he'll talk," she reasoned, smiling confidently at her.

"Elliot knows what he's doing Alex, five more minutes," Captain Cragen said from his position behind them.

Alex nodded at him, _"Fine," _she answered, folding her arms again and sighing.


	11. Voyeur

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

Abbie Carmichael's heels clicked loudly on the tiled floor as she strode into the 16th precinct. She knocked once on Captain Cragen's office door before entering, only to find the room empty. She closed the door and swept her dark eyes around the squad room, groaning as she spotted a familiar figure.

He noticed her at the Captain's door, immediately moving out from behind his desk and heading towards her, "Why, Federal Prosecutor Carmichael, what black ops, cover up brings you here?" he asked, tilting his head conspiratorially.

Abbie rolled her eyes, "Munch, as much as I'd love to entertain your latest theory about our Government's involvement with whatever you're about to say, I need to speak with Elliot," she responded coolly.

John Munch feigned wounded pride as he dipped and nodded his head, "My belief in your involvement with any such Government op is only further fuelled by your lack of willingness to discuss such matters with me Abbie," he replied poetically.

Abbie shook her head, "If that's what you need to believe to make it through the day, then maybe it's time you found wife number five, John," she replied.

Munch nodded again, "Your unwillingness to contest the point only further add-"

"_I get it Munch,"_ she interrupted, holding her hands up to stop his diatribe. She looked towards the interview room and pointed, "Elliot in there?"

He shook his head, "The box," he replied, referring to the interrogation room.

"Thanks," she said, clicking loudly out the room.

* * *

Jim McLean looked up as Olivia entered the the small, claustrophobia inducing room. His eyes immediately flashed to the black bag she was carrying and instantly recognized his camera bag. He stared as she pulled out the seat next to Stabler and sat the bag carefully on it as she retrieved a sheaf of color photographs. He watched as she quickly scanned through them and sat them in a neat pile on the table, next to the camera. He looked at her face, finding it surreal to be looking at her so closely without the use of the zoom lens.

Olivia placed the bundle on the table and briefly met Elliot's eyes before moving to lean against the wall behind him, between the window and the one way mirror.

McLean, swallowed nervously as he looked at his watch again, "We only got an hour and a half," he said, his eyes darting between Stabler and Olivia.

Elliot unfolded his arms, his shirt sleeves rolled up exposing taut muscle and nodded at him, "Who hired you?" he asked, prompting him with a nod of his head.

"I dunno her name," McLean answered.

"You're wasting our time, you told me back at the roof…where you tried to throw Detective Benson off, that you could lead us to her," Eliot said impatiently.

McLean nodded, "I can, I can…I gotta deliver the pictures by 5pm tonight…you can follow me…get her that way," he said nervously.

Elliot looked him straight in the eye, "How long you been a private dick?" he asked.

"About six months," he answered, glancing up at Olivia.

Elliot shook his head, "Six months? Are you for real?"

McLean nodded, "I got laid off, couldn't find work, I took a course…it seemed like easy money," he said defensively.

Olivia looked down at her boots, feigning disinterest as she absorbed everything McLean was saying.

Elliot lifted up the photographs and flicked through them, he and Olivia had already looked at them, but he wanted McLean to feel more uncomfortable. He singled out a picture showing Alex with her arm around Olivia outside St Vincent's hospital and turned it towards McLean, "Why were you following them and taking pictures?" he asked, selecting another one from the same day, showing them entering Olivia's apartment building.

McLean glanced again at the imposing silent figure in the corner, "I was hired to get picture evidence of Detective Benson," he said, swallowing as the brunette lifted her head and looked straight at him.

""What kind of evidence?" Elliot asked.

McLean looked nervously away from Olivia's unrelenting gaze and met Elliot's unblinking eyes, "Of her cheating on her girlfriend," he replied.

* * *

"Looks like I arrived just in time for the afternoon matinee," Abbie announced.

Alex and Cragen both turned at the sound of the familiar drawl.

Cragen removed his hands from his pockets, "What brings you down here Abbie?" he asked, smiling fondly at her.

Abbie returned the smile, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezing it gently, "I just need to get some information from Elliot," she answered, looking through the glass at the trio in the room. She motioned with her head, "What's going on?"

Alex ran her hand through her hair, "Jim McLean, private detective…he's been following Liv and I since we got back to the city," she answered.

"Who hired him?" she asked.

Cragen shook his head, "He doesn't have a name, only that it's a woman and he has a meeting with her at 5pm," he supplied.

Abbie took in Alex's casual attire, "Want me to have a word with him?" she asked, holding Alex's gaze, "I've got my spurs on," she said lightly, earning her a smile from the blonde woman.

Alex shook her head, "Can you stick around?" she asked, returning her eyes to the glass.

Abbie nodded, "Sure, I need to wait for old blue eyes anyway," she said.

* * *

Elliot clasped his hands together and placed them on the table, "We're dumping your cellphone, we're doing a full background check on you…you wanna sit there and play dumb, go ahead…no jury is going to think twice about locking you away for twenty years for attempting to murder one of New York's finest," he said calmly.

McLean rubbed his profusely sweating brow with his hand, the damp and smelling tie having been discarded. He licked his dry lips, "Look, some broad offered me a lotta money for pictures of them together, she insisted on one shot of…" he paused, conscious of the brooding figure in the corner, "…the two of them kissing…that's all," he said.

"C'mon, you gotta have more to go on than that, how does that work? _Hello, is that the_ _dumbest private dick in the country, yeah? I need you to follow a cop and a lawyer…"_ Elliot said sarcastically.

"She said they'd been together a long time, said she needed proof…Detective Benson was cheating on her so she could get her out of her life!" McLean shouted, rising from his chair.

Elliot stood at the same time, "Take it easy pal, sit down," he said, waiting for McLean to sit back down before continuing, "Who was together?"

"Detective Benson and the woman," he replied.

Elliot shook his head, "_Detective Benson and the woman that hired you?"_ he asked incredulously, furrowing his brow.

Olivia watched as McLean nodded, resisting the urge to turn and shake her head at the glass.

McLean held his head in his hands, "She said they'd been together a while, she wasn't going to let her make a fool of her any longer, running around with her blonde bit on the side," he said, unable to hide his frustration.

* * *

Abbie bumped shoulders with Alex, "Hello, bit on the side," she said smiling.

"What is he talking about?" Alex asked, turning to look at Cragen.

Cragen shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, I'll go see where they are on the background check for _Columbo_ here," he said, leaving the room.

Alex looked at Abbie, "I think you're up next Tex," she said, smiling weakly as the knot in her stomach tightened.

"_Bring it," _Abbie drawled.

* * *

"You took on a job, following two women with connections to the law and you didn't ask for a name?" Elliot asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

McLean nodded, "I got five grand just for taking the job, I gotta mortgage and a wife," he replied defensively.

"Where are you supposed to meet her?" Olivia asked, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

McLean looked up at her, "She'll call me with the meet," he answered immediately, looking up at her.

The door opened and Abbie looked over at Olivia, "Detective Benson, Captain Cragen needs to speak with you," she said, holding the door open.

Olivia pushed off the wall and glanced at McLean as she moved towards the door, her eyes searching questioningly into Abbie's.

Abbie closed the door behind Olivia and walked over to the seat beside Elliot, she picked the bag up and placed it on the floor, conscious the sweating bald man's eyes hadn't left her since she entered the room.

Abbie settled in the chair and folded her arms, tilting her head, "You attempted to murder a decorated police officer, you've broken six privacy laws and used false credentials to ascertain information pertaining to Detective Benson and Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot's whereabouts, you will be prosecuted and convicted. I will personally see to it that you are placed in a facility where short, bald men are this season's must have fashion accessory," she paused and leaned forward, "Do you understand?" she asked pointedly.

McLean swallowed, shaking his head, "I already told you what I know…I dunno anything about her… she calls me…I don't have a number to contact her…" he trailed off, feeling nausea rise in his throat, "I think I'm gonna be sick," he said, holding his throat and gasping for air.

Abbie frowned, "You can pee your pants for all I care. You better get used to that taste in your mouth," she said rising, "It's going to be your new favorite flavor at Riker's," she finished as she turned and headed for the door.

* * *

Olivia stood beside Alex, watching Abbie in action. She held open the file for Jim McLean that Finn and Munch had managed to piece together, scanning the details that she and Alex had already looked at, seeing if there was anything she had missed.

Jim McLean was fifty four years old and had worked as an insurance broker for twelve years before being made redundant, another victim of the ongoing global recession. He lived in the affluent suburbs of Williamsburg with his wife of twenty eight years, Irene. They had two children, both married, both moved out of state. He was two months behind on his mortgage, with three years left to run on it before they owned the five bedroomed house outright. His credit cards were maxed out, he was overdrawn at the bank and his car had been repossessed.

His detective agency was internet based, created using free web development tools and housed on an umbrella site offering free web hosting.

Alex nudged Olivia again, the first one having gone unnoticed, "Hey, didn't you hear me?" she asked, her face showing concern.

Olivia lifted her head and looked at her, "Sorry, was seeing if we'd missed anything," she replied.

"Did we?" Alex asked hopefully.

Olivia shook her head, "He's desperate, this is only his second job, the first was a cheating husband in Queens, he ended up in hospital with a dislocated shoulder and a possible lawsuit," she said.

Alex placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Don says Morales is running a trace on all the traffic to his web site, maybe we'll get lucky," she said, holding Olivia's gaze.

"She could have found him in the free press, where he advertises his services…or one of his leaflet drops…or a business card…" Olivia said sighing.

Alex leaned in and kissed her cheek gently, conscious of their surroundings. Olivia turned her head and kissed Alex tenderly on the lips in return. They pulled away and both breathed out a frustrated sighed.

"I think we should give him what he wants," Alex said quietly.

Olivia nodded and looked at her watch, "She'll be calling him in an hour," she replied.

The door opened and Abbie appeared, she looked between them both and frowned, "You two okay?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, just wishing for a normal life," she said.

Abbie grinned, "And miss all this fun?" she replied, indicating the interrogation room.

Three pairs of eyes looked through the glass, watching McLean as he leaned forward in the chair, trying to put his head between his knees, his large stomach preventing him from achieving his goal.

Elliot turned to the one way mirror and shrugged before rising from his chair and grabbing McLean by the shirt collar and dragging him towards the door.


	12. Candid Camera

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

"This feels weird," Olivia said, looking up at Alex.

Alex leaned forward, shaking her head, "_Kissing me is weird?" _she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Olivia smiled, "Kissing you in front of the _peanut gallery _is weird," she clarified, looking over Alex's shoulder at their rapt audience, huddled together, on the bustling Manhattan sidewalk around the corner from the precinct.

Alex lifted her hand and forced Olivia to look at her, "Whatever's going on here, whoever this woman is, we need to give McLean the shot that he needs…okay?"

Olivia focused on the cobalt blue eyes, grounding herself on the connection she felt between them, "Okay…so we're just gonna walk along the sidewalk and then I'm gonna kiss you," she said, repeating the agreed plan.

"Why does everyone assume _you_ would initiate the kiss?" Alex said lowering her hand and shaking her head again.

Olivia smiled, "I _do_ have a reputation to maintain, y'know," she said confidently.

"_Really?"_ Alex said, sliding her hands inside Olivia's leather coat and pulling her closer. She dipped her head and kissed the base of her throat, feeling Olivia's hands automatically reach out and rest on her denim clad hips. Alex lifted her head and gazed into brown eyes before capturing Olivia's lips with her own.

* * *

The shutter whirred away on the digital camera as Jim McLean finally got his _money shot. _

Elliot, Abbie and Captain Donald Cragen stood speechless as Alex Cabot devoured Olivia Benson on the busy sidewalk, oblivious to pedestrians and the looks they were receiving.

"Cabot's really going for it," Elliot commented as he watched Olivia tuck her hands into the back pockets and pull Alex closer.

Abbie snorted, "She's just getting started," she added absently before realizing how that must have sounded.

Cragen cast a sideways glance at Abbie, "Something you'd like to share?" he asked lightly.

Elliot looked at her too, wondering what she meant.

Abbie shook her head, laughing, "Not in this lifetime," she said before raising two fingers to her lips and whistling loudly at the kissing couple. She ignored the fact that half the street turned in their direction and gave them both a thumbs up.

Elliot looked at McLean, "D'you get what you need?" he asked.

McLean lifted the camera and showed him the captured images on the digital display, "She'll ask me to email a copy, then we'll meet" he said.

"Why the email?" Elliot asked, glancing over at Cragen.

McLean lowered the camera, "I tried to bluff her on the first day, said I had it… she asked me to email it to her…I said it got deleted by accident," he answered.

Cragen looked at McLean, "You sure you can pull this off?" he asked skeptically.

Abbie bobbed her head knowingly at McLean, "_This season's must have_…remember?" she said smiling.

* * *

Donald Cragen sat behind his desk and looked at his watch, they had less than thirty minutes before McLean would receive the call. He stood up and looked through the window into the interview room and watched Elliot and Morales in deep conversation with the self proclaimed, private detective.

Morales was hoping to triangulate the location of the call, despite the woman using a prepaid disposable cellphone. They might not be able to trace her exact location, but they would be able to narrow it down. The photographs that they would be emailing would have tracking software embedded in them, allowing them to trace her through her email address back to her IP, even if she was using a remote access point.

He moved to his office door, scanning the squad room for the three women and instantly spotted Abbie arguing with Munch. He walked slowly towards them with his hands in his pockets, "You know Abbie, you hang around here much longer, I might think you have designs on becoming the next, Mrs Munch," he said with his usual, emotionless tone.

Abbie's frown was so deep, her dark eyebrows almost obscured her vision. She looked at Cragen with her mouth hanging open, "I used to respect you Don," she said, shaking her head as she clicked across the floor to the coffee maker.

"If it's meant to be, it's meant to be…you shouldn't fight your destiny," Munch said to the retreating form.

Cragen shook his head, "We turn anything up yet?" he asked.

Munch pointed to his computer screen, "His website traffic is so low he'd have more hits if he advertised his services on _MySpace,"_ he quipped.

"Anything else?" Cragen asked, accepting the coffee Abbie handed him.

Finn held up two sheets of paper, "These are all the IP addresses of everyone that accessed his site, me and Munch are checkin' them out, so far…nothin'," he said.

"Where are Olivia and Alex?" Cragen asked, pleased he didn't say, _'lovebirds', _out loud.

"Bathroom," Abbie supplied before taking a sip from her cup.

* * *

"_Don't stop,"_ Alex panted as her back bumped lightly against the bathroom door.

Olivia couldn't stop now, even if Cragen walked in. She sucked hard on the swollen nipple she held captive between her hungry lips as her hand moved rhythmically inside the open waistband of Alex's jeans. The bundle of nerves throbbed as she massaged it knowingly with sure fingers. Alex was slick with wetness and Olivia tried valiantly to ignore the insistent ache between her own legs.

Alex was struggling to remain quiet, her pants coming sharp and fast as she felt her climax coiling for release. She sucked in a shaky breath, clutching tightly with one hand at the coat hook above her head and at the brunette, attached to her breast, with the other.

Olivia felt the nub pulsing against her fingers and deftly switched her stroking motion to a circular one, the results instantaneous. Alex's thighs went rigid as she strained her sex against Olivia's fingers.

Olivia released the breast from her lips, capturing Alex's mouth and swallowing the low guttural moan that escaped. She felt the bundle of nerves twitching and Alex's core clenching as she continued to ride out the orgasmic aftershocks against Olivia's hand.

Alex tore her mouth away after a few minutes, her breathing labored and moved her mouth to Olivia's ear, "That was hot," she panted, readjusting her bra and pulling the sweater back into place. After their impromptu public make out session she had needed Olivia in a way she couldn't comprehend and wouldn't deny.

Olivia smiled as she lifted her hand to her own parted lips. Alex captured her wrist and licked her own wetness from Olivia's long fingers.

Olivia groaned, "Now, _that's_ hot," she whispered.

Alex pressed her thigh against Olivia's centre, wincing as pain shot through her knee.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked with concern as Alex withdrew her leg.

Alex pulled the fabric away from her plaster covered knee, "Forgot about my knee," she replied.

Olivia smiled in sympathy and looked at her watch, "We should go, she'll be calling in twenty minutes," she said regrettably.

Alex straightened and moved her hands to the top of Olivia's jeans, "That's okay…I only need five," she husked out before capturing Olivia's lips.

* * *

Elliot looked doubtfully at McLean, "You know what you're doing?" he asked as Morales checked the equipment he had hastily set up for the third time.

McLean nodded, "I keep her on the line, I tell her I have the pictures, I agree to the meet," he said, swallowing nervously. He looked at Morales, "Is he staying?" he asked.

Morales looked between Elliot and McLean, "I'll be sending the email and analyzing the call…you won't even know I'm here," he said, nodding his head.

"Don't blow this," Elliot warned.

McLean swallowed again.

* * *

Olivia and Alex sat in the visitors chairs across from Cragen's desk while Abbie leaned against the front edge. The audio monitor, Morales had set up, sat on the desk behind her.

"What brought you down to the squad…Porter?" Olivia asked, looking up at her.

Abbie smiled down at her, "Actually, I heard a report about a life size lightning bug found in the ladies room," she smirked.

Olivia tried not to react as she contemplated her response, "Can you blame me? She's gorgeous," she finally said, turning to Alex and grinning.

"_Oh my God_, I was yanking your chain Liv…that's just wrong…_here?"_ she said, screwing up her face and shaking her head.

The smile fell from Olivia's face as she realized Abbie had been bluffing, she buried her face in her hands and leaned against Alex, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Alex rubbed her back in a soothing motion, "It's okay sweetie, _I'm not,"_ she said, waggling her eyebrows at Abbie.

Abbie snorted, "If I even joked about that to my gir-" she stopped, realizing what she had just said.

Olivia whipped her head up, _"Who is she?" _she asked eagerly, her embarrassment instantly forgotten.

Abbie shook her head, "I can't tell you…not here," she replied, watching Cragen talk to Munch through the open door.

Alex looked at her, "Is it serious?" she asked, smiling at her.

Abbie beamed in response, "Very," she answered, nodding her head.

Alex rose form the chair and stepped around Olivia's, engulfing Abbie in a heartfelt hug, "I'm so happy for you," she whispered.

Abbie squeezed her, "Thanks," she said quietly.

Olivia stood up and waited until Alex stepped away. She shook her head and smiled, "Maybe you'll finally get over me now, "she teased.

Abbie laughed, "You wish!" she snorted as she grabbed Olivia and hugged her fiercely, smiling down at Alex over her shoulder.

Cragen stood silently at his door, "Does a_nybody _want to tell me what's going on?" he asked, looking between the three smiling women.

Before anyone could answer, the audio monitor on the desk, sprang into life as McLean's cellphone rang.

* * *

Morales nodded at McLean as he kept his eyes glued to the two laptops open on the table.

"McLean"

"_Do you have the pictures?"_ she asked bluntly.

McLean swallowed nervously and looked at Elliot, "Yeah, I got lots of 'em…you want me to email you them kissing?" he replied, forcing himself to sound natural.

There was a pause at the other end of the phone.

* * *

In Cragen's office, four pairs of eyes stared at the black audio monitor waiting for the mysterious woman's response.

Just as McLean was about to ask, if she was still there, she responded, _"Yes, send me a sample,"_ she instructed coolly.

Cragen leaned his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands, studying Olivia. He watched her as his instinct told him, she didn't recognize the voice. He caught her eyes and raised his eyebrows asking the question silently.

Olivia held Cragen's gaze and shook her head.

Alex caught the motion and glanced at Olivia's profile, wondering what she was thinking.

McLean's voice cut through her thoughts as he asked for the woman's email address.

* * *

Inside the interview room, Morales tapped the keyboard with lightning dexterity and nodded his head towards McLean.

"Okay, you got your money's worth…that's three of the best," he said, tying to sound casual.

Elliot looked at him and gave him a nod of encouragement.

The silence in both rooms was deafening as they waited for the woman to respond. Seconds ticked slowly by as the woman remained silent, obviously retrieving her email and viewing the images.

Another slow minute passed before a heavy sigh was expelled over the phone line, _"Excellent work Mr McLean, I finally have the cheating whore_ _exactly where I want her…meet me in one hour at the East Coast Memorial," _she instructed and released the call.

* * *

Olivia was hyper aware of the faces looking at her expectantly, she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "I didn't recognize her voice and there's no way I've ever been involved with her," she stated adamantly.

Alex placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, meeting Cragen's eyes, "She opened the pictures, we've got a trace," she said hopefully.

Cragen moved out from behind the desk and walked towards the window, tapping the glass gently. He waited until Elliot and Morales left the room before he turned round. Once they joined the others in his office, he glanced briefly over his shoulder at the motionless McLean.

"Ruben, did we get anything?" he asked, hoping the tech specialist had something for them to go on.

Morales nodded his head, "She's close to Battery Park, her triangulated position puts her somewhere between, Bridge Street, Pine Street and Broadway," he said, checking the details on the tablet pc he held in his hand.

Elliot frowned, "Wall street's right in the middle…could explain why she's got money to burn for pictures," he supplied, looking down at his partner. He held her gaze for a few seconds searching her face. When she gave him a ghost of a smile, he looked back towards the Captain.

Cragen saw the exchange and looked at Olivia, "Know anyone in Wall St?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"What about McLean, think he can handle this?" Cragen asked, directing his question to Elliot.

Elliot nodded, "I don't see why not, we've got plenty of time to mobilize and get into position before the meet," he replied, looking through the window at McLean.

Cragen nodded, he looked at Abbie, "Any thoughts, hotshot?" he asked.

Abbie shrugged, "I'll make a few calls, I think I can get us satellite coverage over the park, won't be for long though," she replied, shaking her head.

He moved towards the door and called over to Munch and Finn. He let them settle into the busy office before speaking, "Any luck with the site traffic?" he asked.

Finn shook his head, "Nothin'," he said.

"Okay people, we don't have much time, we need to decide how we're going to play this," he said, sweeping his eyes over everyone in his office.

Munch shook his head, "Where we going?" he asked, unaware of the details of the phone call.

Olivia looked up at him, "Battery Park."


	13. Mouse Trap

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she checked her watch again and moved her eyes back to the three monitors in front of them, peering anxiously at the screen. The live images coming courtesy of a dark haired, Federal prosecutor with friends in high places.

"How long?" Alex asked from her position beside her in the back of the surveillance van.

Olivia turned to her, "Few minutes," she answered pensively. She was struggling to contain her frustration at the Captain's orders for her and Alex to remain out of sight, she was desperate to see who this mystery woman was. Over the last hour she had been trying to recall any confrontations with women that would lead them to seek some sort of revenge against her. When Elliot had disturbed her reverie and asked what she was thinking about, he had quipped she'd need, '_a lot more than an hour to go through that list.'_

The back door of the van opened and Cragen climbed in, removing his flat cap and tucking it in his coat pocket. He took a seat behind Olivia and Alex, watching as Morales searched the park near the _East Coast_ _Memorial _for anyone that could be their mystery woman. The space in the van was tight and the tension rising as they huddled around the monitors.

Cragen removed his portable radio, "Everybody set?" he asked.

Alex listened as the team confirmed their positions. She stared at the screen displaying the Memorial plaza and the easily identifiable figure of Jim McLean as he paced in front of the bronze eagle.

* * *

Elliot walked up the stone steps on the southern side of the plaza and casually made his way to one of the tall, granite pylons on his left. He looked up at the list of names of lost service men, still legible, despite the low evening light before shifting his gaze to McLean.

The park was busy, as usual, with tourists meandering along the front, coming and going from the water taxi's to Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty. They were conscious she was probably watching, so were using virtually undetectable earpieces and small mic transmitters as opposed to the chunky portable radio's. He lifted his left hand and rubbed his nose, "Clear on the South side," he said quietly, listening as Munch and Fin both responded in his ear and looked at his watch.

She was late.

He moved across the plaza, glancing at the nervously waiting McLean as he looked at the names on another tablet before easing back down the steps and heading towards the railing overlooking New York Harbor. He raised a foot and rested it casually on the lower rung of the safety railing, feigning interest in the sights across the water.

* * *

Olivia rubbed her forehead as she stared intensely at the images on the screens, frustrated they had no clue as to who they were looking for. The light was failing and the woman was late, she shifted restlessly in her seat. A hand reached over and patted her arm.

"We'll get her Liv, relax," Cragen said, nodding his head as he removed his hand.

Alex leaned a little closer to the monitor, watching a woman in a long dark coat and gray trousers, carrying a briefcase, approach the eagle from behind, "There!" she blurted, pointing with a finger to the figure on the screen.

Morales zoomed in on the woman, tracking her every move as she approached the monument.

The woman looked to be of average height with a slim build, she had shoulder length curly brown hair and was wearing oversized sunglasses that obscured most of her face. In her right hand she carried a black leather briefcase and in her left, what appeared to be a cellphone.

Everyone in the van listened as Fin's voice sounded quietly over the radio.

"I think I got her, black coat, briefcase, sunglasses…she's coming up behind McLean…what d'you wanna do Cap?" Fin asked, watching the woman from his position on the left hand side of the paved plaza.

Cragen watched the woman approach the statue, her head moving from side to side as she scanned the area. He pressed the _talk_ button on his radio, "Hold back, see what she does," he advised.

Elliot listened to the orders in his ear and shifted his stance, discretely glancing around and saw her almost at McLean. He lifted his hand to his mouth, "Munch, you got her?" he asked.

Munch sat on a bench not far from the monument and turned his head, "Got her," he replied, adjusting the small gallery scope he held in front of his glasses before shifting his gaze towards the Statue of Liberty.

Elliot glanced round again, "We have contact, " he said into the mic.

* * *

McLean shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot as he waited, he watched Stabler resting against the railing and knew there were other cops around him. The mic under his jacket lapel would pick everything up, if things got nasty he knew help was only a yell away.

He heard footsteps clicking on the paved plaza behind him and resisted the overwhelming urge to spin round. He swallowed and blew out a steadying breath.

"_Mr McLean?"_

He turned round slowly, trying to act natural, "Yes?" he replied.

She stood in front of him, taking in his cheap suit and disheveled appearance. He was just as unkempt as she had imagined him to be, _'Just like the others,'_ she thought to herself. She removed her sunglasses, revealing striking blue eyes that seemed to radiate in the evening light.

She nodded her head at the large packet in his hand, "Is that for me?" she asked.

McLean clutched the packet of pictures nervously between his fingers and thumb, feeling his palm grow sweaty as his anxiety spiraled. He nodded his head, "You got my money?" he replied, looking anxiously at her briefcase.

She dropped her cellphone into her coat pocket and reached over to unfasten the briefcase, as she did so, she caught a movement to her right.

A man on a bench was watching them.

* * *

"I think she just made Munch," Fin's voice announced over the radio to the occupants of the van.

Cragen reacted instantly, "Get out of there John. Now," he instructed into the portable.

Olivia and Alex watched as Munch casually looked out over the harbor before rising from the bench and walking calmly away in the opposite direction.

"We're cool," Fin announced, as he watched her shift her gaze from the retreating figure of his partner back to the briefcase.

* * *

"Let's take a walk," the woman suggested, as she retrieved a small packet from her briefcase and slipped it into her other pocket.

McLean looked nervously at her, "Lady, you're not my only client," he said with false bravado.

"_Really?"_ she answered doubtfully, before repeating her request.

McLean looked at her for a long minute and acquiesced.

They headed for the steps in front of the statue and made their way down them, turning to their right and walking along the waterfront. After a few minutes of silence, she reached out her hand expectantly.

McLean handed over the packet as they stopped underneath a lamp post and turned, pretending to be looking out over the water.

She reached in and pulled out the photographs, quickly flicking through them, a smile spreading slowly over her face, "Nice work Mr McLean," she said, retrieving the small packet from her pocket and handing it over.

McLean took it and shoved it hurriedly into one of his misshapen jacket pockets.

She looked at him curiously, "Aren't you going to check it?" she asked, placing the photographs inside her briefcase.

"Classy broad like you? I trust you," he said as his eyes glanced past her.

She frowned at him and turned, instantly spotting the man in the leather jacket walking hurriedly towards them.

"Friend of yours?" she asked.

McLean shook his head, "Never seen him before," he replied.

She turned again at the imposing figure in leather and quickly scanned the area and spotted a man walking purposefully from the other direction. She recognized him instantly, _'Stabler'_, she thought as she pushed McLean away, _"Cops?"_ she asked.

She didn't wait for his answer as she ran towards the grass.

* * *

Alex and Olivia watched the scene unfold, as the woman started to run, Olivia leapt from her seat. Cragen's restraining hand held her back.

"Sit down Olivia," he warned.

She blew out a frustrated breath and looked at him, "What if they lose her?" she said anxiously.

He shook his head, "She's going nowhere," he said, indicating the monitor.

* * *

"Police!" Elliot yelled to the retreating woman as she hurried up the grassy incline unsteadily on heels.

She turned at the sound and saw two figures racing towards her. She reached the path and looked both ways.

"_May I be of assistance?"_

She looked at the man sitting on the bench, "Yes…I'm being attacked…help me," she panted out.

He rose from the bench and held out his hand.

She reached to grab hold of it and looked down in surprise at the sudden coldness against her wrist. Her eyes flew to his face.

Munch held up his shield, "You're under arrest," he said smiling as he secured her hands behind her back.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, just a reminder that it does say in the title summary that I'm posting this daily, so no need to usher me on, you're way behind, but you'll get there. Thanks.

This story has now been completed (chapter 45 will be posted today on my Yahoo Group)


	14. Six Degrees

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

The captured woman was led towards the waiting vehicle, flanked by Munch and Fin. Elliot followed closely, guiding Jim McLean towards a police cruiser, where two officers bundled the protesting man into the back.

Olivia and Alex followed the woman's movements until she slipped from camera view. Olivia turned to Cragen, a pleading look in her eyes, "You gotta let me see her, Cap," she said, looking at him hopefully.

Cragen opened his mouth, whatever he was about to say died on his lips as Alex cut him off.

"Liv, if you see her now, you're giving her what she wants," Alex said evenly, looking straight at her.

Olivia shifted her gaze to her girlfriend, "I need to see her, look at her face…I don't know the first thing about this woman Alex," she said in a frustrated tone, shaking her head.

Alex nodded, "I know. I felt the same frustration about Liam Connors," she said, holding her gaze.

Olivia instantly reached for her hand, oblivious to the man behind her, "I'm sorry, that was thoughtless," she said, looking lovingly into blue eyes.

Alex smiled and nodded, "We've got her, let's see how she copes when she has to play by _our_ rules," she said, squeezing Olivia's hand.

Cragen watched the exchange and dipped his head, "Alex is right Liv, she's just another perp," he said, lifting his eyes and meeting her own.

"Then let's get back to the house and find out who she is," she replied, squeezing the hand she held gently.

* * *

Elliot watched the car pull away before turning in the direction of the surveillance van. He lifted his left hand and spoke into the small mic, "She's on her way to the precinct," he said, jogging lightly towards the unmarked car, parked behind the van.

The back door of the blue van opened and Cragen, Olivia and Alex stepped out, spotting him instantly.

Olivia's eyes flew to his empty hands, "Where's the briefcase?" she asked.

Elliot opened the driver's side door and shook his head, "Munch and Fin have got it, along with her cellphone," he replied as he lowered himself into the seat.

"Why?" Olivia asked as she ran to the passenger side while Alex and Cragen eased into the back.

Elliot looked over at her as she closed the door, "It was empty and the phone's prepaid," he answered, turning the key in the ignition.

* * *

She sat calmly at the table, her hands carefully folded in front of her with her legs neatly crossed at the ankles. Her coat was draped over the back of the chair she sat on, the contents and sunglasses having been removed.

Outwardly she appeared cool and calm, inside, she was barely containing the rage she felt at her own stupidity. Every other meeting she had arranged with her long line of low life investigators had been carefully executed, until now. She had let her excitement cloud her typically cautious judgment. She lifted her head a little higher and looked straight ahead, making eye contact with whomever stood behind the mirror.

* * *

Olivia folded her arms and adjusted her stance as she silently watched the woman through the window.

She studied her features and the set of her jaw, she knew she had seen her before, but couldn't remember where. The curly brown hair and blue eyes gave the woman, she guessed to be in her late forties, a striking appearance. Her mind was on overdrive trying to place her and she sighed in frustration at her own inability to recall where and more importantly, when she had seen her.

A hand touched her lower back in a familiar, loving gesture and she tilted her head, smiling at the blonde.

"You okay?" Alex asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

Olivia nodded," I've seen her, I just can't remember where," she answered quietly, even though the woman couldn't hear them.

Alex turned her head towards the window, "Maybe we'll get lucky and she's already in the system," she said hopefully.

Olivia shook her head skeptically, "Look at her, I doubt it," she replied.

Alex watched the woman in the interrogation room unfold her hands and carefully place them on top of one another again. She wondered how this woman was connected to the brunette detective beside her. "Based on what little we know, at the moment…all we can do is file an order of protection against her," she said coolly.

Olivia suppressed the sigh she wanted to expel loudly and closed her eyes, willing her rising tension to subside, _"A restraining order?"_

Warm lips touched her cheek briefly, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Pretend she's been doing this to someone else, you need to be objective Liv, you need to stay focused," Alex whispered.

Olivia turned her head, "I'm trying," she said in a hushed tone.

* * *

"What do we know?" Cragen asked his detectives as he leaned against Olivia's desk.

Elliot shifted in his seat and looked at him, "Nothing, we're waiting to see if her prints are in the system," he said, looking over at Fin.

Fin took his cue, "She musta had a car, she's not gonna walk all over the city in those heels…must be parked close to the park, I'm waiting on traffic coming back with any cars towed in the last hour. It's only a one hour wait in the surrounding streets," he finished.

Cragen nodded, "She's been in there thirty minutes, I think it's time we had a proper chat with her," he said, casting his eyes back over to Elliot.

"Lab got a perfect thumb print from the back of two of the photgraphs our mystery woman touched, prints should be back soon," Munch added, hanging up the phone.

Elliot stood, rolling up his sleeves as he passed the Captain on his way to the _box._

"Elliot?" Cragen called after him.

He stopped and turned, "Yeah?" he said to the approaching figure.

"Go easy," he advised.

Elliot smiled, "Don't I always," he replied holding out his arms before turning and walking away.

* * *

Olivia and Alex turned as they heard the approaching footsteps.

"You okay?" Elliot asked his partner.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Why does _everyone_ keep asking if I'm okay?" she groused.

"Because we care about you," Alex replied instantly.

Olivia sighed and looked between her girlfriend and her partner, "I know, I just want to be in _there_ and not out _here_," she said, frustration coloring her tone.

Elliot smiled, "I'm going in and you'll be watching, it's the next best thing," he said, nodding confidently at her.

Olivia shifted her eyes back to the woman through the window as Elliot opened the door and entered the small room.

* * *

"Can I get you some water?" Elliot asked politely as he closed the door.

She looked up at him, "No thank you Detective Stabler," she replied calmly.

He nodded his head, hiding his surprise that she knew who he was and pulled out the chair. As he sat down he placed a photograph of Alex and Olivia kissing on the table in front of her. He watched her closely as she tried to mask the grimace that flashed across her face, "Why did you hire someone to take pictures of these women?" he asked.

She looked at him, "I don't have to answer that," she replied.

"Actually, you do," he said nodding his head. "We're running a background check on you, it'll make this a lot easier if you just co-operate," he said, indicating the picture again.

She smiled as she shook her head, "I'm not some suburban housewife you can threaten detective, I know my rights," she said confidently.

He smiled, "No, you're just an ordinary woman that likes to stalk members of law enforcement…what is that…_a hobby?"_ he asked, shaking is head.

She smiled, "How's Kathy...and the kids…five now, isn't it?" she asked coolly, raising an eyebrow.

He schooled his anger and forced a look of calm indifference across his face and in his tone, "My family's fine, you stalking me too?" he asked lightly.

She laughed, "No, I have no issue with you," she said.

"But you do have one with Detective Benson?"

She shifted her hands on the table and lifted the photograph, "She's a lying slut and a home wrecker," she stated coldly, staring hard at the image.

* * *

Olivia and Alex watched as the woman ranted about Olivia in a frighteningly calm and detached manner.

Alex bumped Olivia's shoulder, "Whoever she is, you really pissed her off," she said lightly.

Olivia sighed, "I just wish we knew who she was," she said, shaking her head.

"_We do,"_ Captain Cragen announced as he leaned past them and tapped the window. He stood back, watching as Elliot rose from the chair.

Olivia's head spun instantly towards him, "Who?" she asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"I think we should talk abut it in my office," he said, just as Elliot emerged.

Elliot looked at him, "What's going on?" he asked.

"We know who she is," Cragen repeated for Elliot's benefit.

Elliot's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he looked at his partner, _"And?"_ he asked.

"And, I'd rather discuss it in private," he said, looking directly at Olivia.

Olivia felt her stomach drop, this wasn't going to be good, "Please Cap'n, who is she?" she asked, dipping her head and searching his eyes.

He looked at the expectant faces of the three before him and opened the file in his hand, "Deborah Lawson, 48, divorced, lives in Westchester, worked as a broker for Klaust and Bonn on Wall st until fourteen months ago, where she was fired for attacking a male colleague. Charges were pressed, she received two hundred hours community service and mandatory anger management counseling," he said, reading from the sheet of paper.

Olivia absorbed the information, the name meant nothing to her. She looked at Elliot, "I don't know her," she said, feeling Alex's shoulder brush against her own as she took a step closer.

"But you do know her husband," Cragen added solemnly.

Olivia's eyes snapped to his as she held her breath.

_"Captain Lowell Harris,"_ he said.


	15. Spacial Awareness

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

'_Captain Lowell Harris,'_ she repeated to herself, needing to hear it again in her own head to believe it. Now she knew where she'd seen the woman before. Deborah Harris had sat behind her husband during the proceedings, always with her head bowed and always dressed in black. When Olivia had testified during his trial for rape and murder, she had noticed the woman's captivating blue eyes watching her as she identified her hiusband as the man who had sexually assaulted her and almost raped her.

"_Liv?" _

Olivia blinked, shaking off the memories as she realized someone was speaking to her. She looked over at Elliot, who was studying her intensely, searching her face, trying to read what was going through her mind. He'd looked at her a lot like that after Sealview.

"You okay?" Elliot asked tentatively.

Olivia slowly nodded, "Yeah," she swallowed, "She's his ex wife?" she asked Cragen in a measured tone.

Cragen looked closely at the brunette detective in front of him, "Divorced him not long after his conviction," he answered.

Olivia nodded again, "I just need a minute," she said swallowing, as she moved away, leaving a trio of searching faces looking at her slowly retreating back.

"Who's Lowell Harris?" Alex asked, shaking her head. She had no idea what had just happened and was struggling to resist the urge to go after Olivia.

Cragen and Elliot shared a look that Alex couldn't interpret. A terrible sense of dread washed over her, she shook her head again, "What?" she asked.

Elliot sucked his bottom lip for a few seconds before answering, "Two years ago Liv went undercover at Sealview," he said, glancing at Cragen.

Alex nodded in recognition of the name, "The women's correctional facility," she confirmed.

"Yeah… Lowell Harris was the CO…" he paused and shook his head, "Alex…Liv should be telling you this…not me," he said.

Alex began to panic, what was so terrible that Elliot couldn't tell her what happened to his partner. He never had any problem sharing anything before. She looked pleadingly at Cragen, _"Don?"_ she asked, hoping he couldn't hear the anxiety in her tone.

"Captain Lowell Harris was charged and convicted for murder, multiple counts of rape and a single count of aggravated sexual assault," he supplied, looking down as he noticed Elliot's clenching fists.

Alex was numb. She listened to the charges brought against this man and thought of Olivia's reaction, or rather, her lack of one. She hadn't moved, hadn't blinked. Alex realized Olivia had been remembering something and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Di he get the needle?" she asked coldly, instantly despising the man.

Elliot shook his head, "He'll never get out," he answered, clenching his jaw tightly.

Alex heard him speak but all her thoughts were on the silent brunette who had walked away, a few short minutes ago.

Cragen's voice cut into her thoughts of Olivia, "Elliot, get in there and confront her. It's getting late and some people have things to talk about and here isn't the place," he said, glancing over at Alex.

Elliot nodded and entered the room, determined to find out what Harris' ex wife was up to.

* * *

Olivia sat with her legs apart on a plastic chair, her head tipped back and her eyes gently closed. She breathed slowly through her mouth, listening to the sounds of the city below. She counted to twenty in her head, her favorite counting number. When her counselor had first told her to fix her focus on something, Olivia found it hard to switch off the images of depravity she witnessed every day and had discovered number counting instead.

She felt the cool night air blowing across her exposed neck and arms, briefly regretting not bringing her coat. The city was noisy, allowing her to detach herself from what was happening three floors below.

After a long, still minute, she let her mind wander to Sealview. She thought of the time she had spent undercover, the horrors she had seen and the terror she had experienced in the basement.

* * *

Alex walked hurriedly across the floor of the 16th precinct, looking for Olivia. She had checked the crib and the ladies room, finding both empty. Se wondered for a second if Olivia had left, but spotted her leather coat sitting on the desk. She picked it up and headed towards the exit.

Fin's voice calling her halted her movements. She turned as he caught up to her at the open doors.

"The roof," he said.

She looked at him, not understanding, _"The roof?"_ she repeated, impatiently shaking her head.

Fin nodded, "I've seen her go up a few times," he said.

She smiled in gratitude before rushing towards the stair access.

* * *

Elliot looked at the seated woman with fresh eyes and a new approach. He sat on the chair and removed the photograph she was holding between her hands.

She lifted her eyes and watched him expectantly.

Elliot bit his lip, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" she asked calmly.

Elliot smiled, "Being married to a rapist and a murderer," he replied.

Her eyes widened, "How dare you…how dare you talk about him like that," she said through clenched teeth.

"You must have liked it, did he come home and rape you after a shift raping women at Sealview?" he taunted.

She swallowed, "My husband is not a rapist, or a murderer, " she spat out struggling for control.

"I think a jury proved otherwise, beyond a reasonable doubt in fact," he answered.

* * *

Olivia blew out a long breath and opened her eyes, immediately sensing a presence and knew she wasn't alone. She turned her head towards the access door and spotted the blonde leaning against the door.

"Hey," Olivia said in greeting.

Alex looked at her sitting in the chair and motioned with her hand across the roof, "Didn't you get enough roof excitement for one day?" she said lightly, moving towards her.

Olivia smiled, "This is different…see?" she pointed to the six feet high safety rail surrounding the building.

Alex approached and pointed to the other chair, "May I?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, "Always," she replied, feeling her world slide back into place in the presence of the woman she loved.

Alex moved the plastic chair closer to Olivia's and eased into it. She handed Olivia her coat, "I thought you might need this," she said, adjusting her position in the uncomfortable chair so that she could look at Olivia's face.

Olivia nodded and draped the coat over her lap.

"What are you doing up here?" Alex asked, reaching for her hand.

Olivia smiled, "I needed some air," she said, lacing their fingers together and looking out over the city once more.

Alex nodded, "Did you bring the chairs?" she asked, shifting again.

Olivia shook her head, "No, they've been here a while," she answered, instantly realizing her slip.

Alex processed the information, desperate to know what had happened at Sealview, but unsure how to ask. She looked at Olivia's face, a face she knew so well and felt her heart thump for her friend.

Olivia shifted her head and looked at her, "Did they tell you?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Alex shook her head, "No. They would only tell me who Harris is and what he was charged with," she replied, watching Olivia closely.

Olivia nodded, thankful they hadn't gone into detail, not that they knew. Nobody really knew, only the counselor she had seen for over a year knew what had happened in _that _basement.

Alex watched as Olivia drifted off, lost in her memories and squeezed her hand to bring her back to the present. When Olivia blinked and focused on her, Alex held her gaze and asked quietly, "Did he hurt you?"

Brown eyes searched blue in the well lit rooftop as a multitude of responses touched her lips. She saw the concern in Alex's face and the love in her eyes and surprised herself with her answer, "He sexually assaulted me," she said quietly, studying the blonde's face for her reaction.

Alex suppressed the shock and anger she felt that someone had hurt Olivia. A woman who fought for the victims, alive and dead and who cared so much for others. She felt her pulse racing as she tried to remain calm and not voice the question she wanted to ask.

Olivia watched her struggle with her emotions and squeezed her hand, "He didn't rape me," she said, knowing that's what Alex wanted to ask.

Alex sucked in a shaky breath, "What happened?" she asked.

Olivia sighed, "Would it be okay if we talked about this at home?"

Alex looked at her, "I love you, I never want you to forget how important you are to me. You are the most important person in my life and if someone out there hurt you…I want to know what they did," she said, feeling tears well in her eyes, not from pity, but from rage.

Olivia swallowed at the heartfelt words and felt her own emotions rising. She stood up, pulling Alex with her and wrapped her arms around her slender body, the coat falling to the gravelly surface between them.

Alex inhaled and blew out a steadying breath, her arms gripping Olivia protectively. She rocked them gently in the cool night air on the deserted roof and kissed her head, "I love you so much Liv," she whispered.

Olivia felt her walls begin to crumble and struggled to remain in control, she shifted her head and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling back. She felt safe in the cocoon of Alex's embrace and looked at her lovingly, "Lowell Harris took me to a basement and sexually assaulted me," she admitted quietly.

Alex absorbed the words, feeling her stomach recoil at the images that flooded her mind, she knew how strong Olivia was physically and mentally and couldn't imagine what that had been like for her. She remembered Elliot's words that it had happened two years ago and felt a wave of guilt wash over her, "Was this for the FBI?" she asked, remembering how Olivia had confessed she had gone undercover with the eco-activist's in Oregon to, _'be anyone but myself'_ to escape the pain of Alex being in Witsec.

Alarm bells rang in Olivia's ear as she realized what Alex was thinking, "No, it wasn't the FBI. I volunteered, even Cragen was against it, I knew the risks before I went in," she said, rubbing Alex's back in a soothing motion.

"Why did you have to go in?" she asked, holding her close.

Olivia rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "Women were being raped, their families on the outside were being assaulted, children were being raped," she said, remembering Ashley Tyler and the suffering she had endured.

"But why you?" Alex asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because someone had to," she answered, swallowing hard.

* * *

If you don't know who Captain Lowell Harris is, I suggest you watch season 9, episdoe 15, "Undercover" - or none of this will make much sense. It is explored much further with Alex soon. Rememeber, Alex has no clue as to what happened to Olivia in the basement.


	16. Hidden Agenda

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

Cragen watched through his open door as the two women entered the squad room, he placed his hand over the phone receiver and shouted to them, "Alex, Liv, in here," before moving his hand and speaking to Fin again, "Hold on a sec, Liv and Alex are just coming," he said as he hit the loudspeaker button and placed the handset in the cradle.

Olivia and Alex entered the Captain's office and looked at him questioningly, he motioned with his head instinctively to the phone, "Go ahead Fin," as he buried his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Hey Liv, Alex…we're at her house in Westchester. I gotta be honest Liv, her _Benson shrine_ makes Porter's look like kiddie craft," Fin said, his voice echoing around the quiet room.

Olivia frowned, "What d'you find?" she asked, throwing her leather coat onto the visitor's chair and gripping the back with both hands as she leaned forward, staring hard at the phone on the desk.

"You got a whole room to yourself in here, we're talking pictures of you taken over the last two years, there must be a thousand of them," Fin replied.

Olivia felt a wave uneasiness wash over her, "How d'you know they're from as far back as two years?" she asked as her stomach tightened with anticipation.

"Your hair and…" he paused, hesitation in his tone, "…your boyfriends," he answered, lowering his voice as he said the last part.

Alex stood silently with her arms folded, her head tilted to one side as she absorbed the information Fin was relaying. She noticed Olivia's back stiffen and automatically unfolded her arms and reached a hand out. She rubbed Olivia's lower back in a soothing, connecting motion, wanting Olivia to feel the physicality of her presence.

Olivia welcomed the calming touch on her back and thought about the dates she'd been on over the last two years, there hadn't been many. She lifted her head, "Are there any of me with Kurt Moss?" she asked, as a thought struck her.

The line went silent and movement could be heard as Fin moved around the study, glancing over the pictures that covered the walls. They were broken down into sections with type written headings above each set of photographs. He moved to the _'Dates'_ section and scanned the images for the face of the New York Ledger's editor.

Seconds ticked by and Olivia's anxiety was threatening to surface, she focused on the hand on her back and the cast iron grip she held on the chair.

Fin's voice cut through the air, "No, none with Moss…there's you leaving your apartment and going into restaurants with…" he paused to count the different number of men on the wall, "…three different guys," he finished.

Olivia felt the hand on her back still, only for a split second, before resuming the comforting motion. She swallowed, "What else is there?" she asked nervously.

There was a pause at the other end of the line, "Gimme a sec, I'll get Munch to take some pictures and send them to you," he said, shouting instructions to his partner. His voice came back over the line, "Liv, she's got diaries of all your movements…from Harris' trial until…" he paused as he leafed through the large journal in his hand, "…yesterday, when you and Alex left the court house, late in the evening," he said.

Olivia looked up at Cragen, "What the Hell does she want?" she asked, shaking her head.

Cragen adjusted his stance, blew out a sigh and looked knowingly into brown eyes.

Olivia was about to respond when the phone in her pocket chimed. Alex removed her hand and inched closer, watching as Olivia retrieved the device from her pocket.

Olivia opened the new picture message and peered at the screen. Her eyes took in the sea of images covering the walls, all of them of her, all of them taken covertly and without her knowledge. She turned to Alex before showing Cragen the image.

"Fin, have one of the techs take as many pictures as possible and email them over, put a rush on it," Cragen ordered.

Fin could be heard asking one of the forensic techs to capture the details in the room before turning his attention back to the listener's over the phone, "That's not all we found Cap," he said, his tone sounding ominous.

Three heads turned their attention away from the cellphone in Olivia's hand to the voice emanating from the desk.

"What else?" Cragen asked, glancing at the women in front of him.

"She's got enough c-4 to blow us all to the moon," Fin replied, watching as the bomb squad carefully moved the ten small sticks of plastic explosives, that Munch had discovered in the desk drawer, into a safety carrier.

Alex reflexively covered her mouth, shock clearly marking her features. Olivia resisted the urge to put an arm around her, conscious of Cragen's presence and opted to place a hand lightly on her arm instead.

Fin's voice cut through the charged silence once more, "She's circled tomorrow's date in her journal too," he said.

Cragen's mind rushed to the woman in the interrogation room, "There's only one way we're going to find out what she was planning," he said, looking directly at Olivia.

Olivia nodded, understanding what she needed to do.

* * *

Alex sat beside Olivia on the couch in the lounge, overlooking the squad room. She listened carefully as Olivia turned the pages of the thick file in her hand, explaining the details of the abuse she'd uncovered at Sealview. Olivia recounted the attack on Ashley Tyler and the murder of her mother, Risa. When Olivia turned the page, revealing her own battered image, Alex gasped loudly and stared at the photograph in shock.

"It's not as bad as it looked," Olivia said quietly, studying her own image and the bruising covering her face.

Alex reached out and removed the picture, looking at Olivia's face. Her eyes were drawn to the haunted look in her eyes, "My God Liv, what did he do to you?" she asked quietly, tracing a finger over the purple bruising.

Olivia swallowed, "The bruises faded fast," she answered, trying to reassure the concerned blonde.

Alex replaced the photo in the file, she turned and lifted her hand, cupping Olivia's cheek gently, "I'm not talking about your face," she said softly, stroking the skin underneath her fingertips, that had once been bruised and looked lovingly into large, brown eyes.

Olivia swallowed again, _"I know,"_ she whispered, dipping her eyes from Alex's intense gaze.

Alex leaned forward and removed her hand, replacing it with her lips. She placed several delicate kisses over the area before moving her mouth to Olivia's and pressing their lips together tenderly. After a few seconds she pulled back and smiled, "When you're ready, okay?" she said, nodding her head in understanding.

Olivia brought their mouths together once more, establishing a firmer contact, "Thanks," she said quietly as they parted.

"Always," Alex replied as she gazed at the remarkable woman beside her.

Olivia cast her eyes back to the file and turned the page, revealing more pictures of herself. There were various images displaying bruising on her upper arms, her wrists and back, she heard Alex blow out a shaky breath and turned the page. The cut and bruised face of Captain Lowell Harris stared venomously at them.

Alex placed an arm around her, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder, "You kicked his ass," she snorted, straining her neck and placing a kiss on her jaw.

Olivia turned her head, "Yeah, Fin wanted to kill him," she said, remembering how he had held her hand in the aftermath and confessed how easy it would be to '_crack him over the skull'_, with his baton and explain it away as defense.

Alex stared at the man in the picture, _"I wish he had,"_ she whispered, swallowing the emotion rising in her throat.

Olivia closed the file deliberately and pulled her head away, causing Alex to lift her own from her shoulder. She looked at the dark haired brunette in puzzlement, "What?" she asked, her arm remaining draped protectively around her.

"I used to lie in bed at night and wish he had too, but I know justice prevailed and he got what he deserved. If you dwell on the, _what if's,_ it just messes with your mind," she said tersely, remembering countless sleepless nights wondering why she hadn't done more.

Alex nodded her head, "Okay," she replied, sensing Olivia's need to focus on the present. "What about the wife? Obviously she's been getting regular updates about your movements outside of work, but why and from whom?" she asked.

Olivia shook her head, "I have no idea, I told you about Kurt at the cabin…we broke up about a month after I got out of Sealview…we didn't really see much of each other…I didn't want to be around anyone…" she paused awkwardly, "…but, we talked a lot over the phone and had coffee a few times during the trial," she added.

Realization flashed through Alex's eyes, "If she's been following you since the trial, then why aren't there any pictures of you and Kurt?," she asked.

Olivia nodded, "Exactly, McLean said he was only hired to get pictures of us kissing. How did she know we were together? How did she know we were upstate? How did she know when and where we'd be coming back to the city?" she asked, as a multitude of questions rattled through her brain.

Alex shook her head, "She's the only one with the answers Liv…let me talk to her," she said.

Olivia shook her head and reached for Alex's hand, "No…I'll do it," she said, squeezing it gently.

* * *

Elliot stared coldly at the woman across the table from him, "Your husband is a rapist and a murderer, if you didn't believe that yourself, then why d'you divorce him so soon after the trial?" he asked.

Deborah Lawson turned her head away, "The company I worked for…" she paused.

"Klaust and Bonn," Elliot supplied.

She turned her head and nodded, "Yes…they're a high profile stock brokerage firm, specializing in commodities. My role, as business broker, was to represent the company whether it involved buying or selling and secure new clients," she paused, glancing at the table and the photograph lying in the centre, "My husband's trial was not as private an affair as I had hoped. I was advised to cut all ties with Lowell if I wanted to succeed within the firm," she stated flatly.

"So the divorce was what….a business deal?" Elliot asked, studying her face.

She met his eyes, "I love my husband, detective. I know he isn't capable of the things they accused him of," she replied sincerely.

Elliot raised his eyebrows, "Lady, that is one serious case of denial. I saw first hand what your husband did," he said, thinking of Olivia's physical and emotional state after she returned from Sealview.

"Benson asked for it!" Deborah spat out, "She taunted him, begged him to take her down to the basement. He told me everything that happened…your precious Olivia lied about everything Elliot," she ranted, her eyes narrowing in disgust.

The interrogation room door burst open, " You forgot to mention the part where he handcuffed me to steel bars and sexually assaulted me," Olivia stated abruptly, glaring at the seated woman.


	17. The Box

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

Deborah Lawson's eyes widened perceptibly at the sight of Olivia entering the room, every cell in her body instantly oozing hatred for the dark haired woman closing the door. She closed her eyes, trying to regain her outward composure and heard Olivia pull out a chair.

Olivia handed Elliot one of the files in her hand, placing the other on the desk and motioning to Deborah discretely with her head.

Elliot gave a slight nod before opening the file and scanning the photographs and information. He looked at the pictures of Deborah's study, every wall covered in Olivia's image in various settings; at the grocery store, at the laundry mat, going to and from work, going on dates and going to the gym. He frowned as he read the details of the c-4 discovery and felt his gut tighten as he wondered what the woman's intentions had been with the explosives.

Olivia silently observed the woman, her mind racing at the possible motives Deborah Lawson had for stalking her. She watched as the woman lifted her head and opened her eyes, brilliant blue locking instantly on her own, "Why the c-4 Debbie?" she asked coolly.

"It's Deborah," she replied coldly, placing her hands neatly on top of one another, repeating the now familiar control gesture.

Olivia smiled, "That's quite a collection you've got in Westchester, I wish I'd known you were so interested in my personal life, I would have given you my schedule…though, I see you found your own way of keeping up with my movements," she said sweetly. Olivia was determined to mask her abhorrence for this woman, at least while she was in the same room as her.

Deborah smirked, "Don't flatter yourself Olivia," she said, her eyes boring into the face of the brunette.

"It's Detective Benson," Olivia replied, nodding her head.

Elliot continued to read through the file and recognized two of the men Olivia was pictured with, he'd seen them pick her up at the precinct after work and knew there hadn't been a second date. He listened to his partner taunting Deborah and inwardly wished she'd remained outside. They'd never really talked about Sealview, she'd always changed the subject or brushed him off. He respected her enough to know if she wanted to tell him, she would. His lifted his head as he heard Olivia's voice tighten.

"_Detective Benson,"_ Deborah started, in a sneering tone, "You've got everyone fooled, your colleagues, your boss, the jury who convicted an innoc-"

Olivia cut her off as she opened the file she had placed on the desk, turning the pages quickly and noisily until she reached the image of Ashley Tyler's battered and bruised features, she removed the picture and held it aloft, "Who was she trying to fool when your husband, dragged her into the bushes and beat her before repeatedly raping her?" she said, nodding her head and lifting out another one. She held the grim photograph of Ashley's mother, Risa, hanging from a noose made from her own trousers in front of her convicted killer's wife. Olivia stared past the picture at the woman glaring at her, "What about her mother? He strangled her and hung her by her own clothing, faking her suicide," she said bitterly.

Deborah shook her head, "He wasn't the only one, others were convicted…he was part of _your_ spiteful witch hunt, because he wasn't interested in you!" she spat.

Olivia smiled, "Five other guards were convicted of rape and sexual assault, all at the behest of your husband. Harris instigated and organized everything, he was using and abusing women, every…single…day in Sealview and when he came home…he raped you too," Olivia finished quietly in a knowing tone.

Deborah slid the chair backwards and stood up, moving towards the caged window.

Elliot was on his feet instantly and moved in behind her, leaning close, "Touch a nerve there Debs? I asked you what it was like being married to a rapist and a murderer...I don't remember you giving me an answer," he said quietly, glancing over his shoulder at his partner.

The curly haired woman looked out the window at the darkened streets of Manhattan below and sighed, "Lowell was the first man I ever made love to, where I'm from, a woman stands by her husband detective…til death us do part," she replied absently, lost in her own reverie.

"Or until he's convicted of murder and rape," Olivia added flatly.

Deborah turned round and glared past Elliot's imposing frame at the seated detective, "Enjoy your moment while it lasts," she said cryptically.

Olivia's face remained expressionless as she watched the woman at the window, "What happens tomorrow?" she asked, closing the file in front of her.

* * *

Alex watched motionless through the window as Deborah Lawson stood up and stepped away from the table. Alex moved her eyes to Olivia and wondered what she was thinking, she was executing remarkable control so far, given the strenuous circumstances.

"Huang's on his way," Cragen announced as he entered the observation area. He looked through the window and nodded with his head towards the occupants in the room, "Anything?" he asked, without turning.

Alex shrugged, "Nothing we didn't already know," she replied, disappointment clearly marking her tone.

Cragen watched as Elliot adjusted his stance, blocking Lawson's view of Olivia, "Early days counselor, they'll get it, they always do," he said confidently.

Alex nodded, "I know Don, at the very least we can bring Federal charges against her under the new anti-terrorism legislation, that alone merits preventive detention," she replied.

Cragen turned to her, "_Detention without trial?"_ he asked.

"Why not? Keeps Liv safe until DC at least, let the Feds deal with Lawson," she answered coldly, her eyes never leaving the glass.

* * *

Fin scanned the journal while his partner drove. He shifted the angle of the small flashlight in his hand, allowing him to read the entries more clearly. He shook his head at a list the woman had made titled, '_ingredients'_, which did in fact contain the key components to making your own, home made explosives. He shared his findings with his partner who groaned in response.

"At least we know Liv's in good hands," Munch replied, knowing his partner knew what he meant.

Fin nodded, "Yeah they're good together. Liv deserves to be happy, she's seen enough shit," he said, turning the page of the large diary.

"So has Alex," Munch reminded him as he glanced at his partner. He looked at the book in Fin's hands and thought about Sealview, he had asked Fin about the prison after he and Olivia had returned, but his partner had always refused to talk about it. He decided to try again, given their current investigation, "What did you see in Sealview?" he asked cautiously.

"Enough." Fin replied abruptly as his eyes quickly scanned the pages. He frowned as he recognized a name, _"I'll be damned,"_ he said as he dropped the flashlight and pulled out his cellphone.

* * *

Olivia waited for the woman to answer and was about to repeat the question when her cellphone rang, she pulled it from her pocket and checked the caller display. She casually rose from the table and moved towards the corner of the room, standing between the mirror and the wall.

"Yeah?" she asked in greeting, listening as Fin relayed the findings from the latest journal entries and a brief summary of other relevant information. At the mention of a familiar name, she turned round and faced the two figures standing at the window. She listened for another few minutes, keeping her responses minimal and vague before ending the call. She made no move to return to the table, choosing instead to lean against the wall and fold her arms.

Deborah studied Olivia's face trying to read her expression as she stepped around Elliot and moved back to her chair with Elliot following closely behind her.

Once they were both seated, Olivia took a step forward, "What's your relationship with Kurt Moss?" she asked Deborah pointedly.

Deborah's lips parted involuntarily at his name, she lifted her eyes and returned Olivia's penetrating gaze, "He's the man that's going to destroy your career," she replied in an even tone.

"Really? How's he gonna do that?" Olivia retorted as she stopped beside the table and unfolded her arms.

Deborah smiled, "By printing the pictures I'll be giving him, exposing you for what you are..you filthy, lying dyke," she spat out.

Olivia smiled, "That's quite a mouth you have there, you seem to be forgetting one thing…" she paused as she reached across the table and picked up the photograph of her and Alex kissing, "…you're not going anywhere," she said quietly, shaking her head.

* * *

Cragen hung up his cellphone and met the expectant gaze of the blonde ADA, "It seems our woman has been meeting with Kurt Moss regularly over the past year," he said, turning as he heard movement behind him.

George Huang entered the observation area and looked between both anxious faces, "What can I do?" he asked in his signature, mild mannered tone.

Cragen pointed to the glass, "You can tell me if she's a nut or not, for starters," he replied, tapping gently on the window.

George stood in front of Alex, placing a comforting hand on top of her folded arms, "Are you okay? That must have been quite an ordeal with Agent Porter," he asked softly.

Alex nodded, looking at Olivia as she exited the interrogation room, "I was in safe hands," she said, smiling as her eyes connected with her lover.

George studied her face and smiled knowingly, he turned as the door closed and nodded in greeting towards Elliot and Olivia. He motioned with his head to the window, "Can someone give me some background?" he asked.

Cragen spoke first, "Doc, why don't you and Elliot come to the office and I'll bring you both up to speed," he said.

"What about Moss?" Olivia asked.

Cragen looked at her, "Munch and Fin are already on their way over to the Ledger," he replied.

"Please Cap, I want to talk to him, it might just be a coincidence," Olivia said, trying desperately to believe her own words. She knew how Kurt's investigative mind worked and how he felt about the NYPD, "Moss trusts me, he won't say anything to Munch or Fin, not if there's a story in it…" she paused and dipped her head, "…but, he'll talk to me," she said, lifting her eyes and meeting his gaze.

Cragen looked at her for a few seconds, "Okay. Use caution though, don't tip our hand about _Deranged Debs_ in there," he said motioning with his head to the woman behind the window, "I'd hate to give the press a freebie."


	18. Old Flames

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

Olivia and Alex exited the cab outside the opulent building that housed the New York Ledger and more importantly, Kurt Moss. Alex knew Olivia had dated Kurt for six months a couple of years ago, Olivia had shared that with her up at the cabin the previous week. The revelation that she had been dating him during her undercover assignment at Sealview however, came as more of a surprise.

Olivia watched as Fin and Munch walked towards them and smiled in greeting.

"Ladies," Munch said cordially, tipping his felt hat chivalrously in the cool night air.

Fin rolled his eyes at his partner, "How d'you wanna play it Liv?" he asked, motioning with his head towards the entrance.

Olivia nodded, "Why don't you wait in the all night coffee shop downstairs and we'll go talk to Kurt," she suggested.

Alex was pleased she had said, _'we',_ having feared Olivia's silence in the taxi ride over indicated she was planning on talking to the editor alone.

Fin nodded, "Sounds good, if you need anything…" he trailed off, noticing the look directed towards him from the brunette.

"Yeah, I'll call you," Olivia confirmed, eager to get inside and find out what her ex boyfriend's connection to the ex wife of the man who sexually assaulted her was.

Alex thrust her hands into the pockets of the borrowed leather coat as the wind picked up, "Shall we?" she asked, taking a step towards the entrance.

Three heads nodded and moved in the direction of the lobby.

* * *

Cragen and Elliot stood outside the interrogation room, both with hands deep in their pockets and both with eyes unmoving on the scene through the glass.

George Huang had been talking with Deborah Lawson for almost thirty minutes, the woman was the epitome of calm and politeness. She had no issues answering the questions and freely volunteered information about her life with Lowell Harris. When George had mentioned Olivia's name, however, she had perceptibly flinched and blinked slowly each time.

"We need to know what she was planning to do with the c-4," Elliot said, sighing in frustration.

Cragen nodded, "He's working up to it, d'you see her reaction each time he says Olivia's name?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't like it. What's Moss involved with her for, he must know what Harris did to Liv, _right?"_ he asked, shifting his eyes to look at Cragen.

Cragen sighed and cast his eyes down to his left and peered at the time on the watch peeking out of his pocket, "We'll soon find out," he replied as he lifted his eyes back to the window.

* * *

The elevator ride was quiet, both women stood beside each other at the back of the empty car, watching the numbers flash as they ascended past each floor.

"Would you rather speak with him alone?" Alex finally asked the question that had been trying to escape for the last five minutes.

Olivia shifted slightly to look at her and frowned, "Would you rather I spoke with him alone?" she replied.

Alex shrugged, "I don't want you to feel awkward," she admitted.

"Why would _I_ feel awkward, he's an ex boyfriend who knew I was in love with you, _he's_ the one that's gonna feel awkward when I walk in with you, wearing my favorite coat no less," she answered smiling.

Alex appreciated the levity for what it was and felt the rising tension recede as she stepped closer to Olivia, "Who are you kidding," she said, tugging on the black velvet blazer Olivia wore, "You have an endless supply of jackets," she teased, smoothing her hand down the soft fabric.

Olivia snorted, "I keep at least three complete changes of clothing at work, I learned the hard way as a rookie detective after I spent an uncomfortable day in wet cotton," she said, shaking her head at the soggy memory.

"Pity it wasn't silk," Alex replied quietly.

Olivia shook her head, not understanding, as Alex dipped her head in a familiar gesture.

"_See through,"_ she whispered before tenderly kissing the parted lips.

Olivia was about to deepen the kiss when a chiming echoed throughout the car, announcing their arrival on Kurt's floor.

* * *

Kurt Moss sat with his chair swiveled towards the Manhattan skyline, sipping slowly from a glass of ten year old, malt whisky. He had received the call announcing Olivia's arrival a few minutes ago and his mind raced at the reasons for her visit. He hadn't spoken to her in a while, they had slowly drifted apart and he knew he couldn't compete with the legendary, Alexandra Cabot. He clutched the glass in his hand a little tighter and felt the crystal jabbing into his palm. He turned in his chair at the soft knock against his office door frame.

"Olivia," he said warmly as he rose to his feet and stepped around his desk to greet her.

Olivia entered the office with Alex closely behind her and stopped in the centre of the room. She waited until Alex was beside her before acknowledging he had spoken, "Kurt," she replied coolly.

He frowned as he tried to read her expression, the hostility in her tone unmistakable. He looked to the tall blonde beside her and held out his hand, "Kurt Moss," he said, introducing himself.

Alex shook his hand and smiled, "Alex Cabot," she replied, nodding her head.

"Yes, I know all about you Miss Cabot," he said, forcing a smile on his face. He caught the feral look that flashed through Olivia's dark eyes and shook his head apologetically, "I'm sorry, what I meant tot say was that Olivia's told me a lot about you," he clarified, motioning to the two chairs at his desk, "Please sit, can I get either of you something to drink?" he asked cordially, deliberately brushing past Olivia as he moved behind his desk and settled into his chair once more.

The move did not go unnoticed by Alex who followed his movements with an icy glare.

"No thanks," Olivia said, while Alex shook her head negatively in response.

Kurt lifted the glass of malt and took another sip, "What can I do for you at this late hour?" he asked quietly, rolling the glass in his hand.

Olivia leaned forward in the chair, resting her elbows on top of her thighs and clasping her hands together, "What's your relationship with Deborah Harris?" she asked him directly, deliberately using the woman's married name.

Kurt looked down at his glass before placing it carefully on his desk, "She's a source," he replied, meeting her eyes.

"She's the wife of a convicted killer and rapist, what information can she possibly have, that's of interest to the Ledger?" she asked, indicating the large newspaper sign behind him on his right.

Kurt sighed, "After Lowell Harris was convicted, his wife approached this paper with exclusive information about more corruption at other prisons that Harris has worked at," he replied.

Alex frowned and shook her head, "Harris was convicted over eighteen months ago for his crimes, what newspaper takes almost two years to publish an alleged exclusive?" she asked skeptically.

"_Alleged?"_ he said, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline, "Your reputation precedes you Miss Cabot," he retorted, pursing his thin lips together tightly.

Olivia looked at the man she had once been intimate with, a man she had shared her secrets with and realized there was a reason she'd never told him personally about the events at Sealview, never having understood that until now. She watched his reaction to Alex's question and wondered if anything he had ever old her had been the truth, "What sort of information has she given you?" she asked.

He shifted his eyes to Olivia, "So far, we've published three stories about two other correctional facilities and their corrupt judicial figures, all based on her initial information," he answered.

"But nothing that will land the Ledger the Pulitzer," Alex added, not believing a word the editor was saying.

He moved his eyes to the blonde, "Not yet. She's been hinting at something big since we first met, always refused to give me any details, saying the time wasn't right...I've got a meeting scheduled with her tomorrow, she called earlier today and said she was ready to show me everything," he said, looking between the two women.

"What time did she call you?" Olivia asked.

Kurt frowned, "Just after 5pm, why?" he asked, confusion marking his features.

"We'll just be a few minutes, just need to check something," Olivia replied as she rose from the chair, motioning for Alex to follow.

Kurt watched as they walked down the hallway until they disappeared from view, he reached into the bottom drawer and retrieved the bottle of Malt, pouring himself another two fingers of the amber liquid before reaching for his phone.


	19. Disclosure

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

Olivia ended the call and slipped the cellphone into her pocket. She turned and met the expectant gaze of the blonde leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Anything?" Alex asked hopefully.

Olivia moved towards her, "Not much, Huang's still in with her. Elliot's going to run a check on Kurt's alleged prison corruption stories, be a few minutes," she replied.

"Do you believe him?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "Two weeks ago, I wouldn't have believed Dean Porter would be so unhinged that he would plot to kill you," she answered quietly.

Alex stepped closer, placing both hands gently on Olivia's velvet clad shoulders, "Two weeks ago I wouldn't have believed I'd be here with you," she said affectionately.

"In the bathroom of the New York Ledger?" Olivia asked, tilting her head.

Alex moved a hand to stroke Olivia's cheek, "With the love of my life," she answered simply.

Olivia felt her heart stop and looked lovingly into bright, blue eyes, "Me neither, but we are," she said smiling, savoring the tender caress against her cheek.

Alex dipped her head and kissed her lips, feeling the skin warm beneath her fingers. She moved her hands to cradle Olivia's neck and deepened their connection, feeling Olivia's hands slip inside the leather coat and slide around her back, easing her forward. Alex felt Olivia's tongue tangle with her own in an unhurried exploration of sensation, she moaned as her mind remembered the pleasure that tongue had brought her over the past two weeks and felt a familiar ache between her legs. She pulled back, placing a final, delicate kiss on the parted lips and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Olivia's, sighing contentedly.

Olivia released one of her hands and brought it up to smooth away blonde hair, "What?" she asked gently, stroking the long silky strands soothingly.

Alex opened her eyes and moved her head back, looking into dark, dilated orbs, "I love you so much," she whispered.

Olivia smiled, "I love you too, have I told you how much I really wanna go home?" she asked, trying not to whine.

Alex nodded, considering her next words carefully, "Once or twice…I know this is difficult for you…would you do something for me?"

"Always," Olivia replied instantly, leaning forward and kissing her soundly.

Alex smiled into the sweet kiss and lifted a hand to brush the hair from Olivia's face as they parted, "I need some sugar," she said smiling.

Olivia snorted, pulling her close, "What is it with you and bathrooms?" she teased, kissing her again.

Alex laughed, swatting her playfully on the ass as she pulled away, "_Not that kind of sugar_, I need some caffeine, would you mind?" she asked, giving Olivia her best smile.

Olivia nodded, "Sure, Kurt's going nowhere. I'm waiting for El to call me back anyway," she said, tugging Alex towards the door.

"Actually, would you mind going? I need to…_you know,"_ she replied, tilting her head towards the stalls.

Olivia shook her head, "What? Go talk to my ex boyfriend while I'm downstairs?" she asked knowingly.

Alex bit her lip, "That obvious?" she asked, screwing up her face.

"Just a bit," she answered, indicating how much with her index finger and thumb.

Alex sighed, "Sorry," she said honestly.

Olivia smiled, "It's not a bad idea, I'll go down and get us something to drink, fill the guys in and talk to El."

Alex nodded, "And I'll go talk to your ex," she added, waggling her eyebrows.

* * *

Kurt listened to the answering machine message again before slamming the handset into the cradle. He looked at the drink in his hand and felt his stomach threaten to rebel. He placed it as far away from his hand as the confines of the desk would allow. He looked up as he caught movement in the hallway, watching trough the clear walls of his office as the solitary figure of Alex Cabot approached.

"Where's Liv?" he asked as she entered the office.

Alex lowered herself into the visitors chair, "Getting coffee," she replied, shifting to cross her legs, swiftly changing her mind as she remembered her damaged knees.

"You don't like me, do you?" he asked.

Alex schooled her features, impressed at his bluntness, "I don't know you," she replied.

He studied the woman seated before him, oozing polite indifference and nodded, "I would never hurt her," he said, meeting and holding her gaze.

"Then what's the story with Deborah?"

Kurt sighed, "Everything I said was true, she has given us some good information that has led to conditions being improved in two correctional facilities _and_ enhanced our reputation as serious investigative journalists looking to expose the truth," he said, glancing at the glass at the corner of his desk.

Alex nodded, "What about her _big_ story, why are you so interested in it? She's been dangling it in front of you for almost two years, surely you must have some inkling as to what she's about to expose?" she asked coolly.

"No. Every time I've asked her, she's refused to discuss any details, claiming she was gathering evidence from her own sources. Given the reliable information she's given us for the previous three stories, I have no reason to doubt her credibility," he replied calmly.

Alex shook her head in disbelief, _"Her credibility?_ You trust the information given to you by the woman whose husband sexually assaulted your _then_ girlfriend?" she asked incredulously.

"Would you have asked me that if I hadn't been dating Olivia?"

Alex nodded affirmatively in response and studied him as he pursed his lips again. She watched as he reached for the scotch and took a sip, swallowing audibly.

He looked at the swirling amber liquid as he rolled the glass in his hand, "I have no idea what she was going to show me. She's hinted that she's been following someone and that it would expose the cover up that convicted her husband. She's told me why she divorced him and of her loyalty to him…my interests in her are…more than professional," he said, sighing heavily.

Alex instantly thought he was about to disclose a romantic relationship with Deborah Lawson and shook her head in bewilderment, "You…and Deborah Lawson?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

* * *

Olivia stepped into the coffee shop, across the lobby of the Ledger, instantly spotting Munch and Fin seated at a window booth. She moved to the counter and ordered a cup of tea.

Two pairs of expectant eyes followed her as she slid into the booth, choosing to sit next to Fin and not disturb the seat Munch had allocated for his prized felt trilby.

"Where's Cabot?" Munch asked.

Olivia dipped the teabag into her polystyrene cup, "Talking with Moss," she replied, pouring a healthy amount of white sugar into her drink.

"_Alone?"_ Fin asked, turning in his seat sideways to look at her.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I'm waiting for Elliot to call me back," she replied, lifting the cup and taking a sip of the sweet, boiling liquid.

Munch looked across the table and met the curious gaze of his partner before addressing Olivia, "Doesn't that make you even a _little_ uncomfortable, leaving them alone together?" he asked, shaking his head.

"No, Kurt's not a threat," she answered, playing with the tag hanging form the teabag on the side of her cup.

Fin snorted, "But Cabot is…leaving your girl alone with your ex, that's just asking for trouble," he said knowingly, clearly speaking from experience.

"Are you about to share some sordid story from your debauched past, my friend?" Munch asked hopefully.

"_You wish,"_ Fin retorted

Olivia contemplated what Fin was saying and realized how surreal her situation really was, "She's up there as an ADA looking for some answers, not my girlfriend looking to score points against my ex boyfriend," she said, knowing that was true.

Munch shrugged his shoulders, "I wish I could agree, but every time I get married the new Mrs Munch can't wait to meet the old one…it's never pretty," he said, shaking his head.

Fin laughed, "Who you kidding? You love watching them fighting over your bony ass," he said, watching as his partner feigned outrage.

Olivia snorted with laughter as she retrieved the ringing cellphone form her pocket.

* * *

Kurt shook his head, "Oh my God..no," he responded instantly, realizing Alex was asking if he was romantically involved with Lowell Harris' ex wife.

Alex felt a small wave of relief wash over her, the idea of her girlfriend's ex boyfriend romantically involved with the ex wife of the man convicted of sexually assaulting her, was almost too much to comprehend. She nodded, "You need to tell me _exactly _what's going on with you and Deborah, for your own sake," she advised sternly.

"I don't respond well to threats Miss Cabot," he replied, regaining his composure.

Alex eased herself out of the chair and looked at him, "Fine. Deborah Lawson is currently facing federal charges, I'll be sure to advise the appropriate authorities of your involvement with her and your lack of co-operation with local law enforcement officials," she said, turning and heading for the open door.

"_Wait,"_ he said sharply.

Alex stopped at the door and turned, raising a single eyebrow in question.

"Deborah Harris, Lawson…whatever, approached me not long after her husband's trial. She was convinced he had been framed. I know what you're going to say and I agree, he is a cold blooded murdering bastard that was lucky to have escaped the death penalty. Deborah will never accept that, for all the meetings I've had with her, I can tell she's obsessed with proving his innocence. She asked for my help exposing the corruption involved with his cover up in exchange for information about other facilities Harris has worked at," he said, raising the glass to his lips once more.

"Go on," Alex prompted as she moved back to the chair and resumed her seated position.

Kurt swallowed, "Has Olivia told you about Sealview?" he asked.

Alex fielded the loaded curve ball with ease, "That's not relevant here," she answered calmly.

"But it is…you were right, we were dating while she was undercover at Sealview. I had no idea she was in there until she got out. You have to understand, we didn't talk about work when we were together, she…she wanted something entirely separate from what she did all day and when I saw her…after Sealview and asked her what happened…she never told me, not once," he paused, taking another sip.

Alex absorbed this information, instantly recalling the conversation she and Olivia had shared on the roof of the 16h precinct a couple of hours ago. She watched as Kurt drained the last of the scotch from the glass.

He sat the empty glass on the desk, "I finally heard what happened to her…when she testified against him in court…and by then we weren't together anymore. I loved her, would have done anything for her, but she wouldn't let me in and gradually pulled away," he said, blinking slowly at the sad memories.

Alex empathized with him, understanding the pain he must have felt, desperate to help Olivia, but being rebuffed at every turn. She leaned forward in the chair, "She considers you a great friend Kurt," she said quietly.

He looked at her doubtfully.

"She told me about you, how you were the only one she trusted, the only one she shared her true feelings with," she said.

Kurt nodded, "About you?"

"Amongst other things…Olivia never told her partner about her feelings for me, I always assumed there were no secrets between them," she divulged, sensing a change in their conversation.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "She never told Elliot about me either, IAB did," he said smiling weakly.

Alex frowned, _"IAB?"_

"They were working a case, about a month after she got out of Sealview…a football player, anyway…she accidently outed him…we printed it and IAB suspended her. Elliot stormed in here, asking for my help clearing her name…she walked in on us having a heated discussion," he said.

Alex shook her head, _"Olivia gave you the story?"_ she asked in confusion.

"No, she was accused of doing so though. I signed an affidavit confirming she hadn't given me the information and she was cleared. That was how Elliot found out we were dating, all those months together and she never told him," he replied.

Alex clasped her hands together in front of her, "She's very adept at compartmentalizing, I think that's why she's so good at her job and dealing with the horrors she sees every day," she supplied.

Kurt sighed, "I saw how bruised she was after Sealview, I saw the pain in her eyes…she didn't sleep and if she did, it was with a light on. I watched her withdraw and I tried so hard…" he paused as he felt the emotion rising in his throat, he blew out a calming breath, "I used Deborah to cling on to the past, she's always been polite and appeared genuinely eager to right wrongs of injustice, I thought I could find out what Lowell Harris was really like, to understand what Olivia went through," he finished.

Alex dropped her gaze and looked at the phone on his desk, "Who did you call when we left?" she asked, noticing the curling cord hanging over the side that hadn't been visible before.

Kurt's eyes instinctively moved to the phone, "Deborah, to find out what was going on. Whatever she's doing, I have no idea what she's up to," he answered honestly.

Alex studied the editor's face, noticing the dark circles and the weariness in his small eyes and the tremble in his hand, "She's been following Olivia since the trial, she's hired at least one investigator to capture photographic evidence that Olivia and I are in a relationship. Her home was searched a few hours ago revealing a room covered with at least a thousand pictures covertly taken of Olivia…she's also kept journals for almost two years outlining Olivia's movements," she paused for a second, studying his shocked expression before adding, "They also found home made c-4 plastic explosives," she finished.

Kurt's mouth fell open, "My God…I had no idea, she never mentioned Olivia…well, she did once, after the trial, the first time we met…she asked if I thought Olivia volunteered for undercover work…I never really paid it much attention…" he said, trailing off as he pondered the consequences of his actions. He looked at Alex, "Did she say why?" he asked.

Alex nodded, "According to Deborah…_you're_ going to help her destroy Olivia," she replied flatly.

Kurt slammed his fist on the desk, startling Alex, "I would _never_ hurt Olivia…if I thought for one second Deborah was plotting something like this I would have gone to the police…to Olivia," he spat angrily.

Alex studied his reaction and nodded her head, "She's never discussed anything with you that seemed odd or unrelated to the information she had previously provided?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No…I have no idea why she's doing what she's doing, " he said, processing the new information. He frowned, "She thinks Olivia is responsible for her husband's incarceration?" he asked as the pieces of the puzzle slid into place.

Alex nodded, "Apparently, we have no idea what she was planning with the c-4. Why does she think you would publish pictures of Olivia that could potentially harm her credibility and career?" she asked, omitting the potential damage to her own political aspirations with an uncontrolled public outing.

Kurt bowed his head, "In the beginning I may have given her the impression that Olivia was not one of my favorite members of law enforcement," he admitted shamefully, without meeting her gaze. He looked down a the drawer and reached to open it.

"Does that help?" Alex asked.

He looked up and followed her eyes as they rested on the empty crystal glass, "We all have our crutches to see us through the day…It blurs the edges," he replied, closing the drawer.

Alex softened her gaze and smiled at him, "Olivia really does care about you, I think you should talk to her once this is all over," she said quietly.

"And start where? I listened to her pour her heart out over you, how she felt about you and I didn't even feel angry…I just felt lucky to be a part of her life and honored she trusted me enough to tell me…" he paused and searched her eyes, "…even if Deborah had given me pictures of you and Olivia, did you really think I would print them?" he asked, holding her gaze.

Alex shook her head, "No and neither does she," she confirmed.


	20. Home

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

* * *

The Editor's office at the Ledger was quiet as two seated figures sat in contemplative silence, processing everything that had been said between them.

Alex jumped as the cellphone in her coat pocket shrilled loudly and retrieved it quickly, "Cabot," she said in greeting, casually shifting her gaze to the floor at her feet.

"How's it going?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded absently, "Good," she replied cryptically, trying to keep the callers identity private.

"Is he a good guy or a bad guy? 'Cos Munch and Fin wanna go home. Elliot called, Lawson's got no other agenda, she really was just a woman scorned, out for revenge," Olivia said.

Alex nodded again, "At least that's something. What about the c-4? Has she said what that was for?"

Olivia paused, "If Kurt refused to publish her story and the pictures…she was going to use him to get to us and …blow us up…after she'd confronted us," she said quietly.

Alex gasped and lifted her eyes to meet Kurt's curious gaze, "I think you should come up," she said.

Alex noticed Kurt's eyes shift to something behind her and turned, instinctively knowing who he was looking at. She smiled at the brunette walking along the hallway and ended the call, placing the phone back in her pocket.

Olivia entered, carrying a polystyrene cup which she held out for Alex, "Sorry I took so long, I went to Brazil for fresh beans," she said with mock seriousness, handing over the hot drink.

Alex smiled, savoring the brief contact as their fingers brushed against each other, "Thanks," she said as she accepted the cup.

Kurt watched their interaction, suddenly feeling awkward and rose from his chair, "I'll be back in a minute, I'll look out the articles that we printed based on Deborah's information," he said, not meeting Olivia's eyes.

Olivia watched as he ambled down the hallway, she turned to Alex, "Is he okay?" she asked with genuine concern.

Alex reached for her hand, "He had no idea she was plotting your downfall, it would appear his interest in her was rather more _personal,"_ she said as Olivia lowered herself into the seat next to her.

Olivia's eyes widened as her eyebrows shot into her hairline and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"No, not like that," Alex said, shaking her head.

Olivia nodded, "So what's his story then?" she asked, blowing out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kurt lifted the large, print issue pieces of newsprint from the table and headed back to his office. As he rounded the corner, he noticed Alex was gone.

"Where's Miss Cabot?" he asked, placing the large sheets on his desk.

Olivia smiled, "Downstairs, she said she thought we should talk," she replied.

He nodded and looked down at her, "She's very astute," he commented.

Olivia stood up and moved in front of him, she searched his tired eyes for a few seconds before reaching out a hand and cupping his face, "I never meant to hurt you," she said quietly, shaking her head to enforce her words.

He nodded, "I know," he replied softly.

Olivia shook her head, "I'm sorry I pulled away. After Sealview I know I was…difficult to be around, but I couldn't go back there, I couldn't think about it, let alone talk about it with someone I cared about," she admitted sadly.

He sighed and smiled, "But you have talked about it now," he stated.

She nodded, "It took a long time to accept that I wasn't responsible and it wasn't my fault, but I can't live in the past…" she paused and leaned in closer, "…and neither should you," she whispered.

He bobbed his head and looked at her for a long moment, "You and Alex…you're really together?" he finally asked.

Olivia beamed instantly, "Yeah," she said, unable to shield the happiness radiating from her eyes.

He reached out and held her close, "Then don't hide yourself from her, she's going nowhere," he said in a hushed tone.

Olivia swallowed as she hugged him back, "I won't," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

After a comforting moment Kurt pulled back and released her, feeling settled for the first time in months. He nodded his head, "Care to fill me in on the latest news?" he asked, subtly shifting the path of their emotional conversation.

Olivia stepped back and told him the latest developments. After a few minutes she shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing more we can do, she'll be moved into federal custody in the morning," she said.

Kurt was sitting on the edge of his desk, listening intently and shaking his head in disbelief, "I had no idea she was hunting you down in some deranged revenge attack Liv, if I had…I would have told you," he said, once she was finished.

"I know," she replied.

Kurt looked at his watch, "It's late, you'd better not keep her waiting any longer," he commented lightly, referring to the feisty blonde.

"Thanks Kurt, maybe we can catch up once I get back from DC?" she asked hopefully, shaking her head.

Kurt pondered the question and nodded, "I'd like that," he answered, smiling.

After a few seconds of searching each other's faces, Olivia motioned with her head to the door, "I gotta go."

He nodded, watching as she turned and headed for the door, _"Liv?"_

"Yeah?" she said, looking over her shoulder.

He smiled, "Promise me an exclusive after the Porter trial?"

She shook her head and snorted, "Not a chance," she replied, returning his smile as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Alex looked up as the familiar figure entered the coffee shop and smiled at her in greeting, "You okay?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, where's Munch and Fin?" she asked, concerned Alex had been left on her own.

Alex shook her head, "It's almost midnight, I was scared Munch would turn into a creature of the undead, so I sent them home. Cragen called while you were upstairs and said everyone was calling it a day," she answered.

Olivia smiled, "Munch already is a creature of the undead…c'mon," she said, holding out her hand and sighing, "We're going home," she said.

Alex reached for her hand, allowing herself to be pulled form the seat, "You know technically, it's _my _home," she said lightly, smiling at her.

Olivia leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, _"Wherever I am with you is home,"_ she whispered, hearing the sudden hitch in Alex's breathing at her words.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked as she opened the door to the apartment.

Olivia yawned as she followed the blonde, closing the door behind her, "Not really, considering we haven't eaten anything since lunch, I'm surprised my stomach hasn't rebelled," she said as her stomach grumbled, right on cue.

Alex turned and smiled, placing her hand over Olivia's toned stomach, "Time to feed the beast," she quipped.

Olivia waggled her eyebrows as she pinned Alex against the wall, "You read my mind," she breathed out seductively, leaning in and capturing the parted lips as she pushed at the leather coat.

Alex wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly and melting in to her touch. She blindly reached up and pushed the velvet blazer off Olivia's shoulders, reaching for the buttons on her fitted shirt. She felt Olivia tugging at her jeans and thrust her hips towards her eager hands. Their lips parted as Olivia pushed the jeans down the slender legs until she remembered Alex's damaged knees and stopped.

"_What?"_ Alex panted, pushing the shirt down Olivia's arms.

Olivia smiled, "I was almost thrown from a roof and you fell over some trash, I don't know about you, but I could really use a shower," she answered, finding it hard to believe all that happened to them over the past thirteen hours.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, why don't you shower first and I'll put some soup on…something light before bed," she said, pulling her jeans back up.

Olivia nodded, retrieving her fallen clothing from the floor. She kissed Alex tenderly, "Can we have tomato?" she asked as their lips parted.

Alex smiled in response before they moved down the hallway, parting at the entrance to the living room.

Alex placed the pot of fresh tomato soup on the hob and turned the heat down low. She moved from the kitchen to the living room where she kicked off her sneakers before heading down the hallway.

She entered her bedroom and stopped.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the patiently waiting, naked brunette, leaning casually against the bathroom door with her arms folded.

Olivia smiled as she pushed off the door and moved slowly towards her.

Alex's eyes soaked in the visual delights of her approaching lover, "Are we saving water again?" she asked lightly as Olivia removed her sweater.

"Something like that," Olivia replied, wrapping her arms around the blonde and unclasping her bra. She dropped slowly to her knees and carefully removed the denim, mindful of the plaster covered knees and lifted each foot gently to remove her socks. She reached up and eased Alex's underwear down her long, lean legs, enjoying the view from her vantage point.

Alex blew out a shaky breath as Olivia kissed her way slowly up her body, paying particular attention to her damaged knees. When Olivia's lips kissed the valley between her breasts she could stand it no more and wrapped her arms around the brunette, pressing their bodies together. After several searing kisses they parted and moved towards the bathroom door where Alex brought them to a stop, reaching out to switch off the bedroom light.

"What d'you do that for?" Olivia asked.

Alex grinned and pushed her playfully through the open door, "Who needs lights when I've got you_…my little firefly,"_ she teased, closing the door behind her.


	21. Pandora's Box

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This was first published on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. Thanks to everyone on the group for your ongoing support.

_**

* * *

**_

Alex glanced at the digital display on the bedside clock and sighed, disappointed she had only been asleep for a few hours. She moved her eyes slowly around the room, allowing them to adjust to the darkness before glancing down at the body, draped across her own.

They had made love in the shower until there was no hot water left and then spent a leisurely amount of time toweling each other dry which had, inevitably, led to more passionate exploration. The tomato soup Alex had left cooking slowly on the stove was more of a pureed mixture by the time they made their way to the kitchen, both settling for sandwiches with ice cold milk instead.

The conversation had been light and loving, teasing and playful as both women forgot the outside world and all its' uncontrollable madness and focused on each other. Alex had wanted to ask Olivia about Sealview, but didn't want to press her, accepting that Olivia would tell her when she was ready.

Alex ran her left hand delicately along the naked body wrapped around her own and closed her eyes, determined to live in _this_ moment and not think about Deborah Lawson or her husband and definitely not about Dean Porter or their fast approaching trip to Washington.

She smiled as she remembered Olivia's thoughtfulness as they had crawled, exhausted into bed, Olivia insisting she lay on her back so she wouldn't hurt her scraped knees. She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her eyes, blinking away a few stray tears. Her mind was full of anger towards Lowell Harris and his demented ex wife, the photographs of Olivia's battered body and face fresh in her mind and impossible to forget. She felt more tears flowing and didn't want to disturb Olivia's much needed slumber, especially after the emotional day she had endured. She carefully moved Olivia off her body and slid out of bed, snagging her silk robe from the back of the chair in front of the dresser as she passed.

She padded silently on bare feet out of the room and down the hallway, choosing to keep the lights off as she settled into the corner of the large white sofa. She leaned forward and cradled her face in her hands, weeping silently. Her mind raced over the events of the past two weeks and how lucky they both were to be with each other. Alex knew Olivia had dealt with the events of Sealview, knew she had processed whatever had happened to her, but her mind kept wondering how different it would all be if they _weren't_ together. She doubted Olivia would ever have confided in her about the events that transpired at Sealview or the hurt she had suffered, mentally and physically and felt an enormous blanket of guilt settle uncomfortably around her shoulders.

Olivia watched from the doorway as Alex wept into her hands and felt her heart break at the sight. She moved slowly across the room until she stood beside the sofa, not wanting to startle Alex. She plucked at the sleeves of the sweater she had donned and waited until the younger woman looked up at her with watery eyes.

Olivia smiled and sat down, turning towards her with open arms. Alex moved into the embrace and sagged against her. Olivia ran her fingers through messy, blonde hair and held her gently as she smoothed her other hand across the silk back in soothing circles.

After a few minutes, Alex pulled back to look into Olivia's face in the darkened living room, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Olivia frowned, "For what?" she said, shaking her head slightly.

"Waking you up, you need to rest," Alex answered, smiling weakly.

Olivia smiled, "I woke up the second you slid out of bed, I figured you were going for a glass of water or something…I gave you five minutes before coming to look for you," she replied.

Alex sighed and shook her head before leaning forward and brushing their mouths together, tightening her hold on the dark haired woman as she deepened the needy kiss.

Olivia pulled back and cupped Alex's face, placing a feather light kiss on her parted lips, "I love you Lex…you can tell me anything," she whispered.

Alex nodded, "I know," she answered.

"_Please tell me,"_ Olivia encouraged.

They settled against the back of the sofa with Alex cradled in Olivia's arms in the lifting darkness. Olivia waited patiently for Alex to speak as she continued to stroke the blonde woman's side lovingly.

Alex sighed, "I woke up and started thinking about everything that's happened to us over the past two weeks…I couldn't stop wondering what this would all be like if we weren't together," she admitted quietly.

"But we are," Olivia confirmed.

Alex tangled her hand in the fabric of Olivia's sweater, "But what if we weren't?," she paused, unsure if she should continue. She tightened her hold and sighed, "I wouldn't know anything about what happened to you at Sealview," she whispered.

Olivia leaned down and kissed the blond crown resting against her chest, "Probably not," she confessed quietly.

Alex lifted her head and looked up at her, "I wish I had been there for you Liv, I wish I had prosecuted him, I wish I could have held you…I wish I hadn't given up on you and ran off to the mountains, " she admitted, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Sealview has _nothing_ to do with you. You couldn't have stopped what happened, that wasn't your fault…I would have gone undercover even if you _had_ come back and found me," she replied, realizing Alex was still blaming herself.

Alex held her gaze, "I know…I know we've talked about guilt and blame and moved on…but, I love you so much and can't stand the thought of someone hurting you…I look at you and I can't believe we're finally together," she whispered.

Olivia smiled, "Well, we are…hopefully forever," she said, her voice cracking.

Alex leaned up and kissed her, "Definitely," she replied with a tone of finality.

Olivia searched the beautiful face looking up at her, "Sealview is in the past, it's easier for me to keep looking forward and not dwell on what _might_ have been…we've talked about the night you were shot, but you've not really talked about Witsec and I haven't pushed…Alex, I know things have been difficult for you too and…" she hesitated, remembering the conversation with Jon at the cabin, "…whatever happened to you…I want you to know, I'll always be here for you," she said in a hushed tone laced with warmth.

Alex swallowed and bobbed her head slowly, "I know," she answered, losing herself in sad memories for a moment, "Why don't I make some tea? It's almost 4am and we don't have to be anywhere tomorrow."

Olivia nodded, "I'd like that," she answered.

* * *

They sat beside each other at the kitchen table, sipping slowly from their cups of sweet tea. The air between them heavy with anticipation as they each waited for the other to start. Olivia played with the handle of her cup and mulled over what she wanted to say until a hand covered her own, halting her fidgeting fingers.

"We can just go back to bed, talk about this later…I don't want you to feel uncomfortable sweetie," Alex said quietly.

Olivia shifted and held the slender hand gently in her own and shook her head, "You could never make me feel uncomfortable," she replied.

Alex smiled, "I hope not, but if you don't feel like talking, then don't…I just want you to know that I'm never going to judge you or make assumptions, okay?" she asked, nodding her head.

Olivia smiled, "Sixteen days ago, I could only dream about sitting half naked in your kitchen at this time of the morning…when you were in Witsec, I used to lie in bed and think what it would be like to be with you, like this…in love and loved by you…those memories pale in comparison to the reality…you've made me so happy, for the first time in my life…I'm really happy, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met Alex and despite all this madness in our lives, I think we had to go our separate ways to reach this point, together…on the same path," she said, searching Alex's face for comprehension.

Alex nodded, "I know what you mean, it doesn't make the distance any easier though…I wish I had been there for you when you were at Sealview," she replied, intertwining their fingers.

Olivia smiled, "I'm not sure that would have made any difference…I didn't talk to anyone about it, you spoke with Kurt...he told you I never discussed it, I couldn't," she said, shrugging her shoulders and dipping her head.

"I would have understood if you didn't want to talk about it, I would have wanted to be in your life, be someone you could sit in silence with and take comfort from, without feeling pressured into talking about it," Alex said quietly, lowering her head to catch Olivia's eyes.

Olivia met her blue gaze and nodded, "I told you on the roof why I had to go undercover, I want to tell you what happened…with Harris," she said slowly, lifting her head.

Alex smiled and nodded, "Take your time," she advised, squeezing the fingers twined with her own.

Olivia sighed, "There was a tuberculosis outbreak at the prison, we were waiting in the mess for our vaccination shots…" she swallowed and shifted in the chair before continuing, "…I was asked to accompany one of the officers, Matthew Parker and I refused. Before we knew it, they had sent in back up, wearing riot gear," she said.

"_Just because you wouldn't go with him?"_ Alex asked, shaking her head.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, all the women were forcefully restrained," she added, her eyes shifting away from Alex's as she remembered the force with which Matthew Parker had thrown her face down on to the table.

"Was Harris there?"

Olivia blinked_, "Harris?_ Not then, he was watching through the control room window…once everyone was subdued he came over and asked Parker who had started the disruption, he told him it was me...then Harris told me I was going to the '_hole'_," she said, swallowing nervously.

"You can stop anytime you want to Liv, okay?" Alex said quietly, squeezing her fingers again tenderly.

Olivia nodded, "I just need some water," she replied, shifting in the chair.

Alex placed a comforting hand gently on her bare thigh, "I'll get it," she said smiling as she rose from the chair and moved towards the fridge. She returned a few minutes later with two, tall glasses of water.

Olivia snorted lightly and accepted a glass from the outstretched hand, shaking her head at the slices of lime floating on top. She took a long drink before placing the glass in front of her, resting her arms on the table.

"_What?"_ Alex asked.

Olivia shook her head again, looking at the carefully sliced lime floating in the water, "Nothing, I just love that everything you touch, you make your own," she said.

"_I certainly do,"_ Alex replied, stroking Olivia's bare thigh knowingly.

Olivia dipped her head and smiled before shifting her thoughts back to Sealview, she was pleased when Alex reached for her hand again and squeezed it supportively. She turned and looked into Alex's open face, "Harris led me in the opposite direction of the _'hole'_, he took me to a basement…there was a mattress on the floor," she faltered, "he um…he um…"

"You don't have to do this Liv, not if it's going to upset you," Alex reminded her, scooting closer in her chair. She released Olivia's hand and slid her arm loosely around the dark haired woman's shoulders, moving her free hand to hold Olivia's once more, creating a complete physical connection with her lover.

Olivia shook her head and returned her gaze to the glass on the table, "I was so scared...I'd never felt terror before…I was sweating and panicking…screaming for help…pleading with him to let me go…I was so scared Alex," she choked out quietly.

Alex leaned in closer and kissed her head, "I love you Liv, you're the bravest person I know…I love you," she repeated softly into the dark hair.

Olivia took comfort from the gentle hold and blew out a cleansing breath, "I was handcuffed, behind my back…he threw me face down on the mattress then pulled me up and kissed me, telling me I must like it _'rough'_…I begged him to stop and screamed for help…he said no-one could hear me…he threw me down again and took off his belt," she stopped, lifting the glass of water and taking a long pull of the refreshing liquid.

Alex was desperately holding on to her emotions as she pictured the scene Olivia was vividly painting with her words. She moved her arm lower and rubbed Olivia's back gently, using her touch to keep her lover grounded and connected to the present.

Olivia placed the glass on the table and began stroking the back of Alex's hand with her thumb, "He pulled me up again and pushed me face first into a wall…I was screaming for help the whole time…nobody could hear me…he removed one of the cuffs and I turned, hitting him in the face with my forearm, he fell to the mattress and I ran, looking for somewhere to hide," she paused, taking another sip of the cool water to steady herself, "He found me and…hit me in the stomach and the back of my legs with his baton…I ran to a door and banged for help, screaming…he hit me so hard across my face that it knocked me to my knees…he cuffed me to the bars on the door…he um…"

"It's okay Liv, you can stop," Alex said, blinking back the wetness gathering in her eyes as she remembered the bruising on Olivia's face from the photographs. Her mind was reeling at the scene Olivia was describing, cold fear tingled through her veins at the prospect of what was still to come.

Olivia swallowed as a single tear trickled slowly down her cheek, she shook her head, "He unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis…he warned me if I bit him…I would be _'dead'_…he shoved it towards my mouth as he gripped my head in his hands…"

Alex gasped uncontrollably as she choked on a sob, causing Olivia to shift in her seat and wrap her arms around her. She held Alex's trembling body as the blonde fought for control, "It's okay Lex…Fin came in and stopped him," she said, fighting back her own tears at the painful memories.

Alex pulled back and stared at her, searching her face, "I'm so sorry that happened to you," she choked out.

Olivia nodded her head and swallowed, _"Me too,"_ she whispered, feeling fresh tears spill down her cheeks.

Alex stood up, bringing Olivia with her and wiped the tears from her lover's face tenderly, "You said before that you talked to someone, I'm glad you did…I don't know if I would have," she said quietly, feeling her love for the older woman surge throughout her body.

Olivia nodded, "I had to…I did one to one counseling for over a year and attended group therapy sessions…it helped me realize a lot of things and accept that it wasn't my fault…it took a long time for me to admit I needed help though. In the end, I knew I had to talk about it or I couldn't do my job," she confessed, cupping Alex's face gently with her hands.

Alex licked her dry lower lip and swallowed, "I'm glad talking about it helped you, thank you for telling me…I love you Liv and I will _always_ be here to listen, whenever you want to talk, okay?"

Olivia bobbed her head, "_Okay," _she answered, pulling Alex closer. They held each other for several, long moments absorbing everything that had been said.

Alex played over the conversation, realizing how close Olivia had come to being raped and seriously injured, she could picture the dark haired woman, with all her law enforcement training and experience, fighting for survival and screaming for help yet nobody coming to her aid. She shuddered as she thought of Harris throwing her on to the mattress and cuffing her to steel bars, thrusting his penis towards her bruised face. She thought of Fin and his impeccable timing and wished he _had_ cracked Harris over the skull. She wanted him dead for what he had done to _her_ Olivia.

Olivia felt Alex shudder and held her tighter, allowing their love to envelop them and protect her from unwanted thoughts and images. She thought of the basement and Harris and felt relieved she had been able to tell Alex the sordid story without losing her resolve completely. Her counselor had been right, her loved ones wouldn't be judgmental, they would be caring and supportive. She realized how much progress she had truly made over the past two years and felt an enormous burden being lifted from her shoulders. She had sought help after an incident during an investigation with Fin, where she had held her gun to a marine's head. Fin had been supportive and encouraged her to seek help and face up to her PTSD. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of the past before pulling her head back to look at the woman she adored.

"Now you know," Olivia said softly, losing herself in birght, blue eyes.

Alex nodded, "Now I know," she replied, smoothing loose strands of hair away from Olivia's forehead.

Olivia stifled a yawn and smiled as Alex did the same, "C'mon, let's get some sleep," she said, tugging Alex out of the kitchen.

Alex smiled as she obediently trailed behind Olivia, she still had questions about Sealview and Harris, his trial and the aftermath, but was conscious of how much Olivia had shared for one night and how emotionally drained she must be.

As they entered the bedroom, Alex excused herself to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed, '_I need to_ _tell her,'_ she thought. She closed her eyes and leaned heavily on the counter.

Arms slipped around her waist and a head settled on her shoulder, peering at her in the mirror, "You okay?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled warmly at tired brown eyes, studying her in the mirror, "I am now," she whispered, the significance of her words lost on the dark haired woman behind her.


	22. Time Out

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

* * *

"9 down…_intoxicating,"_ Alex said, pointing with her left hand.

Olivia read the cryptic clue again and moved the pen from her parted lips to the folded section on the New York Times and wrote in the empty boxes. She tilted her head and met the waiting mouth, "I never knew crossword puzzles could be so…_stimulating,_" she husked as their lips parted.

Alex smiled as she scanned the clues again, "I complete this every day at the office, it's addictively relaxing," she replied, pointing to another clue, "12 across and 4 down…GGSE…_scrambled eggs,"_ she said victoriously, accepting her reward again with eager lips.

Olivia kissed her teasingly, swiping her tongue across the parted lips and dipping inside for a fleeting few seconds. She pulled back once more and grinned, "Even _I _got that one," she said smiling.

Alex clucked her tongue, "Then you need to improve your timing sweetheart," she teased, running her left hand leisurely along Olivia's bare leg, allowing her fingers to trail underneath the loose running shorts her lover was wearing.

Olivia shifted on the couch and turned on her side, facing Alex, "You of all people, know Ihave _impeccable _timing," she said seductively.

Alex leaned forward and kissed the base of Olivia's throat, her left hand reaching for the newspaper and tossing it behind her as she rolled on top of Olivia.

Olivia feigned pain and groaned loudly at the firm body now resting on top of her own, their legs intertwining in a familiar tangle. She tossed the pen in the direction of the table and ran both hands over Alex's shorts and t-shirt clad body. She cupped the beautiful blonde woman's buttocks and kneaded them rhythmically as Alex began to slowly grind into her.

Alex lowered her head and captured Olivia's mouth, kissing her slowly and deliberately stoking the fires that had been burning since they had returned from their late morning run.

They had slept until after 9am, both women waking at the same time and reveling in the feeling of togetherness. They had lay quietly, remembering the early morning conversation and kissing each other tenderly, seeking assurance that they were both okay. Olivia was relieved she had told Alex about Sealview, she might not have told her everything, but it was a huge start and they both took comfort in the trust and love they shared.

With no plans for the day and Deborah Lawson safely tucked away in Federal custody, they considered their activity options. Olivia had received a playful smack for suggesting staying where they were and '_making love until sunset'_. Alex had melted at the way Olivia kissed her knees, telling her it was _'magic medicine,' _before kissing every freckle and childhood scar her lips could find. When Olivia's mouth captured a swollen nipple, Alex had laughed as Olivia told her it was time for _her_ medicine. Alex had returned their newly discovered healing process with fervor, having more scars and scrapes to tend. The bullet Olivia had taken at the hands of _David Brennan_ was healing smoothly and had only left two thin, angry marks that would soon fade to white.

After an hour of hedonistic bliss, Alex had suggested a run and a late breakfast at a nearby bakery. Olivia had protected until she had seen the pale blue running shorts Alex was planning on wearing along with the matching t-shirt and readily agreed.

They had ran Alex's usual three mile route and stopped for coffee and muffins, enjoying the ambience in the little Italian bakery Alex favored. Elliot had called Olivia as they ambled along the sidewalk, updating her on Deborah Lawson and informing her that there was no need for either of them to come anywhere near the precinct.

Once back at he apartment, Alex had retrieved a pen from her study and opened the newspaper she had bought to the crossword section, folding the page carefully. Olivia had shook her head and moved to the couch, kicking off her sneakers and making herself comfortable. Alex had lay beside her, handing her the pen as she tucked herself into the dark haired woman's side.

Olivia smiled as she reflected on their easy morning together which had ended with them here, naked on the couch.

"What are you grinning at?" Alex asked as she moved her mouth from the valley between Olivia's breasts and hovered over the parted lips.

Olivia ran her hands lazily across the firm flesh underneath her fingers, eliciting a moan from the blonde in her arms, "There's nothing wrong with my timing," she answered, slipping a hand between their heated bodies and smiling as the mouth above her own fell open, gasping with pleasure.

"_Liv,"_ Alex panted into the open mouth as her breathing hitched again at the knowing touch from sure fingers.

Olivia eagerly swallowed the next gasp and the moans that soon followed.

* * *

"We've wasted the day," Alex announced as she entered the living room and looked down at her lover, relaxing on the couch.

Olivia smiled up at her, "No, we haven't. We're just used to days filled with _high octane_ _drama,_ that we don't know how to live a normal life…think of this as a _time out,"_ she replied, realizing the truth of her teasing response.

Alex sat on the arm of the couch, placing a hand on the back of the dark head, "We should really pack for DC, we could swing by your apartment and pick up anything you need," she said as her fingers played in the shoulder length brown hair.

Olivia felt her scalp tingle at the familiar touch, "Or we could stay here," she replied, patting the seat next to her suggestively.

Alex snorted, "You're insatiable," she said, shaking her head.

"Only for you," Olivia answered honestly, placing a hand on Alex's denim clad leg.

Alex gazed at her, hoping the intensity of her feelings never faded. She swallowed, "I love you," she said quietly.

"And I adore you"

They looked at each other for a few moments, savoring their love, wishing every day could be as uncomplicated as this one. Olivia's mind turned to Dean Porter and she felt her stomach drop at the thought of the upcoming trial.

Alex sensed the change immediately and tugged lightly on a few loose strands, "Hey, you okay?"

Olivia blinked slowly and nodded, "Yeah, just thinking about Porter," she admitted.

"Don't, he can't hurt us now," Alex said quietly.

Olivia shrugged, "I know, it just seems so surreal. He used to be a good, honest agent…what makes someone do what he did?" she asked, searching the bright blue eyes above her.

Alex leaned down, "I guess we'll find out soon enough," she answered, kissing Olivia tenderly.

* * *

"_Carmichael"_

"Abbie, it's Liv," Olivia said into her cellphone, frowning at the muffled sounds coming over the line. There was a pause and some rustling before Abbie spoke again.

"_What's up?"_ Abbie asked bluntly, her voice slightly out of breath.

Olivia frowned again, "You okay?" she asked, shifting slightly on the chair she was sitting on.

Abbie sighed, "_Yeah…I was in the middle of a…debriefing,"_ she replied huskily, clearing her throat.

Olivia shrugged, "We're heading to DC tomorrow, thought we'd go up a day early and get ready for the main event," she said, smiling over at Alex as she entered the bedroom carrying a pile of clean laundry.

"_There's no need, you're not the first witness on the call list…you can stay in Manhattan for another day or two,"_ Abbie answered.

Olivia heard more rustling from the other end of the phone, "I know, but we want to get settled and take in the sights…" her voice trailed off as Alex removed her sweater and swapped it for one of her own, freshly laundered, black fitted shirts.

"_Your call Liv, you got the hotel details?" _

Olivia watched as Alex carefully buttoned her shirt and nodded absently into the phone, "Yeah…we decided to make our own plans…is Suzy heading to Washington?" she asked, referring to the waitress from Sam's Diner.

Abbie snorted, "_She sure is, she put a bullet in Porter…they oughtta give her a medal,"_ she drawled.

"Is she at the same hotel we were booked into?" Olivia asked, remembering how she had assured Suzy they would look after her.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't get the memo telling me I now worked the front desk at the Hilton,"_ Abbie drolled.

Olivia sighed, "Abbie…" she warned.

"_Yes, Calamity Jane is booked into the same hotel that you_ _were…where are you and blondie staying now?"_ Abbie asked.

Olivia smiled as Alex approached her, "Sorry cowboy, need to know basis only," she quipped before hanging up and placing her phone on the dresser table.

Alex straddled her thighs and draped her arms loosely over her shoulders, "We'll make sure Suzy is well taken care of," she said.

Olivia placed her hands on trim hips, holding her in place, "I know," she replied, straining up for a kiss.

Alex pulled back after an unhurried round of oral exploration, "I've got all my clothes ready, what about yours?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, almost…feel like a quick trip to my place so I can pick up a few things?"

* * *

Olivia felt strangely detached from her surroundings as they walked down the hallway to her apartment and turned to Alex, "This feels weird," she said.

"What does?"

Olivia brought out her keys from her pocket and smiled, "Being here, I don't feel like I live here anymore," she answered.

Alex stopped in front of the door and turned to the shorter woman, "Maybe once we get back from DC, we could talk about livi-"

Olivia cut her off as she instinctively reached for her weapon, which she instantly remembered was locked in the closet safe, back at Alex's apartment. She pushed Alex away from the door, "I heard something…wait here," she instructed quietly.

"Not a chance," Alex replied defiantly.

Olivia inserted her key into the lock and turned it slowly, "Stay behind me," she whispered.

Alex nodded as she retrieved her cellphone, fingers poised to dial 911.

Olivia pushed the door open slowly and looked cautiously into her apartment, she took a careful step inside and glanced to her left. The kitchen area was clear, but she could see pizza boxes open on the counter. She eased in further, the lamp beside the couch was lit, revealing a sea of strewn clothing. She stopped beside the couch as she heard movement coming from behind the closed bedroom door.

Alex leaned in closely behind her, "_Should I call 911?"_ she whispered almost inaudibly.

Olivia looked at the clothing on the couch and shook her head, "Fire department would be more use," she replied quietly.

Alex frowned and looked ar the closed door, hearing more movement and what sounded like muffled laughter. Olivia turned to her, "Dial Abbie's number," she said quietly, guiding Alex towards the kitchen counter, where she lifted a piece of lukewarm pepperoni pizza.

Alex shook her head, "Abbie's in _there?"_ she asked incredulously, indicating over her shoulder with her thumb.

Olivia nodded as she took a bite from the pizza slice and chewed slowly, "I'd bet her snakeskin boots on it," she finally said after a few seconds, pointing at the boots on the floor beside the table. She sat on one of the kitchen stools and pulled Alex closer, turning her around to face the bedroom door.

Alex stood between Olivia's parted legs and glanced behind her, "What now?" she asked, opening her mouth and taking a bite from the offered piece of pizza.

"Paybacks can be such fun," Olivia said smiling, taking another bite.

Alex grinned, "She'll kill us," she whispered, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"She'll have to catch us first, door's unlocked remember?" Olivia said, wrapping her arms loosely around Alex's middle.

Alex nodded as she turned to face the closed bedroom door and dialed Abbie's number.

The polyphonic strains of the seventies western tv show, _'Bonanza,'_ echoed loudly around the quiet living room.

Within seconds, a tall, tanned and very naked Texan burst into the living room, frantically searching for her cellphone amongst the discarded pile of clothing, scattered all over the couch.

Abbie stopped dead and her mouth flew open as she spotted the two smiling figures at the kitchen counter.

Alex held her cellphone up and waved it teasingly at the naked woman as Olivia buried her face into her back, trying to muffle her rising laughter.

Abbie bent down and retrieved her shirt and slipped it on, fastening the bottom few buttons quickly. She approached the counter, slowly shaking her head, _"What are you doing here?"_ she whispered, looking anxiously over her shoulder towards the open bedroom door.

Olivia lifted her head, "Um, I live here, _remember?"_ she answered sarcastically, casting her eyes appreciatively over Abbie's tall frame.

"Keep your eyes on your blonde," Abbie drolled, pulling her shirt down.

Alex snorted, "You wish," she quipped as she cast a sideways glance at Olivia.

"Seems we've interrupted your…_debriefing,_ was it?" Olivia said, fighting to contain her laughter.

Abbie smiled in defeat, "Okay, we're even…now, _please go,"_ she pleaded in a low husky tone.

Olivia was about to answer when a voice floated into the living room, followed closely by a familiar figure.

Abbie looked at the instantaneous, slack jawed and wide eyed expressions gracing both women's faces and groaned loudly before slowly turning round and meeting the startled gaze of her naked lover.


	23. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

* * *

Olivia and Alex stared at the naked woman, trying valiantly to keep their eyes on her scarlet face, which was almost the same color as her hair. Alex was the first to speak, "You dyed your hair," she commented casually.

"Nah, I just let the blonde grow out, I prefer the _au naturel_ look," Casey Novak replied, instantly regretting her choice of words as both women glanced down at her neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair.

Olivia smiled, "_So we see,"_ she observed, receiving a gentle dig in her ribs.

"So, what brings you here?" Alex asked, trying to ignore the glares from Abbie.

Casey bent down and picked up her coat from the floor, holding it against her naked body, "Would you mind if I put some clothes on first?" she asked.

Olivia snorted, "We don't…but, _she might,"_ she quipped, tilting her head towards the dark haired woman.

Abbie turned to Olivia, "Funny Benson, at least I don't glow like a lightning bug," she retorted, smiling wickedly, exposing perfect white teeth and dimples.

Olivia dipped her head behind Alex's back once more, "I'm not the one breaking into my friend's apartment to have sex with my girlfriend," she mumbled.

"No, you prefer the ladies room at the precinct," Abbie fired back, settling her hands on her hips.

Olivia lifted her head, "Hey, that was _one time!"_

Alex held up her hands and pointed at Abbie, "_You,"_ she warned, "Stop standing like that, I don't need to know you've had a _Brazilian_," she said as she shifted her hand past the dark haired woman and pointed at Casey, _"And you,"_ she looked at the pink tinged skin on display, "Put some clothes on…as much as it's a surprise to see you Casey, I'd rather talk to you without seeing the evidence of the expensive dental work Ms Carmichael's clearly had, in order to leave such an _indelible impression_ on your fair skin," she finished.

Abbie smiled apologetically as she looked over at Casey, watching the already blushing woman turn an even darker shade of pink. She rolled her eyes as Casey turned, exposing her naked back to the occupants of the room, revealing perfect teeth marks, outlined on each pale buttock.

"Since when did you start _branding?_" Olivia snorted as she looked at the marks on Casey's ass.

Abbie bobbed her dark head, "When I picked that particular young fruit from the bountiful tree and knew she'd be mine," she replied, grinning as she headed towards the bedroom.

Alex waited until the door was closed and turned in Olivia's arms, ".God…._Abbie and_ _Casey?_ I did _not_ see that one coming," she said slowly, studying the bewildered expression on Olivia's face.

"Me neither, I didn't think Casey was her type," Olivia replied, smiling up at her as she adjusted her hold.

Alex leaned down and kissed Olivia's smiling lips, "And what exactly _is_ her type?" she asked, smoothing the hair away from Olivia's face with both hands and gazing into dark brown orbs.

Olivia shrugged, "Who cares, as long as they're happy," she answered smiling.

Alex kissed her again, holding her head firmly in place, exploring her mouth thoroughly with an inquisitive tongue. A few heated minutes later, Olivia shifted on the stool and cupped the denim clad ass tightly, moaning into Alex's mouth as she felt her chest heave.

"Never figured you for a moaner, Liv"

Alex pulled back slowly and turned her head, meeting Casey's smiling face at the other side of the kitchen counter. Olivia also shifted her head, "Good to see you too Casey," she said smiling.

"You too, Abbie tells me _this…" _she indicated with her hand between the two women,_ "…_is _new?"_ she asked as she casually reached into the cupboard for a glass and filled it with water.

Olivia watched her, shaking her head, "Just how long have you two been holed up in my apartment?"

"Only since this afternoon," Abbie announced as she moved towards the couch and began lifting the discarded clothing.

Olivia turned to look at her, "How did you get in without a key?" she asked, watching Abbie create a clothes pile on the chair next to the couch.

"My badge is the only key I'll ever need," she drawled. She looked at the raised eyebrows, waiting for an acceptable answer and shrugged her shoulders, "Security. I told him I was looking after your place while you were out of town, I got the spare set," she supplied.

Alex frowned, "Why not just go to your _hotel?"_ she asked.

"Feds are on either side of her room, we're trying to keep a low profile," Casey answered.

Olivia glanced at Abbie, "Still a screamer?" she smirked, ducking behind Alex as a rolled up sweater flew through the air towards her.

Alex shook her head as she caught the woolen missile easily with one hand, "Can you two behave, just for _five _minutes," she asked wearily.

Olivia leaned her head on Alex's shoulder and pouted, "Sorry sweetie, she started it," she added, smiling sweetly at the dark haired woman.

"And _I'm_ finishing it…we haven't seen Casey for, _how long?"_ Alex replied, looking over at the red head.

Casey shrugged, "I've not seen you since you came back for Connors' trial and I've not seen Liv since Chester Lake cost me my license…it's been a while, " she answered calmly.

Abbie moved to the kitchen area and stepped in behind Casey, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders, "If you hadn't been disbarred, we'd never have met," she added, kissing her cheek gently.

Casey smiled at her, "I know," she replied quietly, lifting a hand and trailing a finger over the dimpled chin.

Olivia deliberately cleared her throat, receiving a bemused look from her girlfriend, she shrugged her shoulders in response, _"What?"_

Alex smiled, "Nothing," she said, shifting her hand to cover Olivia's mouth as she spoke to Abbie and Casey, "How about some wine and a catch up?" she asked.

Abbie nodded, "We'll have to go out, the well's dry in here," she replied, smiling as Olivia struggled in vain to break Alex's hold and speak.

Alex held her hand in place, "Fine, we'll go out then, bar's just around the corner," she said smiling as Olivia's teasing tongue, tickled the palm of her hand.

* * *

The bar was fairly busy, but they had secured a booth in the back away from the bustling crowd waiting to be served. Alex and Olivia sat opposite Abbie and Casey with drinks and a plate of chips on the table in front of them. Casey decided to speak first, thankful the bar didn't play loud music as she leaned on the table and looked at the two women.

"Why don't I get rid of the elephant in the room first?" she asked, feeling Abbie's hand settle on top of her thigh underneath the table.

Olivia nodded, "Sure," she replied, remembering how Abbie had used that same expression a few days ago in her apartment.

Alex reached for her glass and took a slow sip, her eyes widening slightly as she felt Olivia's hand stroke the inside of her thigh. She swallowed the sweet wine and shifted in her seat, moving closer to her girlfriend as she waited for Casey to speak.

"After the censure hearing when I got disbarred for '_violating due process'_, I felt like a total failure," Casey started.

Abbie placed her free hand over one of Casey's resting on the table, "Which you're not," she stated firmly.

Casey smiled at her, _"Which I'm not_," she agreed, "But I did wonder what to do with myself. I went on vacation and did a lot of thinking…anyway, when I got back, an old friend from college had heard what had happened and left a message on my answering machine telling me about an opening at Georgetown University, teaching first year Law," she paused, taking a drink from her tall glass.

"So you're a teacher?" Olivia asked.

Casey nodded as she sat the glass back down on the table, "Yeah, it's great and it seems my reputation preceded me. The Dean was really keen for me to start, I did a three month teaching course and I've been there for over a year now," she replied smiling proudly.

Alex smiled over at her, "Good to know you're 71% success rate has stood you in good stead Casey, good for you," Alex said, raising her glass and clinking it with Casey's.

Casey smiled, "Yeah, they even have a softball team," she added.

Olivia shook her head, "What is it with you and softball?" she teased.

Abbie looked at Olivia, "It's not her fault you're lousy at sports," she volleyed back smugly.

Olivia feigned hurt, but smiled, "To each their own," she stated, lifting her drink and taking a satisfying swallow as she moved the hand on Alex's thigh in slow circles.

Alex shifted on the seat, reflexively moving towards the teasing fingers and looked at Abbie, "So, how did you two meet?" she asked, trying to ignore the arousing touch.

Abbie shifted her eyes from Casey to the blonde opposite her and smiled, "About nine months ago, I had to go talk to a witness, a student at the campus…I was totally lost and wandering aimlessly up and down the halls when I spotted Casey through a window," she said, stroking her hand further up the red head's leg.

Casey smiled as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and looked over at the attentive couple, noticing a similar blush creeping up Alex's neck.

"_Go on,"_ Olivia encouraged, catching the curious look in Casey's eyes.

Abbie took a quick sip of her drink before continuing, "I knocked on the window and got her attention," she added.

"Which was easy, there aren't many tall, dark haired Goddesses knocking on windows in _that _campus," Casey added, grinning openly.

Abbie shook her head_, "Anyway,"_ she said, rolling her eyes at her lover, "I asked her for directions and she showed me the way," she supplied.

"_Literally,"_ Casey snorted.

Alex watched the interaction between the two women and felt her heart swell as she thought of her own _Goddess _and the wandering hand, teasing her. She smiled at Abbie, "Did you two know each other from the DA's office?" she asked, watching as both heads bobbed in confirmation.

Abbie squeezed Casey's hand, "We met a few times during the _blonde _years," she said, smiling as Casey gave her a playful nudge.

Casey shook her head, "Hey, I was trying a different look…speaking of which," she paused and looked at Olivia, "What's with the _girly_ hair?" she asked.

Olivia frowned, _"What's wrong with my hair?"_ she asked in a wounded tone, glancing at Alex.

Alex lifted a hand and ran it gently through the shoulder length strands, scratching her scalp playfully. She could swear she almost heard Olivia _purr_ in response as she leaned in and kissed her, "I love your hair," she said quietly as they parted.

Olivia released her hold on the thigh and slid her arm around Alex's waist, drawing her nearer as she felt hot breath caress her face. She smiled uncontrollably as she drowned in the glittering blue depths.

"There's a bathroom over there, if you two need a moment," Abbie drawled.

Olivia ignored the dig and leaned forward, returning the tender kiss before moving her lips up to a delicate ear, "_I love hearing your breathing hitch when I trail my hair slowly down your_ _beautiful body,"_ she whispered, her breath blowing against blonde hair gently as her hand slid discretely underneath the black shirt.

Alex felt her cheeks flush as Olivia's words conjured up memories of many such pleasurable occasions. She closed her eyes and swallowed, _"Liv…behave,"_ she pleaded quietly, feeling the cool fingers scorch her heated skin.

Casey watched open mouthed as Olivia whispered unheard words into Alex's ear and leaned into Abbie, without shifting her gaze from the women across the table, "Wow…you told me how hot they were for each other and I didn't believe you…but, seriously…wow…" she trailed off, swallowing at the sudden dryness in her throat.

Abbie nodded her head absently, "They should have their own _pay-per-view,"_ she added, gripping Casey's thigh tightly as she blew out a shaky breath.

"_In your dreams,"_ Alex snorted, opening her eyes and looking over at the watching women. She reluctantly eased away from Olivia and cleared her throat before taking a calming drink from her glass of wine.

Olivia removed her hand, but held it loosely around Alex's waist. She smiled over at Abbie and Casey as she reached for her own glass and held it aloft, "To old friends and new loves," she said warmly, squeezing Alex gently.


	24. Towards Zero

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

* * *

"That was a fun night," Alex said, stretching lazily as she shifted and slid out of bed. She moved to the window and opened the shades, allowing the bright morning sun to spill into the room.

Olivia covered a yawn with the back of her hand and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I never would have paired Abbie with Casey though…" she trailed off, stifling another yawn.

Alex stopped at the bathroom door and turned, "Actually…I was referring to our,_ fun_ _night,"_ she said teasingly, her eyes glancing over at the object on the bedside table.

Olivia blushed instantly and groaned, covering her eyes with her arm, ignoring the soft laughter that trailed off into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Alex returned, looking refreshed and fully wakened. Olivia watched her approach the bed and smiled as she sat down beside her.

"I'm glad they're got each other, they seem really happy," Alex said, leaning down and kissing Olivia's forehead.

Olivia smiled, "Yeah, I can understand why Casey cut everyone off and moved away, after what she went through, a fresh start must have seemed like her only option," she answered.

Alex blinked slowly as she absorbed Olivia's words and felt herself transported back to the mountains and the lake.

Olivia studied Alex's face, realizing she had drifted off, lost in her thoughts and judging by the sorrowful look now gracing her features, they weren't good ones. She lifted a hand and touched Alex's naked back lightly, "Hey," she said, rubbing it gently.

Alex shook her head and blinked a few times, "_Sorry, what?"_

"Where d'you go?"

Alex sighed, "Nowhere, I'm right here," she answered, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Olivia was unconvinced, but didn't want to press the issue and scooted over on the bed, encouraging Alex to lie down beside her. Alex stretched out and curled herself around Olivia, her hand stroking the brunette's stomach in lazy circles.

"Do you and Abbie always act like that?" Alex asked absently.

Olivia turned her head to look at her, "Like what?" she asked, her arm running lightly up and down Alex's back.

"A pair of jealous five year olds"

Olivia chuckled, "Pretty much," she replied.

Alex shook her head and kissed the bare skin underneath her lips, "I love this…I love you," she said wistfully.

Olivia smiled, "Me too, I can't wait for Porter's trial to be over," she added.

Alex groaned, "Ugh, can we keep Porter out of our bedroom please, he gives me the creeps…and I have a bad feeling about him," she said as she rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling. Within seconds her view was obscured by a concerned face and large, searching eyes.

"What can Dean Porter possibly do to us?" Olivia asked as she hovered over Alex's body.

Alex ignored the ominous bell that tolled in her mind and smiled, "Nothing," she replied, reaching up and pushing the curtain of dark strands away from Olivia's face.

"Exactly," Olivia agreed as she brought their mouths together, smiling into the kiss as she tasted the toothpaste Alex had recently used. After a few loving kisses, she pulled back and rolled on to her side, pulling Alex with her. They lay side by side, kissing and stroking each other tenderly. Alex lost herself in the moment and the woman she loved, deliberately blocking Dean Porter and her troubled past out.

* * *

The stacks of books and papers strategically placed around the desk looked like turrets on a medieval castle, obscuring the figure who sat on the wooden chair behind them. The room was empty, save for the sole occupant scratching the pen rapidly over the thick notepad, wrist moving jerkily with each stroke.

The library was small, but adequately equipped and specially deigned for people like Dean Porter. People on remand, defending themselves in a Federal prosecution. He glanced up at the windows of the observation deck and noted the two guards watching him, he casually cast his eyes around the room, under the guise of rolling his tired neck and looked at the four surveillance cameras in each corner of the room. The clock on the wall reminding him he had spent another full day in this room, he smiled as he returned his gaze to the notepad, _'Fools'_, he mused.

He covered the employee file sitting on his left , behind a mound of books, with one hand and traced the small, cover photograph discretely with the tip of his index finger, _'Soon Olivia…soon.'_

* * *

Olivia zipped the garment bag and checked the large hold all on the bed once more. They didn't expect to be in DC long, especially if Porter had no witnesses on his call list and she knew first hand how speedily Abbie could question a witness in order to extract the relevant information and make her point to a jury. She retrieved her cellphone from her pocket and sat down on the bed as she dialed the dark haired attorney's number.

"_Carmichael"_

Olivia smiled, "I hope you remembered to change the sheets," she advised lightly.

"_You're assuming we only used your bed, Benson"_ Abbie replied.

Olivia screwed up her face, "Eugh, I do _not_ want to know," she said in an exasperated tone.

"_What can I do for you?"_ she asked bluntly.

Olivia snorted, "Am I keeping you from something or should I say _someone?"_ she asked.

"_Very funny…actually, we're waiting for our flight…circus starts tomorrow, I've heard Porter's been in the prison library every day since his incarceration…brushing up on his law skills…did you know he studied law at Yale for two years before switching majors to psychology, getting his Masters in Behavioral Science?" _

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed audibly over the line, "Figures he would have studied law, why can't we just catch the bad guy, put him on trial and lock him up…no hassles, _just once,"_ she whined.

"_Where's the fun in that? I can't wait to see his face when I call each witness to the stand, he's not gonna know what's hit him,"_ she drawled.

Olivia smiled into the phone, "Who's your first witness?"

Abbie mumbled something unintelligible to someone before answering, _"Sorry, just getting ready to board...Sean Connors, he met with Porter first thing that morning, I want to make it clear from the outset that Porter's plan was pre-meditated. Opening arguments are at 9am tomorrow morning, we both know how tight and concise mine will be, it's anyone's_ guess how _he's going to play it though,"_ she said.

Olivia processed this new information, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut.

"_Liv, I won't let you down, either of you,"_ Abbie said quietly, her voice cutting through Olivia's troubled thoughts.

Olivia sighed again, "I know," she replied.

"_I've gotta go, Casey's glaring at me,"_ she said regretfully, wishing she could say more to allay her friend's evident fears.

Olivia swallowed, "Okay, see you tomorrow….and Abbie?"

"_Yeah?"_

Olivia sat up on the bed, "Thanks," she said sincerely.

"_Anytime,"_ she replied and hung up.

Olivia sat her cellphone on the bed next to her and brushed the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her right ear. She wondered what Porter was planning and what he would say during his opening argument. She was thankful it was a closed court with no public gallery, only court officials and the jury present. She wished for a speedy trial and knew if anyone could grant that, it was Abbie Carmichael, or the blonde woman hovering silently at the bedroom door.

Alex moved into the bedroom, "What's wrong?" she asked, moving towards the bed and sitting beside her.

Olivia followed her movements and shook her head, "Porter studied law for two years before switching majors to psychology, Behavioral Science to be exact," she answered, repeating Abbie's earlier words.

Alex snorted, "Two years of law school isn't going to make any difference against the insurmountable evidence against him Liv, it's rock solid. The testimonies from decorated police officers, tactical team agents and _this _lawyer are like the dream team of prosecuting witnesses," she said smiling. She nodded her head, "Knowing Abbie she'll probably put Sean Connors up first…he's her shakiest witness and Porter's best hope. Connors will tell of the meeting between them. Porter will retaliate, citing his length of service and up til now, distinguished career, in a feeble attempt to cloud the truth and influence the jury. Abbie will work her way through the events of that day, chronologically trying to build a clear picture of the pre-meditation involved," she paused and placed her arm around Olivia, "Then she'll call Porter to the stand and destroy him, let's not forget his shrine to you that Munch and Fin found at his house either," she said quietly, leaning in closer to the dark haired woman.

Rationally Olivia knew Alex was right and decided to focus on the facts rather than the fiction that Porter would probably create. She tilted her head, "I forgot how smart a lawyer you are," she said, kissing her cheek.

Alex smiled, "Yes I am," she stated.

Olivia laughed, "And cocky"

"That too," she agreed, bobbing her head.

Olivia kissed her smiling mouth, "And sexy as Hell," she said, easing Alex on to her back.

"If you say so," she answered, wrapping her arms around Olivia.

Olivia trailed a hand down Alex's side and hooked it underneath her thigh, lifting her leg slightly and leaning into her, "_Definitely,"_ she confirmed as Alex curled her raised leg around Olivia's ass, holding her firmly in place.

* * *

Dean Porter sat calmly in his cell, notepad beside him on the single bunk that occupied the room and smiled as he weaved the silver pen skillfully between his fingers.

He focused on the pen and the loophole of the law that stated, _'if a defendant was representing themselves and the proceedings were imminent, then they was entitled to writing materials at all times, even in the confinement of their cells.' _

He looked at the silver pen in his hand and smiled again, nobody had queried his request to use his own, especially when he had stated he needed all the luck he could get. He looked up at the small security camera in the corner of his cell before returning his eyes to the notepad beside him. He read his opening argument statement again and made a few amendments before leafing through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

He smiled as he skimmed over the notes he had taken during the brief telephone conversation with the admitting officer at the, _Fort Memorial Hospital in Jackson County, Wisconsin, _regarding the admittance of a young woman named_, Emily._


	25. Uniformity

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

* * *

The Presidential Suite at the Washington Hilton was spacious and grand, with panoramic views of the urban jungle that lay beyond the seven acres of land upon which the hotel stood. DuPont Circle was nearby, but the bustling traffic looked more like a procession of slow moving ants to Olivia as she pressed her forehead against the cool, one way glass. Hands slid across her back and settled around her waist as a blonde head appeared and rested on her right shoulder, Alex's smile reflected in the floor to ceiling window.

"Great view," Alex said, looking at the late afternoon skyline.

Olivia nodded absently as her eyes continued to watch the world passing silently by.

Alex kissed her cheek and stepped away, moving across the spacious lounge and heading into the bedroom. She unzipped her garment bag and began hanging her clothes in the walk in, mirrored closet before unzipping Olivia's, intent on doing the same with hers. Her hands stopped as she saw the first item of clothing in the protective bag.

Olivia's dress uniform looked powerful and commanding, even without the stoic figure in the next room wearing it. Alex had never seen Olivia in her uniform and hadn't expected it to affect her so deeply. She carefully traced the buttons on the jacket and the various medals pinned above the left breast pocket before hanging it carefully in the closet. She then lifted out the dress pants and hung them next to the jacket, followed by the black shirt. She looked in the bottom of the bag and saw the flat hat and black tie and carefully placed them on the top shelf.

She returned to the garment bag and lifted out a gray suit and several shirts, mostly black and hung them a respectable distance away from the uniform. She was about to unpack their hold alls when Olivia appeared and smiled at her.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, taking a seat at the nearby vanity.

Alex moved to the bed and began lifting various items of clothing from her bag, "I wanted to," she replied as she carried the bundle into the closet and segregated them neatly in various drawers.

Olivia watched her girlfriend move diligently back and forth until all the items were neatly tucked away. Alex even buffed the tops of Olivia's dress shoes with the sleeve of her sweater, receiving a questioning look from the brunette in the corner. She stored their bags in the bottom of the closet and moved back into the bedroom, closing the sliding door behind her.

"All done," Alex said, satisfied with her efforts.

Olivia stood up and eased towards her, stopping in front of the blonde and wrapping her arms around her, "Thank you," she said, kissing her gently.

Alex sank into the embrace and sighed, "You're very welcome," she replied.

Olivia tilted her head, "We need to talk about something," she said quietly.

Alex felt her heart stop as a thousand thoughts flew through her mind, "Okay," she answered, trying to keep her tone neutral.

Olivia smiled as she brought a hand up and stroked blonde hair lovingly, "This is too much," she said quietly, after a long, comfortably silent moment.

Alex frowned, _"What do you mean?"_ she asked, uneasiness coloring her tone.

"The private helicopter ride to Washington, the car waiting for us at Dulles and this, the Presidential Suite at the Hilton," she replied, in a hushed tone.

Alex nodded her head, "I just wanted to take care of us," she answered shyly.

Olivia kissed her softly on the lips, "And you do," she whispered before rolling her eyes, "I don't even want to know how much this suite is costing you a night," she added smiling.

Alex beamed back at her, "If it keeps me with you and away from prying eyes, then it's the right price to pay," she declared.

"_Should I even ask?"_

Alex shook her head, "Probably best not to," she deadpanned, stealing a quick kiss as she pulled out of the embrace and headed towards the writing desk.

Olivia watched Alex curiously as she lifted a leaflet and hid it behind her back before sauntering back over to her, a mischievous twinkle in her cerulean eyes, "I thought we could take in the sights tomorrow," Alex suggested eagerly.

Olivia shrugged, "Sounds good, take our minds off the circus that starts in the morning…where ever you want to go is fine with me," she replied, wondering what Alex was up to.

Alex grinned, "Good, because this is the first place I want to go…I want to do some… _research_," she said cryptically, bringing her hand into view and holding the leaflet in front of Olivia's face.

Olivia groaned loudly as she read the front cover for the Smithsonian National Zoo, "Please tell me this has nothing to with _fireflies or lightning bugs,"_ she whined.

Alex snorted as she lowered the leaflet, "I'd be lying if I said no," she replied, laughing at the expression on Olivia's face.

Olivia sighed, "Just don't tell Abbie," she groused.

Alex shook her head and crossed her heart with a slender finger. She studied Olivia's face and smiled, "Wha are you thinking about?"

"You"

"_Why?"_ Alex asked.

Olivia swallowed, "I can't imagine my life without you," she said softly.

Alex smiled, "Me neither," she answered, closing the gap between them and cupping Olivia's face gently between her hands, "We'll be home before we know it and Porter will be on Death Row," she said quietly.

Olivia nodded, "I hope so"

Alex bobbed her head, giving her a smile of reassurance and then remembered the garment bag, "Why have you brought your uniform?" Alex asked, lowering her hands and slipping them around Olivia's waist.

"Abbie's idea, she wants the relevant witnesses to wear their dress uniforms as a constant reminder to the jury that the testimony they'll be hearing, is from experienced and decorated law officials," she said.

Alex nodded in agreement, "Great strategy, also reminds Porter that it's not civilians on the stand…two years of law school, or not," she added.

"Yeah, I hope it still fits, I haven't worn it for a while"

Alex shifted her hands, pressing them against Olivia's taut frame before easing back and gazing into dark eyes, "_Trust me, it's going to fit,"_ she whispered, grinning knowingly.

* * *

Abbie sat in the study of the Brownstone she shared with her '_room mate'_ and read over her notes for the first day of Porter's trial. She checked her witness list and their order of appearance before placing her pen down on the cluttered surface. She lifted Porter's FBI file and opened the folder, skimming over the notes within.

Casey leaned against the door and folded her arms before gently clearing her throat.

Abbie looked up and smiled, removing her glasses, "Hey," she said warmly.

Casey pushed off the wooden frame and moved towards the large oak desk, not stopping until she was standing beside the oversized leather chair. Abbie reached out and pulled her into her lap, eliciting a startled yelp of surprise from the red headed woman.

"Dinner's ready," Casey said, looping an arm around Abbie for support as her other hand pushed dark, unruly locks away from her girlfriend's face.

Abbie smiled, her dimples deep and inviting, "Sorry, did you shout already?" she asked, realizing how engrossed she had been in her paperwork since they had arrived home a few hours ago.

Casey nodded, "It's okay, I know how much this trial means to you," she replied.

Abbie lifted a hand from Casey's hip and cupped the back of her head, drawing her in for a tender kiss. Casey returned the kiss and pulled back slightly, "Dinner's getting cold," she reminded her quietly.

"We could skip it and go straight for dessert," she rasped out in a throaty drawl as she leaned in for another kiss.

Casey's hand moved, holding Abbie at bay_, "Nuh uh cowboy_, opening arguments in the morning," she scolded lightly.

Abbie growled, "Please tell me you're joking," she said, furrowing her brow pensively.

"You're the one that likes to _abstain_ the night before a new trial and I quote, _'Gets my_ _juices going and puts the fire in my belly'_," she mimicked in a deep Southern accent.

Abbie laughed at Casey's efforts and smiled, "This is different..besides…I know something else that gets my juices going," she said, waggling her dark brows suggestively.

Casey shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Yes, this is different…this one's personal and it doesn't get any more personal than Liv and Alex," she replied seriously.

Abbie sighed, "I'll nail him Case…I'll make sure he gets the needle for what he's done...I'll even stick him with it myself," she stated firmly.

The younger woman leaned forward and kissed her thoroughly before reluctantly pulling away, "I know you will…you're _Hang 'em higher Carmichael,"_ she said smiling as she released her hold and slid off her lap, "Come on…if you eat your dinner, I might let you have a little _over the sweater action for dessert,"_ she smirked, holding out her hand.


	26. In Session

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

* * *

The Federal court was small and specifically designed for closed trials. The Judge's bench dominated the room, looming ominously above the tables for the defense and prosecution. The witness box sat to the left of the Judge's chair, almost adjacent to the area reserved for the jury, allowing the juror's an unobstructed view of whoever was giving testimony.

Three doors allowed access to and from the court room. The door behind the witness stand was used solely by the judge and jurors, the one to the left of the defense table led to the holding cells and the one a short distance behind both tables was the main entrance to the room for attorneys and witnesses. Each door was guarded by an armed, court officer at all times when the court was in session.

A closed court also meant no public gallery and no representatives from the media. The court stenographer had a small, portable desk to the right of the judge's chair, not far from the defense table.

Abbie Carmichael moved her eyes around the courtroom, glancing at the faces of the jurors on her right before sweeping her eyes across the empty judge's chair and finally resting on the accused man sitting on her left.

Dean Porter met her dark eyes with his own and smiled. He reached his hand up and straightened his tie confidently as the dark haired woman rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to the papers on the table. He turned his attention to his notepad and lifted his silver pen, tucking it carefully into the top left pocket of his suit jacket.

Abbie ran through her opening statement in her head once more, focusing her mind on the evidence and facts before blinking slowly and taking a settling breath.

"_All rise, the Honorable Judge Jamie Ross is now in session,"_ the court official standing by the door, behind the witness box announced.

Everyone stood as the tall, slender woman with collar length brown hair and pale, piercing eyes entered the courtroom and took her seat.

Judge Jamie Ross was a well known and respected enforcer of the law and had been a Federal judge for almost five years, having started her career as an ADA with the New York's District Attorneys office. As a prosecutor, she was renowned for her sharp, analytical mind and courtroom prowess and as a judge, had garnered a reputation for speedy trials with minimal continuances.

Judge Ross settled into her seat and glanced over the information in front of her before lifting the gavel that sat on her right. She cast her eyes around the room and banged the wooden hammer once, "This court is now in session," she announced.

* * *

Alex nudged the daydreaming woman beside her, "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Olivia blinked a few times and smiled, lifting her head to meet the blonde gaze," Yeah, trial started an hour ago," she replied, looking at her watch again.

Alex reached for her hand on the backseat of the taxi and squeezed it gently, "Try not to think about it, we're going to Abbie and Casey's for dinner tonight, we'll get a full rundown then…in the meantime, let's enjoy our _anonymity,"_ she suggested.

Olivia nodded in agreement, "Okay," she said, giving the hand in her own a squeeze. She glanced out the window and shook her head, "Did we _have _to do the zoo first?" she groaned.

"Consider yourself lucky…I would've preferred to come here in the dark and get a better perspective," she teased quietly, waggling her eyebrows at her blushing firefly.

* * *

Abbie stood confidently in front of the jury, having listed all the charges being brought against Agent Dean Porter. She paused, allowing the jury a moment to absorb the gravity of the crimes, allegedly committed by the dark haired man in the gray suit that sat perfectly still at the defense table.

She nodded her head and raised a hand in Porter's direction, "This man facilitated the kidnap of Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot with the intention to murder her in a twisted attempt to seduce Detective Olivia Benson," she paused and shook her head slightly, "He instructed one accomplice to kill _three _innocent, decorated officers of the NYPD's Tactical Assault Team. He engaged the services of a known killer for his own murderous gains, a _killer_ whose _brother_ was convicted five years ago for several counts of murder, including the attempted murder of _Alexandra Cabot,"_ she paused again, allowing the jury to soak up that last piece of information.

"Dean Porter deliberately and repeatedly, abused his position of authority to gain access to sensitive information that formed the basis for his plan to kill Alexandra Cabot…I will prove to _all of you_, without a shadow of a doubt that Dean Porter is a cold, calculating killer and deserves the only punishment fitting for his heinous crimes…" she placed both hands squarely on the wooden railing and looked across the faces of her rapt audience, "…_the death penalty_," she finished. She held their gazes for a few seconds longer before nodding her head once more and moving back to the prosecution table.

"_Mr Porter?"_ Judge Ross said, looking down at the dark haired man.

Dean Porter smiled up at the judge before easing out of his chair, he made a show of casually buttoning his jacket as he began his speech, "Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury…Miss Carmichael paints me as a villain, as a sociopath with murder in mind and no sense of guilt, hatching a cunning plan to murder one of the city's most respected ADA's in order to fulfill some fantasy involving one of the city's most decorated detectives," he started as he walked over to the jury.

He rested a hand on the railing and smiled, "I've upheld the law for almost twenty years, I've been decorated for bravery on nine separate occasions, I've taken three bullets in the line of duty and been shot at more times than you've had hot dinners…the prosecution wants the death penalty…says I'm a _cold, calculating killer, _the truth is, I'm the reason you and your family can sleep easily at night, because people _like me_…" he paused and looked directly at Abbie before turning back to the jury, "…take risks and put our lives on the line, for every…one…of…you," he said slowly and deliberately, pointing his finger at every member of the jury.

"I will prove, to all of you…that my actions were ultimately to _protect_ ADA Cabot and Detective Benson…" he said, nodding his head, "…The actions of others are their own, I neither supplied the weapon nor pulled the trigger that killed three members of law enforcement…I will show how I rescued and _saved_ the lives of ADA Cabot and Detective Benson only to become tangled in their web of deceit to protect their own secrets," he finished somberly. He glanced down briefly before looking up at the faces once more, _"Thank you,"_ he said quietly, moving back to his table.

Judge Ross watched him walk back to his table and looked at the paper in front of her. She looked over at Abbie, "Miss Carmichael, you may call your first witness."

Abbie nodded, "Thank you, your Honor. The prosecution calls Sean Connors," she said, looking towards the door on her left.

* * *

Alex and Olivia sat side by side in the small coach that was riding slowly through the, _"African Savannah"_ outdoor section of the Smithsonian Zoo. They were currently headed to the _Cheetah Conservation Station_ to see the newly born cubs with their mother. They had spent a leisurely morning seeing the various sections of the zoo from the comfort of their tour bus, having seen animals from Asia and Amazonia as well as bears, flamingos and a rather protective pride of lions.

As the coach approached the station, Alex turned in her seat, "Are you having fun?" she asked, smiling easily at her girlfriend.

Olivia nodded a she met the excited blue gaze, "I'm not really a fan of animals being removed from their natural habitat and locked up in cages, but with the way of the world we live in, I think this is the safest environment for them," she replied.

Alex frowned as she raised her hand and swiped it through the air from left to right, _"The more you know,"_ she mocked, referring to the NBC infomercials.

Olivia nudged her_, "Yes,_ I'm having a good time," she amended.

Alex leaned in closer, "Why don't we go to the _Living Light_ room after this tour?" she asked, discretely running her hand along Olivia's thigh.

Olivia shook her head, "Do I wanna know what's in there?" she asked.

Alex smiled mischievously and waggled her eyebrows in response.

* * *

Sean Connors appeared through the door that led to the holding cells, flanked by two armed guards. He glared at Porter as he passed his table, heading for the witness box where the court officer swore him in before he sat down.

Abbie eased out of her chair, "Mr Connors, could you state your name for the record please?"

"Sean Joseph Connors," he said with an Irish lilt, leaning closer to the microphone that rested on his right.

Abbie stood in front of her table and folded her arms, "Mr Connors, how do you know the defendant?" she asked coolly.

"I was working for the Colombians, a drugs cartel was looking to break into the arms trade in the Middle East, I was selling them information, contacts…but as part of my release agreement with the United States Government, I was feeding everything back to the FBI…to Agent Porter, " he said, pointing at the defense table.

Abbie nodded, "And Agent Porter was you point of contact?"

"Yes"

"And how often did you make contact with Agent Porter?" she asked.

Connors frowned, "Usually once or twice a week, whenever the Colombian's were making contact with the Afghan's," he replied.

"How long have you been _feeding _this information to the FBI?"

The fair haired Irishman looked briefly at Porter, "About ten months, I think, maybe a wee bit longer," he said, nodding his head.

"And how many meetings have you had with Agent Porter during these ten months?"

Connors lifted his left hand and rubbed his hand back and forth across the stubble on his chin, "Maybe twenty," he answered with a touch of hesitancy.

Abbie nodded, "And how many of these meetings did Agent Porter instigate?" she asked confidently, already knowing the answer.

"One," Connors replied instantly.

Abbie started pacing slowly in front of her desk, "Can you remember why, agent Porter called that particular meeting?"

Connors instinctively moved his left hand to his right shoulder and rubbed the healing bullet wound absently, "Yes…he asked me to meet him at Riverside Park, he told me my brother had escaped from _Portlaoise Prison _and was waiting for me in a cabin Upstate, thirty miles north of Hamilton," he replied.

"Would you tell the jury the name of your brother please?"

Connors nodded and looked over at the jurors, "Liam Connors," he said smiling.

Abbie saw the smile on his face, "You're proud of your brother?" she asked, looking at him directly.

He nodded enthusiastically, "Liam is willing to die for the _Cause,_" he stated proudly.

"_Actually_…Liam, is willing to _kill_ for the right price in _any Cause_, isn't that more accurate"?

Connors shook his head, "Getting paid to do something he _loves_ is a bonus," he corrected.

Abbie arched an eyebrow, "You're a hired killer aren't you Sean?" she asked, stepping forward.

"I used to be," he said, looking up at the judge nervously.

Abbie nodded, "What else did Agent Porter tell you during the meeting, that _he _called, that morning in Riverside Park?" she asked, emphasizing that Porter had called the meeting for the benefit of the jury.

"He told me Liam was under surveillance, that the folks of your fine government wanted to make a deal with him, similar to mine…he told me Liam's escape was Interpol's embarrassment and that the FBI were not going to apprehend him as a, _show of good faith_ as part of their deal," he said.

Abbie stood in front of him and unfolded her arms, resting one hand lightly against the wooden rail, "Did he tell you anything else?"

"He told me Liam wanted Cabot. I was to bring her to his cabin…he gave me a mobile number, told me it was Liam's," he answered, glaring over at the dark haired man.

Abbie eased away from the witness box, "Did you ever speak to your brother? She asked casually.

Connors gritted his teeth, _"No,"_ he ground out.

"And why's that?"

Connors continued to glare at Porter, "Because Liam never escaped from prison, Porter was setting me up," he replied angrily.

Porter stood up, "Objection…witness is speculating," he said.

Judge Ross looked at Abbie_, "Sustained_…Get to the point Miss Carmichael," she advised.

Abbie nodded her head, "Sean, did Agent Porter tell you _directly_ that Liam was expecting you to bring ADA Alexandra Cabot to him, _at any cost?"_

Connors nodded, "Yes," he replied.

"Did he give you the cellphone number, allegedly enabling you to contact your brother?"

Connors nodded again, "Yes"

"Did you ever speak directly to your brother, Liam?" she asked, glancing over at the jury.

"Not directly, I received my instructions via text, Liam…or _whoever,"_ he said looking at Porter, "Told me it was safer that way and less traceable," he replied.

Abbie nodded, "You enlisted the help of _David Brennan_, the now deceased member of the NYPD's Tactical Assault Team, correct?"

"Yes, Davy had done a few jobs for me in the past. He was supposed to get Cabot out of the DA's building during a false fire alarm evacuation and hand her over to me, I was waiting outside in an SUV with my cousin, Patrick to take her Upstate," he replied.

Abbie watched as he rubbed his shoulder again, "When that plan failed and ADA Cabot and Detective Benson were being escorted by ambulance to hospital, you ambushed them, with your cousin, Patrick, correct?"

"Yes"

Abbie looked at Porter, "What happened to your arm Sean?"

Connors snorted, "I was waiting outside Sam's Diner, thirty miles from the cabin, for Porter and the two women to come out, I'd got a text from Liam, saying I needed to bring them up to the cabin as soon as possible…I got shot in the car park during a shoot out," he answered.

"Where you threatened to blow everyone up, if they didn't hand over Alexandra Cabot?" Abbie added.

"Yes"

Abbie looked up at Judge Jamie Ross and shook her head, "Nothing further, your Honor," she said before turning and looking over at Porter as she sat down.


	27. Bait

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

* * *

The large room was dark, the only lighting coming from the guidelines on the floor, outlining the wooden path they were currently walking along. The air was cool and regulated, filled with the noises of the night. Fluttering sounds could be heard all around them as brightly lit, flying insects appeared to float overhead.

Olivia stood with her head tilted, gazing as the glowing winged anomalies flew high above her. Alex stood beside her, holding her hand gently, _"Welcome home Liv,"_ she whispered.

Olivia closed her eyes briefly, "It doesn't bother me anymore," she lied.

"You're a terrible liar sweetheart," Alex said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Olivia snorted softly, "Whatever you say," she answered.

They continued to move slowly around the large room, marveling at the wonderful light show on display in the air above. After almost thirty minutes, they made their way to the exit, blinking a few times as their eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. Olivia tugged Alex towards the gift boutique, a dangerous gleam in her dark eyes, "C'mon, there's something I wanna get," she said smiling.

* * *

Porter stood in front of Sean Connors, "Who is Riley O'Hara?" he asked.

"He's the man who called me and asked me to kill Alexandra Cabot," Connors replied.

Porter shook his head, "He didn't _actually _ask you…he offered you two hundred and fifty thousand dollars as part of a contract hit, didn't he?"

"Yes," Connors answered.

Porter nodded his head, "When we met at Riverside Park, you told me you had some _family business_ to take care of, didn't you?"

"Yes, but that was before you told me about Liam," the Irishman said.

Porter turned to the jury as he spoke, "So, you had _already _agreed to the hit_,_ to _murder _ADA Cabot, _prior_ to our meeting?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Porter turned to Abbie, "Nothing further," he said smugly and moved back to his table.

Abbie stood, "Redirect your Honor?"

"Go ahead Miss Carmichael," Judge Ross instructed.

Abbie approached the witness box, "If you hadn't met with Agent Porter that morning, where he _allegedly_ told you about your brother, what would you have done?" she asked.

"I would have killed Cabot," he answered calmly, his tone devoid of any emotion.

Abbie nodded, "Did you instruct Agent David Brennan to kill three of his colleagues?" she asked.

"No, I told him to get Cabot out of the building," he answered.

Abbie rested her hand on the rail once more, "And why didn't you kill her?," she paused shaking her head, "You've just said that if you hadn't met with Agent Porter you would have killed her, _why didn't you?"_ she asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Because Liam wanted to do it himself," he replied.

Abbie smiled, "And the only reason you believed that _Liam _was waiting for ADA Cabot was because of what _Agent Dean Porter_ told you at that meeting in Riverside Park, isn't that correct Sean?"

"Yes"

Abbie lifted her head to meet the watching pale eyes of Jamie Ross, "Nothing further," she said, pushing off the wooden railing.

* * *

Olivia panted heavily in the darkened room as her hands clutched at the blonde head nestled between her parted legs. She opened her eyes and looked down her heaving chest, meeting the twinkling gaze from her lover as she kissed a wet trail up the centre of her body.

Alex settled on top of Olivia and kissed her languidly, allowing the older woman to taste the traces of herself that still coated her moist lips. She moved her hands to either side of Olivia's head and smiled lovingly at her as she brushed aside damp strands of brown hair, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," Olivia rasped softly on a ragged breath.

Alex reached over to the night stand and lifted a glowing bug, the size of her palm and held it next to Olivia's face, "Proof absolute sweetie," she said grinning.

Olivia closed her eyes and groaned, enjoying the weight of Alex's body on top of her own. They had returned with the intention of changing clothes and going for a walk until it was time to head over to Abbie and Casey's home in Georgetown for dinner, that had been two hours ago and with the heavy, dark curtains drawn it felt much later.

Alex sighed happily as she studied Olivia's face, she leaned forward and placed a series of delicate kisses across her eyelids, down her nose before finally settling on her parted lip.

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled, feeling her heart burst with love for the blonde woman in her arms, she reached shaky hands up and tucked long blonde hair behind her ears, "You're beautiful," she said quietly.

Alex smiled, "And you're glowing," she replied, waving the toy lightning bug in front of Olivia's face.

Olivia wet her lips, "After what you did to me…I'm surprised I didn't combust," she quipped.

A ringing from the bedside table halted Alex's retort as she reached over and lifted the intrusive cellphone, "Yours," she said, handing it to Olivia.

Olivia hit the answer key and held it to her right ear, "Benson," she answered, watching Alex lean back and straddle her stomach, rubbing the lightning bug teasingly between her breasts, her eyes locked on Olivia's. The fluorescent yellow body of the sot toy glowing eerily in the low light.

"_I'm sorry, what?"_ Olivia said, trying not to sound flustered as she watched Alex tease her breasts with the large insect, she focused on the familiar Texan drawl husking over the line, "Sorry Abbie…yeah, we'll be there in an hour…how did it go today?" she asked as Alex stopped all movement and searched her face. Olivia nodded into the phone, "Okay, we'll see you soon, do we need to bring anything?...okay…bye," she said and ended the call.

Alex studied her expression, "_Well?"_ she asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No issues, went smoothly…she'll fill us in at dinner," she said, placing her phone back on the night stand.

Alex held the lightning bug to her chest, "Can I keep this?" she asked in a low tone.

"_Why?"_

She smiled, "To have for my office, remind me of you," she answered.

Olivia laughed softly, "Lucky for you I bought two," she said, waggling her eyebrows as she sat up in the bed, causing Alex to slide backwards and rest on her parted thighs. Olivia circled her arms around Alex as their bodies pressed together with the glowing toy between their breasts.

Alex wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia and dipped her head, "How long is the cab ride to Georgetown?" she asked quietly, her lips almost touching Olivia's.

Olivia swallowed, "About ten minutes," she replied, her breath tickling Alex's parted lips.

Alex closed the gap, bringing their mouths together for a sweet exploration. She pressed herself against Olivia's lower stomach and moaned wantonly as Olivia slipped a hand between her parted thighs, into the molten wetness. She released Olivia's lips and tipped her head back, giving her access to her slender neck, "Oh Liv…we don't have time," she panted, grinding herself on to the insistent hand.

"We'll always have time for this," she whispered before tossing the toy to the side and latching on to an inviting nipple.

* * *

Casey answered the door of the three storey Brownstone located in the heart of Georgetown and welcomed the women into the home she shared with Abbie. She took both jackets from her friends and hung them up beside the front door before ushering them into the living room and offering them a drink.

Olivia looked at Alex, "Wine would be great," she answered as she looked around the large room.

"Where's Abbie?" Alex asked as she accepted the offered glass of red liquid.

Casey shook her head, "When she got off the phone from Liv, she said you would both be late, so she decided to get some work done," she said, taking a sip from her own glass and motioning for the two women to sit down.

Alex and Olivia sat next to each other on a large brown sofa and blushed. Olivia bit her bottom lip, "Sorry we're late, that was my fault," she offered sincerely.

Casey lifted a hand, "Don't sweat it Liv, dinner will be another twenty minutes at least," she replied standing, "Speaking of which, I should check on the meat in the oven," she said.

"Let me help," Alex said, rising to her feet and following the red head.

Olivia placed her hand on the empty seat beside her, "What am I supposed to do?" she whined.

Alex stopped and turned, "Why don't you give Abbie her gift?" she asked and winked.

* * *

Olivia knocked lightly on the door of the study, watching as Abbie's head hung low over the desk, her long, dark hair hiding her face as she focused on the notepad in front of her. She lifted her head and smiled as she watched Olivia approaching.

"Casey owes me ten bucks, I said you'd be late," she drawled knowingly.

Olivia shrugged, "What can I say, I'm in love and showing it," she replied grinning broadly.

Abbie rolled her eyes in response and sat her pen on top of the notepad.

"How did it go today?" Olivia asked, desperate for the details of the opening arguments.

Abbie nodded, " Good. His opening argument was as we expected, he's been set up, he's a hero, he's a patriot…_he's a liar,"_ she said.

Olivia nodded in agreement, "Did Connors take the stand?"

"Yeah, I set Porter up beautifully, left him just enough enough bait dangling on the end of my, _death penalty pole,"_ she replied, smiling.

Olivia studied the folders on the desk, "Did he bite?" she asked, disturbed to see a copy of her employee file on her friend's desk.

Abbie nodded again, "Hook, line and sinker…we'll talk about it over dinner, save me telling the story twice," she advised as she eased out of the chair and stretched out the kinks in her back.

Olivia placed the gift box on the desk and indicated it with her head, "For you," she said warmly.

Abbie frowned as she eyed the box warily before stepping around the desk, picking it up and removing the red ribbon, "What is this?"

"A good luck charm," Olivia replied.

Abbie brought out the lightning bug and pressed the small button on its belly, laughing loudly as it instantly glowed, "I love it!" she squealed, exposing her dimples.

"Thought you might," Olivia agreed.

Abbie held it to her chest and looked over at her friend, "I'll think of you, always," she said dramatically.

"_Whatever"_

Abbie sat the bug on her desk and hugged Olivia, "Thanks Liv," she said sincerely.

Olivia shrugged dismissively into the unexpected embrace, "When did you get out of court?" she asked as they parted.

Abbie shook her head, "Mid afternoon, _Rush em through Ross_ really knows how to live up to her reputation," she said sighing.

Olivia frowned, _"Who?"_

"Judge Ross, she kept it moving at quite a pace, court was out by three," she answered, watching Olivia's face.

"_Jamie Ross?" _

Abbie stared at her, furrowing her brow deeply, "You know her?" she asked curiously.

Olivia bobbed her head, "_Intimately,"_ she replied, noticing Abbie's eyes glance over her shoulder to the open door. She turned her head instinctively, meeting the curious gaze of her girlfriend.

"Dinner's ready," Alex announced, holding Olivia's gaze.


	28. Threads

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

* * *

Abbie looked over at Alex, "I'll go ask Case to keep dinner warm for ten minutes…give you two a minute," she said quietly, placing the glowing bug behind her on the desk.

Alex shook her head, "No need," she said smiling at the tall Texan before shifting her eyes to Olivia, "We can talk about it later…unless there's anything you'd like to share, you and Casey maybe?" she asked icily, raising her eyebrows in question.

Abbie snorted before moving her eyes back to Olivia as the brunette remained ominously silent, _"Did you two?"_ she asked, her face suddenly going slack.

Olivia screwed up her face_, "What?...God no!"_

"Are you saying my girlfriend isn't attractive?" Abbie asked seriously.

The red head in question appeared behind Alex in the doorway, "Are we eating up here?" she teased innocently, looking between the two dark haired women.

"No, we're just coming…sorry baby," Abbie said, glaring at Olivia as she brushed past her, approaching the blonde at the door with open arms, "Good to see you blondie," she said quietly as she hugged Alex warmly.

Alex closed her eyes, blocking out the watching face of her girlfriend and smiled into dark locks, "_You too,"_ she whispered.

Olivia watched as the three women left and sighed. She turned around and placed her hands flat against the large oak desk, closed her eyes and began to count slowly to twenty. As she reached _'11'_, slender arms snaked around her waist and a familiar weight leaned into her back, she smiled with relief and opened her eyes, "I'm sorry you found out like that," she whispered.

"I shouldn't have said that about Casey, I'm sorry," Alex replied softly.

Olivia turned in her arms, "Jamie was such a long time ago, a really, really long time ago," she said earnestly.

"We both have pasts, Liv…it just took me by surprise, that' all…come on, Casey's gone to a lot of effort for us," she answered, reaching for her hand and tugging her towards the door.

* * *

Dinner was polite, served with an extra helping of tension.

Abbie recounted the events of the trial while Alex told tales from their trip to the zoo as Olivia remained noticeably quiet.

Casey looked between the three women, seated around the dining table as Abbie served up dessert, "Now that dinner's out the way, somebody like to let me in on it?" she asked.

"In on what, _Red?_" Abbie asked, smiling at her as she sat down.

Casey shook her head, "The dimples won't work this time…_you two_…" she indicated between her girlfriend and Olivia, "…are playing too nice, what's going on?" she asked.

Olivia shrugged and turned to her left, "We don't always fight Case, sometimes we don't need to throw our toys around every time we're in the same room," she answered lightly, smiling at her.

"Especially when those toys _aren't_ yours to play with," Abbie mumbled, glaring at her dessert.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she moved her gaze to her right and stared at Abbie's bowed head, "I've _never_ played with your toys," she stated firmly.

"Okay, first off…" Casey said, waiting until Abbie lifted her head and met her eyes, "…If you ever refer to me as your '_toy'_ again, then you're gonna need to buy new batteries for your _plastic friend_ upstairs, hidden in your underwear drawer, 'cos that's the _only toy,_ you'll be playing with for the foreseeable future," she warned her wide eyed girlfriend.

Abbie opened her mouth to speak as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, but Casey's raised hand halted her as she shifted her attention to Olivia, "_And you_…I can't believe you told her, that was a lifetime ago," she said, shaking her head with disappointment.

Alex, who had remained quiet throughout the entire exchange, held the spoon in mid air as her brain processed what Casey was saying. She placed the spoon in the shallow bowl and took a long drink from her glass of wine, her eyes never leaving the dark, brown orbs locked on her own.

Olivia closed her eyes and dropped her head, "I never told them Casey…we were talking about _Jamie Ross_ being the judge in Porter's trial…a long time ago, I was involved with her, back when she was an ADA…Alex jokingly asked if there was ever anything between me and you…" she trailed off, sighing wearily as she rubbed a hand across her forehead.

"_Another can of worms, anyone?"_ Abbie drawled.

Alex snorted softly, "Might as well, the night is young and this record's getting old," she replied, pouring herself another glass of wine.

Olivia looked up and met her blue eyes, "Nothing has ever happened between me and Casey," she said quietly.

Alex shook her head, "And I worried that _I _was becoming a _Badge Bunny_," she said coolly, lifting her spoon again.

Casey lifted her glass and drained the last of her wine, "I asked Liv out," she announced, halting any further exchange between Alex and Olivia as all eyes turned to her in surprise.

"_What?"_ Abbie asked.

Casey motioned for Alex to pass her the bottle of wine, once she had refilled her glass she took another drink and met everyone's gaze, "I asked her out, I'd been with the squad for about a year after you lef-"

"_I didn't leave,"_ Alex interrupted, correcting her.

Casey shook her head, "Sorry, I honestly didn't mean it like that," she said smiling apologetically.

Alex nodded as she shifted her eyes back to Olivia's across the table, "Its okay," she replied.

"Anyway, we'd gone for drinks a few times after work, I asked her out…and she said _no_," Casey finished, shrugging her shoulders.

Abbie looked at her girlfriend across the table, "How come you never said anything?"

Casey smiled over at her, "Nothing to tell, besides it's not one of my finer moments," she answered vaguely, lifting her glass and taking a long sip of wine.

Olivia dipped her head and lifted her spoon, absently cutting a piece of pie, "I said _no_, because I was waiting for Alex to come back…" she whispered sadly, avoiding everyone's gaze, "…and I needed you, as a friend, to help me get through it," she confessed quietly as a contemplative silence shrouded the table.

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat at the heartfelt admission, shifting her gaze to Abbie and seeing her friend do the same.

"You've been a great friend Liv, I'm sorry I left without saying anything," Casey finally said, breaking the silence. She now regretted the way she had left New York and the friend she had abandoned.

Olivia shrugged dismissively, "It's okay, everything turned out alright in the end," she said, raising the spoon to her mouth.

"Yes it did," Alex agreed, watching as sad brown eyes lifted and met her own. They looked at each other for a long moment before Abbie interrupted.

"You two really _must_ come over more often, this has been such fun," she drawled sarcastically.

Olivia kicked her under the table, "Shut up," she said lightly, without breaking Alex's gaze.

Casey sighed, "Are we done with the drama?" she asked, rising to her feet.

Abbie smiled, "For now," she replied, waggling her eyebrows.

"Good, then you and Liv can do the dishes while Alex and I finish this bottle in the living room," she said, emptying the contents equally between their glasses.

* * *

An hour later and all four women were comfortably settled on the two large brown sofa's, discussing the trial.

"She should recuse herself," Casey said.

Abbie looked down at the red head, resting in her lap, "I disagree, she's known for two weeks Olivia was involved in this case, if she felt there would be a conflict of interest, she would have stepped down already," she replied, running her hand through the soft hair gently.

Alex smiled across at them, snuggling deeper into Olivia's side, her hand idly tracing patterns along Olivia's thigh, "I agree with the _Cowboy,_ this is a bonus for us," she commented, feeling Olivia's arm squeeze her lightly.

"I'm just glad my closet is now empty," Olivia said.

Alex laughed, "You sure about that? I've seen the way Donnelly looks at you," she said smiling against her chest.

"_Donnelly?"_ Olivia asked

Abbie frowned, "What's wrong with Liz?"

All eyes turned to Abbie, _"You and Liz?"_ Olivia choked out before anyone else could ask.

The air in the room grew heavy as Abbie remained pensively quiet, she looked down at Casey, "I was drunk," she finally said.

Alex nearly choked at the revelation, _"Oh ny God!"_

Olivia couldn't contain her laughter and her vibrating body shook the slender frame coiled around her own. She lifted a hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Abbie glared at her, "It was my leaving party…you remember, _you left early,"_ she groused.

Olivia shook her head, "I was supposed to be on a stakeout, you're lucky Cragen only showed face or I'd have been written up," she replied.

Alex looked over at Abbie, "Donnelly…wow," she said, shaking her head.

Casey reached a hand up and stroked her dimpled jaw lovingly, "Who could resist that face?"

"Apparently, only me," Alex quipped as she snorted with laughter.

Olivia dipped her head and kissed the blonde crown, "You're immune to her Southern charm," she whispered.

Alex lifted her head and smiled, "I prefer my brunettes shorter," she said, stealing a quick kiss.

Olivia gasped, _"I'm not short!"_

"Yeah, you are," three voices chorused together.

Olivia's mouth fell open, "I'm five eight, that's above average height…you're all Amazons," she whined, looking between the three women.

Abbie smiled, exposing her dimples, "Small, but perfectly formed," she drolled.

Olivia sighed, turning her gaze to the woman tucked into her side, "Do you think I'm short?" she asked, almost pouting.

Alex moved her hand from Olivia's thigh to her hair and pushed it away from her face, "I think you're the perfect height," she said, gazing at her as she shifted her position

"For what?" Olivia asked, drowning in the sea of blue as Alex moved her head closer.

Alex stopped a whisper away from her beckoning lips, _"For me,"_ she husked as their mouths met.

Casey watched as they kissed tenderly and sighed, "We already talked about the _pay-per-view _channel, didn't we?" she asked her girlfriend, without looking up.

"Uh huh," Abbie replied, her eyes never leaving the two women.

Olivia opened her eyes, noticing their captive audience and gently pulled away from Alex, "Where's the bathroom?" she asked innocently, smiling at the expression that crossed both women's faces.

* * *

Olivia stood with her forehead pressed against the cool, one way glass , watching the cars in the distance and smiled as she realized how relaxing her new hobby was. She reflected on their evening and the unexpected revelation that Jamie Ross was the trial judge. She blew out a long sigh_, "You never really escape your past,"_ she whispered quietly.

Alex stood behind her and felt the panic rising in her throat_, "What?"_

Olivia lifted her head and turned, smiling appreciatively at the sight of the naked blonde, "Nothing, just thinking aloud," she replied, reaching out and pulling Alex gently towards her.

Alex felt relief wash over her as she wrapped herself possessively around Olivia's firm body. She felt hands rest on her hips, holding her close as Olivia tilted her head up and kissed her hungrily. Alex moaned into her mouth as she moved her hands to the front of Olivia's shirt and began unbuttoning it with urgency.

Olivia pushed her hands aside and ripped the shirt open, "That's why I brought so many," she husked, removing it along with her bra before reaching for Alex again. She shuddered as their bare breasts brushed together, hardening nipples making their presence known as they teased insistently across sensitized flesh.

Alex loosened the dark denims, easing them down Olivia's muscular legs, smiling as she saw the evidence of Olivia's arousal, painted across the tops of her thighs. She inhaled deeply, "I can never get enough of you," she whispered as she removed the rest of her clothing.

Olivia swallowed, "Come up here, don't hurt your knees," she husked, smoothing her fingers through long silken strands.

Alex stood up and pressed against her, causing Olivia to gasp as her back connected with the glass, "I was happy where I was," she whispered before melding their mouths together.

Olivia moaned as the hot tongue dueled with her own and grasped Alex's ass with both hands, pulling her closer. Alex shifted her stance, parting her thighs and swallowing the moan that escaped Olivia's throat as she pressed her thigh firmly against her hot, wet core. Olivia tore her mouth away, desperate for air, panting raggedly as their breasts heaved in unison.

Alex gazed at her, open mouthed and panting as she stepped back, "Turn around," she breathed out.

Olivia swallowed and faced the glass, placing her hands flat against the cool surface as she spread her legs.

Alex felt her arousal soar as she took in the sight before her, she eased forward and placed her hands on slim hips as she pressed her moist sex against Olivia's firm ass and began to grind into her with slow, teasing circles, "This is why you're the perfect height," she whispered hotly, feeling the body beneath her shudder with excitement.


	29. Chapters 29 to 35

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 29: Tee shot**_

Dean Porter sat quietly as he only half listened to the testimony being given by the imposing figure with short, black hair, dressed in the dark uniform.

Lieutenant Tom Goldie, the experienced and decorated Tactical Team Leader, had given a detailed description of the events that had led to the death of David Brennan as he had tried to forcefully remove Alex from the DA's building.

Porter studied Abbie as she stood confidently beside the jurors, one hand casually placed on the wooden divide as she appeared to listen intently to Goldie's account of the sight that met him in the stairwell. He admired the way she questioned him gently about the integrity of the officers that died at the hands of their rogue colleague. He shifted his eyes back to the man in the witness box and wished he would stop talking. The prosecution witness list was long and the two he was most interested in were at least two days away from taking the stand, despite Judge Ross' fast flowing pace.

"_Nothing further your Honor"_

The words snapped Porter from his musings, he rose slowly to his feet and rounded the square table and walked towards the witness box. He placed his hands in his trouser pockets as he stopped directly in front of Tom Goldie, "Lieutenant, how long had you known Agent David Brennan?" he asked.

"Three years," Goldie replied.

Porter nodded, "And in those three years had he ever disobeyed a direct order?"

"No"

Porter nodded again, "Would you describe him as a competent agent?" he asked.

Goldie nodded his head, "Yes"

"Agent Brennan killing three of his colleagues must have come as quite a shock," he commented, removing one of is hands and placing it on the wooden bar.

Goldie clenched his jaw tightly as he looked at Agent Porter, "_Yes...yes it was,"_ he ground out, glaring at him.

Porter stared at the back of his hand as it rested on the wood, "You stated that you tried to reason with Brennan when you were on the ninth floor hallway of the DA's building, correct?"

"_Objection, relevance?"_ Abbie interjected.

Judge Ross looked at Porter, "Where are you going with this, Mr Porter?" she asked.

Porter shifted his gaze to the brown haired woman and smiled, "I'm trying to establish cause, your Honor," he answered.

"Ask your questions directly Mr Porter, it's far too early in the day for a bedtime story," she directed.

Porter tilted his head in acknowledgment before moving his eyes back to the man seated before him, "You tried to diffuse the situation in the hallway, to make Brennan see reason, but Detective Benson shot him in cold blood,"

Abbie leapt out her seat, "_Your Honor!"_

"That's_ enough_ Mr Porter, strike the last question from the court record please," the judge said, turning to the the stenographer.

Porter nodded his head, "I apologize your Honor, I am leading somewhere with this, if I may be allowed to continue?" he asked.

Jamie Ross moved her head back towards to Dean Porter, "Last warning, Mr Porter," she advised sternly.

Porter smiled briefly before addressing Goldie, "Lieutenant, Do you believe that Agent Brennan would have followed orders from someone outside of the unit?"

"_Objection, calls for speculation"_ Abbie argued.

The judge nodded, "Agreed. Mr Porter, unless Lieutenant Goldie is a mind reader, I doubt very much you'll get the answer you're clearly looking for…_overruled,"_ she said evenly.

Porter hid his frustration, making a fist with the unseen hand, tucked inside his trouser pocket, "You witnessed Detective Benson shoot Agent Brennan, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, sh-"

Porter nodded, "Thank you Lieutenant," he said, cutting him off as he turned and moved back to his seat.

Abbie watched him with a furrowed brow as she rose from her chair, "In the hallway Lieutenant, Agent Brennan was armed…where was his gun while you were desperately trying to reason with him?"

"Pointed at ADA Cabot's head," Goldie replied.

Abbie stood beside the table, leaning against it lightly, "How long did you try to negotiate with him?"

"About twenty minutes," he answered.

Abbie nodded, "Were you armed during this negotiation?"

"No, Ma'am, I had placed my weapon on the floor," Goldie said, lifting his chin a shade higher.

Abbie shook her head, "And nothing you said was easing the situation, Brennan continued to point his service weapon at Alex Cabot's head…what happened next?"

"Detective Benson, was lying on the floor unconscious with a GSW in her side that she had received from Brennan…she managed to squeeze off a round first and took him down," he explained.

Abbie nodded again, "Do you believe Detective Benson acted accordingly, given the circumstances?" she asked moving slowly towards him.

"She saved ADA Cabot's life and possibly mine and Detective Stabler's," he replied proudly.

Abbie nodded, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

* * *

"_Liv?" _

Alex smiled into the cellphone, "Sorry Elliot, it's Alex…Liv's in the shower," she replied.

Elliot paused, looking at his watch, "_It's almost noon, you two just up?_" he asked, hearing the hesitation in Alex's voice. He ran his fingers underneath the crisp black collar of his shirt in an effort o loosen the sudden tightness.

"Late night," she answered after a beat, feeling her cheeks burn.

Elliot caught sight of a familiar figure, striding purposefully along the corridor, "_I'm heading into court, thought I'd see if you two wanted to meet up_ _afterwards, I'm catching the red eye back to New York,_" he said, nodding his head in greeting at Abbie as she entered the court room.

"Of course, why don't you call us when you're done…_Elliot?"_ she started, tentatively.

"_Yeah?"_

Alex wet her parted lips, "Are you wearing your uniform?" she asked, feeling the cool air of the room blow teasingly across her naked skin.

"Yeah, damn thing's shrunk or something…I'll be glad to get out of it," he groused.

Alex's eyes shifted to the walk in closet and closed her eyes, thinking of the uniform and the woman she longed to see wearing it.

"_Alex?"_

She opened he eyes and swallowed, "Sorry," she said, rolling her eyes at how easily she had been distracted.

"_I gotta go in, I'll call you later…tell my partner I said, 'hi'" _

Alex nodded absently, "I will, bye Elliot," she answered, ending the call and placing the phone back on the night stand.

Olivia padded into the room and nodded with her head at the phone, "Who was that?" she asked, running a hand through her wet hair.

Alex moved towards her and smiled, "Your _other_ partner," she replied, reaching for the large, white towel, covering Olivia's naked body.

"_Lex…"_ Olivia warned.

Alex waggled her eyebrows as she parted the fluffy cotton, smiling appreciatively as the toned and tempting flesh was slowly revealed. She threw the towel on the floor and pressed their naked bodies together, wrapping her arms around her lover and sighing, "From now on, all phones are switched off _before _we get wet," she said, shifting her eager mouth to the waiting lips.

Olivia kissed her thoroughly for a few minutes before easing back, grinning confidently, "In that case, you might as well throw yours away now," she husked as her hand snaked between their bodies and cupped Alex's hot, wet centre.

* * *

Elliot answered Abbie's questions diligently and concisely, having been briefed by her beforehand of the approach she would be taking. He glanced at Porter frequently during his testimony and deliberately made eye contact with the jury as he described the events that occurred at Sam's Diner.

Abbie listened as Elliot described Porter's behavior in the car park, during the shoot out with Porter only making two objections, both of which were sustained. Elliot had been on the stand for almost forty minutes and was the epitome of authority in his dress uniform, his NYPD cap resting in his lap.

"I then called Agent Porter's phone and he realized the sim card had been switched, his plan was exposed"

"_Objection, speculation_…unless Detective Stabler is a mind reader, your Honor," Porter suggested smugly, throwing the judge's own words back at her.

Judge Jamie Ross, placed a hand over the microphone and indicated for the dark haired man to step forward. Once he was directly in front of her, she leaned forward, "I strongly advise you watch your tone Mr Porter, I'd hate to hold you in contempt at your _own_ trial," she warned quietly, motioning for him to step back. She looked over at Abbie, "You may continue, Miss Carmichael," she instructed.

"What did Agent Porter do once he realized the sim card had been swapped?" Abbie asked Elliot as she began to pace slowly in front of her table.

Elliot nodded and looked at Porter, "He told me if I even thought about coming through the kitchen door, he would kill ADA Cabot and my partner, Detective Benson…he also told me to order the officers in the parking lot to, _stand down_," he replied.

"Did you believe that he would kill ADA Cabot and your partner, Detective Stabler?" Abbie asked, teeing up her next ball of justice.

Elliot nodded, "Yes, a few weeks ago…Agent Porter helped a woman, _Terri Banes_, cover up two murders… he also instructed her on how to stage the crime scene, so that it looked like a _Special Victims_ case so that we would be investigating it," he replied.

"By, _'we',_ you mean you and Detective Benson?"

Elliot nodded again, "Yes"

Abbie shook her head, "Why wasn't he prosecuted as an accessory?" she asked, stopping and turning to look over at the witness box.

"My partner had just started to Mirandize him when our CO, Captain Cragen, instructed us to let them both go, he was acting on orders from the NSA," he answered.

Abbie nodded, "He also abused his position within the FBI by placing unauthorized traces on the pones at the precinct and tampering with evidence, is that correct?"

"Yes"

Abbie glanced to her right, discretely looking at the jury, "Thank you Detective Stabler," she said as she turned to Porter, "Your witness."

* * *

_**Chapter 30: Strategy**_

Alex and Olivia sat on a bench in the quiet park, a short distance away from the courthouse. The sun was high in the sky and the air was warm as the women watched two young boys with their father, racing boats across the small pond. Alex reached for Olivia's hand and held it gently in her own as she studied the family at play.

Olivia closed her eyes, soaking up the soothing rays of the sun as they warmed her face. She felt Alex shift next to her and opened her eyes to find glittering blue orbs gazing at her, "What?" she asked, smiling reflexively at the undeniable look of love being cast upon her.

"We'll make great parents," she said confidently.

Olivia felt her heart rise in her throat at the unexpected comment, "We already talked about this at the cabin, we will _definitely_ make great parents," she replied, rubbing her thumb tenderly across the back of the hand she held. She leaned forward and kissed her gently, "I love you Alex," she whispered.

Alex lifted her free hand and removed her glasses, her eyes twinkling even more brightly in the afternoon sun, without the dark frames, "And you are going to look so cute pushing a stroller," she said quietly, kissing her lightly on parted lips.

"Does it ever worry you?" Olivia asked as Alex shifted and settled comfortably against her side.

Alex released her hand, allowing Olivia to drape an arm casually around her shoulders, holding her close. She crossed her trouser clad legs and looked down at the toe of her black boot as it bobbed up and down, "Does what ever worry me?"

"_Us,_ how close we've become in such a short period of time," she clarified, knowing that her love for this woman had simmered under the surface for a very long time.

Alex shook her head, causing blonde strands to tickle Olivia's cheek, "We've talked about this too, _are you okay?" _she asked, wondering what Olivia was thinking as she turned her head slightly to look at her face.

Olivia smiled and kissed her nose, "I've never been happier, I just can't believe we're sitting here having a conversation about the kids we're going to have…_together_…" she said, her voice softening and trailing off as she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to formally ask Alex to, _grow old_ _with her_.

She blinked slowly as her breath caught, suddenly realizing the absolute truth of those thoughts. Her heart thumped erratically against her chest as a fuzziness invaded her ears, she saw Alex's lips move, but couldn't hear the words and shook her head in an effort to clear it.

"Your cellphone's ringing," Alex repeated, _studying_ her curiously.

Olivia stared at her and frowned, "I'm sorry, _what?"_ she asked, blinking rapidly.

Alex reached across denim clad thighs to the jacket beside Olivia on the bench and retrieved the chirping device, _"Liv's phone,"_ she answered, smiling curiously at her girlfriend. She nodded as Elliot told her he was out of court. She looked at her watch and shook her head, "It's not even 3 o'clock," she said before uncrossing her legs and preparing to rise from her comfortable seat, "Okay, we'll se you in a few minutes," she added, ending the call.

"_Elliot's finished already?" _

Alex nodded, "Apparently, says he'll tell us all about it when we meet him in five minutes," she answered, slipping her glasses back on and searching the face in front of her, "Where did you just go?" she asked, her voice quiet with concern.

Olivia smiled and cupped her sun kissed cheek, "To a cabin by a lake with a beautiful sunset and the love of my life," she replied shyly, smiling as she took the cellphone from Alex's hand and lifted her jacket. She stood up, slipping the soft leather over her shoulders and turned to the seated blonde, holding out her hand.

Alex felt the air leave her lungs as her heart melted at the soft admission, she took Olivia's hand and shook her head, "I wish you'd give me some warning when you're about to, _rock my world_," she said, rising to her feet and deliberately brushing their bodies together.

Olivia shrugged dismissively, "Come on, I _cannot_ wait to hear what happened in court," she said, tugging Alex towards the park exit.

* * *

Judge Jamie Ross sat in her chambers, looking at the photograph on her desk. She lowered the hand that was propping up her chin and picked up the silver frame, looking intensely at the holiday snapshot of her second husband and two daughters as they smiled happily up at her. She glanced at her watch again and realized she would need to leave soon in order to pick her youngest up from school. She wiped the glass surface with her fingers, removing a light coating of dust and placed it carefully back on her desk. She looked at the trial folder for Dean Porter and opened it, leafing through the pages until she found the picture of Olivia. She lifted the receiver of her phone with her free hand and pressed, '0', instantly connecting with her secretary, Pamela.

"_Yes Ms Ross?"_ the elderly woman asked politely.

Jamie sighed, "Pam, I need a number for Judge Elizabeth Donnelly, she's in New York," she replied.

"_Shall I put you straight through?"_

Jamie placed Olivia's photograph back inside the file and shook her head, "No, I just need her number...thank you Pam. I'll be leaving in a few minutes, you can reach me on my cell," she instructed before hanging up.

* * *

Elliot watched the two women approach and smiled at their evident closeness as they walked towards him, their shoulders brushing lightly. He rose from the small stone wall he had been sitting on and held his arms out wide at the appreciative, low whistle his partner let out.

"It still fits," Olivia commented, smiling at her partner as they stopped in front of him.

He shook his head, "Only just, I shoulda tried it on before I left New York," he replied, smiling over at Alex.

Alex nodded her head, "You look very commanding and authoritative," she said, admiring the black ensemble and gold shield on his breast pocket.

Elliot tilted his head towards Olivia, "You're in trouble Liv, I've seen that look before," he said, grinning knowingly.

Alex's mouth fell open, _"Not from me,"_ she replied indignantly.

He snorted, "From Kathy…right before she ripped the shirt off my back," he clarified, laughing at the mortified expression that crossed the blonde ADA's face.

Olivia bumped her shoulder, "Ignore him, he's full of it," she said, glaring at her partner.

Alex smiled, shifting her eyes to meet Olivia's, "He's right though, I am curious to see how _authoritative_ you'll look in your uniform," she confirmed quietly, running a hand across a leather shoulder.

Elliot stopped laughing, mesmerized by the exchange and cleared his throat, "I give…you've made your point Counselor," he stated lightly, shaking his head.

Olivia gazed at her, "I might let you wear my hat," she whispered, ignoring the loud groans, coming from her partner.

Alex wet her lips as she smiled, "I think it will go well with my favorite suit," she answered, swallowing the sudden dryness in her throat.

Olivia frowned, _"Favorite suit?" _she asked shaking her head.

Alex nodded, "You remember…I showed it to you this morning…_twice,"_ she replied, a mischievous gleam evident in her eyes.

Olivia nearly choked as she realized exactly which, _'suit'_, Alex was referring to and turned a blushing face towards Elliot, "Are you changing first?" she asked, smoothly changing the subject.

Elliot shook his head, "Nah, I'll eat first and change back at the hotel," he answered, smiling at his flustered partner.

* * *

"He never asked you _anything _about the diner, not _one _thing?" Alex asked, shaking her head with disbelief.

Elliot chewed the burger in his mouth slowly as he looked across the table at Alex. He swallowed the tasty piece of beef and lifted his cup of soda, taking a refreshing drink before answering, "He was more interested in talking about Liv and you," he replied.

Olivia poked her fork around the grilled chicken salad and frowned, "What did he ask?" she asked, trying to sound casual, secretly wishing Elliot would hurry up and tell them what had happened in court.

Alex heard the strain in the brunette's tone and nudged her knee under the table with her own, "Liv, if anything bad had happened, we'd know already, right?" she said, raising her eyebrows at Elliot.

Elliot nodded and sat the half eaten home made hamburger on his plate, next to his ketchup covered fries. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth with a paper napkin, "Abbie asked me to go through the events, as they happened. I described everything in detail, Porter objected a few times, but everything was overruled by the judge," he paused, taking another sip of soda, "Abbie talked about Terri Banes, how he had helped cover those two murders and got the NSA to bail him out…when it was his turn to cross…" he stopped talking and swallowed, looking between the two women, "…He asked how log _we _had all…" he indicated with his hand around the square table, "…known each other, if we trusted each other….He asked if you'd ever requested a new partner…" Elliot finished trailing off as he caught the look of surprise on Alex's face.

"_Prick,"_ Olivia muttered under her breath.

Elliot nodded, "He asked about our working relationship…he's definitely planning to _out _you both on the stand…some of the questions…" he shrugged, without finishing.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

Elliot looked down at the tempting burger on his plate, "If Liv and I have ever been _more _than colleagues," he said quietly, lifting his eyes to meet her gaze.

Olivia snorted, "I shoulda done what Goldie told me and put a bullet in that _bastard,_" she ground out between clenched teeth.

"He asked if I met any of your boyfriends, your relationships with colleagues…men _and _women…telling you Liv, he's a subtle as a brick," he said, shifting his eyes to his partner.

Alex's eyebrows shot into her hairline, "And Abbie didn't object?"

"_No, she didn't,"_ the familiar drawl responded as the tall, dark haired woman slid into the empty seat next to Elliot. She casually lifted his burger and took a large bite before reaching across the table for Alex's drink.

Elliot stared at her in disbelief, "I asked you if you wanted to come, you said you were busy…" he paused and looked at his own drink, "…Something wrong with _my _soda?" he asked sarcastically.

Abbie placed the cup back in front of Alex as she swallowed the meaty bite, "I prefer the drink of champions," she replied, referring to the Sprite, Alex had favored for as long as she'd known her.

Alex lifted the cup and placed it in front of the dark haired prosecutor, "Might as well finish it, I can smell the onions from here," she said disdainfully.

Abbie accepted the drink and lifted the cup to her mouth, suddenly conscious that everyone was watching her, _"What?" _she asked, placing it back on the table.

"Why did you let him ask those questions about Liv…about me?" Alex asked.

Abbie rolled her eyes, "Clearly he wants to _out_ both of you in that courtroom, for God only knows what reason…if I let him lead up to it…when it's time for either of you to testify…I'll bring it up casually, you'll both confirm it and he'll be left with no eggs in his already, flimsy defense basket," she finished confidently.

Olivia nodded, "Well, McCoy and Cragen are fine, we've nothing to fear by being honest in a courtroom," she added.

Alex nodded in agreement, "How's the case looking?" she asked, glancing sideways at Olivia.

Abbie shrugged, "Evidence speaks for itself…Sean Connors' testimony wasn't rock solid, but it did hold enough weight to damage Porter's credibility and definitely enough to question his motives," she paused, reaching for a fry and popping it in her mouth, ignoring the glare from Elliot as she continued, "The LUDS from Brennan's cellphone, the sim cards, the fact he deliberately missed a flight to Mexico and leased out an SUV then drove you both a hundred miles, where he eventually confessed his demented plan as he pointed a gun at your head," she said, shifting her dark eyes to Olivia.

Olivia nodded, "So it's going to plan?" she asked nervously, doubts nagging at her brain that it was proceeding too smoothly.

Alex nodded, "He's been making a few interesting phone calls from prison though," she added.

Elliot frowned, "Prison or holiday camp?" he snorted, shaking his head.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but it's his right as he's representing himself, to have access to files, books and the people he needs in order to ensure this is a fair trial," Abbie growled.

Olivia sighed, "Does everyone have a copy of my jacket?" she asked, remembering the employee file she had seen on Abbie's desk in her study.

"And Alex's employee file, Elliot's…he's allowed access to anything pertaining to the proceedings…although…" she trailed off, remembering the reason for her late afternoon visit and furrowed her brow.

Olivia immediately sensed something was up, "What is it?"

Abbie shook her head, "He made a call two days ago, they're all recorded and I've listened to it, but it makes no sense," she answered, looking between both women.

"Who did he call?" Elliot asked.

_Abbie turned her head and met his gaze, "The admitting officer at Fort Memorial Hospital in Jackson County," she answered, shrugging her shoulders._

_Elliot shook his head, "Where's that?" he asked._

_"__Wisconsin," Alex supplied absently as a wave of nausea washed over her.___

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Agenda**_

_Abbie looked at Alex curiously, "Does the name Emily Carrington, mean anything to you?" she asked._

_Without answering, Alex stood on shaky legs, "Excuse me, I'll just be a minute," she informed everyone at the table, tasting sickness at the back of her throat._

_Abbie watched curiously as the blonde woman headed towards the bathroom, "What did I just miss?" she asked, looking between Olivia and Elliot._

_"__During her time in Witsec, Alex was in Wisconsin," Olivia supplied, turning in her seat and watching her girlfriend with concerned eyes. She was torn between hearing what more Abbie had to say and following Alex._

_Elliot glanced at Olivia before turning to Abbie, "What was said on the phonecall?" he asked, furrowing his brow._

_"__Not much, Porter just confirmed if a woman called, 'Emily Carrington', had been admitted. He tried to find out why, but the officer refused to give out the information without a warrant," she replied, looking across the table at Olivia who was rising from her seat.___

* * *

___Alex stood over the porcelain wash basin and splashed cold water on her face. She leaned forward and pressed her damp forehead against the cool glass of the mirror and closed her eyes as her mind raced back to that night in Wisconsin and the late night visitor._

_She swallowed a sob as sad memories flooded her brain. The bathroom door opened behind her and she knew without opening her eyes who it was. Without turning she informed her girlfriend she was okay._

_Olivia looked at the blonde haired woman, leaning against the mirror and took a hesitant step forward, placing her hand lightly on Alex's back and rubbing gently. She was careful not to invade Alex's personal space and made sure she gave her enough room to pull away if need be, "Are you okay?" she asked after a long, silent moment, feeling the body beneath her hand sigh deeply._

_"__Remember when I found you on the roof?" she asked quietly._

_Olivia stepped closer, "Yeah?"_

_"__And you said you wanted to tell me about Sealview, but not there…I need that from you now," Alex said in a hushed tone, opening her eyes and looking at her own reflection._

_Olivia's mind buzzed with possibilities and none of them were positive, reluctantly she nodded to the unseeing blonde, "Okay," she replied as Alex pushed off the cool glass and turned to face her._

_"__I'm okay Liv, honestly…come on, let's get back to the table before Abbie assumes we're in here christening another bathroom," she said lightly, forcing a smile upon her face._

_Olivia shook her head, "We can stay in here for as long as you need, they'll understand," she answered, not caring about anyone else but her girlfriend._

_The smile this time was genuine as Alex studied the serious expression on Olivia's face, "I love you so much Liv," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat._

_Olivia returned the smile, "And I love you," she replied, opening her arms and welcoming Alex into her warm embrace. They stood for a few moments, lost in thought, taking strength and comfort from the other's love._

_Alex sighed, "Let's go back to the hotel," she said quietly._

_

* * *

_

___Abbie had known of Alex's time in Witsec and knew she had been hidden in Wisconsin. She had heard the story of Cesar Valez, the attempt on Alex's life and what followed, but she had never thought to ask what alias she had been given. She listened as Elliot told her of the blonde haired ADA's stubbornness during the trial and how she had come back, jeopardizing her own safety to put Liam Connors behind bars. As much as she tried to focus on what Elliot was saying, her mind kept asking one question, 'Why was she admitted?'._

_Elliot spotted two familiar figures walking towards their table, his eyes immediately moving to Alex's face to make sure she was okay. He smiled up at her as she approached, "You okay?" he asked, his voice softened with concern._

_Alex nodded her head, "Just came as a shock, that's all," she replied as she sat down._

_Abbie glanced at Olivia before asking Alex, "Can you tell us what happened?" she asked delicately._

_Olivia snapped her head up and glared at her, "No, she can't," she replied defiantly._

_Abbie frowned, "If Porter's checking out your Witsec identity, he's obviously got some strategy in mind…I'd rather know what he's hoping to find beforehand, Alex," she said as evenly as possible._

_Alex nodded her head, "Whatever his strategy is, what happened in Wisconsin is nobody's business," she replied adamantly._

_Abbie's dark eyes met and held the steely blue gaze, "You're right, I'm sorry…I think maybe I should change my own plan of attack and call him as my next witness," she said._

_"__Why?" Alex asked._

_Olivia looked across the table, "You said the whole point of the long witness list was to prevent Porter from taking the stand," she said frowning.._

_Abbie shrugged, "I'm just making sure I do everything I can to guarantee that bastard gets the needle. If he's looking into your past…" she paused, pointing a slender finger at Alex, "…then maybe it's time I shot him down before he has a chance to hurt either of you any further," she said._

_Alex smiled at their friend and shook her head, "He can't hurt us…nobody can," she said, feeling Olivia's hand slip into her own and squeeze it gently._

* * *

_____The trio stood outside Elliot's hotel saying their farewells, Olivia's cellphone rang and she turned away to answer it, leaving Alex and Elliot alone._

_Elliot stepped closer to Alex, "If anybody hurt you, I'll kill them," he said, making sue he was out of earshot from his partner._

_Alex shook her head, "Elliot.." she started, but trailed off._

_"__I mean it Alex, you gave up so much and almost lost everything," he said quietly, dipping his head to meet her eyes._

_She blinked a few times, but held his gaze, "But I'm here now and got everything I need," she replied, glancing past him to the pacing brunette._

_"__Yeah, well…we come as a package deal, anything you ever need, just ask," he said, wrapping his arms around her._

_Alex swallowed the emotion that threatened to spill and exhaled a shaky breath, "Thanks Elliot," she whispered, feeling him squeeze her just a little tighter._

_He pulled back and blinked a few times, nodding his head, "Stay safe," he replied._

_Olivia approached and moved in beside him, "How much safer can she be, she's with me," she said lightly, looking between the two._

_"__My point exactly," Elliot quipped._

___

* * *

_

___The walk back to their hotel was comfortably quiet, despite the new revelation about Alex's time in Witsec._

_"__Who called?" Alex asked, remembering the phone call Olivia had taken._

_Olivia squeezed the hand she was holding gently, "I'll give you a clue, my favorite older blonde," she replied smiling easily._

_"__Donnelly?"_

_Olivia snorted, "No, my other favorite older blonde," she amended._

_Alex smiled, instantly thinking of the sharp shooting waitress from Sam's Diner, "Suzy," she stated confidently._

_"__Yep, she's flying in tonight, I said we'd meet her for breakfast," she said as they approached the entrance to the Hilton._

_Alex turned to her, "We could have met her at the airport," she added._

_"__No need, Abbie's giving her the first class Federal treatment, a car will be waiting for her at Dulles and will take her straight to her hotel," she replied, touched at Alex's concern for the the older woman and nodded appreciatively at the doorman as he held the door open for them._

___

* * *

_

___Jamie Ross sat at her kitchen table and looked at the piece of paper in her hand and then at the phone lying on the polished surface. She took a deep breath and expelled it wearily as she lifted the phone and began to dial._

_"__Donnelly"_

_Jamie cleared her throat, "Liz, it's Jamie Ross," she said into to the receiver._

_There was a slight pause at the other end of the line, "You shouldn't be calling here," Liz replied quietly._

_"__I need to recuse myself"_

_Liz closed her eyes briefly, "Why?" she asked._

_"__Porter's implying Olivia's had relationships with female colleagues," she replied anxiously._

_"__And?"_

_Jamie shook her head, "What do you mean, and? If he finds out about our affair, a mistrial will be declared and I could be brought before the bar for deliberately perverting the course of justice," she answered, trying to keep her tone neutral._

_"__Jamie, do you know how many favors I had to call in to ensure that you were in charge of these proceedings?"_

_Jamie sighed again, "When you called and asked me to do this, I didn't realize this slimy bastard would be digging into Olivia's past…He asked her partner about her relationships with women for God's sake," she answered, unable to keep the frustration from her tone._

_"__If you recuse yourself now, he'll walk…and he'll go after Olivia and Alex and this time he won't stop until they're both dead…You will be responsible for that," she paused allowing the implications to sink in, "You're the best Judge for this trial Jamie and Abbie will make sure the evidence is air tight so that he never gets out again," she finished._

_Jamie considered her former colleague's words carefully, "Why did you pick me?" she asked._

_"__You're fast in the courtroom, tolerate very little and have a soft spot for Olivia…you're the next best thing to me," Liz replied honestly._

_Jamie smiled at the words, "What if he ever finds out?" _

_"__Trust me, he won't be alive long enough to figure it out"_

_The brown haired woman shifted in her seat, "Thanks Liz," she said._

_"__Just treat it like any other trial involving a murdering psychotic who tried to kill your ex girlfriend…" she paused before adding, "…And Jamie?" _

_Jamie smiled at the familiar abrasive tone, "Yes?"_

_"__Don't call me again until Porter's got a needle hanging out of his arm," she said flatly and hung up._

___

* * *

_

_**Chapter 32: Secrets**_

_Olivia watched Alex as she stood gazing out the large window at the late evening traffic and hesitated over what she wanted to say. She desperately wanted to know what had happened to Alex in Wisconsin and kept replaying the conversation she'd had with Jon at the cabin._

"_She's always been good at taking care of others," Jon paused and looked over his shoulder at her," she's not so good at letting others look after her," he said quietly._

_Olivia nodded and turned to look out the window at the lowering sun, "I've know her for almost ten years, I know what she can be like," she answered honestly._

_He moved to stand beside her and look out at the beautiful skyline, "You didn't see her when she came back from the city, after she was told you had gone…she was broken Olivia," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let her fool you when she says she's okay, she'll tell you what happened to her in Witness Protection and up here," he motioned out the window, "When she's ready," he finished and squeezed her arm._

_Olivia frowned, "What happened to her in Witness Protection?" she asked urgently._

_Jon's eyes widened in surprise, realizing she had no idea what he was referring to._

"_Jon?"_

_Jon shook his head, "I'm sorry Olivia, that's for her to tell you, not me."_

"_She's okay now, don't force her to tell you, if you go charging down there," he raised a hand to silence her as she opened her mouth to argue, "if you go charging down there," he repeated, "she'll clam up. Let her tell you in her own time. Aren't there things you haven't told her?" he asked._

Olivia's mind snapped from her reverie as she recognized Alex's need to suppress whatever had happened to her, she had done the same herself after Sealview. She walked slowly towards the blonde haired woman and gently placed a comforting hand on the small of her back.

Alex turned her head and smiled, "I can see why you like doing this," she said, fascinated by the constant glow of movement in the distance, "It's very hypnotic," she added, reaching for Olivia's arms and guiding them to her waist.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her and sighed, _"You're_ very hypnotic," she said, rubbing her cheek against the soft material covering Alex's shoulders.

Alex smiled, "I've got you under my spell...you'll never get away now," she replied, placing her hands over the ones across her middle.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," Olivia said, reaching over and kissing her cheek tenderly.

Alex snorted softly, "Do you think Abbie will put Porter on the stand next?" she asked, her mind wandering over the details of the trial.

"You're the lawyer sweetie, you'd know better than me," Olivia replied.

Alex sighed and blew out a frustrated breath, "I don't know..." she trailed off.

Olivia kissed her again, "What do you fancy for dinner?" she asked, smoothly changing the subject.

The younger woman considered the question and tilted her head, searching for Olivia's lips. Their mouths met in a sweet exploration that ended after a few leisurely minutes of unhurried tenderness. Alex smiled and licked her lips, "I'll have three courses of that," she said, leaning in for another kiss.

Olivia smiled as they parted, "And I thought you weren't a romantic," she teased.

"Hay, I _am_ a romantic...have you not been to the cabin?" she pouted.

Olivia buried her face into her neck and growled playfully into soft hair, _"Hmm, the cabin..."_ she mumbled, remembering their moments of discovery and shared passion. Her hand slipped down and rubbed teasingly across her lower belly with Alex's soft hand still covering her own.

Alex felt the hot breath at her neck, blowing through her hair and closed her eyes as images from the cabin flashed behind her eyelids. She guided Olivia's hand lower and pressed the strong hand firmly against her centre. She pushed her hips forward and gasped at the arousing sensation.

"_I wish we had a balcony,"_ Olivia husked as she pressed her hips into Alex's firm ass and swallowed.

* * *

"Thanks for your help," Abbie said into the phone before replacing the receiver. She studied the notes she had scribbled and sighed sadly at what she had just learned. She looked at Alex's name on her notepad and shook her head, _"I'm so sorry,"_ she whispered.

Casey entered the study and perched on the edge of the desk, "Dinner's ready," she said brightly.

Abbie looked up and gave her a weak smile, "Okay," she replied, making no move to rise from her chair.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked, immediately sensing something was off with the dark haired woman.

Abbie shook her head, "I just betrayed one of my best friend's," she said sadly.

"_What did you do?" _

Abbie dipped her head, "I told you about Porter calling that hospital in Wisconsin...I got a warrant for their medical records..._Alex_ was the patient admitted, under her Witsec identity, Emily Carrington...and now I know why," she replied.

Casey's eyes widened with shock, "Oh my God," she gasped.

"I asked her about it today and she refused to discuss it," Abbie said, closing her notepad.

Casey frowned, "Whatever happened, if there are no police records on it then It's nobody's business, but hers," Casey stated, remembering Alex's reappearance for the Liam Connors trial and how much the woman had given up, all in the name of justice.

Abbie looked up at her, "Porter opened the door," she retorted defensively.

"Well, you had no right_ or_ need to go through it," Casey replied sternly.

Abbie shook her head, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"How is any of that relevant to _this_ trial? Porter tried to kill Alex, all to prove his twisted devotion to Olivia. He had how many people killed?" she paused, raising her eyebrows in question, "Your job, is to present the facts pertinent to the case, not trawl through someone's traumatic past and dig for dirt!" Casey snapped angrily.

Abbie's frown deepened, "Why are you so mad? I was only trying to cover all the angles," she said, trying to contain her own rising anger.

"Because you should have trusted her...I saw her when she came back to testify, I saw what sixteen months had done to her...I saw what it did to Olivia, especially after she left again," Casey replied, lowering her tone.

Abbie's mouth opened in realization, "So that's why Liv wouldn't go out with you..." she trailed off as Casey slid off the desk and stormed out the study, flinching as the angry red head slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Olivia lifted the last slice of pizza and offered it to Alex, "Share?" she asked, smiling at her lover.

Alex shook her head and dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin, "Go ahead, you'll be the one up all night with heartburn," she teased, shaking her head at the amount of spicy meats packed on to the single slice. She reached for her fork and speared a piece of grilled chicken before dipping it skillfully into the barbecue sauce and popping it in her mouth.

They sat side by side on the large sofa, relaxed and sated after an enjoyable, appetite inducing, two hours, eating the food they had ordered from room service. The aromatic smells in the living room only adding to the homely feel of the Presidential suite.

Alex smiled at Olivia as she lifted her glass of water, "Is this the secret to your stamina?" she asked, indicating the empty pizza plate.

Olivia squeezed the knee gently under her hand and grinned, "No," she replied, gazing lovingly into blue eyes.

Alex leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Charmer," she quipped.

Olivia nodded, "I try," she answered.

Alex was about to reply when the sound of a cellphone ringing in the other room echoed in the air, "I'll get it," she said, about to rise from the sofa.

"Stay, I'll go," Olivia instructed, patting her knee lightly as she eased from her seat. She padded barefoot into the bedroom and looked at the phones lying on the night stand, lifting Alex's, "_Hello?"_

Abbie hesitated at the sound of Olivia's voice, _"Liv?"_ she asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked as she made her way back in to the living room.

Abbie considered hanging up, but knew she couldn't, "_Can I speak to Alex?"_ she asked hesitantly.

"Why?" Olivia asked, hearing the strange tone in her friend's voice.

Abbie sighed, _"Please Liv, it's important,"_ she said.

Olivia stopped beside the couch and looked at the relaxing figure, "Make it quick," she informed her, passing the phone to Alex and mouthing, _'Abbie'_ in response to the raised eyebrow.

Alex took the phone and greeted Abbie warmly as Olivia sat down next to her. She listened as Abbie told her she wouldn't be putting Porter on the stand, "You didn't have to call and tell me that," Alex said, once Abbie had finished speaking.

Olivia watched her closely as the conversation lasted for another few minutes and smiled as Alex hung up the phone and placed it on the table. "Everything okay?" she asked, placing her hand back on Alex's knee.

Alex smiled at her, "Yeah, she was just letting me know that Porter wouldn't be taking the stand," she said, looking curiously at the phone.

"That's good_...isn't it?"_ she asked, sensing a shift in Alex's mood.

Alex nodded her head absently as she replayed the conversation, realizing the reason he wouldn't be taking the stand was because Abbie had found something out and the only thing that could possibly be, was why she was admitted to the Jackson County hospital.

* * *

Abbie entered the kitchen and stood at the door, "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, waiting for Casey to acknowledge her presence.

Casey heard the honesty in her words and turned, "You should be," she answered, leaning against the counter.

Abbie studied her girlfriend, waves of guilt washing over her, "I was worried he might have something credible, I didn't want to take that chance," she said, hoping to redeem herself.

"You should have trusted Alex," she said, looking into sad, brown eyes, "If it was relevant, she would have mentioned it...you didn't need to violate her privacy and get a warrant," she added, shaking her head.

Abbie sighed, "I know," she replied.

"Did you tell her?" Casey asked, having heard Abbie talking on the phone, from the other side of the closed study door.

Abbie shook her head, "No, but I think she knew...she always was good at reading between the lines," she answered, moving forward until she was directly in front of the red haired woman. She cupped Casey's face between her hands and swallowed, "I'm sorry for what I said about you and Liv," she said quietly.

Casey swallowed, "Liv was a mess after Alex left for the second time, I was scared she might do something, she seemed inconsolable and threw herself into work...For a while I thought she was trying to kill herself..." she trailed off as she caught the look that flashed across Abbie's eyes.

* * *

Olivia loaded the food cart with their empty dishes and wheeled it to the door, pushing it into the deserted hallway. She closed the door and turned to Alex, "Saves any interruptions," she explained.

Alex studied her girlfriend, noting her hesitant behaviour and patted the seat next to her, "Sit down Liv," she encouraged.

Olivia made her way to the sofa and sat down awkwardly, feeling strangely nervous. The phonecall from Abbie lingering between them. She shifted until she was sitting sideways and could see Alex's face more clearly.

Alex turned her head, "Why do you always go to the roof when you need to think?" she asked unexpectedly.

Olivia's mouth dropped open in surprise, "I like the open space, the fresh air, the lack of boundaries...the basement was small and confined, thick walled and dusty with a pungent stench...the roof is the exact opposite," she replied with complete honesty.

Alex nodded, "You feel free on the roof as opposed to being trapped in the basement," she said quietly, studying Olivia's face.

Olivia smiled, "In simplified terms, yes," she answered, encouraging Alex to rest against the back of the sofa beside her. Once she was settled she reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers, "Why d'you ask that?" she asked.

Alex adjusted her robe, smoothing the silky material down her thighs with her free hand, "The house in Wisconsin was cramped, nothing in it belonged to me, it was all _Emily's_...when I retreated to the mountains and decided to build the cabin, I knew I wanted open spaces with huge windows and no sense of confinement," she replied.

Olivia nodded her head in understanding, sensing the similarity in their coping methods. She looked down at their joined hands, resting on her bare thigh, "You don't have to tell me anything Lex, you respected my privacy about Sealview and didn't push...I don't want you feeling like I'm waiting to hear what happened...you're here with me now and as much as I regret not being there when you got out of Witsec, we'll never be apart again, I promise," she said in a hushed tone.

Alex let the loving words wash over her and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, "I know, but I also know how I felt when I didn't really know about Sealview, my imagination was creating all sorts of horrible scenarios and I know you, Olivia Benson..." she paused, lifting her head to meet the curious gaze, "...you're doing the same," she said, reaching up and pushing a loose lock of hair away from Olivia's forehead.

Olivia smiled at the knowing blue gaze, "Did somebody hurt you?" she asked tentatively.

Alex lowered her hand and turned away from the intense brown eyes.

Olivia immediately regretted asking the question, "I'm sorry," she said quietly, squeezing the hand she held.

"I had been in Wisconsin for almost a year, I despised it and longed for home...I missed being in the courtroom, missed Petrovsky scolding me with her critical glare...missed my apartment, my friends, my family, you and everyone at the unit...I missed my life and I wanted it back so badly Liv," she paused, taking a deep breath and sighing wearily, "Every day I hoped it would be over, I wrote you so many letters that I knew I could never post, but I did it to keep my sanity, especially after..." she trailed off, realizing she was about to confide her deepest secret.

Olivia lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed the back of Alex's hand tenderly, "What happened?" she asked gently, shifting their hands to her lap.

Alex swallowed, "It was a stormy night, had rained for three days straight, my doorbell rang just after midnight, I was upstairs in my bed, reading...I reached for the Glock in the bedside drawer and crept downstairs...when I saw Agent Hammond through the spy hole I felt so excited, I figured the only reason he would call at such a late hour was to tell me I could go home..." she paused as Olivia shook her head.

"Why didn't he call? He should have known that appearing on your doorstep, unannounced on a stormy night, after midnight, would frighten you," Olivia said, shocked at the FBI agent's lack of consideration.

Alex squeezed her hand, "He usually did, we had a few precautionary routines...this was a..." she paused, searching for the appropriate words, "...unique set of circumstances," she replied sadly.

"What could be so unique that he needed to scare you half to death in the middle of the night?"

Alex blew out a steadying breath and lifted her head, holding Olivia's gaze, "My mother died."

* * *

_**Chapter 33: Wisconsin**_

Olivia handed Alex the glass of iced water and watched as the younger woman took a long, refreshing drink. She placed a caring hand on Alex's back and rubbed gently between her shoulder blades, _"I wish I had been there for you,"_ she whispered, searching hooded blue eyes.

Alex smiled as she nodded her head, "I do to," she said, blowing out a weary sigh before continuing, "Hammond told me my mother had died...I raced upstairs and began to pack...he followed me and told me, as gently as he could, that I couldn't go to her funeral...I was angry Liv, so angry at the unfairness of it all...everyone was getting on with their lives and I was stuck, hidden away in some Godforsaken hole...living out a nightmare...as a claims adjuster_...me_, the great _Alexandra Cabot,_ who graduated first in her class...my Dad would have been so disappointed..." she said, trailing off as she shook her head sadly.

Olivia frowned, "Your Dad would have been incredibly proud of what you did, of what you've achieved since then...you _know_ that," she said, looking deeply into sad eyes and waiting for Alex to acknowledge the truth of what she was saying.

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head, "Liv...it was all so different back then..._I _was different...every car that backfired, every door that slammed, every time a man looked at me and made eye contact...I thought it was the end...I was on edge all the time, even at the house...I had panic buttons in every room...I even slept with a gun in my bedside drawer...I would never even consider doing that in New York, now _or_ then," she said, opening her eyes and meeting concerned brown.

Olivia swallowed, "You had every right to be scared, my God...you were almost killed in Manhattan...doing what you did, the sacrifices you made in the name of justice...you're the bravest person I've ever met Alex...I don't know if I could have done what you did, but I do know how guilty I felt for being the one to stay in New York..." she paused as her words faltered, "...I cried for a long time over the injustice of it all...selfish, I know, but I lost my best friend and I wished I'd been able to do more for you...to protect you, " she finished, determined to hold on to her emotions.

Alex reached for Olivia's left hand and lifted it to her lips, kissing her index finger, "You did protect me, _remember?"_ she asked quietly, kissing the finger again.

Olivia nodded her head slowly, "I remember," she answered as an image of David Brennan's body, recoiling backwards, flashed before her eyes.

Alex released her hand and reached for the other, clasping it gently in her own, " I was having trouble sleeping, the neighborhood was quiet, but every noise woke me...I read so many books to try and help me relax, but nothing worked...the lack of sleep only heightened my awareness at work...I was jumpy all the time, wary of everyone, if anyone at work asked me a personal questions I froze...I lost weight and I looked..._awful,"_ she said, feeling her eyes moisten at the painful memories.

"You could never look awful...you're _Alex Cabot,_" Olivia replied, wiping her own eyes.

Alex blinked away the tears that threatened to spill, determined to tell Olivia the whole story. She swallowed and wet her dry lips before reaching for the glass of water and draining the contents. When Olivia asked if she wanted more, she shook her head and took a calming breath, "I saw a doctor, she wanted to prescribe mild tranquilizers to ease my anxiety, but I refused...I needed to be alert. She mentioned sleeping pills, explained they would help my body to slow down and relax...we discussed their strength, side affects..." she hesitated and shifted her eyes away from the rapt gaze, "...the dangers of overdosing..."

Olivia gasped as her eyes widened, she was about to speak when Alex cut her off with a shake of her blonde head.

"Hammond explained why I couldn't go to the funeral...the risks involved, I cried so hard Liv...he was so kind, after everything that had happened_, he was so kind..."_ she paused, the squeeze on her hand shaking her from her reverie, "...he offered to stay, but I told him to go...said I would be alright...I saw him out and sat in the kitchen with a bottle of unopened vodka, thinking about everything...I even called you...strictly against orders, but I just needed to hear your voice," she said quietly, blinking slowly.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed a stray tear away gently, _"I'm so sorry,"_ she whispered.

Alex looked at her for a long minute, "I had a few drinks, trying to block everything out, hoping it would make me sleep...I sat there, regretting my life and the choices I'd made that had led me there...to Wisconsin...I wasn't thinking clearly, I hadn't slept for more than four hours a night for months...so I decided to take a few sleeping pills, help me forget...I'd never taken them before, I looked at them every night and decided against it...I staggered up the stairs and took a few...the next thing I can remember...is waking up in Jackson County hospital with Hammond beside me," she said, shaking her head.

Olivia slid off the couch and on to the floor, moving in front of Alex, pushing her knees apart and wrapping her arms around the slender body as Alex dropped her head on to her shoulder. Alex leaned into her and clutched her tightly, feeling the older woman's hands hold her desperately.

They held each other for a few moments, no words being spoken as they lost themselves in their own thoughts. Olivia was unable to stop the tears that trickled down her cheeks at the thought of Alex almost dying. The youner woman had described it as an accident, but Jon's words rang in her ears. She pulled away and gazed into misty blue eyes, running her thumbs across Alex's flushed cheeks and wiping away hot tears.

Alex smiled down at her before nudging her backwards, encouraging her to her feet as she rose from the sofa and stood in front of her, "It was an accident, I wasn't thinking clearly, I was upset and just wanted to forget," she said in a hushed tone.

Olivia shook her head and wrapped her arms around her again, bringing their bodies together. She felt Alex's chest heave as she let out a strangled sob and struggled to suppress her own sorrow for the woman she held. She rocked them gently, stroking Alex's hair and whispering words of love and comfort until the taller woman calmed.

Alex pulled her head back and blinked a few times, "It _was_ an accident," she repeated.

Olivia nodded her head and smiled warmly, "I know..." she paused and bit her lower lip, "...was it an accident at the cabin too?" she asked tentatively.

Alex stared at her unblinking, for what seemed like an eternity before she whispered, _"No."_

Olivia's heart stopped beating at the admission, she swallowed anxiously, "What happened?" she asked as she continued to stroke her hands soothingly across Alex's back.

Alex closed her eyes, "You were gone...everything I had lived for...everything I had hoped for...was gone...I came to the mountains, sat beside the lake and thought about everything...I was staying at the old cabin, now the _Gatehouse_ and Martha and Jon were trying so hard to make me feel..._normal_...I had nowhere to go, nothing to do...it was as if, everyone had moved on and forgot about me and it all felt like such a waste..." she said, furrowing her brow and shaking her head.

Olivia looked at her, "It wasn't a waste, it was the biggest sacrifice anyone could possibly make...you should have got the keys to the City for what you did," she hissed angrily.

Alex sighed, "Liv...don't...don't get angry..._please?"_

Olivia blew out a shaky breath and swallowed, "If I hadn't gone to Oregon, none of that would have happened, if I had swallowed my hurt and looked for you once I knew you were out, none of that would have happened...if I-"

Alex eased out of her arms and stepped back, lifting her hands to her forehead and closed her eyes, _"Stop...please stop,"_ she pleaded, rubbing her fingers across her temples anxiously.

Olivia looked worriedly at her, "I'm sorry," she said, afraid to move towards her.

Alex dropped her hands and lowered her eyes to the carpet, "It's not about you...it was about me feeling like there was no point to any of it...I sat beside the lake, watching a beautiful sunset in the most tranquil settings I've ever seen with nature surrounding me... thanks to my father and his fight to preserve their freedom..." she paused, fearful of the reaction to her next words, "...with a glass of vodka in one hand and a handful of sleeping pills in the other..." she trailed off, lifting her eyes to meet startled brown as she remembered that night with stark clarity.

Olivia stared directly at her, shock evident on her face, "Did you take them?"

Alex blinked a few times and moved forward, wrapping her arms around the dark haired woman_, "No,"_ she whispered, feeling Olivia's body sag against her own with relief. She tilted her head and kissed her cheek, "I wanted to though...I threw the pills in the lake and drank the vodka before I went back to the house...I sat with Martha and Jon for a long time, told them about everything...including you," she said, smiling fondly.

"That's why Martha gave me such a hard time in the kitchen...she was worried I would hurt you, wasn't she?" Olivia asked, remembering the older woman's questions.

Alex nodded, "Yes, remember all the clothes in the spare room?" she asked, brushing Olivia's hair away from her face.

"You mean your grown up Barbie play room?" she quipped, trying to lighten the heavy tension.

Alex dipped her head, "After we'd talked for hours and shed a lot of unhappy tears, I decided enough was enough...I was going to move forward with my life, find _Alex Cabot_ again and go back to New York..._and find you_. I hired an architect and worked with him, designing the house myself and he made it happen..._a space within a space, _he called it. Windows and wood, lightness and freedom...all that was missing was you," she said quietly, lifting her eyes and meeting the attentive gaze.

Olivia kissed her gently on the lips, _"I'm glad you didn't take them,"_ she whispered, thanking whoever was listening for giving Alex that much needed moment of clarity. Her mind shifted to Jon and Martha, grateful for their presence in Alex's life.

"I don't know that I would have, I do know it was enough to make me speak to someone..._professionally. A_fter I got out of Witsec, it was mandatory to talk with an FBI counselor about my time in protection...I was too eager to get home and had spent enough time with Huang to know how to bluff it," Alex admitted, watching Olivia's face as she listened carefully.

Olivia shook her head, "You should have been honest from the start," she admonished.

"I know, I know that now...I attended counselling sessions, twice a week...oversaw the building of the cabin, immersed myself in its construction and when it came to furnishing it...I just started buying clothes that..reminded me of you...I told you before...I would sit in tha room and talk to you...I'd open the closet doors and pretend you were here...I know it's crazy Liv...even creepy...but you kept me sane, you gave me hope...something to believe in," she finished quietly, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief settle over her.

Olivia leaned forward and brushed their mouths together, taking a leisurely amount of time to confirm their connection. She held Alex tightly, feeling every shudder and every breath that passed through the slender body. As they parted she smiled, "I love you, I will always be here for you, anytime you need to talk, okay?" she stated firmly, searching the cerulean eyes for understanding.

Alex nodded, "Likewise," she replied, referring to Sealview.

Olivia shook her head, "The irony of all this, is that Liam Connors drove us apart _and _brought us together," she said, sighing heavily.

Alex nodded in agreement, "I know...and Porter's going to ask me about my stay in hospital, when I testify," she added.

"Abbie won't let him...how much evidence does she need to produce to convince the jury? It's a solid case," she paused and suddenly grinned, "Wait til they get a load of Suzy," she snorted.

Alex smiled in agreement, "I wish we were there to see it, she'll knock his slimey curve balls out the park," she said.

Olivia suddenly felt exhausted and stifled a yawn, causing Alex to do the same, "I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep," she said, shivering as her scantily clad body became sensitive to the cool temperature in the room.

Alex shifted her hands and rubbed Olivia's bare arms, casting her eyes over the boxers and tank top, "You must be cold, come on...bed," she instructed, nudging Olivia towards the bedroom.

* * *

_**Chapter 34: Keepsake**_

Olivia looked at the clock again and sighed at the early hour illuminated on the digital display. She shifted her head and looked at the supple curve of Alex's spine and smiled as she turned over, wrapping her arm around Alex's naked body.

"Why can't you asleep?" Alex mumbled.

Olivia froze, "I didn't realize you were awake," she replied, stroking the underside of Alex's breast with delicate fingers.

Alex smiled, _"I'm not,"_ she muttered, reaching up and covering Olivia's hand with her own.

"_Sorry,"_ Olivia whispered sincerely, kissing the exposed skin of Alex's neck tenderly. She felt the body in front of her inhale and exhale deeply, causing an instant smile to grace her features. She kissed her neck again, "I love waking up with you beside me, I love the smell of your hair, I love the softness of your skin, I love the noises you make, I lo-"

Alex growled softly as she turned around and adjusted her position until she was lying on top of the grinning detective, "I love the way you interrupt my beauty sleep," she teased, placing her hands on either side of Olivia's head.

Olivia reached up and tucked long, blonde strands behind her ears, "You don't need any beauty sleep, you're the most beautiful woman in the world," she responded quietly.

"_Charmer,"_ Alex said as she dipped her head and kissed her lightly before pulling back.

Olivia cupped her cheeks between both hands and held her in place, "You...to me...are the most beautiful woman in the world...inside and out and I won't listen to your dismissive arguments counselor, not at this time of the morning," she replied, gazing at the woman she adored.

Alex smiled and kissed her again, "_You make me beautiful,"_ she whispered shyly, studying the features of the face she knew so well.

Olivia swallowed, "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned that their discussion from the night before had left any lingering doubts.

Alex nodded her head, "I'm glad I told you, I'm not ashamed of it...I just wish none of it had happened and want to forget that it ever did," she answered softly.

Olivia smiled, "I'm glad you told me...I felt better for telling you about Sealview," she admitted, surprising herself with her honest admission.

Alex kissed her, "I feel like that too and I was glad you were able to talk to me about it," she replied.

The dark haired woman bobbed her head gently, "Yeah," she paused, unsure if she should say what she was wanted to, but decided she needed to be completely honest about everything, "I went to your Mom's funeral," she confessed quietly.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Why?"

Olivia smiled, "She called me when she was clearing out your apartment.." she paused, deliberately avoiding mentioning the call had come a month after Alex's funeral, "...asked if I wanted to have anything of yours as a keepsake," she answered.

"_Did you?"_ Alex asked, instantly curious at this new revelation. When she had returned to New York, the Cabot family attorney had informed her that her mother had placed all her possessions in storage. She had been surprised and pleased to find all her personal belongings intact and safe. She couldn't remember anything missing.

Olivia nodded shyly before cautiously moving her hand to the round pendant at the base of her throat, "I always meant to give this back, but it made me feel closer to you...connected in some way and when you came back, you didn't seem to recognize it...so I kept it," she confessed meekly.

Alex's hands moved to the gold necklace, her fingers gently caressing the pendant adorned with a rose cut Indian diamond and the _Tibetan Lotus_, a symbol of beauty and natural purity. She felt unexpected tears well in her eyes as she stared at the beautiful design.

Olivia shifted her hand and wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry I never gave it back," she said.

Alex shook her head and closed her eyes, overwhelmed at Olivia's feelings for her and how long she had harbored them. She parted her lips and swallowed, "I just assumed you had bought one too, I never thought for a minute it was mine," she replied, opening her eyes and smiling down at the concerned expression.

"I've worn it for a long time," Olivia admitted quietly.

Alex blew out a shaky breath as her fingers continued to stroke the precious gold, _"You're amazing...just amazing,"_ she whispered, shaking her head with wonder at her girlfriend's admission.

"I met your Mom for lunch a few times after you went away, she talked about you with such love Alex, she was so proud of you," Olivia said, shaking her head as a tear slipped down her cheek. "When she passed away, I wanted to go to her funeral, I needed to show my respect for her..._and to you_...Cragen, Elliot, Munch and Fin went too, even Liz...they all wanted to pay their respects Alex," she finished quietly.

Alex felt fresh tears cascade down her cheeks as she thought of the tough detectives and her former mentor, honoring her mother's memory. She lifted her hands and wiped away the wetness before blowing out a steadying breath, "I'm glad you met her, I'm overwhelmed you went to her funeral and I'm speechless about the necklace...I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me Liv, but words seem so inadequate for what I'm feeling right now," she said, smiling down at her.

"You don't have to say anything, all these years together, I know exactly how you feel about me, cos I feel the same about you..." she paused, straining upwards and capturing parted lips. As she eased back down to the pillow, she bit her lip nervously, "Alex...there's something else I have to admit to taking," she began hesitantly.

Alex frowned and tilted her head, "I never would have figured you for sentimental keepsakes," she teased lightly, smiling at the blush that covered Olivia's face. She sensed her girlfriend's reluctance to continue and encouraged her to confess by kissing her tenderly, _"What else_ _did you take?"_ she murmured.

Olivia lifted a hand and tried to cover her eyes, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to think it's weird, okay?"

Alex held Olivia's hand away from her face and nodded, _"Okay,"_ she answered curiously.

"_Your pillow,"_ Olivia confessed, feeling her cheeks burn.

Alex smiled as she leaned down and kissed her lovingly, placing featherlight kisses along her strong jaw, "_That is so sweet,"_ she whispered into her ear before trailing her lips back to the waiting mouth.

They held each other closely, embracing their deep connection, savoring tender touches and heartfelt kisses. After almost an hour of unhurried exploration, Alex looked at the clock, "We should get up, we don't want to be late for Suzy," she reminded Olivia.

Olivia smiled as she pulled back the covers, exposing their naked bodies to the cool room air, causing Alex to gasp in surprise, "C'mon, let's conserve some water and meet my favourite waitress," she said, encouraging Alex out of bed.

* * *

_**Chapter 35: Hot Stuff**_

_The Lafayette Room_ restaurant at the Hay-Adams Hotel was opulent and exquisite, offering uninterrupted views of the Whitehouse and Lafayette Park through floor to ceiling windows. A baby grand piano sat in the centre of the dining room, further enhancing the sense of grandeur within the ornate setting.

Even at this early hour, the dining room was bustling as waiters effortlessly glided around the room with well rehearsed chorography, serving a wide variety of customers from well travelled businessmen to those enjoying a relaxing vacation. The blonde haired woman gazing out the window, taking in the early morning sights of Washington DC, fell into neither of those categories.

Suzy looked up as a handsome young waiter arrived at her table carrying a pot of coffee and a basket of freshly baked muffins. She smiled at him as he poured her a cup, admiring his immaculate appearance. Once he had left, she lifted the cup slowly to her lips and inhaled the heady aroma before taking a cautious sip of the aromatic liquid, immediately enjoying the deliciously, dark taste.

"_Better than your own?" _

Suzy whipped her head round and beamed instantly at Alex and Olivia, _"Girls!"_ she exclaimed excitedly, placing the cup on the table as she leapt from her seat. She embraced both women warmly, ignoring the disdainful looks cast in their direction from a few, nearby tables.

"It's good to see you Suzy," Olivia said, giving her a proper hug, genuinely pleased to see the older woman.

Suzy shook her head as she released her hold of the dark haired detective, "Well, well...look who swaggered in, just in time for breakfast," she replied, raking her eyes up and down Olivia's taut frame.

Alex cleared her throat, interrupting Suzy's blatant appraisal of her girlfriend's attributes and tilted her head at the older blonde, "What did I tell you about keeping your hands to yourself?" she teased as she stepped into Suzy's beckoning arms.

"Aw shucks honey, only reason you got tall, dark and delicious, is cos I let you have her," Suzy said in a loud whisper, winking at Olivia.

Olivia shook her head, _"I can hear you,"_ she groaned.

"Oh, let me have my fun...work's been so dull since you left," Suzy teased.

The women parted and moved the short distance to the round table. Suzy smiled as Olivia held a chair out for Alex, waiting until she was settled before pulling out her own. Olivia glanced at the smirking woman as she lowered herself into her seat, "What?" she asked the woman sitting opposite.

Suzy turned to her left and nodded at Alex, "She's a keeper, not many folk left who would help a lady with her chair," she said, patting Alex's hand.

Alex smiled and glanced at Olivia, "She's a keeper alright," she replied as Olivia dipped her head, trying to hide her smile.

The handsome young waiter appeared silently between Alex and Olivia, welcoming them to breakfast at _The Lafayette Room_ before taking down their drinks order. He cast a genuine smile at the occupants of the table as he moved elegantly away.

Suzy watched him leave, admiring his neat frame and perfectly tailored uniform once more. She shifted her eyes and caught the knowing look on Olivia's face, _"What?"_ she shrugged, "I'm just taking in the sights," she clarified, playing with the handle of her coffee cup.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you call it?" she replied, smiling affectionately.

Alex idly played with her white, cloth napkin as she waited for their waiter to return. Olivia discretely observed her movements, concern evident in her brown eyes as her mind drifted to the night before. Her thoughts were interrupted by Suzy's teasing voice.

"So what trouble have you caused on Capitol Hill?"

Alex shook her head, "Surprisingly little, some sight seeing and meeting up with old friends," she answered, lifting her head and smiling.

Olivia nodded in agreement, "We've only been here a couple of days...still plenty of time to cause some though," she quipped, waggling her eyebrows as she reached for Alex's left hand and held it gently, "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Alex smiled at her and nodded, "I'm fine," she replied honestly, holding the dark gaze.

Suzy sensed something unsaid between them and reached over to the empty chair on her right. She lifted the white box and placed it on the table, "I brought you something," she said, opening the lid.

The distinctive aroma of home made gingerbread permeated both women's senses as Olivia instantly lifted her knife and cut herself a slice. She looked to Alex who nodded her head and placed a piece of the brown cake on her plate. Olivia moaned at the light and spicy taste of the sweet treat and grinned at Suzy, "This is incredible, thank you," she said, cutting herself another generous slice.

Alex licked her lips as she finished her mouthful, "That is the _best _way to start the day," she commented innocently, unaware of the matching blushes, gracing the features of the women on either side of her.

Suzy and Olivia dipped their heads and snorted lightly, causing Alex to look between them, _"What?"_ she asked, frowning in confusion.

Suzy lifted her hand and gestured towards Olivia, "Would you like to take this one or shall I?"

Olivia shook her head and held up both hands, "I'm not touching it," she replied, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Not everything has a sexual connotation," she scolded, feeling her cheeks begin to burn as she realized her blunder.

Suzy was about to reply when their waiter returned and deposited their drinks before taking their breakfast order. Alex poured two cups of tea, adding milk and sugar to both while Olivia filled all three glasses with orange juice.

Suzy watched their synchronicity and inwardly smiled at how well the two women complimented each other. She studied Olivia, noticing how she discretely glanced at Alex, almost as though she was making sure she was okay and how Alex returned that same, loving look. She cut herself a slice of gingerbread and placed it on her side plate as she awaited the arrival of their food, "How's your bullet wound?" she asked Olivia in a hushed tone, mindful of anyone listening.

"Good, just a couple of red marks," Olivia replied before taking a sip of orange juice.

Alex smiled at Suzy, "Porter's wound was clean, in and out," she added.

Suzy snorted, "Pity, I'd hoped he woulda been in a lot of pain for days...will he ask me questions today?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous about her court appearance.

Alex nodded, placing her cup on the table, "Yes, but all you have to do is tell the truth, exactly like you remember it...you'll be fine, Abbie will look after you," she added, hoping to settle the older woman's nerves.

Suzy smiled, "I'm meeting the Texan Spitfire at 9am, I'm the first witness today, she doesn't think I'll be on the stand long," she said hopefully.

"That's great, we could meet you at the courthouse and take you sight seeing," Olivia replied enthusiastically.

Alex nodded her head, "That's a great idea, we did promise to look after you, remember?"

Suzy beamed at them both, "Sure I won't be cramping your style?" she asked, looking eagerly between them.

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait to be seen with a beautiful blonde hanging off each arm," Olivia answered, grinning at her.

Alex rolled her eyes as Suzy shook her head and leaned in conspiratorially, "_Definitely a_ _keeper,"_ she said just as their waiter arrived.

* * *

The three woman stood at the entrance of the Federal Courthouse, waiting for Abbie. Breakfast had been deliciously filling with Suzy insisting it be charged to her room. Olivia had had protested until Alex reminded her the Government would be picking up all of Suzy's expenses during her stay in Washington to which the dark haired detective had promptly decided they would all be dining together until Suzy returned to Hamilton.

Suzy looked nervous as she checked her watch again. Alex placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled, "You'll be fine, Abbie's already gone over your testimony with you, there won't be any surprises, all you have to do is tell the truth," she said in a calming tone.

Suzy blew out a shaky breath, "I don't know why I'm so nervous, I shot the bastard when I thought he was going to hurt _Hot stuff_ over there," she said, looking at Olivia.

Olivia frowned as she mouthed, _'Hot stuff?',_ back at the waitress, shaking her head just as a familiar Texan drawl echoed around the marble archway.

"_Ladies,"_ Abbie greeted with her usual Southern flair as she stopped beside Olivia and smiled over at the two blonde women.

Alex nodded cordially at Abbie, the phonecall from the previous night instantly replaying in her head. She introduced Suzy to Abbie, noticing a familiar twinkle in the older woman's eyes.

Abbie held out her hand and shook Suzy's warmly, "It's good to finally meet you, don't worry about anything, we've already gone over what I'll be asking you, nothing's changed. Just answer my questions and try to look at the jury as often possible...without staring," she advised in a confident tone.

Suzy looked up into dark brown eyes and nodded her head, "Okay, will he ask me anything?" she asked, referring to Porter.

Abbie flashed a dazzling smile, exposing perfect teeth and deep dimples, "He'll try...but I'll shoot him down, you just sit back and enjoy watching him crash and burn, let me worry about his questions...you just focus on answering _mine_," she said, nodding her head.

"You really are a _Spitfire_, aren't ya?" Suzy said smiling, feeling more at ease.

Olivia turned to Abbie, "How long d'you think she'll be on the stand?" she asked.

Abbie shrugged, "An hour, maybe two, I just want to emphasize the shoot out in the car park and his behavior in the diner...not long," she answered, brushing a piece of dust from Olivia's leather clad shoulder.

Suzy's eyes widened at the gesture, she glanced up at Alex, watching for her reaction and found nothing but mild interest. She looked over at Olivia who also played down the dark haired woman's actions. Her mind looked between all three women and suddenly it clicked. She shook her head and smiled, placing both hands on her hips.

Alex looked down at her, "You okay?" she asked, glancing over at the two watching women and shrugging her shoulders.

Suzy met her concerned gaze and nodded, _"Peachy,"_ she replied smiling.

Abbie looked at Alex, "Um, can I have a quick word with you?" she asked tentatively.

Olivia's eyes instantly swung to the woman beside her, _"Alone?"_

Alex ignored Olivia's curious gaze and nodded, "Sure," she answered as she patted Suzy's arm, "Keep an eye on _Hot stuff _for me?" she asked lightly.

"With pleasure," Suzy responded, waggling her eyebrows at Olivia.

Abbie and Alex walked slowly away, oblivious to the inquisitive gaze being cast in their direction from the dark haired detective. Suzy watched the women stopped and faced each other.

"Can I ask you a question?" Suzy asked, deliberately tugging Olivia's arm and forcing her to look away.

Olivia turned her attention away from her friend and her lover as the older woman looped her arm through her own, "Of course you can," she replied, smiling down at her.

* * *

"_I'm sorry"_

Alex stared at her friend, "You had no right to do that, those were sealed records as per Witsec protocol," she replied in a hushed tone.

"But you're no longer in protection," Abbie reasoned.

Alex shook her head sadly, "You should have trusted me Abbie, if not as a friend then as a lawyer," she said quietly, staring at her friend.

"I _do_ trust you, it's _Porter_ I don't...He's going to ask you about it on the stand, I needed to know what I was up against," she argued, struggling to contain her frustration.

Alex snorted, _"Are you mental?_ No judge would allow that line of questioning, it breaches _every_ piece of legislation regarding witness protection...you've got enough evidence to nail him, why can't you just concentrate on that?" she asked coolly.

Abbie frowned, "I am, but when I found out he'd called a hospital in Wisconsin about a woman named _Emily_..._as a prosecutor_...I needed to know why," she replied, leaning in closer. She shook her head and placed her hands on Alex's shoulders gently, "I fucked up, big time Alex..I'm sorry," she pleaded, searching the cool glare radiating from behind the dark frames. The silence lengthened, bordering on awkward and she was about to apologize again when Alex spoke.

"Fine," the blonde woman finally replied, shaking her head. She saw the relief on Abbie's face and leaned in closer, "Did you tell Casey?"

Abbie nodded, "I told her what I did, but I didn't tell her what I found out," she admitted honestly, lowering her hands.

Alex looked at her, "Good...I told Liv last night, but Abbie..." she paused, making sure she had her friend's full attention, "...if you _ever_ doubt my word again, then we'll no longer be friends," she said seriously in a voice barely above a whisper.

Abbie nodded her head, "Trust me it won't and Porter won't be asking you about it either," she answered, swallowing at the sudden dryness in her throat.

"Good," Alex replied flatly.

Abbie glanced down nervously at her shoes, "Are we okay now?" she asked lifting her head.

"Yes"

Abbie expelled the breath she was holding and smiled, "Thank God, for a second there I thought you were gonna get the Yankee to kick my ass," she quipped, lightening the tension between them.

Alex turned her head to look at Olivia and smiled, "That's not a bad idea," she said absently, unaware of the wide brown eyes staring at her in shock.

* * *

Olivia heard Abbie's heels click loudly across the marble and turned, taking Suzy with her. She smiled at Alex affectionately as she approached and instinctively held out her hand.

Abbie rolled her eyes, "God, Benson...what is it with you and blondes?" she drawled, indicating the women on either side as Suzy held her arm and Alex held her hand.

Olivia smiled, "What can I say Cowboy...I'm _Hot stuff,"_ she quipped.


	30. Chapters 36 to 40

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 36: Suzy's Q's**_

Porter stared at the blonde woman as she raised her right hand and was sworn in, reflexively reaching up and touching his healing upper arm. He glanced at the jury and smiled, _'Fools,'_ he mused to himself as he returned his attention back to the witness box.

Abbie asked the waitress to clarify her job title and where she worked before prompting her to describe the events that unfolded at _Sam's Diner_ on that particular evening.

Porter listened as Suzy described their arrival, his aggressive and impatient demeanour, rolling his eyes as she told the jury how he had appeared irritated every time she had approached their table. The older woman was right, he had been annoyed at the interruptions, but he let her make assumptions and draw false conclusions without a single objection. He caught the sideways glance that Abbie threw at him and smiled, enjoying the power he had over everyone in the room and how unaware they all were at how close he was to finally getting what he wanted. He lifted his silver pen and rolled it reverently between his fingers as Suzy's voice faded into the background.

* * *

"I can't believe you're hungry," Olivia said, shaking her head at the hotdog Alex was covering with a sticky blanket of mustard and ketchup.

Alex smiled at the vendor as she stepped away from the cart, "I have a high metabolism, I need regular nourishment," she replied, taking a large bite as she moved in beside the frowning brunette.

"You've been getting _regular nourishment_ for three weeks," Olivia teased, waggling her eyebrows.

The woman beside her nearly choked at the comment and Olivia quickly lifted her hand and gently patted her back, "You okay?" she asked, handing Alex her soda.

Alex took a long sip through the straw before handing the cup back, "That was a low blow Liv," she chided lightly, taking another bite as they walked casually along the sidewalk.

Olivia threw her a lopsided grin and shrugged, _"I do like low blows,"_ she teased.

Alex groaned and shook her head, looping her free arm through Olivia's as they made their way along Maryland Avenue towards the Botanic Gardens. She had suggested the visit as she hadn't been for years and had fond memories of sitting in the Gardens with her father, finding a peaceful pleasure in the multitude of colors amid the tranquil setting.

Olivia looked at her watch and bit her lip anxiously, Alex caught the movement and tightened her hold, "She'll be fine," she said quietly.

The dark head nodded as they approached the entrance of the large gardens, "I know, I just can't shake the feeling that Porter is up to something...I can't explain it," she answered as Alex disposed of her napkin.

"Well, whatever Porter's up to, it won't last long, not with Abbie in there," she said, trying to alleviate her girlfriend's obvious apprehension.

Olivia nodded, "I know...you're right...c'mon, show me round this colorful vista," she replied, forcing all thoughts of Dean Porter out of her mind.

* * *

"And Agent Porter was armed?"

Suzy glanced over at the smug looking man and nodded, "Yes Ma'am, Detective Benson was behind a car on one side of the walkway leading to the entrance of the diner and he was on the other, they both had their guns pointed towards someone at the back of the parking lot," she confirmed, shifting her eyes anxiously to the watching faces of the jurors.

Abbie nodded her head, "Where were you in proximity to Detective Benson and Agent Porter?" she asked, resting her hand on the railing in front of the jury.

"I was crouched in the doorway, about fifteen yards away," she replied.

Abbie nodded her head again, "Why hadn't you left with the rest of the fleeing patrons and staff?"

Suzy shifted her head and looked directly at Porter, "I didn't want to leave," she answered coolly, her eyes drilling into Porter's.

"_Why not?"_

Suzy slowly moved her eyes from Porter to Abbie, "Honey, at my age, I can spot troublesome varmin at twenty paces..._even in the dark,"_ she replied evenly.

* * *

They walked slowly around the enormous conservatory, marveling at the vast array of colors and aromas permeating the air, contained within the different sections. Olivia smiled, "I know the brochure calls this the, '_Window to the world,'..._but I can think of somewhere else with a magnificent view that gives this place a run for its money," she said, stopping at a large collection of bright red cactus plants and inhaling the heady scent.

"_Where?"_ Alex replied absently as she read the description for the _Disocactus ackermannii _that had captured Olivia's attention.

Olivia nudged her and leaned in closer, kissing her cheek, "_You need to ask?"_ she whispered.

Alex tilted her head and smiled knowingly, "Let me guess...is this a remote location with uninterrupted views of the mountains with a large lake and an incredible sunset?" she asked, reaching for Olivia's hand.

Olivia nodded, "It might be, although the place I'm thinking of is also home to a rare and beautiful creature...long and lean, graceful and elegant...especially in her _natural_ habitat," she added in a hushed tone, smiling at the pink tinge that instantly covered Alex's cheeks.

Alex shook her head, "You, Olivia Benson, are the most romantic woman in the world," she said quietly, blowing out a steadying breath to calm her racing heart.

"You make me want to be," Olivia replied honestly, squeezing her hand lovingly before kissing her again.

Alex savored the brief connection and smiled, "Come on, I want to show you my favorite section," she said before tugging Olivia towards the exit.

* * *

Porter stood in front of his defense table with his arms casually folded as he addressed the occupant of the witness box, "In the parking lot, outside the diner, you had clear visibility on both myself and Detective Benson, is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes"

He nodded his head, "From your position beside ADA Cabot you saw _everything_ that happened in the parking lot?"

"Not _everything,_ I could only see what was happening in front of me, I could hear shouting and gunfire coming from all directions," Suzy replied honestly, glancing nervously at Abbie.

Porter admired the shine on his shoes for a few seconds, enjoying the build up to his long awaited moment of glory, "Did you ever see me point my weapon at Detective Benson?" he asked, lifting his head and looking directly at the waitress.

"Yes," she replied confidently.

Porter advanced slowly towards the witness box and unfolded his arms, "Was that before _or_ after she drew her weapon on me?"

Suzy hesitated for a second before replying, "After"

He smiled, "The rifle you shot me with, where did you keep it at the diner?"

"_Objection, relevance?..._we've already established the witnesses reason for having the weapon on the premises," Abbie interrupted as she rose to her feet.

Porter turned his attention to Judge Ross, "I'm going somewhere with this your Honor, if you'll permit me to just ask my next question," he argued calmly, nodding his head.

"_One question,"_ Jamie warned coolly.

Porter smiled in acknowledgment as he moved in front of Suzy, "Please answer the question," he prompted.

Suzy glanced up at the imposing judge, "In the lockers, behind the kitchen," she replied.

"So, you had to leave the doorway to retrieve it?" he asked, trying to contain his rising excitement.

Suzy nodded, "Yes"

"So you _didn't _see everything that was going on in front of you?" he asked smugly.

Suzy shook her head emphatically, "I was only gone for a couple of minutes, when I came back, I saw enough to make me put a bullet in you," she replied adamantly.

"Why did you shoot me?" he asked, almost tasting the victory as the words left his lips.

Suzy looked at him and frowned, "Because you had your gun pointed at Olivia, I thought you were gonna shoot her," she said, shaking her head again and looking over at Abbie.

"Suzy, do you find _Olivia_ attractive?"

Abbie leapt from her seat angrily, _"Your Honor!"_

"That's enough Mr Porter," Jamie advised.

Porter ignored her, focused intently on the woman in front of him, "Isn't it true that as soon as we arrived at the diner, you flirted openly with each other? Didn't you shoot me because you were jealous I was going to take her away from you?" he ranted.

Jamie repeatedly banged her gavel loudly until he stopped talking, _"Chambers, now!_" she ordered, rising angrily from her chair.

* * *

Two guards flanked Porter as he stood in Jamie Ross' chambers. Abbie stood on his right and glared at him constantly until the judge took her seat and indicated for them both to sit down.

"If you can't stick to the facts of the case Mr Porter, I'll have a judicial committee assembled to determine your fate so fast your head will spin. You will ask pertinent questions, directly related to this case, you will _not_ insinuate anything derogatory about the victims and witnesses in these proceedings, do you understand?" she asked sternly.

Porter looked at her blankly, "I'm entitled to cross examine any witness your Honor," he replied smugly.

"There's quite a distinction between pursuing a relevant line of questioning and being an obnoxiously, arrogant fantasist, Mr Porter," she warned coldly, looking directly at him as she desperately tried to maintain a neutral facade, when every pore in her body oozed loathing for the man.

Porter held her unblinking gaze for a long minute before nodding his head, "I apologize your Honor, but I'm fighting for my freedom here," he said, trying to reason with her. He had watched her throughout the trial and couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to Jamie Ross than met his dark eyes.

"I can appreciate that Mt Porter, but keep your questions within the parameters of this case, are we clear?"

Porter reluctantly nodded his head as the short haired woman eased out of her chair.

"Good," Jamie replied, indicating for them both to rise, "Let's get back to it then," she said.

* * *

"The Bartholdi Fountain was designed symmetrically in three identical sections. The triangular base with turtles and large shells rises to the pedestal, from which three sea nymphs arise…" Olivia trailed off as she looked up from the brochure to look at the sculpted nymphs with their arched backs and headdresses made of leaves that adorned the thirty foot high sculpture in Bartholdi Park. The three figures, with carefully crafted seashells and fish between their feet appeared to hold up the large basin above their heads. Olivia studied the obscured central column and marveled at the ingenious design of the monument.

Alex smiled at Olivia's obvious approval of her favorite sight in the park and pointed to the three youthful tritons above the basin, "That's seaweed in their hands," she added, following the water as it spilled from the crown at the top and cascaded over the playful figures.

Olivia nodded, "I like the water shooting from the mouths of the fish and the turtles," she said, glancing at Alex. She looked up at the twelve lights that circled the basin, "I bet it looks stunning at night," she commented as they began to walk slowly around the large water filled base of the fountain.

"I expect it does, I've never seen it…we always came during the day and sat on one of the benches," she paused, pointing to some nearby seats, "We would sit and talk about the mountains and the necessity for places like this in our cities," she said, slipping her hand into Olivia's.

Olivia nudged her, "Did you always have such serious chats wit you Dad?" she teased.

"_Yes,_" Alex replied, unable to contain her laughter. She steered them towards a nearby bench and sat down, releasing Olivia's hand and draping it around the detective's shoulders.

Olivia smiled, surprised at the move and leaned in closer, "I never thought I'd be one for public display's of affection," she admitted quietly.

"Me neither," Alex agreed.

Olivia looked over at the fountain, smiling as an idea formed and carefully tucked it away for later. She loved the feeling of Alex's arm around her, never having thought she would be so relaxed in public holding hands or showing her affection openly, but she was and she couldn't imagine it any other way.

"Wha are you thinning about?" Alex asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Olivia sighed, "I'm thinking how lucky I feel to be sitting here with you, like this," she admitted.

Alex gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "I know, it's usually the other way round, isn't it," she replied.

Olivia tilted her head, "I meant being so open," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Aaah, I stopped analyzing it after I kissed you near the precinct," she added casually.

Olivia lowered her eyebrows, "In front of the _peanut gallery?"_ she asked, remembering their rapt audience.

Alex smiled and nodded, "But to be honest Liv, I don't think I could hide how I feel about you, no matter where we are," she whispered, leaning down and kissing her cheek tenderly.

Olivia swallowed, "I think there might be a few objections to that Counselor, especially if I were to show you what I'm feeling for you right now…_right here,"_ she whispered seductively, wetting her parted lips in anticipation.

Alex mirrored the action, "Then it's a good job we're next to the fountain..." she paused, leaning in closer and stopping a whisper away from the inviting lips, "…to cool you down…_Hot Stuff,"_ she teased, smiling wickedly as she stole a quick kiss.

Olivia shook her head and groaned, Wait til we get back to the hotel…we'll see how _restrained_ you are then," she bantered back, laughing as Alex covered her instant blush with her free hand.

They settled against one another and enjoyed their peaceful surroundings, after a relaxing half hour, Olivia looked at her watch, "Suzy's been there for almost two hours, think everything's okay?" she asked anxiously.

Alex squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine," she answered positively, hoping that were true.

* * *

"Suzy could you tell us again, why you shot an FBI Agent?" Abbie asked, pointing her finger at Porter.

Suzy nodded her head, "Somebody was shooting at them, at Olivia and _him,_" she paused, motioning towards Porter with her head, "…Alex…um, _Miss Cabot_ and I were crouched in the doorway…Olivia was firing her weapon, but he was staring at her and he had this look in his eyes…" she trailed off, glaring at Porter.

Abbie moved closer, trying to keep Suzy focused, "He wasn't firing? You never saw him fire a single shot?" she asked, shaking her head.

"No Ma'am, I saw him look at her and I knew…my gut told me to get my gun and I did, when I came back they were still pointing their guns towards the back of the parking lot…Olivia took out her cellphone and spoke with someone and then she turned her gun on _him,_" she paused and pointed at Porter, "They were both aiming their guns at each other, but I could hear Olivia yelling at him to to lower his, she kept hollering it over and over, louder every time, but he just stared at her…I saw his hand move on the gun and I knew what he was going to do…so I shot him, winged him," Suzy replied, glancing between Abbie and the jury.

Abbie nodded, "Thank you, nothing further," she said as she returned to her chair.

Porter sat silently for a long minute, staring at the blonde waitress, he was aware of the critical gaze being cast upon him from the judge and rose slowly from his seat, he lifted a hand and rubbed his jaw, "After you shot me and I dropped my gun, did you see me with any other weapon? Another gun, a knife, anything?" he asked as he approached the stand.

Suzy shook her head, "No," she replied.

"Did you see Detective Benson do anything to me, after she had taken my gun?"

Suzy looked at him and smiled, "She slugged you," she answered proudly.

"Did I make any attempt to strike her back? Did my physical demeanor indicate that I was about to harm her in any way? Did I appear to provoke her?"

Suzy shrugged, "I don't know," she said, blinking nervously.

Porter nodded his head, "Surely a woman like yourself has seen a lot of couples argue in the diner, I bet some even got a little out of hand?" he asked.

"Yes, some," she replied.

Porter smiled, "So surely you could tell by looking at us, only a short distance away in the parking lot…if I, unarmed and wounded, was posing a physical threat to Detective Olivia Benson…was I?" he asked, deliberately lowering his tone.

"_Objection…calls for speculation,"_ Abbie interrupted.

Judge Ross looked grudgingly at Porter, "Overruled," she said as she shifted her gaze to the blonde haired woman, "Please answer the question," she prompted.

Suzy turned away from the judge and glared at Dean Porter, "No," she answered flatly.

"_No?_ So, unarmed and wounded, not posing a physical threat to Detective Benson…or anyone else…she punched me, didn't she Suzy?" Porter asked, wetting his lower lip as he savored the sweet taste of his hard fought victory.

Suzy nodded her head slowly, "Yes," she replied quietly, catching Abbie's eyes just before they dropped to the table.

* * *

_**Chapter 37: Countdown **_

Four despondent faces looked blankly at the plates as they were placed in front of them, their thoughts occupied by the events of the morning and the duplicitous Dean Porter. Abbie looked up and cast her eyes around the table, "He got lucky, that's all," she said, trying to lighten the downbeat mood, currently enveloping their table.

"_I shoulda shot him in the head" _

Everyone looked at Suzy, Olivia smiled and reached across the table, patting the back of her hand, "Suzy, you did great, he's just trying to make me look like _Calamity Jane_, shooting from the hip and asking questions later," she said, trying to make the older woman relax. She nudged Alex under the table.

"Liv's right, we knew from the outset, when he had no witnesses to call that he was going to play dirty…all he did was ask you what you saw, the same thing he'll ask me," Alex supplied, giving her a reassuring smile.

Abbie frowned, "No he won't…" she paused and shook her head slowly, "…cos I'll ask you…I'll beat him to it," she turned in her seat and looked at Suzy, "Your testimony was great, the jury looked at you like you were Betty White's younger sister," she drawled.

Suzy's mouth fell open as she clutched her heart with one hand, "More like her daughter, I'm not that much older than _her,"_ she scolded, pointing her finger at Olivia.

Abbie's shoulders shook with laughter, "I'm sorry, I just meant that you're adorable…you're a feisty battle axe, but you're adorable," she said, placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder and squeezing it gently.

Suzy smiled sweetly and searched Abbie's smiling face, "So which one of them is your ex?" she asked innocently.

The laughter died in Abbie's throat as her eyes widened perceptibly with shock, she turned her head and met smirking, knowing faces, _"She's good,"_ she said, nodding her head slowly.

Olivia lifted her fork and speared a piece of penne pasta, "We warned ya," she teased, feeling the tension suddenly evaporate. She glanced to her side and saw Alex load her fork with some salad, "That's why you need regular nourishment, too much raw food in your diet," she said, pointing her fork at the colorful salad.

Alex ignored the comment and chewed her mouthful slowly, when she was finished she turned and looked directly at Olivia, _"I like it raw,"_ she purred, deliberately licking her lips as she blindly reached for her glass of water.

Olivia's lips parted as her cheeks began to burn, she tore her eyes away from the hypnotic, cobalt gaze and met the wide eyed expressions watching them from across the table.

"Is it warm in here or am I having a hot flash, because of _Hot Stuff_ over there," Suzy said, fanning herself with a paper napkin as she shook her head at Alex.

Olivia frowned, "I didn't do anything, I just made an innocent, observational comment," she whined, poking her pasta with her fork.

Abbie snorted, "Nothing about you is innocent Benson," she drawled, lifting her hamburger and taking a large bite.

Alex nodded her head, "You got that right Cowboy," she added, pressing her knee against Olivia's under the table.

Suzy listened to the playful banter and looked between the three women as realization suddenly dawned, _"All of you?"_ she asked as her eyebrows shot up into her blonde hairline.

* * *

Porter sat in the small holding cell, patiently awaiting the lunch adjournment to be over so that he could return to the courtroom. He was pleased with the events of the morning and felt confident that this afternoon would be equally as successful, all he had to do was plant enough doubt in the jurors minds that Olivia was not the innocent victim that Carmichael was portraying her to be. He tapped the silver pen against his chin and thought about his options. The next witnesses due to appear were members of the TACT team unit that had attended the scene at Sam's Diner and then it would either be Olivia or Alex, he closed his eyes and smiled, wondering who Abbie would call first.

* * *

Abbie hugged Suzy warmly, "Thank you, it was great meeting you," she said quietly into the older woman's ear.

Suzy patted her back, "Look after them, they're good tipper's, especially the blonde," she replied, winking at Alex's outraged expression.

Abbie nodded her head as she withdrew her arms, "I will," she promised. She turned to the watching couple, "You better shine your brass buttons Benson, you're up tomorrow," she said, checking her watch.

Olivia and Alex shared a look, "I thought _I_ was going up first?" Alex asked win confusion.

Abbie shook her head, "Change of plan, I'm done playing nice…there's enough to convict him already, I want those twelve men and women fighting over themselves to be the one to put the needle in that prick's arm," she said icily.

Alex nodded her head, "If you 're looking for a reaction from him, you're better putting me on the stand first," she replied.

Abbie shook her head, "I don't want a reaction, I want the facts and him dead," she stated firmly.

Olivia glanced at the wide eyed expression on Suzy's face, "And this is her on a good day," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

Abbie looked at Olivia, "Look, you're going to tell that jury exactly what happened between the DA's building and the diner…by the time you're done, I probably won't even need to call Alex to the stand…" she paused and smiled over at the ADA, "…I've got two TACT team agents this afternoon, both of them witnessed the shoot out in the parking lot…Porter has got _absolutely nothing_ to convince a jury that he's been wrongfully implicated, absolutely nothing," she said with finality. She glanced at her watch again, "I gotta go, your ex likes to keep it tight," she said, giving them both a quick hug. She smiled at Suzy once more before heading off in the direction of the courthouse.

Suzy watched her leave, admiring her long strides and tall frame until Olivia accidently obscured her view.

"Let me guess…more _sight seeing?"_ the detective quipped.

Suzy shrugged, "Just admiring the view, you do have good taste, I'll give you that," she said lightly, smiling over at Alex.

Olivia sighed wearily, "Why do I never learn?" she muttered, shaking her head in defeat.

Alex placed a comforting arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and pulled her closer, "It's okay sweetie, it's part of the burden of being such _Hot Stuff,"_ she teased, grinning at Suzy.

Suzy moved to Olivia's other side and slid her arm around her waist, "So…you and the judge?" she asked, meeting Alex's amused expression as the woman between them groaned loudly.

* * *

Alex entered the Presidential Suite and kicked off her shoes before lowering herself into the large sofa and sighing, "My feet are killing me," she groused as she settled on her back and propped her feet up on the arm rest.

Olivia deposited their gift bags on the table and looked down at her reclining girlfriend, "I can't remember the last time I've walked so much, at least Suzy had a great day," she said, throwing her leather jacket over the back of a nearby chair.

Alex tilted her head and smiled, "She had a great time didn't she?"

"Definitely," Olivia replied, nodding her head, "I think she bought gifts for everyone in Hamilton," she added, unbuttoning her shirt.

Alex smiled, "She's one of a kind…what were you two talking about behind the Lincoln Memorial?" she asked, admiring the toned frame that turned to meet her curious gaze.

Olivia shook her head, "Nothing important," she lied, avoiding Alex's inquisitive gaze.

"Really?" she asked, recognizing Olivia's dismissive behavior.

Olivia eased over to the the sofa and gently tweaked her toes, "Sometimes, you ask too many questions," she teased, leaning down and kissing the tops of both feet as her fingers stroked the delicate soles soothingly.

Alex closed her eyes, "I'm a prosecutor, it's my job to ask questions," she mumbled, enjoying the relaxing touch, administered by the skillful fingers.

Olivia kissed the soft skin again, "What were you and Abbie talking about at the courthouse?" she asked, pushing the denim material up Alex's leg and following the trail with her lips.

Alex gasped, _"Nothing important,"_ she breathed out, feeling her skin tingle wherever Olivia's touch landed.

The brunette slid her hands further up both legs and smiled, "Really?" she asked, repeating Alex's response to her own evasive answer. She removed her hands and stepped away, smiling down at the frowning blonde as she walked towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Alex pouted from the sofa.

Olivia stopped at the bedroom door and turned, "To shine my brass buttons, wanna help?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

"You know when you asked me to help, I thought you had something else in mind," Alex said, watching as Olivia carefully rubbed the brass buttons on her uniform.

Olivia grinned, "Alexandra Cabot, you're beautiful mind spends far too much time in the gutter," she commented as she turned and smiled at the seated figure on the bed.

Alex sighed wearily, "It's your fault, you've corrupted me," she replied.

Olivia studied her uniform, deciding it was immaculate and placed the coat brush back in the small bag before doing the same with the shoe shine and cloth. She closed the mirrored closet door and moved over to the bed, one hand hidden behind her back.

Alex watched her slowly approach, trying to see the item behind her back. She bobbed her head from side to side in an effort to see the reflection in the closet. Her eyes widened as she saw a glimpse of black against Olivia's bare skin.

Olivia stopped in front of her and smiled as she placed the hat carefully, on top of the blonde head, _"Very nice,"_ she said appreciatively, pulling long blonde strands away from Alex's face.

Alex looked at her reflection and felt her pulse begin to race, she shifted her eyes back to the watching brown orbs and smiled, "Maybe I should have been a cop, I like this hat," she replied, reaching for the waistband of Olivia's jeans and tugging her closer.

"You definitely suit the hat, Counselor," she agreed, placing her hands on Alex's shoulders as she leaned down and kissed her for a long, unhurried moment. As they parted, she gasped as Alex's hands unzipped her jeans and eagerly slipped inside, pushing the denim down urgently, "In a hurry?" she asked, removing Alex's top and reaching for the hooks of her bra.

Alex leaned forward and kissed the exposed stomach, trailing her tongue teasingly around her belly button, enjoying the tremors that ran through Olivia's body, "Regular nourishment, remember?" she panted as she held Olivia in place and licked a wet path lower.

* * *

_**Chapter 38: Out Again**_

Olivia studied her reflection closely, scrutinizing every detail of her appearance, searching for flaws. She smoothed her hand over the front of her tunic and straightened the black tie carefully as she looked at the top of her head. She turned and met the transfixed gaze of the woman at the bedroom door, "What do you think?" she asked, holding her arms out to the side.

Alex raked her eyes over the uniform clad figure before her and nodded her head appreciatively, "I think…" she started as she pushed off the doorframe, "…that you are the sexiest cop on the beat," she said, stopping in front of her and beaming proudly. She fingered the ribbons and badge covering Olivia's left breast and bit her lower lip, "You look incredible, so authoritative…powerful…" she trailed off as her hands smoothed over the form fitting outfit.

Olivia shook her head and halted the questing hands, "This is why I refused to try it on when we got here, you're a _badge bunn_y, Cabot," she teased, placing her hands lightly on Alex's hips.

"And you're a _gavel bunny_, Benson," she retorted, leaning forward and kissing her hungrily as her hands shifted to the trim hips and pulled her closer. The kiss was passionate and bruising as their tongues fought playfully for dominance.

Olivia eased out of the loving embrace and blew out a steadying breath, "Court's in less than an hour…we'll finish this later," she promised, leaning forward and capturing the beating pulse at the base of Alex's throat. She smiled as Alex moaned and pressed their bodies together once more, her hands clutching Olivia's ass.

"_Oh Liv,"_ she panted.

Olivia released the skin between her lips and placed a gentle line of kisses up the slender neck until she reached the waiting mouth, "Later," she husked before placing a promising kiss on the inviting lips. As they parted, she smoothed out her tunic and fixed her tie before looking over at the bedside table and smiling.

"I'll get it," Alex offered, moving over to the bed and retrieving the final piece of the uniform. She stood in front of Olivia and placed the hat carefully on her head, "There," she said, taking a step back and admiring the full ensemble. She tilted her head, "Shouldn't you have your hair tied back?"

Olivia reached a hand up and adjusted the hat slightly, "I won't have it on for long, it's for _show purposes_ only," she said before blowing out a deep breath, "Let's do this," she added, nodding her head. She looked at Alex's outfit and smiled at the familiar power suit, "You don't have to come, you could wait here or see Suzy to the airport," she reminded Alex, having already discussed her options over breakfast.

Alex shook her head as she smoothed out the lines of her dark gray suit, "We talked about this, I want to be there, even if it means sitting in a hallway for the whole day," she said adamantly.

Olivia smiled, "Well, just so you know, if and when it's your turn…I'll be having a _spa day,"_ she replied seriously as Alex approached her.

"No you won't, you'll be on the other side of the courtroom door, same as me," she said knowingly, placing a tender kiss on smiling lips.

* * *

Jamie Ross sat in her chambers, staring blankly at the surface of her desk. Her mind was mulling over the next witness due to appear and how long it had been since she had last seen Olivia Benson. She lifted her eyes to the family picture and smiled, wondering what her life would have been like if she had stayed with the brooding detective.

The ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts, "Hello?" she answered.

"_Five minutes Judge,"_ Pam advised her.

Jamie rubbed her temple, already feeling the beginnings of a headache, "Thanks Pam," she said before replacing the receiver. She closed her eyes and thought of Dean Porter, she prided herself in her objectivity, her professionalism, but this man irked her. Something about him made her uneasy, she thought of the security within the courtroom and the three guards that were always present and armed. She reached into her pocket and retrieved the panic button that all Federal judges carried, she blew out a steadying breath, she'd never pressed it before and hoped she never had to.

* * *

Porter's eyes beamed with delight as Olivia strode confidently through the courtroom. He studied her closely, waiting for her to meet his gaze, but she remained focused on her goal and ignored him. As she took her seat in the witness box and placed her hat on the ledge to her right, he caught the look that passed between the judge and the detective. His mouth opened in surprise as he studied the two women, _'They know each other,'_ he thought to himself as he watched Olivia raise her right and swear to tell the truth. He glanced up at the judge, busying herself with documents and doing anything to avoid looking at the latest witness, _'Interesting,'_ he mused before looking at his silver pen and considering his options.

* * *

Alex sat on the bench outside the courtroom, reading a newspaper and sipping from a cup of coffee. She struggled to focus on the words on the page and sighed as she realized the futility of her task. She folded the _'Washington Post'_ and sat it on the bench beside her, she reached into her pocket for her cellphone and frowned as her fingers touched something folded. She withdrew her fingers and looked at the folded piece of white paper, opening it and smiling as she recognized the headed paper of the hotel. Her eyes skimmed over the neatly written note, bringing an instant smile to her face as she shook her head at Olivia's thoughtfulness.

'_Alex ,_

_If you're reading this, it means you probably lasted about three pages into the newspaper you took with you or only a few sips form the coffee you undoubtedly bought. Either way, you're already bored and anxious about what's going on in the courtroom. Please don't worry, I'll be out soon. Why don't you call Martha and fill her in or Liz and see how things are going back in New York? Elliot's going to call thirty minutes after I've gone into court (just enough time to finish your coffee). Don't even try to work out how I knew, just accept that I love you and know how your beautiful mind works._

_Your firefly'_

Alex read the note again and swallowed the lump in her throat, she sipped her coffee slowly and glanced repeatedly at her watch. She pulled out her cellphone and waited for it to ring, snorting softly as Elliot's name flashed on the screen at exactly 9:30, "Hi Elliot," she answered cheerfully, smiling into the phone.

"_Counselor, I have orders to keep you occupied and pass you round everyone in the squad_ room _for at least an hour,"_ he advised her lightly.

Alex shook her head, "That won't be necessary, I know you're probably busy," she said, hoping that wasn't the case.

Elliot sighed into the phone, "_Trust me, talking to you will be the highlight of my day, Cap's_ _chasing us for DD5's and anything else that requires a signature,"_ he groaned.

Alex settled back against the bench and crossed her legs casually, "So when did your partner ask for your help in keeping me _occupied?_" she asked, closing her eyes and picturing Olivia hatching her plan to keep her busy.

"She texted me last night, told me she was taking the stand first…she'll be fine Alex, he'll just sits there…watching…_prick"_

Alex nodded her head absently, "That he is," she said, turning her head and looking at the closed doors.

"_So, how did Suzy get on?"_ Elliot asked, shifting in his chair as Alex began to recount the older woman's testimony from the day before.

* * *

"And Agent Porter, insisted you and Miss Cabot get into his SUV?" Abbie asked, enjoying the fast pace of the question and answer session with the accomplished detective.

Olivia nodded her head, "We were being shot at from the front of the ambulance and two figures were advancing from the rear, I was unable to determine if they were members of the TACT team or operatives working for Connors," she answered smoothly.

"Agent Porter's explanation for being in the vicinity, you didn't believe him? He's a a veteran FBI agent, distinguished career and a lot of experience in difficult situations, yet, you didn't trust him?"

Olivia kept her eyes locked on Abbie, "I wanted to, he was my handler a few years ago when I went undercover with an _Eco-Activist_ group and he had helped me a few times with my half brother," she paused and looked over at the jury, "My job as a Special Victims Unit detective involves assessing situations quickly and effectively, when Agent Porter started driving us away from the city and headed for the mountains, it aroused my suspicions. There were at least a dozen safe houses within a twenty mile radius of the District Attorney's building, if he was trying to protect myself and Miss Cabot, that would have been the most logical choice as opposed to staying on the open road and being a visible target," she said, returning her gaze to the dark haired prosecutor.

Abbie nodded and moved closer to the witness box, "Did Agent Porter make the decision to stop at Sam's Diner?" she asked, folding her arms loosely in front of her.

"No," Olivia replied.

Abbie tilted her head, "Then why did he stop at the diner?"

Olivia nodded her head, "I said I needed to freshen up, I had a bullet wound in my side and the dressing needed changed, neither myself or Miss Cabot had eaten all day and it was almost 6pm," she answered.

"What happened once you were in the diner? Did you try to make contact with your Captain?" Abbie asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yes, the payphone was out of order, but in the bathroom I acquired a cellphone from a young woman and called my partner, Elliot Stabler," she paused and saw the discrete nod of Abbie's head prompting her to continue, "During the call I was informed that there were satellite images showing Agent Porter meeting with Sean Connors, earlier that day. I was advised the TACT team were en route and to return to the table and stall Agent Porter until their arrival," she finished, reaching for the glass of water on her left and taking a few refreshing sips.

Porter watched her from his chair, studying the movement of her hand and the way she carried herself even in the witness box and smiled appreciatively. He barely paid any attention to Abbie's questions as he focused on the brunette's mouth as she spoke. He shifted his gaze to the guard against the door behind the witness box before discretely tilting his head to look at the other, standing by the door that led to the holding cells. He turned his attention to the silver pen on the table in front of him and considered changing his plans. He listened absently as Olivia described the shoot out in the parking lot and the reason for punching him in the face, he blinked slowly as she revealed the trap she had set for him by switching the sim cards in his cellphone and removing the bullets from her weapon. He smiled as he thought of her plan and how well she had deceived him, he looked up as she was explaining the stand off between them when he had fired her empty gun straight into her chest.

"Thank you Detective Benson…one more question," Abbie paused as she leaned against the railing in front of the jury, "What is your relationship with ADA Alexandra Cabot?" she asked.

Porter leapt from his seat, "_Objection!"_

Jamie looked down at him, "On what grounds Mr Porter?" she asked coolly, aware of the guards with their hands on their holstered weapons.

Porter advanced slowly towards the judge, _"Relevance,"_ he replied through gritted teeth.

Jamie shook her head, "I'm sorry Mr Porter, but these are the questions you've asked every witness who's taken the stand…_sustained,_ you may answer the question Detective Benson," she said, turning her head and nodding at Olivia.

Porter stood where he was, unable to contain his rising rage as he clenched his fists in an effort to regain control. He saw the guard behind the witness box unholster his weapon and dipped his head in defeat before returning to his chair. He glared at Olivia, waiting for her answer.

"_Detective?"_ Abbie prompted as she moved away from the jury and stood in front of Olivia, effectively blocking her view of Porter.

Olivia blinked a few times, "ADA Alexandra Cabot and I have a professional relationship, we've worked together for almost ten years and since the events that unfolded during the attempt on her life, we've begun a personal relationship," she said evenly, pleased her voice sounded so calm.

Abbie nodded her head, "Are your superiors aware of this new facet to your relationship?" she asked, stepping aside to allow Olivia to look at Porter as she answered the question.

"Yes, yes they are," she replied, looking directly into his angry face.

* * *

Alex automatically looked up as the doors opened, "Martha, I need to go, love you," she said hurriedly, ending the call and placing the cellphone in her pocket. She stood nervously waiting for Olivia to appear and smiled with relief when the familiar figure swiftly emerged.

Olivia grinned at her as she approached and engulfed her in a loving embrace, kissing her cheek tenderly, "How you holding up?" she asked, loosening her hold.

Alex nodded, "Better now," she replied, resisting the urge to kiss her in the quiet hallway. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Abbie, "I got your note," she whispered.

Olivia lifted a hand and brushed aside a few loose strands, "And how is everyone?"

Alex nodded, "Good, you didn't have to do that, but I love that you did," she said quietly, ignoring the eye roll Abbie threw in their direction.

"We've only got a forty five minute recess, if we're gonna eat, we need to do it now…you can do the mushy stuff later," she whined, tapping the face on her watch impatiently.

Olivia stepped away and reached for Alex's hand, "C'mon, I'll fill you in while the Cowboy refuels," she said smiling.

* * *

"_He started to lose it?"_ Alex asked, looking over at Abbie.

Abbie nodded as she took a bite from her sandwich. She chewed carefully and swallowed, licking the sauce from her lips, "Yeah, I thought he was gonna go for Ross, did you see the way he strode towards her with his fists clenching…the man is seriously unhinged," she drawled.

Olivia nodded, "He checked out the guard behind me and the one on his left, leading to the holding cells," she added, lifting a fry and dipping it in ketchup.

"You're sure?" Abbie asked, holding the sandwich in mid air

Olivia nodded, "Positive," she replied, confident about what she had witnessed.

Abbie placed her food on the plate and reached for her cellphone, dialing a number from memory, she held it to her ear and waited a few seconds until it was answered, "Pam, it's Abbie Carmichael, I need to speak to Judge Ross…no, I know she's in recess…Pam…this is urgent…thanks," she glanced across the table and covered the phone with her hand, "_Secretary,"_ she whispered before hearing the call connect, "Your Honor, this is Abbie Carmichael…we need to talk…no, now your Honor, it's important…it's about Porter," she said, closing her eyes briefly as she listened to the judge's response before nodding into the receiver, "Five minutes, we'll be there," she confirmed. She placed the phone on the table and packed up her lunch, "C'mon, we need to go," she instructed, rising from the table.

Olivia and Alex looked at each other before collecting their food and following Abbie out of the deli.

* * *

_**Chapter 39: Motive**_

Jamie Ross looked up from her desk as her door was lightly knocked and three figures entered. She nodded in greeting and leaned forward in her chair, "Abbie, what's this about?" she asked pointedly.

The three women stood in front of the large desk and looked down at the judge, Abbie turned to Olivia, "Go ahead," she prompted.

Olivia nodded her head, "When I was giving my testimony, I saw Porter check out the guard behind me and the one on his left, he was definitely sizing them up…I think he's going to try something Jamie," she said, noticing the widening of Jamie's eyes at the informality.

Jamie stared at Olivia, "You're absolutely positive he was checking them out?" she asked, moving her hand to her pocket.

"Yeah," she replied, her eyes following the movement of the judge's hand, "What's that?" she asked as Jamie placed the small black object on the table.

Jamie pointed to it, "That _Detective Benson_, is the reason nothing will happen in _my _courtroom," she said stiffly, "It's a panic button, if I press this, every guard in the building will appear with one minute," she added confidently.

"Porter doesn't need a minute, _Your Honor,"_ Olivia replied sharply. She lifted the device and examined it closely, "You'd get a better response by dialing 911," she said flippantly.

Alex stood between Abbie and Olivia, listening to the underlying tension between her lover and the judge, she dipped her head as she remembered Porter's confession at the diner, "Porter won't try anything until I'm on the stand," she announced.

Olivia's head shifted until she was looking directly at Alex, "That might not happen, _right?"_ she asked, turning her attention to Abbie hopefully.

Abbie shook her head, "I don't know Liv, he's slick and your answers have been solid so far, but Alex's testimony would put the needle in his arm," she said, ignoring the expression on the judge's face.

Alex looked at Jamie and smiled, "Sorry, Your Honor, Alex Cabot," she said, holding out her hand.

Jamie returned the smile, "I know who you are Miss Cabot, I wasn't always a Federal Judge," she replied coolly as she shook the slender hand.

Olivia suddenly felt uneasy as she realized she had slept with everyone in the room and felt her cheeks begin to burn, "Can you assign extra guards to your courtroom?" she asked, trying to remain focused on the reason for their impromptu meeting.

Jamie's stern façade slipped away as she shifted her gaze to Olivia, "I can't add any inside, that would arouse his suspicions, but I'll have additional guards posted outside all three doors," she replied as she reached for the receiver.

Abbie nodded her head, "Thank you, your Honor," she said, turning and ushering everyone out of the judge's chambers.

"_Liv?" _

Olivia looked at Jamie and smiled, "_Yeah?"_

"Stay," the judge requested as she covered the receiver with her hand.

Olivia nodded and closed the door behind the two questioning gazes before moving over to the desk and lowering herself into one of the chairs. She listened as Jamie requested the additional security and cast her eyes casually around her office. Her eyes settled on the photo frame on the desk, she looked over at Jamie and indicated with her finger before lifting the frame and studying the picture closely. She smiled as she saw how grown up Kate had become and how much she resembled her mother.

"She's grown up s fast," Jamie commented as she replaced the receiver.

Olivia nodded, "She's a beautiful young woman Jamie," she replied, placing the frame carefully on the desk. She looked at the short haired woman and smiled, "How are you?" she asked sincerely.

Jamie smiled, "Same old same old, only in a different court," she answered. She studied Olivia's appearance, "The uniform was a good touch, the jury have lapped up every word you've said…you're quite the _dashing detective_ who saved the beautiful damsel in distress," she mocked lightly.

Olivia shrugged, "Yes, she is beautiful," she added, referring to Alex.

Jamie smiled, "You really do have a thing for tall women don't you?" she asked, shaking her head.

"And you still have a weakness for dark and brooding," she quipped, indicating the photo on the desk.

Jamie nodded, _"That I do_…he's great and Kate adores him, she still sees Neil, but he doesn't visit often, " she said, grateful her ex husband had remained in the background after their bitter custody battle, almost ten years ago.

Olivia looked awkwardly at her watch, "Recess is almost over, should I even be in here, _alone with you?"_ she asked, shaking her head.

"C'mon Liv, I'm a judge, I can bend the rules when I want to talk to an old friend," she repined smiling.

Olivia nodded, "It's good to see you too, do me one favor?" she requested, rising from her chair.

Jamie watched her smooth out her uniform, "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Keep your panic button close," she answered as she gently closed the door behind her.

* * *

Abbie checked her watch again and looked up as Olivia appeared in the hallway, _"Finally…_what did she want?" she asked impatiently.

Olivia shook her head dismissively, "Nothing, just wanted to say hello…" she paused, looking around for a certain blonde, "…where's Alex?" she asked.

"Coffee, she'll be back in a few," Abbie replied, motioning for Olivia to sit beside her on the bench, "D'you really think Porter's dumb enough to try something?" she asked as an armed guard position himself outside the courtroom door.

Olivia shook her head, catching sight of a familiar figure moving gracefully along the hallway, "I hope not…for his sake," she replied, easing to her feet and smiling at the approaching blonde. She pointed at the coffee cup in Alex's hand, "Just the one?" she pouted.

Alex smiled as she placed the cup on the arm of the bench, "You have work to do, now that you're done catching up with your ex," she replied, waggling her eyebrows playfully at the groaning detective.

Abbie stood up and joined them, "Was it just me or was she a bit frosty in there?" she asked, looking over at Alex.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "Can you blame her, she's overseeing a trial with her ex as the star witness," she replied, smiling at Olivia.

"Yeah Benson, didn't that freak you out…_just a little?"_ she asked, motioning with her finger and thumb playfully.

Olivia ignored her and looked at Alex, "Remind me again why I put up with her?" she said pointing her thumb at the dark haired attorney.

Alex leaned forward and kissed her, ignoring the exasperated sigh that Abbie exhaled. She eased back and smiled, wiping Olivia's lips tenderly with the pad of her thumb, "She's the woman who's going to ensure Dean Porter never interferes with our lives again," she replied quietly, cupping Olivia's cheek softly.

"No pressure on me then," Abbie drawled sarcastically.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Are we due back yet?" she asked, covering Alex's hand with her own and kissing the palm gently.

Abbie glanced at her watch, "Yeah, c'mon _Hot Stuff_, let's see what Porter has to say," she said, smiling confidently over at Alex.

* * *

Jamie Ross cast her eyes around the room, noticing the ready stance adopted by all three guards covering the doors. She moved her hand to her pocket and fingered the small device carefully. Olivia's observations had alarmed her, she trusted the experienced detective's observational skills and for once, hoped she was wrong. She banged the gavel on the slate and watched as Abbie rose form her chair and called Olivia back to the witness stand.

Dean Porter studied Olivia's movements as she walked towards the box, smiling over at her as she sat down and glanced in his direction. He had spent the last forty five minutes trying to establish why Carmichael had asked Olivia about her relationship with Cabot. He had surmised it had been a ploy to steal his moment of exposure and embarrassment at Olivia's expense and had laughed as he thought of them celebrating their small, insignificant victory.

He listened as the dark haired woman asked more futile questions and half heartedly heard Olivia's detailed and damning responses.

He toyed with the silver pen for what seemed like an hour and shook his head as he heard his name being called, "Yes?" he said absently.

Jamie looked down at him, "Are we boring you Mr Porter?" she asked coldly.

He shook his head as he rubbed his temples, "Sorry your honor, I'm not feeling very well," he lied, smiling weakly up at the imposing figure.

Olivia's senses instantly heightened as she studied the FBI agent closely, every cell in her body telling her he was lying.

Jamie tilted her head, "Would you like a short recess?" she asked, hoping he would decline the offer as she casually glanced at the guard on his left.

Porter shook his head, "No, your Honor, that won't be necessary," he replied, rising from his chair and taking a long sip of water. He nodded his head at her as he approached the witness box. He stopped a short distance away from Olivia and wet his lower lip, "Detective Benson, who shot you?"

"David Brennan," Olivia replied instantly.

Porter nodded, "Who was David Brennan working for?" he asked smugly.

"You," she replied coolly, holding his gaze.

Porter smiled, "Well, that's what the prosecutor is trying to prove isn't she…did David Brennan ever mention my name?"

"No"

Porter nodded, "And did Sean Connors ever mention my name in connection with the attempt on your girlfriend's life?"

"_Objection…_badgering the witness," Abbie said, shaking her head at the judge.

Jamie nodded, _"Sustained_…Mr Porter, please ensure your questions are asked in an appropriate manner," she warned, glancing at Olivia.

Porter tilted his head, "Apologies your Honor," he turned his head back towards Olivia, "Did Sean Connors ever mention my name in connection with the attempt on ADA Cabot's life?" he rephrased.

"Yes," Olivia replied.

Porter frowned, _"When?"_ he asked, confused by her response. He had been positive Sean Connors had never mentioned his name to the detective.

Olivia stared at him, "In the parking lot of the diner, ADA Cabot and I were questioning him in _your_ SUV," she paused to allow that information to sink in before continuing, "I asked him about his brother, Liam and he informed us that the only reason he knew his brother had escaped and was waiting for him…" she paused, leaning a little closer to the wooden railing, _"…was_ _because of you,"_ she finished, watching his eyes darken dangerously.

Porter glared at her, "Hearsay Detective Benson, that won't hold up," he replied, looking into her dark brown orbs. He stared at her for a long moment, searching the depths for something, anything to remind him of the Olivia he knew.

"_Mr Porter?"_ Judge Ross prompted.

Porter blinked slowly, "Sorry your Honor…Detective, you aided your fugitive brother, who was wanted by the FBI, correct?"

Olivia nodded her head, "My half brother, yes…he was proved innocent of all charges," she replied, wondering where he was going with this line of questioning.

"So, you're prepared to break the law for the people you care about?" he added.

Abbie slammed her hand on the table as she stood, _"Objection…_relevance?" she asked, feeling her tolerance for Dean Porter's questions diminish rapidly.

The short haired judge nodded, _"Sustained"_

Porter blew out a frustrated breath, "Let me put it this way Detective Benson, if someone held a gun to ADA Alexandra Cabot's head, what would you do to protect her?" he asked curtly.

"_Whatever I had to,"_ Olivia answered instantly.

Porter smiled, "At Sam's Diner, when you were armed and we were sitting in a private booth, you could have arrested me, but you didn't, _why not?"_ he asked, turning and moving towards the jury.

Olivia shook her head, "I only had suspicions at that point, nothing concrete, I was stalling for time until the TACT team and my partner arrived, up until that point I was unable to determine if Sean Connors posed a viable threat to ADA Cabot's life or if it was all you…after the shoot out in the parking lot, when _you…"_ she paused and pointed an accusing finger over at Porter, "…informed me that _Liam Connors_ was waiting in a cabin thirty miles away, I knew you were lying and that's when I switched sim cards…you were _pretending_ to be Liam Connors and using his own brother to carry out your killing," she finished, looking at the transfixed faces of the jury.

Porter stood with his hand resting against the wooden railing and glanced sideways at the jury, all his years with the Bureau and the Behavioral Science department told him that they believed every word Olivia had just said. He briefly considered asking more questions, but decided he was tired of Olivia Benson ruining his plans. He walked slowly towards the witness box and smiled, "Thank you Detective," he said quietly before moving back to his defense table.

Porter listened as Abbie asked Olivia a few more probing questions, her answers portraying the FBI agent to be a a cold, calculating, manipulative killer. He picked up his silver pen and rolled it between his fingers, focusing instead on the reason he was really here and smiled as an image of Alex Cabot flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_**Chapter 40: The Last Hurrah**_

She listened to the distant, muffled sounds of the hallway from behind closed eyelids, enjoying the stillness of the moment as her mind wandered over the past few hours and the events unfolding in the courtroom behind her.

Alex knew that giving testimony was as natural as reading a grocery list for Olivia, the dark haired detective knew exactly how to respond to questions in such an engaging manner that the jury had no problem painting an accurate picture of the events she was depicting. She turned her thoughts to Dean Porter and sighed wearily, _'What re you up to?'_ she pondered, mulling over everything he had confessed at the diner and the behavior Olivia had described to her in the deli. Alex didn't trust him and wondered how someone who had been trained to protect and serve could so easily fall by the way side, blinded by feelings that weren't reciprocated.

An image of Olivia flashed in front of her closed eyes as she thought of hidden feelings and smiled, she found it hard to believe they had only been romantically involved for a few weeks. After all the years of dancing around their feelings for one another, it felt completely natural to finally express themselves so freely and openly.

"_Alex?"_

Her eyes fluttered opened at the sound of her name, smiling instantly as her cerulean eyes locked on familiar brown, "Are you finished?" she asked the crouching figure as she blinked away her tiredness.

Olivia smiled up at her, "Were you sleeping?" she teased, reaching over and brushing away a few stray strands of silken hair.

Alex stifled a yawn and nodded, "I must have nodded off, sorry," she replied as she removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Olivia remained hunched on her knees, studying her closely, "What are you sorry about?" she asked quietly.

"For falling asleep while you were in there," she said, indicating the courtroom with her hand.

Olivia smiled, "I'm just glad you waited out here, that's all," she whispered gently as familiar footsteps approached.

"Ugh, must you two be so mushy _all _the time, what happened to you Benson?" Abbie drawled disdainfully.

Olivia gazed into brilliant blue eyes, "Alex Cabot happened to me," she answered, smiling as Alex cupped her face with both hands.

"_Charmer,"_ Alex said, beaming with love for the woman crouched before her.

Abbie rolled her eyes, _"Ugh, I'm gonna barf…,_" she trailed off, covering her mouth with her hand.

Olivia ignored her and leaned forward, pulling Alex's head down to meet her own and placed a delicate kiss on smiling lips. She eased back slowly and stood up, holding out her hand to the beautiful blonde, _"Shall we?"_ she asked, unable to hide her smile.

Alex slipped her hand into Olivia's and looked over at Abbie, "Am I on the stand tomorrow?"

Abbie looked between them and smiled, "Yeah, you won't be as long as Liv though," she said confidently, glancing down at her watch, "You wanna come over for dinner?" she asked.

Alex answered for them, "Would you mind if we skipped it tonight? There's something I

want to see," she answered vaguely, ignoring the curious glance from the woman beside her.

"Sure, c'mon…I'll drop you off at the _palace,"_ Abbie offered.

* * *

Alex entered the Presidential Suite first and headed silently into the living room. Olivia closed the door and removed her jacket, folding it carefully over the back of a dining chair before placing her hat on the table. She studied Alex's back as she stood quietly in front of the large windows, staring out at the evening skyline.

"What is it you want to see?" she asked quietly as she moved in behind her and slipped her arms around the slim waist.

Alex turned in the embrace and smoothed her hands down Olivia's shirt front and smiled, "We've only been here a few days and spent time with Elliot, Casey, Abbie and Suzy…today you spent all day in a courtroom…tomorrow I have to do the same…I just wanted…" she trailed off as her eyes raked over Olivia's taut frame, "…a night alone, with you," she finished huskily, licking her lower lip slowly.

Olivia swallowed at the look in Alex's blue eyes, "It's the uniform, isn't it?" she teased, removing Alex's jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

Alex shook her head.

Olivia slowly unbuttoned the pristine white blouse, "What is it then?" she asked softly, parting the silky material and gazing at the smooth skin on display.

"_You,"_ Alex breathed out as she felt her stomach flutter at the delicate touch of fingers floating across her abdomen.

Olivia grinned as her fingers spread out and gently stroked the flesh beneath their tips, "Don't move," Olivia ordered in a hushed tone as she turned and walked away.

Alex watched her move to the dining table and retrieve her hat, carefully placing it on her head and tucking her dark hair behind her ears. Her breathing hitched as Olivia drew nearer and felt her pulse race at the lustful thoughts racing through her mind, "_Oh Liv,"_ she gasped, biting her bottom lip as Olivia stopped in front of her.

"It's the hat, isn't it?" Olivia whispered, enjoying the reaction from her lover. She removed her tie and threw it on the floor before reaching up and loosening the button at her collar.

Alex's eyes followed her hands closely as her mouth watered with anticipation, "It's everything about you, the way you carry yourself, the authority you convey, the fit of your uniform…" she paused, sliding her legs together and breathing out raggedly.

Olivia swallowed at the wanton display of need and curled a hand around Alex's neck possessively before pulling her closer and fusing their open mouths together. Olivia moved her other hand to the skirt clad ass and brought their bodies closer as Alex clung to her with both hands. She sucked Alex's tongue deeply into her mouth and swallowed the guttural groan that escaped the blonde's throat. She pushed her hips forward, desperate for more contact as Alex raked her nails up and down her shirt covered back. She felt her stomach muscles tighten as her arousal soared and tore her mouth away, panting heavily into the parted lips above her own.

"_Admit it…you're a badge bunny,"_ Olivia panted, nipping at the slender throat teasingly.

Alex groaned at the sharp sensation, _"Never,"_ she gasped as her hands reached for the belt on Olivia's dress pants, unbuckling it urgently before popping the button and lowering the zipper.

Olivia moaned as a slender hand reached straight past her underwear and into her sopping wetness, _"Alex,"_ she panted as nimble fingers brushed past her bundle of nerves.

Alex smiled as she balanced the sexual power scale and closed her eyes as Olivia suckled her neck harder, _"Not until you admit to being…a gavel bunny,"_ she choked out.

Olivia lifted her head and kissed her chin, _"Never,"_ she husked before capturing the tempting lips savagely once more.

Alex dipped her fingers lower and rubbed them teasingly along Olivia's wet heat, feeling the detective push on to her hand, encouraging deeper contact.

Olivia moved her hands to the back of Alex's skirt and blindly unfastened the clasp, sliding the material hurriedly to the floor. She grasped the silk covered rear and squeezed the perfect globes together, eliciting a heady moan of desire from the woman in her arms. Their mouths parted as they sucked in some air, panting raggedly together.

Alex stared at Olivia, "Unbutton your shirt," she ordered.

Olivia smiled as she shook her head, "You forgot something, _Counselor,"_ she teased, gasping as the fingers at her core touched her throbbing clit directly in response.

"_Officer,"_ Alex added huskily, feeling her skin tingle as the cool air of the room danced across her exposed skin.

Olivia grinned triumphantly as her hands moved and began slowly unbuttoning the black shirt, she was about to remove it when a hand stopped her.

"_Keep it on,"_ Alex breathed out, dipping her fingers into warm wetness.

Olivia shuddered at the sensation, unable to keep her eyes open as knowing fingers stroked her languidly. She opened her eyes and moved her hands to Alex's bra covered breasts and pushed the silk upwards before leaning forward and capturing an erect bud between her lips. She normally took pleasure in teasing Alex by kissing and licking all around the stiff peaks, but not today, today was all about need and desire. She suckled the hardened nipple greedily into her mouth and flicked her tongue rapidly across the tip before catching it between her teeth and tugging it mercilessly, savoring the instantaneous reaction from the woman in her arms.

Alex panted roughly at the tortuous pleasure being administered to her breast and gasped as fingers roughly tweaked its equally erect twin, _"Fuck,"_ she rasped out as she moved her free hand to Olivia's head, accidently knocking the hat off as she held her firmly in place.

Olivia loved it when the usually articulate lawyer resorted to profanity and suckled the bud harder as the fingers at her core danced around her entrance, _"Please,"_ she mumbled into the breast.

The muffled plea was music to Alex's ears as Olivia ground herself desperately onto her hand, _"Please what?" _she panted, sliding her fingers slowly into Olivia's opening.

Olivia released the nipple with a loud _'pop'_ and groaned as the fingers slid deeper into her canal, _"Counselor,"_ she breathed out raggedly.

Alex licked her lips as she looked at their writhing bodies and felt a surge of wetness soak into her underwear as the image of Olivia's shirt hanging open, her dress pants undone and her fingers thrusting deep into her pulsing core, burned itself into her brain.

Olivia's stance faltered as she struggled to increase contact on the pumping fingers and moved her hand to Alex's underwear, cupping the wet heat. They locked gazes as Olivia ran her fingers teasingly along Alex's clenching sex, _"I admit it…"_ she breathed out, pushing the material aside, "_I'm your gavel bunny…" _she confessed as she pushed two fingers deeply into Alex's core.

* * *

Olivia's eyes opened and she blinked a few times, clearing her vision as she lifted her head from the cushion and looked around the room. She looked over to the window and smiled at the clothing strewn across the floor and felt her sex squeeze reflexively at the pleasurable memories of the past few hours. She tilted her head, listening for movement and heard a door closing, _"Alex?"_ she asked.

Alex entered the living room and smiled at the naked figure lying on the sofa, "You're awake," she said, kissing the smiling face.

Olivia shook her head, "Was this just a ploy to get my shirt?" she teased, admiring the loosely buttoned black shirt covering Alex's slender frame.

Alex grinned, "And the hat," she said, waggling her eyebrows as she settled on top of the reclining figure.

"Admit it Cabot, you're a badge bunny," Olivia scolded playfully.

Alex slid their legs together and placed her hands on either side of the dark head, "_I'm your badge bunny,_" she breathed out before capturing the waiting lips.

Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around her, "I love you so much," she whispered as their mouths parted.

"I love you too, Liv," Alex answered softly, placing gentle kisses along the strong jaw.

Olivia gazed into the glittering eyes above her, the low light of the living room casting an ethereal glow over their bodies and sighed contentedly, "I'm so happy," she confessed, reaching up and capturing the parted lips again.

Alex poured her feelings into the kiss, trying to convey the depth of emotion that Olivia invoked in her, but her mind betrayed her and thought of the trial.

Olivia ended the kiss and frowned as she lifted a hand and stroked Alex's cheek tenderly, _"What?"_ she asked quietly.

"Tomorrow's going to be okay, isn't it?"

Olivia sighed, "Yes," she replied, holding her gaze.

Alex smiled and kissed her chin, "_Promise?" _she asked, unable to hide the uncertainty in her tone.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," she replied, instantly regretting her choice of words.


	31. Chapters 41 to 45

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC. The rest, belong to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 41: Pinnacle**_

The holding cell was relatively quiet given the early hour as Dean Porter allowed the silence to wash over him, bathing him in his own thoughts of what was to come. His mind wandered over the past five days and the speed at which the trial had progressed to reach this point, the pinnacle.

He moved his head slowly from left to right, then backwards and forwards before rotating it gently and loosening the tired muscles in his neck. Sleep had eluded him the previous night, unable to calm his racing mind at the prospect of what lay ahead. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth, repeating the cleansing motion several times before finally opening his eyes.

"_Is that you asking the man downstairs to keep you an extra hot seat?" _

Porter's expression remained neutral as he shifted his gaze and locked eyes with Abbie Carmichael, "Badgering the defendant, Miss Carmichael?" he paused, tilting his head, "You must have concerns about Cabot's testimony, to merit such an impromptu visit," he added smoothly.

Abbie shook her head slightly, "Not at all," she replied coolly, keeping her tone even. She stepped closer to the bars, "You're representing yourself, _hardly badgering_…besides, I came down to collect some paperwork," she said, shrugging her shoulders dismissively.

Porter snorted, "No matter Carmichael, whatever you think is going to happen, I give you my word…_it won't,"_ he replied cryptically.

Abbie furrowed her brow, "You know Porter, that sounded suspiciously like you threatening a Federal prosecutor," she drawled, holding out her left hand and revealing the digital voice recorder hidden in her palm, "You're too late, whatever stunt you think you can pull, it's too late," she stated, switching off the device and turning at the sound of her name being called.

Porter looked to his left and saw the approaching guard.

"Here's the paperwork you requested Miss Carmichael," the portly man said, handing over a thin folder.

Abbie smiled at him, "Thanks Matt," she replied before turning back to Porter, "See you in a few," she said, casting a critical eye up and down his solid frame.

"_What?"_ he asked testily, resisting the urge to clench his fists under the unwanted scrutiny of the dark haired woman.

Abbie shook her head, "Nothing," she said as she turned and walked away, "Just wondering how much _sodium pentathol_ they'll need to use, you're a big boy," she threw out over her shoulder.

Porter glared at her retreating form and gritted his teeth_, "Not nearly as much as your blonde friend,"_ he spat out quietly under his breath.

* * *

"Remember, focus on Abbie and the jury, ignore him," Olivia said quietly into Alex's ear.

Alex pulled her head back and loosened the hold she had around Olivia's leather clad waist, "I know the drill, Liv," she replied smiling.

Olivia blew out a shaky breath, "I know you do…probably better than anyone, but it's a different view from the other side of the witness box," she added, reaching up and smoothing blonde hair away from the dark frames.

Alex smiled, "It's nearly over"

Olivia nodded, _"Nearly_…remember he'll try and rattle you about…" she trailed off, raising her eyebrows, reluctant to mention the hospital admission.

Alex bobbed her head, _"Wisconsin_, I know," she replied, releasing a deep sigh.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed her, allowing their mouths to slide slowly together in a gentle show of affection, "I love you," she said quietly as she eased away.

"I know," Alex replied, laughing softly at the exaggerated eye roll, her response induced, "I love you too," she whispered, stealing another kiss.

Olivia smiled, "Come on, before the _Cowboy_ finds us in here," she replied, reaching for Alex's hand and leading her out of the ladies room.

* * *

Porter shifted anxiously in his seat, having spent the last two hours listening to the eloquently delivered testimony of Alex Cabot. He sat with his head propped up on his left hand watching her as his right rolled the silver pen between his fingers. He had made no objections, hoping to hasten Carmichael's questioning by remaining silent, until it was his turn to cross examine the blonde haired ADA.

He studied Alex's cool façade, wondering if she was nervous as he'd noticed her glance in his direction a few times during her testimony. He closed his eyes briefly and pictured the lay out of the courtroom in his mind once more, confident in the assumptions he had made over the past five days, having studied the behavior of the guards and the members of the jury. He knew today would be his day and opened his eyes as Alex described his actions at the diner.

He studied the figure seated n the witness box and admired her professional attire, admitting to himself she looked every part the young prosecutor in her dark pant suit and immaculate white blouse. An image of Olivia crept into his thoughts and he stared at the blonde woman, forcing images of the two of them _together,_ out of his mind. He turned his thoughts to Olivia and shifted his gaze to the table in front of him, wondering if she was outside waiting, he hoped so, for everyone in the room's sake.

* * *

"_She'll be fine Liv, you need to calm down,"_ Elliot said into the phone.

Olivia ran an anxious hand through her hair, "It's been over two hours El, I've just got a bad feeling," she replied, biting her bottom lip.

"_Liv, he made us both feel uncomfortable on the stand, he's clutching at straws and trying to spook everyone…if there's one thing I know, Alex Cabot does not spook easily"_

Olivia sighed, knowing her girlfriend did get spooked, she just schooled her emotions better than most, "All I'm saying is, I'd feel better if I had my weapon," she said quietly as a couple passed her in the hallway.

_Elliot understood his partner's concerns and instinctively touched the service revolver at his hip, "I know, but you've told me there's three armed guards inside and outside the_ _courtroom…think about it Liv, what's he gonna do?"_ he asked logically.

Olivia shifted her head and nodded at the guard outside the courtroom door, "You're right, maybe I should go get some air, what can happen in ten minutes _right?"_

"_Exactly, just take a breather and think ahead a few hours when this will all be over for both of you,"_ he added.

Olivia nodded absently, "Thanks El, talk to you later," she replied, ending the call and placing the cellphone back in her pocket.

* * *

"I stood behind Detective Benson while Agent Porter pointed the gun at her chest, demanding that she move so that he could shoot me," Alex replied calmly, glancing at the jury.

Abbie nodded her head, "Detective Benson testified that Agent Porter _confessed_ he was planning to take you to a cabin thirty miles away and shoot y-"

"_Objection_…calls for conclusion," Porter said as he rose to his feet.

Judge Ross looked down at him, "You're still with us Mr Porter, thought we'd lost you…Miss Carmichael hasn't even asked a question yet, there's nothing to object to," she replied, indicating for Abbie to continue.

Porter slowly sat back down and turned his attention to Alex, his objection had been a token gesture, providing him with an opportunity to survey the guard behind her.

Abbie glanced at Porter before continuing, "At this cabin, Agent Porter alleged that _Liam Connors_ would be present, correct?"

"Yes"  
Abbie took a step closer, "And he also alleged that Liam's brother, _Sean,_ was behind the attempt on your life…is that also correct?" she asked knowingly.

Alex nodded, "Yes"

Abbie folded her arms loosely in front of her chest, "Did Agent Porter _confess_ his intentions to murder you as part of a deranged plot to win the affection of Detective Benson?"

Alex turned her head and looked directly into Porter's hooded eyes, expecting him to voice his objection, when he remained silent she shifted her gaze back to Abbie, "Yes, he confessed he would kill me and comfort Detective Benson, his end goal being to win her affection," she replied.

Abbie nodded her head, "Thank you Miss Cabot, no more questions," she said, looking up at the judge.

Jamie looked at her watch, "Thirty minute recess," she announced as she banged the gavel.

* * *

Olivia stood in front of the hallway window, looking out at the streets below, feeling more at ease after her short walk. She turned her head as the doors behind her opened and returned the smile cast in her direction.

"You okay?" Alex asked, studying her features closely as she stopped in front of her.

Olivia reached for her hand, "I am now, how did it go?" she asked, intertwining their fingers together.

Alex nodded, "Okay, he was very quiet…too quiet, only made one objection over the whole three hours…there were a few easy wins for him, but he didn't seem interested…Abbie was framing her question and he objected, she hadn't even asked it yet…I think he's lost it Liv," she replied, shaking her head.

Olivia smiled, "I doubt it, he's probably up to something," she said, looking over Alex's shoulder as Abbie approached.

"_Lunch?_ We've only got thirty minutes," Abbie suggested, smiling at them both.

Olivia nodded, "Sure, are you finished questioning Alex?" she asked, following Abbie down the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm done with blondie, it's Porter's turn after recess," she replied.

Olivia felt the knot in her stomach tighten and squeezed Alex's hand gently.

* * *

Porter sat in the holding cell with his back to the door as he looked at the notepad and pen sitting on the bench in front of him. He skimmed over the notes under Alex Cabot's name and nodded his head slowly as he finished eating his sandwich. He wiped his hand on his trouser leg and glanced over his shoulder before reaching for the pen and removing the lid before discretely unscrewing the silver body and lifting out the ink barrel. He placed both parts of the pen on the notepad and opened the top of the ink cartridge, carefully extracting the two inch, thin hypodermic needle connected to a slim vial of pink liquid before slipping the discarded cartridge into his pocket.

He placed the needle inside the bottom part of the pen and screwed the two parts back together, placing it carefully on the notepad just as a guard appeared and announced recess was over.

Porter turned and smiled in acknowledgment as he eased to his feet, eager to get back to the courtroom and the moment he had been waiting for since this trial began.

* * *

The cafeteria of the Federal building was busy, nearly all the tables were occupied due to the lunch time rush hour. The trio of women sat at the back of the room, away from the bustle and noise of the serving counters and cash register.

"Just think Cabot, another couple of hours and you're free of Dean Porter forever," Abbie said around the straw she was sucking her soda from.

Alex nodded as she chewed the food in her mouth slowly and glanced at the subdued face beside her. She nudged Olivia under the table and smiled as dark brown orbs turned in her direction, "You're quiet, you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on Olivia's thigh and giving the toned muscle a playful squeeze.

"Yeah, just wish it was 3pm already and we could get out of here," she replied, smiling as she placed her hand over the one on her leg and patted it gently.

Alex smiled, "Me too, but it's a small price to pay to put Dean Porter behind us, once and for all," she said, turning Olivia's hand over and lacing their fingers together.

Olivia beamed back at her, hoping she was right.

* * *

Porter eased out of his chair and buttoned his jacket as he moved slowly towards Alex. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he approached and smiled as he stopped in front of the witness box. He caught sight of the guard behind her readjusting his position and inwardly smiled, _'Amateurs,'_ He thought to himself. He blinked slowly, "Miss Cabot, your assumptions of my participation in Sean Connors' attempt on your life are based solely on the suppositions of your lover are they not?"

Abbie shot out of her seat like a Sputnik rocket and threw out her hand, _"Objection your Honor…_badgering the witness," she said angrily, glaring at Porter's back.

Jamie looked down at Porter and beckoned him closer with a commanding curl of her finger, "Mr Porter, I've warned you several times during this trial about your lack of respect for witnesses…it stops now, do you understand?" she asked sternly.

Porter visibly clenched his jaw, _"Yes…your Honor,"_ he growled out.

Jamie felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end at the cold stare directed at her and instantly reached to her pocket for the panic button, finding comfort in its proximity.

Porter tore his eyes away from the judge and turned to Alex, "Your conclusions about me and my involvement derive from the conversations you've had with Detective Benson, is that correct, Miss Cabot?" he asked.

"No, they're based on evidence I witnessed first hand that I've already given sworn testimony on," Alex replied, realizing she had been right when she assumed Porter hadn't been paying attention earlier.

Porter nodded his head, "I'm a threat to you aren't I?"

Alex shook her head at Abbie, indicating not to object as she waned to answer, "Not at all," she replied coolly.

Porter smiled at her, "Why were you admitted as _Emily Carrington_ to a hospital in Wisconsin for an overdose?" he asked, placing his hand on the wooden railing.

"_Objection...relevance?" _Abbie shouted, barely able to hide the rage in her tone.

Jamie glared at Porter, "That was your last chance Mr Porter, you're in contempt and will be removed to the cells until tomorrow morning," she declared angrily. She turned to the guard by the door that led to the holding cells, "Please remove Mr Porter from the courtroom," she instructed.

* * *

Olivia stood in front of the vending machine looking at the different flavors of soda on offer before inserting a dollar bill and making her selection, smiling as she retrieved the can of Sprite.

She headed back up the stairs towards the courtroom and glanced at her watch. Alex had only been gone for thirty minutes, but it somehow felt much longer. She turned her attention to the drink in her hand and smiled again, knowing she had only selected the flavor because it was Alex's favorite. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard frantic movement below her and looked over the stone balcony and froze.

A dozen armed officer's were at the base of the marble steps, racing towards her.

Olivia threw the can on the floor as instinct took over and set off running in the direction of the courtroom.

* * *

_**Chapter 42: Siege**_

The guard moved quickly towards Porter and placed a restraining hand on his left arm, pulling him towards the door.

"_No!"_ Porter exclaimed angrily, glaring at the short haired woman looking down at him. He stood firm and stared up at her, "Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at Olivia, I know what's going on here!" he shouted.

Jamie shifted her head and nodded towards the guard behind her, "Mr Porter, the only thing going on here is your continued disruption of my courtroom and these proceedings…once you've calmed down and can think rationally, we'll try this again," she said with finality, feeling her mouth dry up at the naked hatred reflected in his eyes.

Porter shook his head as the guard from behind the witness box approached him with his hand hovering over his holstered weapon. He allowed himself to be pulled towards the door that led to the holding cells before turning and looking back towards the judge and Alex Cabot, "I'm sorry it had to end like this."

Alex glanced across at Abbie and saw her own frown mirrored in the dark haired woman's features. Her stomach dropped as she instinctively knew something bad was about to happen, she shifted her attention to Porter and watched him reach into his pocket, "Jamie," she said in a hushed tone laced with apprehension, hoping the experienced judge had the panic button in her pocket.

In a blurry of motion, Porter removed the hypodermic needle from his pocket, turned and plunged it into the guard's neck, releasing a small amount of the pink liquid. He pushed the guard away and removed his weapon, instantly turning and firing two shots into the fast approaching officer before shifting his aim and squeezing off another round towards the rear of the courtroom.

The guard beside him fell heavily to the floor, clutching his throat with both hands before going deathly still.

The door behind him burst open, he turned and fired before kicking the door closed. His eyes flew to the one behind the witness box and pointed to the court official on Jamie's right, "Lock the doors, don't pretend you don't have the keys…or I'll shoot you, understand?" he ordered.

The older man nodded and frantically reached into his pocket and retrieved the set of keys before racing around and securing all three doors. He stopped in front of Porter and handed him the keys, his hands visibly shaking with fear.

Porter became aware of the screams and muffled hysteria emanating from the jury, he pointed his weapon at them as he moved towards the slain guard on the floor and retrieved his gun. He placed the needle carefully in his pocket and aimed both weapons towards the jury, "If you want to live…SHUT UP!" he barked, indicating for the stenographer and court official to move over beside the jurors.

_Alex felt surprisingly calm as she watched Dean Porter slay four innocent men, she discretely looked over at Abbie and then up at the judge before addressing Porter, "What do you want?" she asked coolly._

_Porter turned to her and smiled, "I think you know, Alex," he replied, motioning for her to step down from the witness box._

* * *

Olivia's heart thumped wildly in her chest as she raced towards the courtroom doors where four officers paced anxiously as they talked animatedly into their radios.

"_What happened?"_ she panted out to no-one in particular, trying to regain control of her breathing as at least a dozen armed officers ran past her.

One of the guards pushed her away, "I'm sorry Ma'am, you're going to have to leave," he ordered politely.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, I'm involved in the trial in this courtroom, what's going on?" she asked urgently, showing him her shield.

The man looked at her, "Judge Ross pressed her panic button, shots were fired, but we can't get a visual on the inside of the room and none of the officers are responding to their radios," he replied.

"Who's in charge?" she asked, wondering how many shots had been fired as she pushed aside the unwanted images that flashed before her eyes.

He pointed at the fast approaching man wearing a dark uniform and white hat, "Captain Taylor," he answered.

Olivia ran over to meet the approaching man, "Captain Taylor, I'm Detective Benson, 16th precinct out of Manhattan…the defendant inside is being prosecuted on Federal charges, he's an FBI agent, the witness is ADA Alexandra Cabot, a woman he planned to murder three weeks ago," she rushed out, showing him her shield before clipping it back on to her belt as they moved along the corridor.

The harried man stopped and looked at her, "Detective, I've no idea what's going on in there, give me a minute and I'll come back to you," he said, nodding his head in assurance.

Olivia ran her hand through her hair and watched as he spoke with his men. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Elliot's number, pacing impatiently as she waited for him to answer, "Porter's done something, I don't know what, but shots were fired," she said hurriedly into the phone, watching as Taylor corralled his large group of men.

"_Whoa, slow down Liv…is anybody hurt?" he asked._

Olivia stared at the huddle of uniforms, "I don't know yet, nobody knows what's happening…the judge hit her panic button and there's armed guards everywhere," she replied anxiously.

"_As hard as this is gonna sound Liv, you need to let them do their job..I'll tell the Captain, see if he can find anything out, okay?_" he said, waving urgently to Cragen through his open office door.

Olivia saw Captain Taylor remove his hat and run his hand through his short dark hair, instantly recognizing the gesture for what it was, "When we were in the DA's building with Connors trying to kill us, did _you_ sit back and wait to find out what was happening?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Elliot remembered his need to be involved and sighed, "_Just be careful, okay? I'll be in touch soon, keep me posted…and Liv?"_

"Yeah?"

He swallowed nervously, _"She'll be okay,"_ he said quietly, throwing up a silent prayer to anyone listening.

"It's not just her I'm worried about…for his sake, they better _all_ be okay," she replied, ending the call and placing the phone in her pocket, searching the face of the Captain as he moved quickly towards her, "What's happening?" she asked.

Captain Jeff Taylor shook his dark head, "We don't know, my guess is Porter has acquired at least one fire arm and is holding everyone hostage…you're the one who spoke to the judge about stepping up security, aren't you?" he asked.

Olivia studied the man, who looked to be in his early fifties with his large, green eyes drilling into her, she wondered if he was about to assign the blame to her, if any of his officers were hurt and sighed dejectedly, "Yes, yes I did," she replied, holding his gaze.

"Good call Benson," he said, nodding his head.

Olivia looked towards the courtroom, "What are you going to do?" she asked, pushing aside more unwanted images of what lay behind the closed doors.

He followed Olivia's gaze and blew out a frustrated breath, "There's nothing we can do, the doors are locked and we're waiting on the SWAT team…we need to see what's happening in there first," he replied.

* * *

Alex stared at Porter icily, "I'll come down if you let everyone else go," she stated flatly.

Porter laughed as he pointed both guns in her direction, enjoying the collective gasp elicited by the members of the jury, "You're not really in a position to make demands, are you Alex?" he taunted.

"Well, if you did all this for my benefit, it's a fair assumption that you want to kill _me_, not these innocent people," she replied, sweeping her hand in the direction of the jury as she glared at him, "Let them go and you can have me," she added.

Abbie shook her head furiously, "Are you out of your blonde fucking mind Cabot?" she blurted uncontrollably.

Porter trained a gun on both women and looked between them, "Maybe you should keep her company," he suggested.

Abbie shrugged her shoulders, "Suits me, I'd hate to be in your shoes when they burst through those doors with tear gas and laser sights trained on your sorry ass," she replied, nodding her head knowingly.

Porter was about to respond when the radio of the fallen guard at the rear of the courtroom crackled into life again. He had already switched off the other two and motioned with his weapon for Abbie to retrieve this one, "Bring me the radio," he paused and adjusted his aim, leveling the gun at her head, "Don't try anything Carmichael, leave his gun exactly where it is or I'll shoot you in the back of the head," he warned.

Abbie glared at him, catching the slight nod of blonde hair, encouraging her to do as he requested.

Alex watched as her friend moved slowly towards the guard on the floor and retrieved his radio before returning and handing it to Porter.

"My hands are a little full right now," he said smugly, motioning with a gun towards the prosecution table.

Abbie placed the radio on the table and looked at him, listening to the coded discussion being conducted over the airwaves, "Anything else?" she asked sarcastically, glaring at him.

The force of the blow took her by surprise as she struggled to maintain her balance, reaching a hand out and using the table for support. She reached up and felt a trickle of blood cascade down her cheek, "_You prick,"_ she spat out.

Porter sneered at her, "I've been wanting to do that all week," he replied smiling.

Alex stood up in the witness box, "Let everyone go Porter," she said calmly, waiting for his eyes to meet her own.

Porter reluctantly shifted his gaze from Abbie and looked over at Alex, "You always get what…_and who_…you want Alex…well..not this time," he said, aiming the gun directly at Abbie's forehead, "Either you come down here by the time I count to _three_ or there's going to be a new vacancy for a Federal prosecutor," he ordered through gritted teeth.

Alex's cool façade threatened to crack as she glanced up at Jamie and saw the ashen look that covered her face.

"_One"_

Abbie turned to Alex, "Suzy was right, she should have put a bullet between his eyes," she growled out.

"_Two"_

The dark haired woman stared defiantly at Porter, refusing to drop her gaze.

"_Three," _he said, moving his finger to the trigger.

* * *

Olivia listened as Taylor deployed his men to all the access doors of the courtroom, she turned away and closed her eyes visualizing the layout in her mind, shaking her head as she realized the three doors were the only way in or out. A hand landed on her shoulder causing her eyes to snap open.

"Sorry," Captain Taylor said, smiling apologetically into her startled brown eyes.

Olivia dragged an anxious hand through her hair, "What's the SWAT team's twenty?" she asked.

He rubbed his jaw, "Five minutes, I've spoken with their Team Leader, they're planning a _flash bang_, I need you to tell me who's in that courtroom," he said.

She shook her head vigorously, "They can't do that, there's too many civilians, he's probably disarmed all three of your men which means he has three weapons, nobody knows how many shots he's fired…he could have at least twenty rounds….Captain, he wants to kill Alex Cabot, anyone else is incidental to him, you have to trust me on this," she pleaded, searching his green eyes for understanding.

He rubbed his jaw again, "What are you thinking?"

"Give me a radio," she replied.

* * *

Alex held up her hands, _"WAIT!" _

Porter eased his finger off the trigger and turned to the witness box, smiling in victory.

"_Porter!"_

He spun round instantly, expecting to see Olivia standing behind him and glanced down at the radio on the table as his name was called again.

"_I know you can hear me Porter,"_ Olivia's voice said, echoing around the tense room.

He placed a gun on the table and lifted the radio, pushing the button to talk, "Your girlfriend's dead O-l-i-v-i-a," he said triumphantly, pointing the gun in his other hand directly at Alex.

"_You're lying…I just wanted to warn you that in about four minutes the SWAT team's going to burst in there and shoot you in the head,"_ she replied coolly.

Porter clicked the button angrily, "Then all these deaths will be on your hands," he snarled angrily.

"_Let them go…let them all go and I'll come in, that's what this is all about, isn't it?"_

He looked over at the terror filled faces of the fourteen people in the jury area before casting his eyes towards Alex and the judge as he considered the offer, "I'll keep the judge and the Texan…the rest can go," he replied into the radio after a long, tense moment.

* * *

_**Chapter 43: Sacrifice**_

Olivia stood impatiently outside the main entrance to the courtroom, talking with Taylor and Lieutenant Edwards, the SWAT Team Leader. He had arrived on scene and immediately objected to Olivia's proposal until she called in a favor and had him speak to Tom Goldie. After a brief telephone conversation with the TACT Team Leader he had turned to her and informed her he would _'kit'_ her out in readiness for what lay behind the doors.

She checked her watch again and stared at the radio in her hand, waiting for Porter to make contact as she listened to Edwards explain what she needed to do once inside.

Taylor glanced at the dark haired detective anxiously, "You don't have to do this Benson," he reminded her, having spent a futile few minutes trying to talk her out of it.

Olivia smiled up at him, "He's doing this because of me, I _have_ to go in there…I have to be the one to end this," she answered, nodding her head slowly.

Taylor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, "He's doing it because he's got nothing left to lose…_you do,"_ he said quietly.

Olivia held his gaze, "Captain…if I don't go in there…" she paused, swallowing the rising emotion, "…then I've already lost everything," she replied solemnly.

* * *

Porter used Abbie, Alex and Jamie to herd the fourteen hostages to the jury entrance and warned the trio of women not to try anything, emphasizing his point by training both guns on the restless mass of bodies.

He lifted the radio, "Olivia?"

"_Go ahead,"_ she replied instantly.

Porter nodded towards Jamie, "Open the door, don't try anything," he warned before speaking to Olivia again, "They're coming out, if anyone tries anything…I'll start shooting and you know who'll be first in my line of fire," he advised coldly, smiling over at Alex.

"_You have my word,"_ Olivia answered.

Abbie and Alex ushered the men and women through the door quickly before Jamie reluctantly locked it again. He motioned for Alex and Abbie to return to the jury area and instructed them to take alternate seats in the front row.

"Your turn," Porter ordered into the radio.

Olivia stood outside the main entrance and took a deep breath, nodding her head at Edwards. She reached up and adjusted the discrete receiver in her ear and checked the small, cordless mic, hidden beneath her watch strap one last time.

The lock clicked loudly and the door opened slowly, revealing Jamie's worried face. Olivia smiled reassuringly at her as she cautiously entered the room with her hands in the air. As she passed by Jamie, hands reached in and grabbed the judge, pulling her roughly through the open door and closing it quickly.

"_NO!"_ Porter yelled, firing towards the back of the courtroom angrily.

Alex watched in horror as Olivia's body propelled heavily backwards into the wooden door with an ominous thud. She leapt from her seat, intent on going to Olivia, but Abbie's restraining grip held her in place.

"Let me go," she pleaded, her eyes never moving form the back of the courtroom.

Abbie gripped her arm and held her down as Porter turned to them, pointing both guns in their direction.

".Move." he ordered as he side stepped towards Olivia's lifeless body. He locked the door and looked down at the crumpled heap and shook his head, "Really Olivia, was that your plan, play dead?" he asked disdainfully.

Alex tore her eyes from Porter and looked at Abbie questioningly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she mouthed, _"What?"_ to her friend. Before Abbie could answer, they heard a groan from the back of the room and watched as Olivia rose shakily to her feet.

The fearless detective rubbed her leather clad chest as she dragged her other hand through her hair. She looked down at her favorite coat, shaking her head at the easily identifiable bullet holes, "You're aim's a little off, you nearly got my heart," she deadpanned, opening the coat and revealing the Kevlar vest with matching holes, side by side, just beside her heart.

Alex blinked slowly as she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled over at Abbie_, "How did you_ _know?"_ she whispered.

"You ever seen that coat buttoned?" she replied quietly.

Alex considered the question for a few seconds before shaking her head and smiling.

"_Me neither,"_ she said in a hushed tone.

* * *

Jamie Ross sat on the bench outside the courtroom with Edwards and Taylor standing in front of her. She drank slowly from a plastic cup of water, wishing it were something stronger to settle her nerves. She looked up at Edwards, "She's definitely alright?" she asked.

Edwards nodded his head, "Kevlar took the force, she'll be bruised and sore, but from what I hear she's a tough one…spent a whole day with an open bullet wound in her side a few weeks ago," he said, his voice filled with admiration for the dark haired detective.

Jamie smiled, "Yep, that's her alright…what's the plan?"

Edwards face grew serious, "She's going to try and maneuver him to the holding cells door, once he's in front of it and all three women are out of the direct line of sight, my men will enter and take him down," he replied confidently.

Jamie nodded her head before shifting her gaze to Taylor, "I'm sorry your men were killed," she said sincerely.

Taylor shook his head, "Not as sorry as he's going to be," he promised.

* * *

Olivia removed her leather coat and placed it on the nearest bench before removing the Kevlar vest. She held her arms out as Porter frisked her for weapons and clenched her jaw as he ran his hand, higher than necessary, up the inside of leg.

He smiled up at her as his hand gripped her inner thigh, "Sorry," he lied.

"That's okay, a prick like you needs to take it when he can," she growled out, wincing slightly as he tightened his hold.

He pointed the gun directly to her chest, "You would have given it to me, if it wasn't for _her,"_ he spat out.

"Which one?" she asked, smiling as his eyes widened with shock.

He glanced behind him and over to the two women, "You're nothing but a fucking cock tease," he said angrily.

"I'm not really one for labels," she replied smoothly.

He rose to his full height and looked menacingly down at her, grabbing her arm and shoving her in front of him, "Move," he ordered, guiding her around the fallen guard on the floor as he reached down and retrieved the man's weapon, placing it in his left jacket pocket.

Olivia smiled over at the watching women as he instructed her to sit in the witness box and place her hands on her head.

Porter sat on top of the prosecution table, one gun in in his hand and the other beside him, next to the discarded radio. He stared at Olivia for a long time before asking, "Is the judge one of yours too?"

Olivia shook her head, _"A friend?"_ she replied innocently.

He glared at her, "A dyke," he retorted impatiently.

"I'm not a dyke and neither are those two," she said, motioning with her head towards the transfixed faces watching her, "We're free spirits," she added, hoping to push his buttons, consciously aware that Alex and Abbie were currently in the SWAT team's proposed line of fire.

Porter closed his eyes and dipped his head, trying to maintain his composure. He lifted his head and looked over at Alex and Abbie, "One of you can go," he announced unexpectedly.

Both women looked at each other in surprise and frowned.

"_Which one?"_ Olivia asked skeptically.

Porter lifted his head and stared at her, "The one you want to live," he answered simply.

* * *

Edwards and Taylor stood by the monitor listening to the conversation inside the courtroom. Edwards turned to Taylor and nodded his head, "This could be our chance, she gets one out, that only leaves the two of them with him," he said.

"_And his three guns and hypodermic needle,"_ Jamie added, looking between both men.

Taylor looked at her, "Any ideas what's in the needle?" he asked, shaking his head.

Jamie nodded, "It's a dark pink color…the only time I've ever seen anything immobilize and kill someone within seconds is at State executions, they use it to administer lethal injections..." she paused as realization dawned, "…Oh my God, I think he's got Sodium Pentathol," she said, lifting a hand to her mouth.

* * *

Porter looked at the clock on the wall, "Tick, tock Olivia, who do you want to live?"

She shook her head, "Let them both go, if you want to kill me, then just do it, but let them both go…_please,_" she begged, trying to reason with him.

"_You should go,"_ Abbie whispered to Alex.

Alex stared at her and shook her head defiantly.

Porter looked over at the two women, "If one of you doesn't move over to _that_ door," he paused, indicating the jury entrance, "I'll shoot you both in the head…one of you…_move!"_ he barked impatiently.

Alex nodded at Abbie and smiled, _"Get out of here Cowboy,"_ she whispered.

Abbie stared at her for a few long seconds before reluctantly rising from her chair, she squeezed Alex's arm as she passed in front of her and nodded apologetically towards Olivia. She stood in front of the door and turned, waiting for Porter.

He approached her slowly, smiling smugly at Olivia as he moved past the witness box, tucking one of the guns into his waistband as he reached into his right jacket pocket.

Alex's eyes widened with terror as she saw the flash of pink.

* * *

_**Chapter 44: high Octane**_

Olivia felt her stomach drop at the expression on Alex's face and instantly followed her gaze, spotting something small and pink with a point in Porter's right hand and blanched, _"Abbie!"_ she bellowed, too far away to do anything more to help her friend. Her eyes searched for anything to use as a weapon and landed on the glass of water on the ledge of the witness box.

Abbie and Porter turned simultaneously at hearing Olivia's cry, Abbie glanced down and saw the flash of metal and gasped, shoving Porter away from her with all her Southern strength. The move caught Porter off guard, causing him to stumble sideways.

Once Abbie was clear, Olivia threw the glass of water straight at his head, striking him squarely in the face.

Porter dropped the gun and hypodermic as his hands flew to his forehead in agony.

Alex saw the gun fall and the needle roll away, instantly rushing the twelve feet to retrieve the discarded weapon.

Olivia leapt from the witness box and barreled into Porter's, knocking them both heavily to the ground with a loud thump, landing on top of his body and frantically searching his left jacket pocket and retrieving the keys, throwing them towards Abbie, "_Go!"_ she yelled as she reached back in for the gun.

Abbie snatched the keys in mid air and fumbled to find the one that fitted the lock, she glanced behind her and saw Porter heave himself backwards, throwing Olivia on to the floor.

Porter knocked Olivia off his body and reached into his waistband for his gun, scanning the surrounding area for his needle and fallen weapon. He saw a flash of pink and scrambled across the floor, kicking wildly behind him as Olivia grabbed at his ankles.

Alex's hand landed on the weapon just as Porter reached for the pink vial, Olivia hung on to his legs and pulled with all her might, struggling valiantly to maintain her hold. Alex lifted the gun and pointed it straight at his head, finger on the trigger.

Porter swung his weapon upwards and leveled it at her chest.

"_No!"_ Olivia roared, watching helplessly as Porter raised his aim.

The lock clicked loudly amidst the tense silence and everyone turned to the door as Abbie opened it.

Two guards immediately burst into the room, weapons outstretched.

Porter shifted his aim and squeezed off two rounds, instantly taking both men down. Abbie dropped to the floor and turned to the standing blonde, "_Alex!"_ she shouted.

Olivia lunged for his weapon and missed, receiving a blow to her ribs, allowing Porter to reach for the vial.

Alex turned her head at the sounds of the scuffle to find Olivia in a sleeper hold with the hypodermic needle an inch from her throat.

Abbie looked into the corridor and saw the advancing guards, _"Alex!"_ she shouted again, without turning round.

"Go," Alex instructed, keeping the gun in her hand pointed directly at Porter's bleeding forehead. She shifted her gaze to Olivia's dark eyes, "Get out of here Abbie!" she ordered, ignoring the pleading look on Olivia's face.

Abbie crawled through the door and was pulled to safety by two armed men as another two retrieved their fallen colleagues. She felt an air of dread settle in the hallway as one of the guards reached up and slammed the door.

* * *

Porter sat on the floor, the dark haired detective between his outstretched legs, holding the needle to her neck in his right hand while the gun dangled loosely from the other around her neck.

Olivia's hands were gripped around Porter's forearm, desperately trying to ease the strangle hold he had on her. She felt his knees digging in to her sides as he held her taut frame closely in front of him, using her as a shield and minimizing Alex's shooting area.

Alex swallowed nervously as the gun in her hand felt heavier with each passing second and knew he could see the tremble in her aim. She stood beside the jury railing and watched as he scuttled backwards across the floor, dragging Olivia with him until he rested with his back against the witness box. She followed his move with the barrel of her gun and eased along the front row of seats reserved for the jury, stopping halfway and adjusting her aim.

The tension in the room was palpable as they stared each other down.

Alex spoke first, "Let her go," she instructed calmly.

Porter smiled as he gripped Olivia's neck tighter, shifting the needle to the side of her face, "What are you going to do? Hope that the one shot you manage to squeeze off hits me in the head?" he asked, ducking behind Olivia for effect.

"If I have to," she replied coldly.

He laughed, "Is this where you tell me that all those years of _Witsec_ turned you into a marksman?" he mocked.

Alex's gaze remained ice cold as she glared at him, "Something like that," she answered, watching Olivia struggle to break his hold.

Porter released his hold on Olivia's neck and raised the gun in his left hand, pointing it towards Alex while he moved the needle to the base of Olivia's throat. He sneered at her, "Would you like to try? I'll even lower my gun, give you a fighting chance Alex…if you hit me, my head will drop forward, pushing Olivia's on to the needle…" he paused, smiling up at her, "…her death at your hands…I like that idea," he added contemplatively.

Alex shifted her eyes to Olivia's face, taking strength from her neutral expression. She knew she couldn't make the shot, wouldn't even be close, but she could stall for time, confident that Abbie was updating the men in charge outside.

* * *

"Five I think…I'm not sure if they were all from the same weapon though, he has three guns and the hypodermic needle," Abbie said in answer to Lieutenant Edwards question.

He turned to Captain Taylor, "Do your men carry _six shooters_?" he asked.

"Yes, all standard issue 38's," he replied.

Edwards nodded his head and turned his attention back to the seated woman, "Don't worry, we'll get them out," he said, patting her knee.

Abbie lowered her eyes, "You'd better," she whispered, swallowing the guilty sob, rising in her throat.

* * *

"Let Alex go…please," Olivia begged quietly.

Porter snorted, "Olivia, you know I can't," he replied into the ear in front of his lips. He inhaled her scent deeply and felt a renewed hatred for the blonde woman to their left.

Olivia sighed, "We can't just stay here, like this"

Porter tilted his head, "Well, I don't know about you_, sweetheart_, but I don't have anywhere else to be," he said lightly.

"She'll never be _your_ sweetheart, don't you get it?"

Porter glared angrily up at the young woman, "And you think she's yours?" he asked incredulously.

"I know so," Alex replied confidently, smiling at Olivia.

Porter waved the gun angrily at her, "_Shut up…just shut up!"_ he barked.

Alex shook her head, "She wouldn't even give you the time of day," she added.

Porter gritted his teeth and breathed heavily through his nose, "Only because you corrupted her!" he retorted angrily.

"Me…Abbie…Jamie…" she trailed off, watching him process the information.

Porter dug his knees into Olivia's sides harder, "Is that true?" he asked, clenching his jaw.

Olivia remained silent as he forced her roughly to her feet and shoved her closer towards Alex, "I asked if it was true?"

She smiled at her girlfriend, "I love you," she said simply.

"And I love you," Alex replied, smiling at her.

Porter felt rage and betrayal pumping though his veins as he raised the gun and aimed it at Alex, struggling to control his finger on the trigger, "You're lying!" he said.

"Put her on the stand and ask her," Olivia suggested.

Porter blinked rapidly, _"What? Why?"_ he asked.

Olivia smiled at Alex, "She's a lawyer, lives by the letter of the law, she would never lie under oath, it's against her judicial and moralistic obligations," she repined, hoping he believed her.

Porter considered her words carefully before motioning for Alex to move to the witness box, when she refused he adjusted his aim and pressed the barrel tightly against Olivia's temple.

Olivia winked at her, indicating for her to do as instructed.

Alex moved slowly towards the witness stand as Porter positioned himself and Olivia in front of the prosecution table. He wrapped his arm around her throat, needle poised dangerously beside her skin as he ordered Alex to raise her right hand and take the oath.

She moved the gun to her left hand and raised her right, swearing to tell the truth as her eyes never left Olivia's.

He instructed her to sit, but she refused, causing him to push the needle closer to the smooth flesh.

Alex sat down and raised the gun, pointing it directly at his head with her unsteady hand, "What's in the needle?" she asked, trying to distract him from the crushing hold he had on the detective.

He smiled, "Sodium Pentathol," he replied coolly.

Olivia felt her pulse race as she recognized the drug used for lethal injections, she swallowed nervously, even more aware of the close proximity of the small, but deadly needle.

Alex felt her stomach threaten to recoil, even a small amount of the lethal cocktail could immobilize and induce coma. She stared at him, "You would _kill_ the woman you claim to love?" she asked curiously.

"You would _die_ for the woman you claim to love?" he countered.

She held his gaze, "In a heartbeat," she said calmly.

"So be it," he replied coldly, lowering his arm from around Olivia's neck and moving the gun to his right hand, finger on the trigger.

Olivia froze as she saw the movement of his finger, instantly moving her right hand to her watch, conscious of the hovering needle at the left hand side of her neck.

Porter's eyes drilled into the unwavering, blue stare as he dipped his head to Olivia's ear, "Any last words for your girl, Olivia?" he asked, eager to squeeze the trigger.

"_Firefly,"_ she said loudly.

Porter barely had time to register the word when the door leading to the holding cells flew open, he spun his weapon towards the intruders and blindly opened fire, simultaneously grappling with Olivia's squirming form.

Olivia used every ounce of strength to keep his hand, holding the needle, away from her neck.

Alex watched in horror, following their movements with her gun, unable to get a clear shot at Porter for fear of wounding Olivia.

Suddenly, the room filled with smoke and shots rang out.

* * *

_**Chapter 45: Pink Mist**_

Abbie paced anxiously outside the main entrance to the courtroom, her long strides eating up the tiled floor as her mind raced. She glanced at her watch again and bit her lower lip, it had now been over two minutes since the sound of rapid gunfire had stopped.

"Would you sit down, you're making me even more nervous," Jamie said, glaring up at the dark haired woman.

Abbie stopped and looked over at the bench, "I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed," she said.

Jamie shook her head, "Olivia knew what she was doing, so did Alex…the fewer people for Porter to deal with, the easier her task to maneuver him into position without worrying about cross fire," she replied logically.

Abbie considered her words and nodded her head at the judge's reasoning. She moved over to the bench and sat down beside her, studying the sea of black clad figures, poised in front of the courtroom door. She turned to Jamie, "D'you think they got him?" she asked quietly.

Jamie met the concerned dark eyes and shrugged, "I hope so," she said, praying that Dean Porter was lying on the floor with a bullet between his eyes.

They both jumped as the SWAT team burst noisily into the courtroom.

* * *

"_Liv!"_ Alex screamed at the ominous thud as she blindly felt her way out of the witness box. A cacophony of sounds engulfed the courtroom as she dropped to her knees, desperately trying to make her way to Olivia through the thick blanket of smoke.

Hands grabbed her, pulling her to her feet, holding her in place, instructing her to stand still.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling against the forceful grip as she peered into the clearing fog, _"Liv?"_ she called urgently.

"Ma'am, it'll just take a moment for the smoke to clear," he said, sliding his goggles upwards and settling them on top of his helmet.

Alex blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision as her stomach dropped, fearing the worst. She knew if Liv was conscious she would respond to her calls, she hadn't.

The seconds dragged by as she stared at the space in front of the prosecution table, where she had last seen Olivia and gasped as the murky mist finally lifted, revealing two figures lying lifelessly on the floor.

"_Liv!"_ she gasped, freeing herself from the restraining arm and pushing past the men in black.

Her blood ran cold as she stared down at the bodies lying flat on their backs, both faces covered in blood and both deathly still. One of the men kicked Porter's weapon away and reached for the discarded hypodermic, Alex followed his hand and gasped as she saw the empty vial. She dropped to her knees and pulled off her jacket, frantically wiping the blood away from Olivia's face, ignoring the hands, urging her away as two EMT's raced into the courtroom.

She cradled Olivia against her chest as she desperately searched for a pulse, cursing her clumsy hands as they searched for signs of life. She glanced up as Porter's limp body was dragged away, the entry wounds clearly visible in his forehead and throat.

She ran her free hand over Olivia's torso, trying to find an entry wound, untucking the form fitting, black shirt from her trousers as her fingers felt along the warm flesh.

"_If all you wanted was to cop a feel Cabot, all you had to do was ask"_

Alex's eyes flew to Olivia's face, tears of relief instantly springing to her eyes as she removed her hand and smoothed bloody hair away from Olivia's forehead.

Olivia lifted a hand and brushed away her tears, "I'm okay," she rasped out.

Alex captured her hand and clasped it tightly against her heart, "You scared me," she whispered, ignoring the noise surrounding them.

Olivia felt hot tears sliding down the sides of her face, "I scared myself," she quietly admitted.

"Miss, we need to check her out," a young man said as he knelt on the floor beside her.

Alex smiled at Olivia, struggling to contain her emotions, "I'll be right over there," she said, pointing at the witness stand as she lowered her back on to the floor.

Olivia nodded her head, "I'm okay, I just got the wind knocked out of me when we fell," she supplied, hoping to ease Alex's fears.

Alex moved away, walking backwards as she crossed the floor the few feet to the witness box. She looked up and scanned the room and realized for the fist time that all three courtroom doors were open. An EMT approached her, pointing at her bloody chest and asked if she needed assistance. She shook her head and stared at Olivia, smiling as she moved, unaided, to a sitting position.

Brown eyes turned in her direction and she moved instantly, crouching beside the seated woman and offering her hand. Olivia allowed herself to be helped to her feet and wrapped her arms around the taller woman, hugging her fiercely.

They stood for a few minutes, taking comfort in the embrace before a gentle clearing of a throat broke the moment.

"Detective Benson," Lieutenant Edwards said quietly.

Olivia eased out of the loving hold and slid her arm around Alex's waist as she turned to face the SWAT Team Leader.

He held out his hand and shook her own firmly, "That was a brave thing you did, Goldie was right, you're one helluva of a woman," he said admirably, his tone laced with respect.

Olivia nodded, "Thank you, Sir," she replied, smiling warmly at him.

"You too, Miss Cabot, you could've gotten out, but you stayed," he added, patting her on the arm.

Alex smiled, "Where _she_ goes…" she paused and tilted her head at Olivia, "…_I _go," she answered simply, enjoying the squeeze from the hand at her waist.

* * *

Abbie and Jamie stared anxiously at the open door, having already tried unsuccessfully to enter the room, now that it was declared safe.

Abbie leapt to her feet as she spotted the familiar figures exiting the courtroom and gasped at the color of Alex's once pristine blouse, "Oh my God," she said as the two women approached.

"It's not mine," Alex said, following Abbie's gaze.

Olivia shook her head, _"Or mine,_" she added, smiling up at her dark haired friend.

Abbie swallowed as her eyes filled with tears, "Don't ever do that to me again, either of you," she croaked out, engulfing them in a fierce hug.

Olivia patted her back and looked over her shoulder at the silent figure sitting on the bench. She eased out of Abbie's embrace and stood in front of Jamie, "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Jamie nodded as she rose to her feet and stared into concerned eyes, "I am now," she said, wrapping her arms lightly around Olivia as she whispered into her ear, "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything, the guards pulled you out," Olivia replied softly.

Jamie pulled her head back, "Is that the way you would normally enter a hostage situation?" she asked knowingly.

Olivia shrugged, "We didn't know who would unlock the door, we just knew if it was one of you three, I would take the entry wide and give them room to pull," she said.

Jamie shook her head, "Thank you," she repeated, blinking away fresh tears.

Alex and Abbie sidled up beside them as all four women looked at each other and smiled with relief.

"Tell me there's a bullet hole in that prick's head," Abbie drawled humorlessly.

Alex turned to her, "And one in his throat," she added.

Olivia suddenly felt filthy and desperately in need of a shower, she smiled at Alex, "Let's give our statements and get out of here, I'm covered in pink mist," she said, resisting the urge to run her hand through her sticky hair.

* * *

Edwards and Taylor stared down at Porter's dead body.

"Two clean entries and exits," Taylor commented.

Edwards nodded, "And one puncture wound," he added, looking at the small needle mark, one of his agents had pointed out.

They turned to each other and shared a knowing look.

* * *

Both women were quiet as they stood beneath the powerful spray of the overhead jets. Alex washed Olivia's hair, carefully removing the remains of the day as the dark haired woman studied the pink water swirling around the drain.

Alex massaged the scalp beneath her fingertips and smiled as Olivia turned in her arms, stroking her sides softly with soap lathered hands.

"I'm glad he's dead," Olivia said flatly.

Alex nodded, "I'm just glad he can't hurt us anymore," she replied, tipping Olivia's head back as she rinsed off the shampoo.

Olivia glanced up at her, "I love the way you wash my hair," she commented.

Alex smiled, "I know," she replied.

Once she was finished, Olivia wrapped her arms around the taller frame and leaned heavily into her, "I love you Alex," she whispered.

Alex tightened her hold, "And I love you," she said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

They stood like that for a long time until both felt the chill of the room bite at their bare skin and reluctantly parted.

* * *

Casey listened as Abbie recounted the events of the courtroom and held her tightly as the dark haired woman's voice cracked with emotion. She stroked the long darks locks lovingly and placed tender kisses along her cheek as she fought to contain her own tears.

Abbie finally finished and looked up at the red haired woman, "I want us to see more of our friends, we could visit once a month or whatever, but I don't want us to be distant anymore" she said, stretching her long legs out on the large bed.

Casey smiled down at her as she shifted her position, "Me neither," she added as she wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what I would do without you," she whispered, stifling a sob.

Abbie kissed her tenderly and wiped away her tears, "I don't want to hide anymore Casey, I want people to know how much I love you," she said, swallowing anxiously.

"_You want us to get married?"_ Casey asked, unable to mask the shock in her voice.

Abbie gasped, _"What?"_ _No!_ I want us to _come out,"_ she clarified, feeling her heart thump wildly in her chest.

Casey couldn't disguise the crestfallen look that crossed her face, "Okay," she replied absently.

Abbie held her close and gazed into her eyes, "Although…getting married doesn't sound like such a bad idea, now that you've asked me," she said smiling as she leaned in for another kiss.

Casey's eyes widened, _"I didn't ask!"_

"That's a shame," she drawled teasingly.

Casey traced the dimpled chin with her finger, "Why?"

"Because I would have said_, 'yes_,'" she whispered before capturing the soft lips once more.

* * *

Alex walked into the living room and smiled at the familiar sight of Olivia leaning against the large windows. She moved in behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck playfully, "You okay?" she asked, resting her head on the soft shoulder.

Olivia nodded as she studied the headlights in the distance, "What did McCoy say?" she asked, without turning round.

"Another week off, Liz had already been in touch and told him everything…Jamie called her after she gave her statement," she replied.

Olivia nodded again, "I _love _Liz Donnelly," she said smiling.

Alex kissed her ear gently, "You better not," she whispered as she suckled the fleshy lobe between her teeth.

Olivia snorted softly as she squirmed away from the teasing touch and turned in Alex's arms, "Cragen gave me another week too, I've never been away from work this long," she said, shaking her head.

Alex adjusted her hold and leaned forward, "Hmm, what will we do for a whole week?" she asked, tapping a slender finger against her chin.

Olivia beamed at her, "I'm sure between the two of us, we'll come up with something," she replied, closing the distance between them.

After several, unhurried moments of leisurely exploration, they parted. Olivia adjusted Alex's dark frames that had slipped down her nose and smiled, "Elliot asked after you," she said casually, moving her hand to the soft, blonde hair.

Alex grinned, "I'm really looking forward to getting to know him and Kathy better," she added, kissing the tip of Olivia's nose.

Olivia grinned, "Me too," she said.

Alex eased away from her and moved into the bedroom, returning a minute later with her cellphone. She stood in front of Olivia and smiled, "Go start packing," she instructed quietly as she held the phone to her ear.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked curiously.

Alex grinned as the call connected, "Hi Martha," she said, enjoying the look of pleasant surprise that crossed Olivia's features.

* * *

"Why did you ask me to have Rob wait an hour?" Alex asked.

Olivia turned her head and smiled, "I wanted to show you something," she said cryptically, reaching for Alex's hand that rested on the seat between them.

Alex smiled, "Sounds interesting," she replied, intertwining their fingers together.

"_Miss Benson, we're almost there,"_ the driver said through the intercom.

Olivia reached into her pocket and brought out a silk scarf before looking into Alex's light eyes, "Do you trust me?" she asked quietly.

"Always," she said smiling before removing her glasses.

Olivia released her hand and tied the blue silk around her head, "It won't be for long," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on parted lips.

Alex smiled, adjusting the makeshift blindfold, "Pity," she teased.

The car stopped and Olivia waited for their driver to open the door before guiding Alex on to the sidewalk. She noticed the waiting security guard and smiled at him as Alex looped her arm through her own as she walked closely beside her.

"Where can we possibly be going at nine o'clock at night?" Alex asked.

Olivia kissed her cheek, "Patience, sweetie," she whispered, leading Alex through a series of doors before entering the gate that led to her final destination. She guided Alex along the stone path before motioning for her to sit down.

Alex instinctively reached out a hand and eased herself on to what felt like a wooden bench.

Olivia sat beside her and draped an arm around her shoulders, feeling the rabble of butterflies in her stomach flutter with anticipation. She turned to face her, "_Ready?"_

Alex smiled, "Always," she said smiling as Olivia removed the silk.

The air left Alex's lungs in a rush of wonderment as she looked straight ahead and then back at the smiling woman beside her, "_How? When? Who?"_ she faltered, sliding her glasses back on as she shifted her eyes back to the fountain in the centre of Bartholdi Park.

Olivia leaned in and kissed her cheek gently, "Need to know basis only," she said, pleased that her surprise was a resounding success. She pulled Alex closer, "You said you'd always wanted to see it at night," she added.

Alex felt the tears well in her eyes and cursed her lack of control, she reached up and wiped the wetness away, "It's beautiful…you're beautiful," she said, tilting her head and kissing her softly. As they parted she snuggled deeper into the loving embrace and gazed up at the illuminated monument, "How long do we have left?" she asked, enjoying their tranquil surroundings.

Olivia glanced at her watch, "Long enough," she replied, laughing at the playful slap to her thigh. They sat for a few more minutes before moving down to the edge of the fountain where Olivia motioned for her to sit on the low stone wall.

Alex sat down and gazed up into loving brown eyes, _"What?"_ she asked, sensing Olivia wanted to say something.

Olivia fingered the _lotus mandala_ necklace around her neck as she knelt in front of Alex, "Remember when I told you I kept this so that I could have a part of you near me all the time…" she paused, moving her hands to the back of her neck, "…well…I want you to have this," she said holding out her gold, slate pendant.

Alex gazed at her, "You don't have to give me anything," she answered softly, reaching out and cupping her cheek gently.

Olivia leaned into the touch, "I've worn this for a long time, been inspired by the _Fearlessness _inscription…but when I look at you, I feel all the inspiration I'll ever need to do what I do every day," she said, swallowing the emotion rising in her throat.

Alex blew out an unsteady breath, "God Liv, the things you say…you leave me speechless," she whispered.

Olivia bobbed her head slightly, "I guess what I'm trying to tell you…is that I want you to have a part of me with you always," she said quietly as a single tear rolled down her cheek, onto Alex's thumb.

Alex stared lovingly into deep brown orbs as the tears in her own eyes threatened to cloud her vision, "I already have you with me…" she whispered, reaching for Olivia's hand and placing it over her heart, "...in here," she added.

Olivia beamed at her, "We're gonna grow old together, Alex Cabot," she said as tears of happiness coursed down her cheeks.

"With lots of kids, Olivia Benson," Alex added as Olivia secured the pendant around her neck before leaning in and sealing their promise with a heartfelt kiss.

_**The end.**_

* * *

Okay, I really hope you liked that and felt it rounded the trilogy off nicely J

Pink Mist has a lot of definitions, but this is the one for this chapter: _The blood that comes out of a snipers target when he is hit._

A lot of nods to Déjà vu and The Cabin in here, but I couldn't resist using, _"__If all you wanted was to cop a feel Cabot, all you had to do was ask" _– cos Liv had said that after she shot Brennan in the hallway.

I also wanted to give Abbie & Casey a bit of 'screen time' and show them in the aftermath.

_**Dedicated to Scarlett aka The Bear (1990-2010)**_


End file.
